Hansoku: La forja de un nuevo futuro
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: Han pasado los años y Hinata es comprometida con Neji, todo para preservar la suceción del Clan. Poco a poco se darán cuenta cómo los sentimientos pueden surgir sin haber sido predispuestos. NejiHinata,ShikamaruIno,¿?Sakura Capítulo 12 Subido
1. Niwa: Entorno a la glicina del pasado

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, minna! Mucho gusto, éste es el primer fanfic que hago; por eso me presentaré, soy Kitsune-Megamisama, amante de los fanfics. Antes que nada tengo que aclararles que esta historia esta EDITADA, pero sólo en cuestiones de redacción… la historia no ha cambiado.

En fin, a pesar de haber visto muy pocos capítulos de Naruto no pude resistirme a realizar uno utilizando como modelo a una pareja poco convencional y que muy pocos usan: Neji y Hinata.

Espero les guste, prometo esforzarme por realizar un fanfic decente y sobre todo coherente.

**Dedicatoria**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a mi gran amiga Tanuki-chan, ya que fue ella quien me convenció y casi casi me lavó el cerebro de por qué Hinata y Neji deben estar juntos y no hacer parejas con Naruto o Ten Ten.

Inspirada totalmente en su deseo de ver a Hinata y Neji unidos más que como parientes.

¡Tanuki-chan, Kitsune-Megamisama hará de tu deseo una realidad, Ju, ju, ju! (Adriana dice: Eso fue muy Fumma de X, eres una seudo escritora chafa roba frases) ¡No me importa¡Ju, ju, ju! (Kitsune ríe sarcásticamente y con una gotita en su frente pues sabe que es verdad)

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí (Adriana dice: Quisieras lo contrario...) sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 1**

**Niwa: Entorno a la glicina del pasado**

Era un hermoso día de verano, donde la suave brisa acompañada de finas nubes blancas tomaba a la mañana con repentina cautela, los árboles y flores vestían con radiantes rocíos creándoles una luz interior, despertando gratos deseos en los insectos cercanos por recorrer tal paisaje, una cándida luz visitaba cada rincón de aquel jardín y con ella una mujer caminaba delicadamente, cuidando cada paso con graciosos y finos movimientos, recorriendo el pasaje del maravilloso lugar, tocando y apreciando cada flor, arbusto y árbol que en ése jardín se encontrara.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 17 años, cabellera oscura con un corte tradicional, largo y con algunas hebras desbordando cerca de sus pequeñas orejas, de unos intensos pero cálidos ojos; tan transparentes como el agua, capaces de manifestar emociones sin siquiera percatarse, su piel era pálida como la misma nieve y una fina pero dulce sonrisa acompañaba tal rostro.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y Hinata Hyûga, descendiente directa y miembro de la primera casa del Clan Hyûga había decidido dar un paseo por el jardín que durante muchos años había cuidado en la gran mansión de los Hyûga y como la ocasión lo ameritaba, sólo se vistió con una yukata fresca de color azul índigo con pequeños cerezos blancos, combinado con un obi azul celeste y un par de sandalias geta.

Dentro de este paisaje se encontraba toda una diversidad de colores; en la parte inferior, cerca de la entrada, podían apreciarse a las azaleas, peonías, crisantemos, campánulas, gladiolos y lilas; todas arregladas de manera que pudieran ser apreciadas con facilidad haciendo juego unas de otras con sus vistosos colores. Hacia las orillas y alrededores del lugar se topaban frondosos árboles de sugi, pícea, salces, vernos, álamos y hayas; creando sombras agradables para una afable siesta, disfrutando de la calmada vista, sintiendo las hojas caer desde lo alto para descender al fino pasto, en el lado sur-este había un pequeño estanque, cubierto sobre sus aguas por delicados lotos de color rojo, blancos y rosados, y a su alrededor adornado de pequeñas piedras.

Recorrió cada rincón verificando que todo lugar al que pasara estuviera en perfecto orden y belleza, de vez en cuando arrancando hiedras que comenzaban a brotar, recogiendo flores y hojas secas, deshaciéndose de ramas marchitas, procurando no dejar a algún insecto o bichito que pudiera dañar su precioso jardín y arrojándolos siempre a la canasta junto a la puerta. Para ella era como su refugio, siempre separado del mundo hostil y estricto del que ella misma vivía en su propia casa, al margen de un precepto, disciplina y responsabilidad del que había adquirido justo el día de su nacimiento.

Era agobiante y frustrante, siempre puliendo cuidadosamente la rutina de su vida.

Como miembro de la casa principal de la familia discernía a la perfección aquel rol que debía cumplir y aún así se preguntaba como era posible que su padre la considerara como heredera si su hermana era la más indicada para ese puesto con mucho mayor habilidad y destreza para el Ninjutsu.

- ¿Acaso Otou-San en verdad desea que me convierta en la sucesora de los Hyuga? – Hinata se encontraba justo en medio de aquel recóndito pasaje, quieta, pensando en aquella incógnita que siempre volvía a su cabeza desde que su pequeña hermana Hanabi la había vencido hace muchos años atrás sólo por mero entrenamiento, lo que después los llevó a un acontecimiento mayor.

_Flash back_

_Hinata y Hanabi se encontraban sentadas en un gran salón, decorado con sencillos grabados del símbolo de la familia._

_Frente a ellas su padre se encontraba serio y adusto mientras que a cada uno de sus lados dos y tres miembros de la familia se hallaban contemplando con fingida serenidad cualquier punto que se encontrara delante de ellos; a excepción de uno que parecía solo conformarse con mirar a las pequeñas dos niñas que se encontraban frente a él. Para Hinata y Hanabi está situación se tornaba cada vez más incomoda sin conocer el motivo de tal reunión._

_Finalmente Hiashi pronunció un sonoro carraspeo adquiriendo toda la atención, dos de los que lo acompañaban enderezaron la espalda; el tercero a su derecha apretó sus puño; el cuarto sólo pudo dar un casi inaudible resoplido, y el último de ellos que se encontraba justo a la izquierda de Hiashi no hizo ningún solo movimiento, siguió observando, sólo que ésta vez concentró toda su atención detenidamente hacia Hinata. _

_- Hinata, Hanabi... - Por fin habló._

_- Como ustedes saben la familia Hyûga es el clan que evoca mayor respeto a la aldea de Konoha, nuestras técnicas son consideradas las más fuertes del Tai-Jutsu y nuestras habilidades reconocidas como orgullosa forma de vida..._

_Hinata y Hanabi no sabían cual era el punto al cual quería llegar su padre._

_- Generalmente, el Soke es quién recibe el deber de liderar a la familia... sin embargo, lo más importante es elegir al más apto para ejercer ese rol. El fin es sólo honrar a nuestra familia y ancestros..._

_Hinata se sobresaltó y comprendió perfectamente la razón de este encuentro, su padre por fin lo había decidido, ella dejaría de ser el Soke del clan para concederle el puesto a su hermana menor. No pudo evitar voltear la mirada hacia Hanabi, quien por la expresión de fogosa felicidad el cual trataba en vano de disimular, ya se había dado cuenta igualmente del porqué de todo este pequeño acto formal._

_- Es por eso que he decidido que... - Hinata sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de deshacerse de una obligación que la ataba a una constante presión. Tal vez al fin se podría al fin sentirse libre._

_- Serás tú, Hinata._

_Las dos hermanas se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo, no era ésa la respuesta que esperaban. _

_De nuevo caras de inconformidad por parte de los demás miembros sentados a cada extremo y uno de ellos; el que anteriormente había apretado sus puños, habló con voz ronca._

_- Hiashi-Sama, me parece que lo que está haciendo no es lo más correcto, Hinata-San no debería... _

_- ¡Hinata es quien llevará tal responsabilidad, ya lo he decidido y es mi última palabra! ¿O acaso estas afirmando que estoy en estado alienado como para tomar tan importante disposición? ¡Contesta! - Hiashi observó con intimidantes ojos a aquél miembro de la familia que había osado recriminar su autoridad, éste sólo agacho la cabeza como muestra de disculpa, alcanzando a escucharse un bajo "Gomen nasai..."._

_- Finalmente para concluir, Hanabi seguirá perteneciendo como hasta ahora a la casa principal de nuestra familia, dirigiendo a la Soke como responsabilidad primaria hasta que ella misma asuma su deber en el Clan.- Hiashi continuó con su misma frialdad.__- ¿Han comprendido cuáles son sus obligaciones y la importancia de su cumplimiento? - Preguntó con severa intensidad en sus palabras._

_- Hai, Otou-San - Hinata y Hanabi respondieron al unísono haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto como una clara afirmación al mandato de su padre. Pero Hinata pudía notar la cara de insatisfacción y enfado de su hermana, al parecer ella pensaba igual que los demás miembros del clan._

_Fin del Flash back _

-Hanabi… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata volviendo de su recuerdo.

Pero la suave brisa la despertó de su inactividad siendo el centro de toda atención su árbol favorito, la glicina, sus hojas y flores se movían unánimemente en compás soltando un sutil movimiento al esplendoroso árbol que se topaba frente a ella, a su alrededor se había colocado un techo de madera de los cuales sobresalían ramas llenas de hojas verdes y flores en cascada color violeta.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a sonreír, no podía evitarlo, ésa glicina era el único recuerdo que poseía de su madre, alguna vez su padre se lo comentó cuando sólo tenía seis años.

_Flash back_

_- ¿Ves este árbol Hinata? - Hiashi preguntó a su pequeña hija que se encontraba a su lado._

_- Hai Otou-San, es muy grande. - Respondió con una cara de sorpresa al comprender que no podía ver las ramas más altas de aquel árbol._

_Hiashi suspiró de manera melancólica y a la vez soñadora, como si estuviera evocando viejos recuerdos ya olvidados._

_- Este árbol es un árbol de glicina... la flor favorita de tu madre._

_- ¿De Okâ-San…? - Su cara se llenó de asombro al descubrir que su padre le hablara de su madre, ya que cada vez que Hinata le había preguntado sobre ella, él sólo respondía con gruñidos y gestos de desaprobación como si de un tema prohibido se tratara._

_Pero su padre seguía ahí, observando con detalle cada milímetro de la majestuosa glicina y por un momento perdió aquel rostro severo, que fue remplazado por uno más cálido, no tardo más que algunos segundos cuando sus cejas se encorvaron al voltear en dirección a su hija._

_- Será mejor que sigamos entrenando y no perdamos más el tiempo, ya que todavía no eres capaz de usar el Byakugan._

_Hinata sólo pudo bajar la cabeza como signo de lamentación, ocultando su rostro que ya poseía un gesto de frustración y tristeza._

_Hiashi comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose directamente a la entrada que hace un momento había cruzado, sin siquiera mirar a su hija. Hinata sólo lo siguió con pasos apresurados._

_Fin del Flash back_

Hinata bajó su cabeza al recordar otro doloroso momento de su infancia. ¿Acaso no podía ella ser alguna vez el orgullo de su padre? ¿Llenar sus expectativas? ¿Recibir un grato reconocimiento por parte de él? Hinata apretó sus manos al saber que no había otra posibilidad sino el…

"No, él jamás lo haría... no a mí, no importa que siga siendo el Soke, él sigue pensando lo mismo de mí desde que tenía cinco años."

Desechó aquel pensamiento y se acercó a la glicina con descansados pasos, la hacía sentir tan bien cada vez que ella estaba ahí. Estiró sus manos para tomar entre ellas aquellas flores que de su cabeza caían; como siempre lo hacía, y las acercó a su rostro para respirar su dulce olor

"Seguramente... Okâ-San tenía éste mismo aroma."

Siguió allí durante algunos minutos, disfrutando las pocas cosas que le brindaban felicidad. Pero tuvo que soltar aquellas flores con desilusión, sabiendo que dentro de muy poco debía retomar sus rutinarios deberes, así que sin mas distracciones y arreglando los últimos toques para su jardín se dispuso a abandonar aquel sitio. Llegando a la entrada dejó junto a la puerta y en una urna de madera sus sandalias geta que no estaban hechas para el delicado piso de madera.

Justo en el instante que se incorporó al pasillo que recorría la mansión, una silueta se posó enfrente causando que sus ojos se abrieran, al mismo tiempo que de su boca soltaba un pequeño gemido.

Una figura alta y masculina se extrañó en la manera que reaccionó la mujer, pero como siempre, se mantuvo impasible esperando que se tranquilizara. Tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, sujetado con una sencilla cuerda casi al final de las puntas, vestía un shinobi shozoku de color marrón, sus ojos al igual que todos los miembros de aquella casa, tenían el mismo color marchito de la nada y en su frente se sujetaba la insignia de la hoja, el cual lo identificaba como ninja de la aldea de Konoha.

- Neji-Niisan... por un momento me asustaste. - Hinata dijo con una expresión más relajada, colocando su mano en su pecho como si el aire se le hubiera ido de sus pulmones, sonrojándose por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su primo.

"¿Acaso no puedo hacer nada bien?"

- Hinata-Sama... - Neji respondió. – Hiashi-Sama nos espera en el salón principal.

- ¿Qué…? - Hinata de nuevo fue sorprendida, pero obedeció la disposición que su padre le había comunicado a su primo.

Juntos caminaron en silencio en dirección al salón, Hinata volteo a mirar a Neji tratando de descubrir si él sabía la razón de aquel extraño encuentro, pero por mas que trataba de descifrar algún manifiesto de conocimiento ante la situación, éste solo la miró de reojo dándose a entender que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que lo mirara de esa manera.

- G...go...men nasai... - Hinata bajó su cabeza tratando de ocultar el fino rubor que había empezado a surgir de sus mejillas debido a su poca sutileza.

Pero fue poco el momento de vergüenza ya que habían llegado al final de su camino, Neji se quedó esperando en silencio y Hinata comprendió que era ella quien debía llamar a la puerta. Tocó y un sonido sordo retumbó el pasillo, Hinata abrió la puerta corrediza y junto con Neji entraron al enorme salón que delante de ellos se exhibía.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Niwa: Jardín

Glicina: La glicina es un árbol muy popular en Japón debido a que sus ramas son trepadoras y son comúnmente usadas para cubrir muros y techos de madera, sus flores están en forma de cascada y son de color violeta y morado. El significado de su nombre es "Me aferro a ti"

Otou-San: Es una manera formal de llamar "Padre"

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Okâ-San: Es una manera formal de llamar "Madre"

Shinobi shozoku: Kimono de entrenamiento, también llamado Ninja gi

**Notas finales de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció?

Creo que no estuvo tan mal. Bueno ya saben, pueden escribir reviews con comentarios, dudas, alabanzas y escupitajos.

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!


	2. Mirai: Compromiso entre dos aves

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí de nuevo Kitsune-Megamisama continuando con su fic, es cual llamo "Proyecto Neji&Hinata Fanfic 1 ½" y este es el segundo capítulo. Ehhhhhhhhhh! Soy taaaaaaaan feliz...

Pero estoy un poco preocupada ya que en estos mismos momentos Tanuki.chan ya debe estar leyendo mi primer capítulo, Noooooooo!.

Y la razón de mi preocupación es saber el resultado de mi juicio final, ya que la Tanuki) es como una Emma Daio-sama, ella decide que fanfics se van al cielo y cuales al infierno... Espero que mi fic sea de sus expectativas y de todas las demás personas que lo lean.

Además de que ya otra persona más va a leer mi fic...y ése es Tora-San, Ay Dios..., Tora-San me ha prometido leer mi fic de "principio a fin" y bueno, lo que puedo decirles de él es que al contrario de mí y de Tanuki, **Tora es un anti-fanfics, los odia!**

Por un lado tengo al juez (Tanuki) y por el otro el ejecutador (Tora).

**Dedicatoria**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a mi gran amiga Tanuki-chan, ya que fue ella quien me convenció y casi casi me lavó el cerebro de porque Neji y Hinata deben ser pareja y no con Naruto o Ten Ten, inspirada totalmente en su deseo de ver a Neji y Hinata juntos.

¡Tanuki-chan, Kitsune-Megamisama hará de tu deseo una realidad, Ju, ju, ju! (Adriana dice: Eso fue muy Fumma de X, eres una semi escritora chafa roba frases) ¡No me importa¡Ju, ju, ju! (Kitsune ríe sarcásticamente y con una gotita en su frente pues sabe que es verdad)

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen (Adriana dice: Quisieras lo contrario...) sino de Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La forja de un nuevo futuro.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Mirai: Compromiso entre dos aves**

Pero fue poco el momento de vergüenza ya que habían llegado al final de su camino, Neji se quedo esperando en silencio y Hinata comprendió que era ella quien debía llamar a la puerta. Tocó y un sonido sordo retumbo el pasillo, Hinata abrió la puerta corrediza y junto con Neji entraron al enorme salón que delante de ellos se exhibía.

Avanzaron uno al lado del otro con suaves pasos. Hinata estaba nerviosa ya que la última vez que había sido llamada, una serie de importantes acontecimientos fueron presentados ante ella y su hermana Hanabi. Neji tan solo parecía irritado ante tal aglomeración.

Al llegar a la presencia del comité, Hinata observó que era encabezada por Hyûga Hiashi; jefe y miembro de la casa principal del clan Hyuga, a su derecha se encontraban tres hombres, el primero tenía un rostro duro y serio, el segundo se mantenía derecho y con los ojos cerrados; los cuales parecían indicar que se encontraba meditando, el tercero poseía una vista amenazante y sus puños se aferraban sobre sus piernas, a su izquierda se encontraba un anciano de gestos pacíficos; que incluso parecía tornar los labios en una ligera sonrisa, el segundo era el más joven de los que ahí se reunían; pero se mostraba mucho más frío y distante. Sí, Hinata pudo reconocerlos a cada de uno de ellos, eran las mismas personas que había presenciado cuando tenía 14 años y fue seriamente reconocida como el Soke de la familia.

Neji y Hinata hicieron una reverencia para después sentarse enseguida. Todo el lugar se mantenía en silencio, un horrible y largo silencio que Hinata ya conocía.

La reserva fue deshecha por la grave voz de su padre.

- Seguramente les ha de parecer extraño el motivo de este improvisado requerimiento. Seré directo y franco ya que tales circunstancias no deben ser postergadas ni rezagadas por mucho más tiempo. - De nuevo el silencio, Hiashi se mantuvo callado como si tratara de buscar las palabras indicadas como para comunicar lo deseado, mientras que todos los presentes se mantenían atentos.

- El futuro es ese periodo de tiempo en el que prosperan nuestros cometidos, se nos muestra que familiares y amigos son verdaderos y nuestra felicidad segura. No pienso nunca en el futuro porque siempre llega muy pronto pero... eso ya no es lo que era antes.

Neji parecía más interesado que antes, observaba y examinaba cada palabra, gesto y movimiento que los asistentes ejecutaban, parecían expectantes e intranquilos, pero no podía imaginar cuál era el fundamento de aquella postura, lo cual sólo pudo inferir que era un asunto en extrema importancia.

Hinata se mantenía callada, era demasiada la presión intentando no imaginar lo peor. Así, permaneció con la cabeza agachada, las manos le sudaban de manera fría como consecuencia de la fuerza del recuerdo que aún conservaba hace algunos años.

- …Al igual que nuestra familia.

Hinata levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué es lo que Otou-San quiere decir?" Comenzó a pensar Hinata. ¿Acaso había cambiado de parecer? ¿No era digna representante para futuras generaciones? ¿Por qué...? ¿Acaso es...porque era débil?

Neji se dio cuenta de la espontánea reacción de Hinata y se permitió distraerse sólo un momento para observar como ella jugaba sus manos con nerviosos movimientos, estrujándolos y apretando sus dedos unos contra otros, pero segundos después giró su cabeza hacía el frente, como si aquello no tuviera razón de importancia.

Hiashi se mantuvo callado analizando el suceso que había presenciado, perecía muy insignificante y sin embargo todo radicaba en ello.

- El futuro de nuestra familia siempre ha radicado sobre el Soke, es él el encargado de nuestro crecimiento, prosperidad y sobre todo la paz entre el parentesco del clan... pero, en éste momento nos encontramos en una preocupación y contrariedad. - Hiashi siguió hablando. - Actualmente el Soke es Hinata, quien seguirá con el legado del clan Hyuga pero, al final el Soke es una mujer. – El Hyûga hizo un gesto de desilusión. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su hija, ella tan sólo apretó fuertemente sus manos mientras su padre continuaba.

- Cuando el Soke sea desposada para así brindar a la familia un heredero, él perderá el derecho de recibir el apellido de su madre ya que será sustituido por el apellido del padre, perdiendo el vínculo con el Clan Hyûga. El Clan se sumara en un caos por el poder y cada uno de ellos pisará su propio orgullo para situarse en el más alto rango entre la familia. La guerra vuelve estúpido al vencedor y rencoroso al vencido, las enemistades ocultas y silenciosas, son peores que las abiertas y declaradas. Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición; todas consecuencias de la misma sangre. – Hiashi tensó su espalda, al tiempo que sus labios formaban una delgada línea. - Entonces será el fin del clan Hyûga. Y sólo hay una guerra que puede permitirse entre nosotros: Nuestra extinción.

Hinata se sobresaltó, la idea de aquel futuro tan estremecedor le causaba consternación y horror. A diferencia de Hinata, Neji se mantenía en un apacible estado, comprendía la postura que tanto temía su tío; no pudo evitarlo, cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que de él surgía un pequeño suspiro y rió para sus adentros sin darse cuenta que en su rostro se reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Yo no permitiré que tal acontecimiento destruya a nuestra familia! - Dijo con voz enérgica acompañado de una pequeña vena resaltando en la sien. Algunos de los hombres sentados a su lado ablandaron sus rostros y otros descansaron sus posturas, parecía como si lo que Hiashi había dicho les hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Hiashi de nuevo observó, era preciso hacerlo, no había otra opción.

- Como resultado de ello el Sodân y yo, representantes máximos del Clan, hemos acordado legitimar un compromiso que envuelve a ustedes; los descendientes actuales, para continuar con un próspero futuro para la familia Hyûga.

Hinata llevó sus manos a su boca, no estaba segura sí era correcto lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Neji parecía tranquilo y reposado; ya se esperaba aquella justificación y Hiashi continuaba con aquel gesto de decisión en sus ojos, mientras el Sodân se mantenía apartado.

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna y todo se tornó en silencio, pero entonces, el silenció se rompió.

- Hiashi-Sama, comprendo su preocupación y las razones por las cuales ha tomado ésta inesperada decisión pero... me gustaría saber ¿cuál es el motivo por el que se me eligió como prometido de Hinata-Sama? - Los ahí presentes se desconcertaron pues les parecía que aquella pregunta había sido sumamente directa. Neji no se mostraba intimidado, tan sólo en sus ojos se reflejaban firmeza y seguridad.

El anciano que se encontraba sedentario a la izquierda de Hiashi manifestó una sonrisa mayor pronunciada que antes.

- Neji-San... - Habló el hombre con un suave tono como si de una padre se tratara. - Como bien sabes, eres el único hijo de Hyûga Hizashi, quien fuera hermano menor de Hiashi-Sama...

Neji entornó los ojos, hablar de su padre siempre era un asunto demasiado delicado a tratar.

- Y éso te convierte en un descendiente directo, por lo tanto tu proximidad de parentesco con el Soke es el más alto de la familia... aún si perteneces a la casa secundaria. - El hombre sonrió con aparente benevolencia y Neji respondió con una gélida mirada.

Hinata se sentía confundida ¿cómo era posible que estuviera comprometida y sobre todo con un pariente cercano? Quería simplemente alejarse de todo y correr a un lugar donde fuera libre, lejos de obligaciones y acuerdos que ataban su propia vida, pero era demasiado temerosa como para intentarlo.

- Primero se anunciará a la familia de éste acuerdo la próxima semana y dentro de dos meses se organizará el festival anual de Konoha, en donde el objetivo primordial será dar a conocer su compromiso de manera formal y para consumar, el Kekkonshiki se llevará a cabo dentro de seis meses después de haber sido anunciado en la aldea. – Hiashi musitó firmemente. - Deberán estar listos y preparados para cada una de estas festividades. – Al terminar de hablar calló unos momentos para asegurarse que todo lo dicho había sido comprendido, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, por lo que lo tomó como una afirmación.

- Pueden retirarse. - Fue lo último que dijo.

Neji se levantó y Hinata lo siguió con torpes movimientos, se inclinaron haciendo muestra de respeto y se marcharon.

Hiashi los miró a lo lejos "Esto es lo mejor...sé que los es..."

Al salir, Neji apresuró el paso, pero Hinata corrió para encontrarse frente a él.

- Neji-Niisan... - Hinata sostenía un gesto de preocupación pero fue interrumpida antes de decir algo.

- Gomen nasai Hinata-Sama, pero debo irme ya. - Fue entonces cuando Neji utilizó sus habilidades para desaparecer del corredor, dejando a una muy intranquila Hinata en la soledad.

---

Afuera de la mansión Hyûga, Neji saltaba de un techo a otro con una gran velocidad, tenía obligaciones que cumplir y por la manera en que el sol estaba posicionado en el cielo podía jurar que ya era casi mediodía, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, poco después no le tomo importancia, seguía meditando sobre los acontecimientos pasados en ese mismo día. ¿Quién habría dicho que un gran cambio se avecinaba en su vida?

"Así que Hiashi-Sama me ha concedido la mano de Hinata-Sama..." Neji sonrió.

"Ésto me pone en una mejor posición dentro del Clan, la ventaja se la lleva aquel que aprovecha el momento oportuno y al parecer Hiashi-Sama no gusto mucho de la idea. No importa, está decidido y no hay nada que él pueda hacer para evitarlo...".

Entonces paró en un claro cerca de los límites de Konoha, llevaba un traje oscuro que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, a excepción de su brazo izquierdo en el que apenas se divisaba un tatuaje negro, su pecho tenía un chaleco de color blanco y sus brazos por protectores metálicos, en su espalda colgaba una katana con el mango blanco, tenía vendas alrededor de su brazo derecho; arriba de su codo, y en su muslo izquierdo, su rostro permanecía cubierto por una máscara blanca con franjas rojas.

_Flash back_

_Un joven de apenas 14 años se encontraba sentado en las faldas de un árbol, parecía exhausto, jadeaba entrecortadamente y de su frente caían gotas de sudor. Su ropa estaba sucia y maltratada y por lo que se percibía, Neji había estado entrenando todo el día, pero no parecía satisfecho, se mostraba molestó y exasperado. Al parecer algo no había salido como lo esperado._

_De repente sintió algo aproximarse, se levantó con postura amenazante, listo para cualquier situación. Pero de los arbustos sólo salió una niña, vestía pantalón negro corto y chamarra de un castaño muy claro, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas al parecer de té verde y hierbabuena._

_Neji bajó sus brazos y relajó su cuerpo, Hinata le sonrió y se acercó a su primo, ese día se le veía muy feliz.__El castaño volvió a acomodarse pesadamente cerca del árbol en el que anteriormente estaba descansando y Hinata lo acompañó sentándose frente a él. Ella le ofreció una de sus tazas y Neji lo tomó con cuidado. Lo acercó a su cara y aspiró profundamente para poco después dejar escapar un leve suspiro. _

_- Arigatou - Fue lo único que dijo. _

_Hinata seguía ahí, tan sólo sonriendo. _

_Fin del Flash back_

"Ahora recuerdo que fue en éste mismo lugar." Pensó Neji mientras observaba fijamente a un árbol cercano.

- Llegas tarde.

Una voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre vestido de forma muy parecida a él; pero a diferencia de Neji, éste poseía un retal rojo en torno a su cuello y su katana tenía el mango rojo, estaba de pie y con las manos sobre su cintura de forma arrogante.

- Gomen, pero tuve una reunión inesperada.

- No existen las excusas sí es que quieres pertenecer a la tercera tropa de los Anbu.

Fue entonces cuando se quitó la mascara de su cara, tenía el cabello negro, el cual le cubría a los lados de su rostro y las puntas de atrás se le levantaban en una extraña forma, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, como si éstos fueran a tragarte entero. Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke.

- Lo sé Kyaputen, no volverá a pasar.- Neji igualmente se quitó la mascara, contestando con cierta severidad.

Una suave brisa cubrió el lugar moviendo los cabellos y ropas de sus dueños en dirección hacia donde el viento se dirigía.

- Hay algo que no me deja tranquilo… se acerca y merodea por Konoha. - Sasuke lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero con el suficiente volumen necesario para que su compañero pudiera escucharlo.

El Kyaputen de la tercera tropa de los Anbu se quedó callado mirando la sombría espesura del bosque, Neji lo observó, parecía como si lograra percibir algo que él mismo no podía.

- Necesito pedirte un favor. - Sasuke volteó el rostro para fijarse en el de Neji, el cual permanecía mas serio de lo acostumbrado.

---

Entretanto, Hinata se encontraba junto a la glicina, no sentía ganas de hacer algo en el que tuviera que hacer esfuerzo físico o mental, por lo que optó por dejar ese mismo día todos sus deberes para intentar sentirse plácida y de esa misma manera se sentó para relajarse, quería reflexionar sobre los hechos ocurridos anteriormente en la mañana. .

Se miró las manos como si no pudieran hacer nada para ella misma ¿Esa es la manera en la que debe siempre vivir? ¿Atadas sus manos ante cualquier deseo o desinterés? ¿Siempre apegada al abandono de sus propios anhelos ante los de otros?

_Flash back_

_Hinata se encontraba sentada en el pasillo, llevaba el mismo pantalón corto y la chamarra que acostumbraba ponerse, fijando su vista en el apacible paisaje otoñal, admirando como las hojas color rojo marchito y seco bajaban, ondeando entre el aire para caer penosamente al toque de la tierra._

_Parecía ensimismada y distraída, pero se dio cuenta de cómo pasos ajenos a los suyos iban acercándose y el dueño de ellos se sentó a su lado. No fue necesario voltear la cara para reconocerlo, sabía muy bien quién era, ese andar era inconfundible._

_- La felicito Hinata-Sama por su ascensión a Chounin. - Habló Neji haciendo una pequeña reverencia, luciendo un traje oscuro de entrenamiento el cual le cubría todo el cuerpo._

_- Arigatou, Neji-Niisan.- Hinata le sonrió tiernamente, como siempre solía hacerlo._

_Pero el sosiego se adueño del ambiente y Neji pudo reconocer una pesadez en el rostro de Hinata a pesar de que ésta seguía sonriendo._

_- ¿Acaso le estoy incomodando, Hinata-Sama?_

_- ¡Iie¡ Claro que no. Es sólo que...bueno es que... pero no me...- Hinata lo miró con sobresalto, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en forma de negación, balbuceaba sin poder expresar alguna idea clara._

_Hinata respiró profundamente para calmarse y un tenue rubor comenzó a aparecer en las pálidas mejillas de la joven._

_- Neji-Niisan, tú jamás me incomodas... - Ahora era Neji el sorprendido, él solo había dicho aquellas palabras para descubrir la razón que perturbaba la tranquila condición de su prima, jamás imaginó una respuesta como ésa, pero entonces desechó su antiguo rostro de desconcierto, prestando total atención a lo que su prima intentaba decirle._

_- El día de hoy le informé a Otou-San que no presentaría el examen para Jounin... no le complació la noticia en absoluto y me pidió que me retirara, pero al final... sólo dijo "No podía esperar menos de ti, sigues siendo una decepción...". - La tristeza inundó los blanquecinos ojos de Hinata, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo. _

_- La verdad es que...a mí no me gusta pelear, la única razón por la que me convertí en Chounin fue para probarme a mi misma, pero yo...yo... Realmente no hubiera podido intentarlo sin la ayuda de Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun… por eso decidí que no volvería a hacerlo. - Hinata se exaltó explosivamente como si de una justificada razón se tratará. _

_- Entiendo, así que les darás la razón. ¿No es verdad? - Pronunció Neji._

_Hinata se quedo en silencio manteniendo su cabeza baja, su vista comenzó a nublarse y como única respuesta una de sus manos se agarró fuertemente a su pantalón. _

_Neji comprendió lo que había hecho, sintiéndose un poco culpable ya que ésta siempre había sido la frustración de Hinata. De alguna manera podía comprenderla, él mismo había experimentado el mismo sentimiento. Siempre atado a una destino miserable, consiente de su propia insuficiencia para cambiar ése hecho que lo encadenaba a una lamentable vida, siempre presente la frustración y el odio no sólo para aquéllos que consideraba culpables, sino a él mismo por ser incapaz de crearse una nueva oportunidad, de crecer, de llegar a lo más alto... de ser feliz. _

_Se levantó de su lugar bajando del corredor y posando sus pies en la rasposa hierba, sólo para dirigirse exactamente al frente de ella, tomó la mano de Hinata; la cuál era la que ejercía presión sobre su tela, y se la llevó lentamente al rostro. Hinata no parecía comprender la extraña actitud de su primo. _

_Fue entonces cuando le beso afectuosamente sobre su palma, apenas rozando sus labios con la delicada piel de ella. Cuando Neji abrió sus ojos divisó a una Hinata totalmente enrojecida y sin embargo, él no parecía apenado por haber hecho lo que hizo. _

_- Si ése es su deseo, jamás desista en cambiar de opinión sólo por capricho o deleite de los demás. - Neji pronunció esas palabras de una manera tan natural, como si fuera lo más sencillo de hacer y sin embargo, Hinata comprendió que eran verdad._

_Fin del Flash back_

Hinata cerró sus manos fuertemente y su rostro parecía decidido. " Neji-Niisan tiene razón, debo mantenerme firme y no ser objeto de la voluntad de otros...debo hacerlo, pero aún así yo...".

- ¡Onee-San! - Se escuchó la delgada voz de una joven.

Una chica de unos 13 años se encontraba en la puerta con entrecortadas respiraciones, vestía un pantalón corto de color pardo, con un chaleco blanco y una malla azul debajo de ella, tenía vendadas las partes inferiores de las piernas y en su despeinado cabello cobrizo se ataba una cinta con el símbolo de la hoja que el pueblo de Konoha utilizaba.

Hinata se paró inmediatamente, no percibía con exactitud cuál era la causa de la angustia de su hermana menor pero, Hanabi se acercó con pasos decididos hacia Hinata quedando frente a ella.

-One-San, ¿es verdad lo que Kagehisa-San me ha contado? ¿Qué estás comprometida con Neji-San?

Hinata recordó a Kegehisa-San, aquel hombre que siempre mantenía los puños cerrados. Regresó su mirada a su hermana, no sabía cómo responderle, por su expresión parecía que no le agradaba nada la noticia, pero no podía mentirle.

- Hai, es verdad Imôto-San. - Respondió al fin Hinata.

Hanabi mostró un rostro de disgusto, parecía irritada y las manos le temblaban.

- Entonces es real...Otou-San está hablando en serio, en verdad desea que te conviertas en la sucesora. - Murmuró todavía fijando su vista a su hermana mayor la cual ésta sólo podía mantenerse en silencio. -¿Pero sabes una cosa Onee-San? - Hanabi desconcertó a Hinata con su pregunta. - Dudo mucho que lo haga por voluntad propia; me refiero a Neji-San, seguramente ni siquiera le pidieron su consentimiento, debió ser un mandato de Otou-San y el Sodân.

Hinata sintió nerviosismo, comprendía perfectamente a donde quería llegar su hermana.

- Un hombre no puede sentirse a gusto sin su propia aprobación. - Fue entonces cuando la menor de las Hyûga se dio la vuelta echándose a correr.

Hinata se angustió, lo que Hanabi le había dicho era verdad. No podía saber qué era exactamente lo que Neji pensaba de este convenio. Así que al igual que hace unos instantes, volvió a recostarse tratando de meditar. Pero lo que recordó sólo consiguió afligirla aún más, recordaba la manera en que Neji se había marchado precipitadamente. No quería que su primo debiera cumplir una obligación y ser infeliz por el resto de su vida, siendo arrastrado al mismo desdichado futuro que a ella siempre se le había deparado.

---

Las horas pasaron y la tarde cayó en un fulminante despliegue de diversos colores, lo cual indicaba que la noche ya estaba a la premisa.

Hinata comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al comedor, muy pronto la cena se serviría y sabía la molestia que le causaba a su padre la impuntualidad por lo que había decidido dejar su reconfortante lugar. No albergó esperanza alguna por encontrar a esas horas a su primo, siempre llegaba muy noche ocupado en cumplir sus muchas obligaciones por lo que Hinata había concluido verse a solas con él precisamente antes del amanecer del día siguiente. Pero justo cuando doblaba la esquina del corredor a la izquierda, notó como Neji había atravesado el pasillo para después perderse hacía el lado oeste de la mansión.

Hinata aceleró el paso y se dio cuenta que era verdaderamente Neji a quien había visto pasar anteriormente; cosa que le extraño, pero más singular fue el hecho de llevar en su mano izquierda un pequeño bulto, además de vestir una capa color paja el cual no permitía mostrar sus ropas.

-Neji-Niisan ¿por qué llevas ese equipaje…?

Neji detuvo sus pasos girando su cuerpo. Hinata caminó apresuradamente para quedar cara a cara frente a él.

- Me iré durante algún tiempo.

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué? - Hinata no podía comprender la razón de tan inesperado acto. ¿Lo que Hanabi había dicho era verdad? ¿Acaso Neji deseaba escapar de lo acontecido por su culpa? ¿Quería alejarse de ella por haber sido sujeto de un compromiso que no le pertenecía ni mucho menos deseaba? Y por un momento llegó la angustia. Él era la única persona que nunca la juzgaba dentro de la familia, quien no musitaba palabras de desilusión o algún gesto de desapruebo, siempre ofreciéndole calmados y gratos recuerdos de los cuales muy pocos podían entregarles.

Neji se dio cuenta de su preocupación. ¿Por qué se desmoronaba tan fácilmente ante cualquier situación encajada al cambio? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esos sentimientos a una persona tan habitual y desinteresada de los demás como él?

- Uchiha-San me ha pedido que tome guardia y no he podido negarme. - Respondió Neji sin darse cuenta, habiendo reaccionado por mero impulso que por lógica.

Hinata se tranquilizó y sintió para sus adentros un alivio extendiéndose en su cuerpo, pero instantáneamente recordó las palabras de su hermana. Era necesario conocer lo que su primo ideaba sobre el compromiso de matrimonio. Pero su boca se paralizó no pudiendo articular palabra alguna y se sintió frustrada ante la ineptitud de sus reacciones, de nuevo su cuerpo la traicionaba.

- Con su permiso, me retiro. - Neji dio una pequeña inclinación y siguió caminando tranquilamente pasando de largo. Pensando que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en esta charla.

Hinata se sentía acongojada por no tener el valor de preguntarle a su primo y por un momento sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho. No le agradaba cuando su primo se marchaba, de alguna manera se sentía sola y desprotegida a pesar de que no tenían un habitual encuentro entre ambos. Pero le agradaba su simple presencia y para Hinata era más que suficiente.

- Regresaré dentro de una semana. - Informó Neji sin siquiera voltear su rostro.

Hinata levantó su cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Satisfecha de saber que no se iría por tanto tiempo. Ella al igual que su primo siguió su camino.

---

Al salir Neji observó como en el cielo brotaban las primeras estrellas de la noche. Era agradable poder observarlas, todo aquél asunto del matrimonio se tornaba cada vez más confuso por la manera en que actuaba su prima, pues le parecía muy preocuparse en todo momento.

_Flash back_

_En esa ocasión la madre de Neji lo había vestido con una sencilla yukata. Ella llevaba un largo vestido beige con un delantal negro que decía "Last Wing" en su pecho y parecía emocionada mientras peinaba el largo cabello de su hijo._

_- Neji… - Dijo la mujer._

_- ¿Hai, Okâ-San? _

_- Jamás vayas a cortarte tu lindo cabello. - La madre de Neji le dio un fuerte abrazo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa mientras éste movía su cabeza afirmando con ella._

_- Pero mujer, que cosas le dices. - Apareció Hizashi recargado en la base de la puerta. – Será mejor que te apresures Neji, no debemos llegar tarde. _

_- Otou-San, ¿cómo es mi prima? - Preguntó el pequeño dejando el abrazo de su madre._

_- Bueno, no la conozco muy bien pero a simple vista parece muy delicada.- Dijo Hizashi mientras sonreía y poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla._

"_Me pregunto si acaso será linda." Pensó Neji para sí mismo, al tiempo que su madre amarraba su cabello castaño._

_Hizashi tomó la mano de su hijo haciéndolo sacar a éste de sus pensamientos y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro acordado por su hermano mayor, acompañado de su esposa y otros miembros de la casa secundaria.__Pasaron algunos minutos llegando justo al patio de la mansión. Neji estaba impresionado, pues frente a él se justo en hallaban numerosos parientes que jamás había visto o conocía, y justo en medio de ellos un hombre aguardaba serio.__Al verlo se dio cuenta del gran parecido que poseía con su padre, pero su cara era sumamente severa a comparación del afectuoso rostro que su padre podía llegar a mostrar. Lo que más llamó su atención fue una pequeña niña vestida con un lindo kimono que se mantenía a la margen, escondida detrás de su padre._

_Era obvio que se trataba de su prima a la cual iba a conocer precisamente ese día, ella le sonrió y él no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa de forma emocionada. Entonces llamó la atención a su padre soltando unas débiles palabras de su boca. _

_- Otou-San, mi prima es kawaii._

_Fin del Flash back_

Neji siguió caminando por las calles, recorriendo cada pasaje para llegar a los bordes de la misma aldea, mientras que de su cabeza rememoraba viejos momentos y recordó el odio le había tenido a ella, tachándola de haber sido la más culpable por la muerte de su padre.

- Los sentimientos pueden cambiar tan inesperadamente… qué irónico es que ahora seamos comprometidos. - Neji delineó una sonrisa sarcástica y divertida, mientras sus ojos seguían observando el oscuro cielo.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Mirai: Futuro

Sodân: Consejo

Kekkonshiki: Ceremonia de matrimonio

Kyaputen: Capitán

Imôto-San: Hermana menor

**Notas finales de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez fue mucho más larga de lo esperada, si así es el segundo capítulo ¿cómo irá a se el tercero?

Les pido una disculpa ya que el primer capítulo estaba un poco desordenado y algunas cosillas no se apreciaban muy bien, prometo que no volverá a pasar y si pasa por favor háganmelo saber.

Ah, me encantan los recuerdos de esta pareja, son sumamente kawaii!

Ya saben, dejen reviews para comentarios, dudas, alabanzas y tomatazos. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito, les aseguro que me motivan para seguir mi fic (Kitsune llora de felicidad)

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!


	3. Unmei: Confesiones bajo la luna

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San! Aquí de nuevo Kitsune-Megamisama escribiendo el tercer capítulo de mi fic.

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el gran retraso que tuve para publicar el tercer capítulo, pero es que se acercaron mis exámenes finales, trabajos que entregar y lo peor de todo es que en mis vacaciones cuando quise comenzar a escribir no pude debido a la mudanza.

Pero también me he tardado tanto pensando cómo se van a suceder las cosas, que problemas se van a presentar y cómo van a resolverse. Serán muchos capítulos y he tenido que pensar el nombre de los estos, además de documentarme para realizarlos, planeando cada uno de los aspectos que van a surgir y sobre todo que lleva una total lógica y coherencia (según yo...).

**Dedicatoria**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a Tanuki-chan quien a pesar de ya haberme condenado al infierno por el segundo capítulo pienso terminar este fanfic para ella y para todos los que han decidido leerla.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 3**

**Unmei: Confesiones bajo la luna**

Habían pasado dos días y los habitantes de la mansión Hyûga ya habían sido informados de la fiesta que se celebraría dentro de una semana, por lo que se encontraban demasiado atareados tratando de cumplir con lo pedido para la fecha señalada.

Saito-San; uno de los miembro del Sodân, era el encargado de organizar todos los preparativos, un vivaz anciano que siempre llevaba en su rostro una despreocupada sonrisa. Llevó invitaciones para todos los miembros de la familia pertenecientes tanto a la casa principal como la secundaria, se realizó una exhaustiva limpieza por toda la mansión incluido salones, corredores, baños y estancias, se aseguraba que hubiera la suficiente ración de arroz, verduras, y carne para la tan concurrida participación; además de elegir la carta para la cena, mandó traer 150 botellas de sake de la lejana región del País del Agua, se encargaba de la decoración el cual debía ser muy tradicional y la extendió por los lados sur y oeste de la casa.

Hinata se sorprendió con la alegre actitud de Saito que parecía disfrutar de ser responsable de la agobiante tarea, mientras los demás participantes se mantenían con una notable presión y cansancio.

"Estoy segura que Neji-Niisan no soportaría este alboroto." Hinata sonrió al imaginar el gesto de fastidio que su primo sin lugar a dudas manifestaría.

La Soke caminaba hacia la entrada de la puerta principal llevando una yukata color menta con detalles de hojas de laurel junto con un obi de un tenue color rosado. Ese día había decidido salir para hacer unas compras. Saito se dio cuenta y la llamó con una alegre sonrisa.

- Hinata-San, aguarde. - Saito se acercó pasando a un lado de las personas que se dedicaban a cumplir con cada una de las tareas que se les había puesto. - Veo que piensa salir.

- Hai, quiero comprar un nuevo kimono para la fiesta ya que no tengo uno que sea adecuado para ponerme. - Respondió Hinata.

- Oh, entiendo. Espero que encuentre algo que le agrade. – Respondió alegremente.

- Arigatou, Saito-San. - Hinata hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Al salir la Souke sintió una refrescante brisa que no podía apreciar dentro de la mansión, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a disfrutar un paseo por el pueblo, lo que la animó a aprovechar esa ocasión.

Deambulaba por las calles gozando de la caminata, observando todos los pequeños cambios que la aldea experimentaba ante sus ojos. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, algunos más apresurados que otros, e incluso una que otra persona volteaba la miraba sólo para admirar a la heredera de clan más poderoso del pueblo que ya no era vista tan comúnmente.

Hinata avanzó hasta un pequeño y modesto establecimiento, estaba pintada de un naranja claro y decolorado con una puerta de madera rojiza, hacia arriba tenía puesto un gastado letrero que decía "Akaha no Kira". Hinata abrió la puerta y una pequeña campana sonó.

- ¡Irasshaimase! - Pronunció una apacible mujer mayor de ojos negros y cabellera oscura. Estaba arreglada con un elegante kimono, el cabello recogido con una cinta y totalmente vestida de blanco.

- Ohayou gozaimazu, Yukino-Dono. - Hinata saludó con una pronunciada sonrisa.

- ¡Hinata-Chan! - Se sorprendió Yukino y enseguida sus ojos se encendieron adoptando una postura intimidante, corrió velozmente hasta llegar frente a Hinata dejando un halo de fuego a su paso y una sonrisa psicópata se dibujó en su rostro.

- Hinata-Chan... ¿por qué me abandonas de esa manera? ¿No ves que me he sentido muy sola sin ti? - Yukinio articuló con exagerados ademanes, mientras una gotita de sudor caía de la frente de la chica.

- Go...gomen...na...sai... - Pronunció tartamudeando.

Instantáneamente Yukino se recuperó de su antigua expresión remplazándola por una gentil y sonriente. – Bueno, ¿y a qué debo tu visita?

"Yukino-Dono me da miedo..." Pensó Hinata, mientras trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa. - Estoy buscando un kimono para una ocasión formal. - Dijo la joven Hyûga.

- ¡Tengo algo perfecto para ti! - Yukino se apresuró dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del establecimiento. Poco después salió con una enorme caja entre sus manos. - Ésto te quedará muy bien, estoy segura. - Yukino parecía feliz, mientras caminaba por toda la tienda hasta el lugar donde la joven se encontraba.

La mujer le entregó a la chica el pesado paquete. Hinata asombrada por el peso de su nuevo kimono inspeccionó con gran curiosidad el interior de éste, pero una mano se posó pesadamente en él impidiendo ver más que sólo el oscuro interior. Yukino sonreía ante la confusa expresión de su cliente predilecta.

- No está bien que espíes, es una sorpresa.

- Pero...

- No, no, no, los regalos siempre son sorpresas. – Yukino movía su pulgar de un lado hacia otro en forma negativa conservando en todo omento su sonrisa amistosa.

Por un momento Hinata se quedó muda sin poder decir nada, tan sólo un pronunciado tono color rojo empezaba a brillar por el rostro de la joven.

- Pero yo... yo no... - De nuevo balbuceaba.

Yukino se inclino y besó la coloraba mejilla de la chica haciendo que está se aturdiera más de lo que ya estaba.

– Mi deseo es darte este kimono, Hinata-Chan. - Fue lo único que dijo, mientras en su rostro se ocupaba una expresión maternal.

Hinata seguía sin pronunciar palabra, pero poco después se empezó a formar una tímida sonrisa en su boca y el tono escarlata de su cara comenzó a desaparecer.

- Arigatou, Yukino-Dono.

El día comenzó a volverse caluroso, un estado muy normal ya que habían entrado a la estación del verano. Hinata caminaba pausadamente debido al enorme paquete que llevaba en sus brazos, se dirigía a su hogar hasta que una conocida voz la llamó.

- ¡Hinata, que gusto es poder verte de nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos!

Hinata desvió su rostro para encontrar el origen de la voz y notó que se trataba de una chica de su edad con una larga cabellera dorada amarrada en una coleta. Yamanaka Ino tenía un sencillo traje violeta de una sola pieza, llevaba un mantel en su cuerpo con el dibujo de un par de flores rojas en su pecho, unas botas cortas de color marfil y vendas alrededor de sus dos muslos impidiendo mostrar más de lo que el vestido pudiera revelar. Parecía muy ocupada ya que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor le recorrían la cara y en sus manos cargaba unas cuantas macetas vacías.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Ino-Kun. - Hinata sonrió, al tiempo que se acercaba a una de sus compañeras kunouichi.

- Que bueno que te veo, ¿ya sabes lo de...? No, seguramente no porque todo este tiempo has estado encerrada en esa casa, pero no importa. ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! - Ino tomó la mano de Hinata conduciéndola al interior de la florería de su familia, mientras su compañera parecía cada vez más confundida. - ¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!

Al llegar al mostrador Hinata observó como en el suelo había una ancha maceta blanca, un pequeño arbusto de hojas verdes que eran adornadas con unas hermosas flores rojas. Ino parecía satisfecha de poder mostrar sus flores.

- Son muy lindas… y están muy bien cuidadas. - Hinata habló amablemente dando su veredicto sobre las flores y atribuyendo halagadores comentarios, al parecer ése era el cometido de la chica.

- Lo sé, me ha costado mucho trabajo cultivarlas y ésta es la primera vez que florecen. Me siento muy satisfecha.- Ino mostró una pronunciada sonrisa y Hinata se sintió feliz por ella, parecería que esas flores representaban mucho para ella.

- Pero dime, ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, arigatou. Sólo salí para comprar unas cuantas cosas.

Ino cambió su mirada a una más sombría e intimidante. - Y... ¿has hablado con la "frente ancha"?

- ¿P… perdón...? – Hinata comenzaba a asustarse.

- Si, me refiero a Sakura… - Ino parecía irritada por la falta de lucidez de su compañera.

- No, no he visto a Sakura-Kun. - Respondió apresuradamente Hinata para calmar a una Ino que comenzaba a desesperarse.

- ¡Kuso! ¡No puedo creer que la "frente ancha" nos este ocultando su secreto! ¿Acaso no confía en nosotras? – La rubia gritaba levantando sus brazos y agitándolos violentamente como signo de enfado.

- ¿A quién le llamas "frente ancha"… "Ino-cerda"?- Una tercera voz habló al otro lado del establecimiento.

Se trataba de Haruno Sakura, quien se mantenía parada justo sobre la entrada. Vestía una corta falda blanca y una ajustada playera roja, acompañada de sus característicos zapatos negros de ninja y guantes del mismo color. En su rostro se divisaba una mueca molesta y en su boca; a pesar de sonreír, sobresalía un pequeño tic de impaciencia. Se acercó con pasos decididos hasta llegar frente a su amiga de la infancia y con un rostro de determinación la miró detenidamente a los azules ojos de Ino. Así estuvieron por unos momentos hasta que una de ellas habló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenando con Tsunade-Sama? - Ino cruzó sus brazos exasperada por la interrupción anterior.

- Es mi día libre y como soy una buena persona decidí visitarte, "Ino-cerda"… ¿Sigues molesta porque no te he dicho con quién estoy saliendo, verdad? – Sakura decidió ir directamente al meollo del asunto, mientras tanto Hinata se mantenía a raya de la posible discusión que muy pronto se desataría.

- ¡Es que no puedo entender por qué no quieres decírmelo! – La chica de las flores soltó un pequeño chillido de inconformidad.

- ¡El que tú hayas gritado por todo Konoha que estás con Shikamaru-Kun no significa que las demás personas que si son normales deban hacerlo! - Pronunció Sakura con un exagerado ademán.

En seguida Ino tomó las mejillas de Sakura, mientras las estirabas tratando de castigarla por su falta de confianza hacía ella. La pelirosada no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con la rubia. Hinata sólo observaba aterrada al ver como cada una de ellas trataba de lastimar a su compañera haciendo que las dos brotaran lágrimas en sus ojos debido al intenso dolor en sus ahora rojos pómulos.

Repentinamente Ino se alejó tomando una actitud seria. – Entiendo...

Sakura parecía confundida por la acción de su amiga.

- Eso significa que la persona con la que estas saliendo de seguro es Uchiha.

Enseguida Sakura entornó los ojos con total odio, apretando fuertemente sus puños y fulminando con la mirada a Ino por haber dicho tan atrevido comentario. – Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. – Dijo pausadamente con indignación en su voz y una desagradable mueca en su rostro.

Ino comprendió que esta vez se había excedido, lo único que quería era fastidiarla por la curiosidad que le había producido al decirle que nadie sabría quién era la persona con la que tenía una fuerte relación actual. Comprendía perfectamente el cambio que había surgido en los sentimientos de su compañera por el chico Uchiha.

– Sumimasen, Sakura… – Se disculpó totalmente apenada.

Hinata no comprendía la repentina acción de la pelirosada.

- Pero si no es Uchiha, eso significa que sólo queda una persona... – Comenzó de nuevo la kunouichi a dialogar gravemente, mientras Sakura mantenía una expresión de nerviosismo y seriedad debido al descubrimiento de su secreto.

- Lo que sucede es que sales con Naruto y te da tanta vergüenza que no deseas que nadie lo sepa. – Declaró la rubia con expresión burlona en su cara y señalándola con un dedo acusador.

Sakura enrojeció de furia mientras levantaba sus brazos de forma amenazante y con una vena palpitando sobre su frente.

- ¡Yo jamás saldría con el baka de Naruto! ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás...! – Comenzó a gritar histéricamente por todo el local.

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendimos. – Dijo Ino comenzando a reír.

- ¡Eres una baka, "Ino-cerda"!

Ésto hizo enfadar a la rubia por lo que en su sien igualmente brotó una enorme vena de enfado. - ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves torpe "frente-ancha"?!

Y de nuevo comenzaron su guerra por jalar las mejillas de su contrincante, sólo que esta vez estaban más decididas por ganar. La joven del clan Hyûga tomó discretamente sus cosas con intención de abandonar la florería, era obvio que Sakura e Ino tardarían un poco de tiempo en resolver está disputa, pero la chica Haruno se dio cuenta y enseguida soltó a Ino haciendo que ahora ésta se sorprendiera por su fácil victoria.

- ¡Hinata! Discúlpame por no haberte podido saludar, pero la baka de Ino siempre me saca de quicio… - Sakura parecía menos molesta, pero seguía con las mejillas coloradas.

Ino bajó sus manos hasta su antigua postura, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Has visto a Naruto el día de hoy? – Preguntó Sakura más alegre.

- Iie… - Hinata no comprendía el sorprendente cambio de humor por su parte.

- Debes ir a verlo, últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien.

- ¿Acaso esta enfermo? – Preguntó preocupadamente.

- No precisamente, es que ya habido ocasiones en las que se ha sentido muy débil e incluso ya se ha desmayado. Por eso Kakashi-Sensei no le permite realizar ninguna misión superior a la "C", éso lo ha dejado muy desanimado. – Relató Sakura poniendo al corriente a su compañera de todos los sucesos ocurridos. – Hace un momento me dijo que iría a comer en el Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata agradeció el gesto de Sakura y se despidió de las dos chicas haciendo que éstas en seguida volvieran a sus rutinarias peleas.

---

En la mansión Hyûga una chica se encontraba sentada frente a una persona mucho mayor que ella y de facciones serias. Era un modesto salón de proporciones medianas acompañado de una fina mesa de té y un par de cojines verdes ya ocupados.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Hanabi?

- Antes que nada quiero agradecerle Otou-San que acudiera a mi encuentro. – Hanabi dio una pequeña inclinación para después seguir hablando. – La razón de mi presencia es debido a la reciente situación que se esta llevando en la famil…

- Dejemos las formalidades a un lado, lo que deseas es saber por qué elegí a Hinata y no a ti, ¿no es verdad? – Hanabi se quedó muda, era cierto que ésa era la verdadera razón de por qué citaba a su padre, pero jamás pensó que él pudiera hablar tan directamente sobre el tema.

- Hai – Respondió la pequeña sin titubear.

- Comprendo... – Habló Hiashi totalmente serio.

---

La popular calle era recorrida por una gran cantidad de personas que pasaban incesantemente para llegar a su destino esperado. En un puesto cercano de ramen, un chico con una melena rubia y revuelta se encontraba sentado degustando de un enorme plato de Chanpon, al verlo tan animado Hinata sonrió.

_Flash Back_

_En el salón de clases de la escuela ninja una pequeña Hinata colocaba una nota cuidadosamente doblada debajo de uno de los numerosos pupitres. Cuando por fin finalizó su tarea observando como el diminuto papel sólo podía ser descubierto por el dueño de ese asiento trató de regresar a su lugar, pero al mirar de frente sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_Un chico rubio y con expresión asombrada se encontraba justo en la puerta baja del salón. _

_Pero, ¿cómo era posible que le sucediera ésto? Era demasiado temprano como para que cualquier persona aparte de ella llegara a esta hora.__Hinata se dirigió a su banco silenciosamente, totalmente avergonzada y con la cabeza baja para evitar mirarlo a los ojos pero una animada voz la sacó de su sosegado estado._

_- ¡Ohayou, Hinata-Chan! – Saludó Naruto con una mano levantada en dirección al techo y con una enorme sonrisa, hecho que hizo sonrojarla aún más._

_Al día siguiente Hinata llegó a la escuela pero esta vez más tarde de lo normal, al sentarse sobre su lugar se dio cuenta de un pequeño papel doblado. Confundida lo tomó abriéndolo calmadamente y se sorprendió al descubrir lo que en éste decía.__En una descuidada e irregular caligrafía y con tinta negra se podía leer "¡Ohayou, Hinata-Chan!. Espero que hoy tengas un buen día". Hinata miró de reojo al chico-zorro el cual dormía placidamente sobre su mesa. _

_Hinata sonrió dulcemente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba fuertemente la nota en sus manos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Cuando teníamos 12 años, siempre le escribía a Naruto-Kun notas de ánimo y apoyo, pero jamás la firmaba con mi nombre. En aquella ocasión cuando me descubrió, me dio tanta vergüenza que había decidido no volver a hacerlo y al día siguiente fue Naruto-Kun quién me mandó el mensaje. Recuerdo que ese día me sentí muy feliz." Pensó Hinata con uno de sus dedos sobre su boca tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a surgir.

Fue entonces cuando saludó.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-Kun.

El muchacho se sorprendió y por su garganta se formó un nudo impidiéndole continuar el paso de su comida, provocando que éste se ahogara. La joven se alarmó debido al intenso color azul que comenzaba a surgir del rubio e inmediatamente le ofreció un vaso de agua que había sobre la amplia barra de color avellana. Naruto tomó de un sólo sorbo su contenido y propinó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

- Hinata-Chan… por poco y me matas. – Comenzó a hacer una graciosa mueca de tormento mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Go… gomen nasai, Naruto-Kun. En verdad no era mi intención… yo no…- Comenzó a balbucear Hinata.

- No lo tomes tan en serio, Hinata-Chan. – El chico le mostró una sincera sonrisa comprobando que sólo estaba bromeando, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Uzumaki Naruto llevaba un traje naranja que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo con unos vendajes alrededor de sus piernas y sus muñecas desnudas, sobre su frente portaba orgullosamente la insignia de la hoja y vestía una chamarra verde que contrastaba de forma irregular con su uniforme. Hacía dos años que el rubio había ascendido a Jounin y se sentía orgulloso ante su cometido, era obvio que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de su sueño por convertirse en Hokage y eso lo alentaba enormemente.

- Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Por qué ya no sales más a la aldea, Hinata-Chan? – Preguntó el muchacho con un gesto interrogante.

- Gomen nasai, pero ahora he tenido que cubrir los deberes que se me han impuesto y debo cumplirlas todas con la mayor complacencia posible. – Sonrió tiernamente Hinata.

- ¿Deberes? – El rubio parecía no entender.

- Hai, sólo son formalidades que debo aprender por ser el Soke. Asuntos sin importancia. – Sonrió elegantemente posando sus manos al frente de sus piernas.

Naruto subió sus brazos apoyándolos sobre su cabeza, acompañado de una mueca de desapruebo. - Pues la verdad, eso no parece entusiasmarte en lo mas mínimo Hinata-Chan.

Hinata no dijo nada, el chico zorro había atinado a la suposición disfrazada de la Hyûga y se sintió intrigado al observar el mutismo de su amiga, sintiéndose un poco culpable de la situación incomoda presente que antes había sido alegre.

- Gomen, Hinata-Chan. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, sé que lo haces por el bien de tu familia. – Se disculpó el joven colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza agachada de la chica con expresión fraternal.

Hinata se sorprendió ante el inesperado cambio de actitud, pero le ofreció una cándida sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento. Naruto se sintió complacido al ver cómo el rostro de su compañera se relajaba y le correspondió la sonrisa de forma más risueña.

- ¡Hinata-Chan, dentro de dos semanas será mi cumpleaños, así que estoy organizando una fiesta para todos! – El rubio comenzó a entusiasmarse. – Por eso tienes que ir. Habrá sake y mucho ramen para que nadie se quede con el estomago vacío, irán todos; incluso Sasuke, y quiero que también tú y Neji estén ahí. – Naruto termino de hablar totalmente exaltado por la emoción.

- Bueno... yo... me gustaría asistir pero... Otou-San no... yo no sé si... – El nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de la chica, haciendo que ésta tartamudeara inconcientemente.

Un gesto de desilusión se apoderó del joven ninja, pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. – Hinata-Chan, sólo dile a tu padre que irás con Neji. Estoy seguro de que te dejará ir si vas acompañada de él, además, es más fácil que lo invites tú que yo, porque últimamente no se ha visto por el pueblo. – Naruto sustituyó su gesto por uno más concentrado, como si hubiera encontrado un inesperado enigma. – Ahora que lo pienso, hace tres días le pedí a Sasuke que le comentara sobre la fiesta, pero sólo se mostró indiferente sin decirme nada. Seguramente se traen algo entre manos.

Hinata comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Sabía muy bien del prolongado ausentismo de su primo, pero ella sabía que era por cumplir sus responsabilidades como Anbu, que si bien no descifraba completamente, comprendía que lo hacía por el bienestar de la aldea.

- Le diré a Neji-Niisan, estoy segura que si vamos juntos podremos ir. – Soltó a decir Hinata tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¡Espero verlos ahí mismo! – Naruto subió el tono de voz en una más explosiva, olvidándose por completo de su antigua incógnita, pero duró poco tiempo pues su rostro se enmarcó más maduro y afectuoso.

- Hinata-Chan, en verdad me hará muy feliz el que te presentes.

Hinata asintió suavemente esbozando una suave y tierna sonrisa mientras ladeaba levemente su cabeza.

---

Los días pasaron fugazmente, sobretodo por los constantes alborotos en la mansión debido a los muchos sujetos que se encargaban de los más variados y diversos preparativos para la celebración que se daría ese mismo día.

Hinata salía del salón de té, después de haber terminado sus lecciones de modales y elegancia con Hatoko-Dono, una de las mujeres más poderosas del clan debido a las finas distinciones que poseía y de las cuales instruía con solvencia a la joven heredera de la rama principal.

En esos momentos, la chica caminaba para dirigirse a su habitación, dispuesta a arreglarse para la importante cena en la que se reuniría a la familia completa, componiéndose de la casa principal y la casa secundaria con el único propósito de anunciar el compromiso entre Hyûga Neji y Hyûga Hinata. Se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que habían intercambiado palabras y los recuerdos de su inesperada salida acompañado de las despectivas palabras que Hanabi había articulado la mortificaron aún más durante todo el día. Se mantenía tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que repentinamente se topó con una alta figura masculina. Alzó la vista y horrorizada observó que se trataba de Kagehisa. El hombre elevó su rostro duro y con una mueca de total desprecio por el desagradable encuentro entre él y la chica. Hinata sintió la punzante y amenazadora mirada de Kagehisa y desvió su mirada tan rápidamente como se movió para darle total acceso al pasillo, pero éste no se movió, ni siquiera se inmutó y permaneció en la misma posición.

- Espero que todo sea perfecto. – Pronunció con una seca voz Kegehisa.

- H... hai... Kagehisa-San. – Comenzó a pronunciar entrecortadamente debido al nerviosismo.

- Recuerda que debes poner en alto el estigma del clan. – Habló sin reparos Kagehisa mientras Hinata caía en la ansiedad, comenzando a jugar con sus manos, algo que Kagehisa notó instantáneamente.

- ¡No lo hagas! – La regañó cruelmente levantó su voz exasperado. - ¡No te comportes como una mujer insulsa y patética que no puede mantener la compostura ante una importante acontecimiento!

- Yo... yo... – Hinata no podía articular palabras, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo que siempre le producía Kagehisa, mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar peligrosamente lágrimas por sus ojos.

- ¿No eres capaz de demostrar orgullo? ¿No eres consiente de lo humillante que luces? ¿O acaso soy tan denigrante sensei que no puedes siquiera guardar un poco de dignidad con tus miserables intentos de control?

Hinata sentía su cuerpo caer de un momento a otro, sus rodillas le temblaban constantemente mientras un escalofrío le recorría paralizándola por completo. Su cabeza se mantuvo en dirección al piso, no podía soportar la penetrante e instigadora mirada de su agresor mientras se mordía dolorosamente el labio inferior tratando de apaciguar el perturbador efecto que surgía en ella.

- ¡¿No te das cuenta que nuestra familia caerá por tu culpa?!

- ¡Basta!

Una penetrante y furiosa voz salió del extremo del solitario corredor. Los dos miembros de la casa principal dirigieron su mirada en dirección contraría a donde justamente se encontraban situados, totalmente sorprendidos. Kagehisa tenía sus ojos desorbitados, de la sien le brotaba una pequeña pero notable vena palpitando y sus nudillos se encontraban blancos debido al fuerte agarre de sus manos. Hinata por el contrario parecía mucho más pálida de lo usual, de su rostro brotaba sudor frío que le recorría la piel y su cuerpo seguía dando leves temblores sin ser consiente de ello.

Al otro borde se localizaba Neji, quien a pesar de encontrarse levemente sucio no podía ocultarse en su rostro una enorme frialdad que acompañaba a su alrededor. Su figura se mantenía rígida al igual que su brazos, lo cuales se encontraban pegados a sus costados. Parecía que de momento a otro se movería pero permaneció estático, tan sólo con esa gélida mirada que en sus ojos desprendía.

Kagehisa pareció no darle importancia al sobrenatural encuentro, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ala sur, donde se encontraba su propia habitación.

Hinata relajó su cuerpo, respiraba pesadamente y sus manos se mantenían oprimidas contra su pecho. De un momento a otro la chica levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del joven y se dio cuenta que ésta ya no mostraba la misma expresión que momentos antes, sino que era sustituida por una más serena y tranquila.

Se miraron durante unos breves segundos y justo cuando Hinata estaba a punto de hablar su primo tan sólo dio una pequeña inclinación y se marchó siguiendo su camino.

El Bouke tenía algunas pequeñas heridas; nada que pudiera considerarse alarmante, en sus ropas llevaba un poco de barro seco, su cabello; a pesar de estar atado, se encontraba levemente revuelto y su piel parecía más oscura debido a las partículas de polvo que se habían impregnado en él. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de asearse, sobre todo porque debía presentarse totalmente formal a la ceremonia de compromiso. Parecía ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos, algo lo perturbaba, pero decidió dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y entró al enorme baño a la intemperie que la mansión poseía.

A la entrada se encontraban cajones de madera a cada uno de los lados donde contenían toallas, yukatas, jabones y todo lo necesario para el aseo personal, los espacios cerca de los estantes estaban hechos para guardar la ropa y los zapatos, una fina tela en forma de cortina separaba la entrada del maravilloso baño el cual era mixto. Estaba conformado por tres grandes piscinas, una de ellas tenía burbujas, que servía sólo para relajar el cuerpo; la segunda contenía agua casi hirviendo, utilizada comúnmente por todos y el tercero estaba lleno de agua helada, de la cual sólo unos cuantos se metían para meditar. El piso era de piedra, a un costado se encontraban siete regaderas hechas para eliminar la suciedad del cuerpo y el lugar estaba decorado con helechos y algunas rocas que armonizaban el ambiente.

No pasó más de media hora cuando Neji salía del baño puesto con una yukata blanca sobre el cuerpo, su cabello se encontraba suelto, desparramado y húmedo, haciendo que la tela se pegara a su ancha espalda y bien formados hombros. Cuando se acercó para tomar su ropa notó como un pequeño frasco había sido depositado en ese preciso lugar. Lo abrió y se percató que se trataba de una pomada hecha con Tamarilla. Sabía perfectamente quien era la única persona en esa mansión que podía elaborar un medicamento como ése.

- Hinata-Sama... - Pronunció Neji.

_Flash Back_

_Una enérgica voz se escuchaba proveniente del dojo de la familia Hyûga. A sus 16 años, Neji se encontraba practicando y perfeccionando sus técnicas de ataque y defensa con total concentración, pero constantemente éstos iban perdiendo gracia y precisión lo que turbaba al chico de la casa secundaria._

_Se detuvo sólo unos instantes para controlar su pesada respiración que poco a poco iba dificultándose. En seguida tomó unos de sus muchas posiciones de Tai-Jutsu, continuó así uno por uno marcando los distintos sellos, pero de un momento a otro su vista comenzó a nublarse, sentía su cabeza explotar de dolor y su cuerpo no le respondía. Súbitamente cayó en la oscuridad._

_A pesar de sentir como el dolor desaparecía, un penetrante sabor amargo se apoderó de su boca, una perturbante sensación a acre. Con dificultad abrió sus ojos lentamente pues los sentía pesados, justo cuando éstos débilmente comenzaron a distinguir algunas siluetas el chico trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo reaccionó con un punzante dolor._

_- Aún no debes levantarte... _

_Se escucho la suave voz de una joven que Neji parecía reconocer._

_- ¿Hinata-Sama...? – Preguntó decaído._

_- Hai, soy yo, Neji-Niisan. – Contestó dulcemente Hinata._

_Neji volteó su rostro en dirección donde provenía su voz, pudiendo distinguir como ésta le sonreía alegremente._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Interrogó con voz débil._

_- Enfermaste. – Explicó la chica, pero Neji no quiso conformarse con tan insignificante respuesta. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso? – Con un nuevo intento levantó parte de su cuerpo._

_- Neji-Niisan... – Hinata se escuchaba preocupada, tratando con sus delicadas manos detener a su primo de hacer un esfuerzo innecesario. – Sé que se acerca la prueba para la elección de los próximos miembros del grupo Anbu pero... – La chica instantáneamente bajó su cabeza no queriendo mostrar su rostro, Neji se extraño por tan cercano contacto. - No debes excederte demasiado... – Terminó Hinata con un quebrado tono._

_El talentoso mimbro del Bouke se mantuvo callado, no entendía por qué le decía aquello su prima. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? – Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema mientras se acostaba resignado._

_- Tres días. – Contestó más calmadamente Hinata._

_El joven se sorprendió por la respuesta. ¿Todo este tiempo lo había estado cuidando?_

_- Ahora mismo te traeré un poco de comer. – Interrumpió Hinata, mientras se levantaba animadamente. – No tardaré. – Salió dejando a Neji solo en la habitación. _

_Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que su prima se había marchado, sin pensarlo volteó su rostro para observar la puerta. No había duda, ella era totalmente una interrogante para él. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Y aún ahora sigue siéndolo." Sentenció Neji en sus pensamientos. Tomó un poco del ungüento en sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlos lentamente y en forma circular sobre sus pequeñas heridas.

---

El cielo oscureció mientras varios de los invitados llegaban y pasaban por el largo camino para dirigirse al gran salón principal, hermosamente adornado con flores de cerezo blanco, con dos largas mesas de cedro situadas paralelamente y una más pequeña al frente de la habitación, un placentero banquete servido con botellas de sake y una gran variedad de suculentos platillos. Cada uno de los asistentes era sentado en sus respectivos lugares. Los miembros de la casa principal tenían la mesa a la derecha y los miembros de la casa secundaría llevaban la mesa izquierda. Poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse los espacios, totalmente incrédulos ante tal aglomeración integrada por todos los miembros de la familia, jamás se había visto algo así antes. Parecían nerviosos y se producían leves susurros tratando de identificar la razón de tan inusual reunión. Al frente se encontraban sentados Hiashi y el Sodân, cada uno de ellos portando hakama y gi beige con un haori castaño combinando el formal atuendo, portando el símbolo familiar en éste.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó los sonidos golpeados de un pequeño tambor junto a la entrada, callando los numerosos murmullos y centrando la atención a la reducida mesa. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar acompañado de caras expectantes.

- Primero he de decir que estoy agradecido por la puntual asistencia de los presentes, sé que ha sido inesperado, pero quiero recalcar que era totalmente necesaria su presencia. – Habló duramente Hiashi.

- Durante años se temió la pérdida de nuestra futura existencia, es largo el camino y profunda la huella que ha sido dejada en la aldea de Konoha, nuestro hogar. Un espíritu histórico no puede tener dudas de que ha llegado el tiempo de la resurrección y que precisamente los acontecimientos que parecieron haberse dirigido en contra de su activación y amenazaban con consumar su hundimiento, han sido los signos más favorables de su regeneración.

Enseguida Hiashi calló manteniendo su acostumbrada expresión de serenidad y tomó la palabra Saito quien parecía complacido por ser el nuevo centro de atención.

- Quienes hablan contra la familia no saben lo que hacen, porque no saben lo que deshacen. – Y un casi inaudible bufido de exasperación salió de la boca de Kagehisa. - El Souke y el Bouke se mantienen separadas bajo un muro de preservación y sacrificio, siendo ésto la desintegración de lazos de los cuales al final pertenecemos todos nosotros. Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que la piedad es más inteligente que el odio, que la misericordia es preferible aún a la justicia misma, que si uno va por el mundo con mirada amistosa, uno hace buenos amigos, que el lugar donde nacen los niños y mueren los hombres, donde la libertad y el amor florecen, no es una aldea ni una creencia ni mucho menos un legado. Ahí veo yo la importancia de la familia. Ya es tiempo de olvidar rencores, porque si no somos capaces de consumar esta ilusión, no existirá nada que pueda salvarnos.

Todos aquellos que se encontraban sentados en las mesas paralelas se mantenían confusos. ¿Acaso Saito-San pensaba unir las dos casas? ¿Cómo sería eso posible? ¿Cómo podría romperse una fibra de indiferencia y odio tan fuerte entre el Souke y el Bouke?

- El fin del Sodân ha sido siempre la toma de decisiones que competen con el clan, durante mucho tiempo éste ha cumplido su responsabilidad con total complacencia en el transcurso de los años y por ello el resultado de nuestra decisión para continuar la herencia a la cual el clan Hyûga se ha caracterizado. – Continuó hablando Saito con su habitual sonrisa adornando su boca. - Quiero orgullosamente anunciar la unión entre el Souke...

Y enseguida se aproximó Hinata, quién recibió grandes gestos de fascinación y asombro. Llevaba un hermosísimo kimono color miel, tan resplandeciente y fino, un obi marrón con grabados en forma de panal de color dorado sobre toda la tela que realzaba su perfecta figura, luciendo además un exquisito y largo chal morado, había recogido su corto cabello hacia un lado sujetándolo con un bello adorno compuesto de un moño de cordel dorado y algunas pequeños flores de cerezo blancos, pero dejando suelto su delgado copete y los mechones de cabello que siempre ocultaban sus orejas. Como era su costumbre mantenía una grácil sonrisa en su rostro ligeramente maquillado, recibiendo a la vez silenciosas aprobaciones como signo de su perfecto arreglo personal para una ocasión tan importante.

En la parte superior de la mesa derecha Hatoko levantó su cara con total orgullo y poca modestia, sabía que le había enseñado muy bien a su estudiante, mientras que Hanabi sólo evito su mirada con la resplandeciente figura de su hermana, no quería admitirlo, pero Hinata se veía totalmente hermosa.

- y el Bouke. – Terminó la frase Saito con total felicidad ante las distintas reacciones. Neji apareció dejando a los presentes con una expresión de desconcierto, vestía con un elegante yukata negra, adornada de hojas de roble color agua, resaltando así su imponente figura. Su cabello se encontraba suelto haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su pecho, luciendo su frente desnuda y mostrando la marca que era característica de la casa secundaria.

Por segunda ocasión se había mantenido el silencio, se comprendía qué era lo que pretendía el Sodân, unir a las casas por medio de un matrimonio no sólo aseguraba la total preservación del clan sino que se creaba una unión de paz entre éstas. Todos se miraban unos a otros como si esperarán alguna reacción que rechazará la decisión, pero nadie habló y el mutismo era poco a poco más envolvente.

Está vez Saito se había levantado de su lugar acarreando las miradas de las dos mesas, aproximándose a la joven pareja que se encontraba al frente y llevando en una de sus manos una copa roja con sake.

- Hoy hemos de festejar pues una nueva brecha ha abierto camino a la prosperidad. – Brindó Saito a expensas de todos los miembros de la familia, mientras Hiashi arrugó levemente su frente.

Pero entonces se produjo fuertes gritos de alegría, muchos sirviéndose y levantando sus copas llenas del dulce sake y escuchándose por todas partes desorbitantes "kampai". La antigua incomodidad y pesadez en el ambiente había desaparecido por completo siendo sustituida por gozo y júbilo. La mesa del Souke comentaba como se había dado una gran satisfacción al escoger a un fuerte miembro del clan; además de ser considerado talentoso, era conocido por su carácter temple y calculador, no había duda que sería un excelente compañero para el Soke y un sólido apoyo para la casa primaria. Mientras, en la mesa del Bouke musitaban el provechoso acercamiento de un mimbro de la familia secundaria a tan alto cargo, tal gesto significaba que las palabras anteriores hechas por Saito eran honestas, renovando nuevos sentimientos de sinceridad hacia la casa principal que por muchos años había sido odiada. No había ninguna duda ante la decisión, todos estaban de acuerdo.

Saito regreso a su lugar pidiéndoles a Neji y a Hinata que se sentaran en la misma mesa del Sodân. Hinata tomó asiento junto al más joven y frío de ellos, su nombre era Setsuna y era conocido como uno de los más talentosos ninjas de la aldea, pero poseía una fuerte debilidad, su inestable salud física. Por el contrario Neji se colocó al otro lado de la mesa junto a Hiroshi, un hombre mucho mayor que gustaba siempre meditar.

Todos comían y bebían animadamente, Saito por su parte no contenía su satisfacción bebiendo cada vez más haciendo que su cara enrojeciera levemente, Hiashi sólo lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo con descontento.

- Fue demasiado arriesgado lo que hiciste, sabes que nuestra intención jamás fue unir al Souke y al Bouke. – Pronunció por lo bajo Hiashi con un tono duro y severo, tratando de disimular mientras metía un bocado de himono a su boca.

- Lo sé, pero al final todo resulto bien. – Saito acercó la copa a sus labios mientras su rostro se ensombrecía fijando sus ojos en dirección a las personas apoyadas en las mesas. – Ellos jamás lo hubieran aceptado de otra manera... y lo sabes.

Saito sorbió el sake de su copa, mientras Hiashi se mantenía en silencio.

Las horas pasaron tan rápidamente como la noche, uno a uno iban despidiéndose del Sodân, los familiares cercanos a éstos y por último a la pareja comprometida manifestando afectuosas felicitaciones de prosperidad para los jóvenes. Cuando ya se habían marchado los tres restantes familiares, Neji se retiró instantáneamente, la reunión había sido demasiada larga y exhaustiva para su gusto, por lo que deseaba relajarse. Hinata se dio cuenta de la reciente desaparición de su primo sabiendo perfectamente donde lo encontraría por lo que se despidió de su padre y el Sodân para dirigirse velozmente a la cocina.

La enorme habitación principal se quedó vacía, ya había sido aseada por órdenes de Saito, quedando ésta impecable, como si nunca se hubiera dado una congregación en aquel lugar. Se habían retirado las dos grandes mesas paralelas, quedando sólo la pequeña al final del cuarto y las flores de cerezo, que a pesar de aún aromatizar el salón con su dulce olor iban marchitándose poco a poco, resultando de ésto que sus pétalos cayeran sobre el fregado piso de madera, pero no todos se encontraban dormidos aún.

Unos cuantos pasos se escucharon caminar mientras se oía la tela arrastrar. Hinata aún llevaba su antigua vestimenta a excepción de su cabello que ya lo había soltado y el extenso chal que anteriormente cargaba. En sus manos sostenía una charola de madera y sobre ésta dos tazas humeantes de té, una de ellas era té de cebada y la otra era té verde y hierbabuena. Caminó por un corredor solitario y a la intemperie en la oscuridad, con sólo la luna iluminando su marcha, al acercarse a su destino pudo escuchar pequeños sonidos. Fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta del dojo y se encontró con Neji, esta vez vestido con un sencillo traje oscuro, se encontraba tan concentrado en practicar sus movimientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prima observándolo.

_Flash Back_

_Unos pequeños niños practicaban en el dojo, usando trajes negros ejecutaban repetidos movimientos de brazos y piernas golpeando el aire._

_- Hinata-Sama... – Dijo el niño llamando la atención de su compañera._

_- ¿Hai, Neji-NiiSan? – Ésta tan sólo preguntó con gesto de curiosidad._

_- ¿No le gustaría que tuviéramos una pelea de entrenamiento? – El pequeño parecía emocionado._

_- Bueno, yo... no le sé. Es que no soy tan fuerte como tú…_

_- __Descuide, sólo será para entrenar._

_- Mmm... de acuerdo. – La niña no parecía muy convencida pero aceptó con gusto._

_Enseguida Neji atacó lanzándole una patada a su pecho, pero la pequeña se defendió cruzando sus brazos y deteniendo el golpe con ellos, alegrándose por su reciente hazaña. Pero fue demasiado lenta para el segundo movimiento pues el niño soltó un puñetazo directo al rostro de Hinata y sin evitarlo cayó al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_- ¡Hinata-Sama! – Gritó con gran preocupación._

_Rápidamente se acercó a ella y notó como un hilo de sangre salía de su labio inferior, mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Hinata a levantarse totalmente arrepentido de su anterior proposición. _

– _Gomen nasai, Hinata-Sama no era mi intens..._

_Pero una fuerte mano lo tomó de su hombro ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre él, enseguida volteó su rostro reconociendo al dueño del potente agarre. Una furiosa y encolerizada cara perteneciente a un joven Hiashi, quien había observado el último movimiento del pequeño. Una sonora cachetada inundó el tranquilo dojo, haciendo que Neji cayera sobre su codo izquierdo y torciéndolo por el impacto recibido. Súbitamente levantó su cara horrorizado, mostrando a su vez una colorada marca en su mejilla. _

_- ¡No vuelvas a tocarla nunca más en tu vida! – Retumbó la grave voz de Hiashi quien lo observaba con gran autoridad y aversión. _

_Muy lentamente, Neji colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la herida en su rostro, estaba lleno de confusión y perplejidad, no entendía qué era lo que había sucedido hace cinco minutos y poco a poco el rencor comenzó a embargar en su pecho._

_En ese momento Hinata se sintió culpable de lo sucedido, pero su padre tomó __su mano marchándose del lugar dejando a Neji completamente solo. Sintiendo como sus piernas comienzan a flaquear y debilitarse, pero su padre la arrastra ásperamente sin importarle_.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Hinata-Sama?

Hinata se sobresaltó pues su primo la había notado aún cuando permanecía de espaldas realizando su misma rutina de ejercicio.

- Gomen... espero que no este molestándote pero... pensé que tal vez... tal vez... te gustaría tomar una taza de té... – Dijo nerviosamente mientras levantaba apenadamente y con suavidad la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos.

Neji se detuvo para dirigirse al borde del dojo, tomó la toalla que se encontraba doblada en el piso de tatami y se lo llevo a su cuello y cara para secarse el sudor. Hinata seguía parada sobre la entrada, no estaba segura si el joven querría cumplir su petición, pero para su sorpresa éste se sentó sobre el suelo tirando junto a él la toalla, la chica se acercó suavemente al mismo tiempo que en su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa para después acompañarlo en la misma posición. Neji recibió la taza de té distinguiendo perfectamente el olor a hierbabuena, le encantaba aquel aroma, siempre conseguía relajarlo y se sentía más tranquilo que las sofocantes seis horas anteriores.

Paulatinamente comenzaron a tomar sus contenidos en pausados sorbos y en total calma, se podía escuchar perfectamente el entonado sonido de los grillos debido al fresco clima de la noche, mientras la luna filtraba sus tenues rayos posándose sobre lo dos jóvenes, creándoles delicadas siluetas plateadas.

- Neji-Niisan...

Neji levantó su rostro y notó cómo en el semblante de su acompañante; a pesar de la tenue oscuridad, se distinguía una mirada de intranquilidad y pesadumbre.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido saber... ¿qué piensas sobre todo ésto...? ¿Cuál es tu opinión? – Dijo Hinata de forma correosa, a la cual sus manos comenzaban a juguetear como era su costumbre ante una situación importante.

- Sólo podemos dar una opinión imparcial sobre las cosas que no nos interesan, sin duda por eso mismo las opiniones imparciales carecen de valor. – Declaró Neji con total insignificancia en sus palabras.

- ¿Eso significa que... a ti no te importa? – Volvió a preguntar un poco más calmada, pero a la vez confundida.

- Hinata-Sama... – Esta vez Neji dejó su taza de té. – Yo siempre supe que algún día ésto sucedería.

Ahora Hinata se encontraba mas aturdida por el singular comentario, mientras Neji parecía pensativo.

- Lo que dijo Saito-Sama fue falso, sólo aprovecho la situación a su conveniencia. – Declaró de forma abierta y firme. – Yo siempre soñé convertirme en el más fuerte y poderoso miembro del Clan, siempre contemplé la manera de escalar posiciones para centrarme en la más alta de todas. Ciertamente, así pase la mayor parte de mi niñez hasta cumplir 13 años, hasta que me di cuenta de las muchas prefecturas que existían en la familia, encontrándome con celos, miedo y rencor. Hasta que un día te vi, paseando por el jardín. – Neji hablaba con voz pausada y sonante, describiendo la constancia de la situación. – Cuando me enteré que Hiashi-Sama había decidido cederte el liderazgo fue cuando me di cuenta de la realidad, serías tú en quien recaería tales responsabilidades, tanto la guía como la sucesión. Pero no serías capaz de manejarlo tú sola, de ahí vendría un compromiso que garantizaría una estabilidad más segura, pero Hiashi-Sama no permitiría la ruptura en el equilibrio familiar como para involucrar a un sujeto fuera de lugar que no tuviera relación alguna con la familia. Demasiado delicado era ya el actual estado como para intentarlo, por eso elegiría a una persona dentro del Clan a la que no habría contrariedad, la más cercana al Soke… y esa persona, era yo.

Neji cayó un momento para sorber un poco de su té que comenzaba a enfriarse, mientras Hinata permanecía expectante, era abrumador el calculador ingenio de su primo el cual había planeado durante tanto tiempo. A comparación de él, ella siempre imaginó que quien se convertiría en el Soke sería Hanabi, siendo desplazada finalmente de la mansión.

- A veces, nuestro destino semeja un árbol frutal en invierno. ¿Quién pensaría que esas ramas reverdecerán y florecerán? Mas esperamos que así sea, y sabemos que así será. – Señaló Neji mientras en su boca se formaba una satírica sonrisa por su reciente interpretación de la situación.

Hinata no sabía cómo responder, su primo era totalmente indiferente a la situación. Había imaginado rencor, desesperación, enfado, resignación e incluso en algún momento gusto, pero nada parecido a lo que había sucedido, simplemente ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué hay de usted?

Hinata entornó sus ojos sobre su primo.

- ¿Cuál es su opinión?

- Bueno yo... – Hinata estaba indecisa pues no sabia si era correcto decir lo que en ese momento pensaba, pero enseguida recordó lo franco que había sido primo, así que se animó a hablar con mutua sinceridad. - Lo cierto es que... me hubiera gustado casarme por amor... - Hinata bajó levemente su cabeza observando detenidamente el fondo de su taza. - Todavía recuerdo aquella ocasión cuando me dijiste "Si ése es su deseo, jamás desista en cambiar de opinión sólo por capricho o deleite de los demás", pero desafortunadamente... yo no soy tan osada como tú, así que... no soy capaz siquiera de decírselo a Otou-San, simplemente no podría, así que... me conformo con la decisión. No me incomoda en absoluto. - Dijo la chica con total franqueza.

Neji parecía dudoso, sus ojos miraban detenidamente a los de su prima queriendo encontrar un poco más de lo que ella había conseguido revelar.

- ¿Acaso amas a alguien? – Declaró Neji esta vez dejando de lado la formalidad con la que constantemente gustaba usar.

Hinata se desconcertó un poco por la directa pregunta, pero respondió calmadamente de forma negativa. Neji no se convencía, parecía saber algo que era muy importante para la joven Soke.

- ¿Acaso no amas a Uzumaki Naruto?

Instantáneamente Hinata enrojeció, podía sentir como la sangre caliente subía por su rostro, su boca se mantenía abierta expresando la total sorpresa de lo anterior dicho y sus manos se mantuvieron extrañamente rígidos, pero lo que realmente la impresionó fue el hecho de saber que algún familiar se hubiera dado cuenta de un antiguo secreto.

- Te equivocas, Neji-Niisan... Naruto-Kun, es una persona muy especial para mi, lo que yo siento por él es aprecio y admiración... pero no amor... – Aseguró Hinata aún con el tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Neji levantó su taza. - ¿Así que está segura de esta decisión...? Aun podría evitarlo si lo desea, sólo tendría que discutirlo con Hiashi-Sama y el Sodân. – Enseguida tomó el último sorbo que había de té en su taza.

- En una discusión, lo difícil no es defender mi opinión... sino hacerla conocer. – Pronunció Hinata con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Neji la miró sintiendo un incomodo sentimiento en su pecho, comprendiendo que su prima no era muy diferente a él, al parecer ella también se encontraba atrapada bajo la resignación.

Pasaron algunos minutos de reserva, Hinata sostuvo con fuerza en sus manos la taza con el contenido ya frío, mientras Neji observaba detenidamente como los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por las rendijas del dojo. El joven se levantó de su anterior asiento, haciendo que Hinata lo imitara de igual forma.

- Creo que permanecimos demasiado tiempo hablando, lo mejor será retirarnos. – Enunció Hinata, mientras Neji tan solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

Caminaron con lentitud y silencio para no perturbar el estado calmado del ambiente y poco después despidieron ya que sus habitaciones se encontraban en diferentes direcciones. Neji caminó concentrándose en lo que debía hacer durante ese día, pero la dulce voz de su prima llamó su atención.

- Neji-Niisan... – Neji volteó su rostro.

- Me alegra haber conversado contigo, ahora me siento mas tranquila sabiendo que este asunto no te incomoda. - Dijo Hinata con una afectuosa sonrisa.

Neji sintió de nuevo ese incomodo sentimiento, mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella.

- Hinata-Sama, sé que aunque nuestro compromiso se encuentra basado más por beneficio que por afecto, yo prometo cuidarla. – Manifestó Neji con total seguridad en sus palabras.

Hinata enrojeció por segunda vez mientras balbuceaba un "arigatou", haciendo que a Neji le pareciera más merecedora que antes, durante mucho tiempo siempre le había agradado la sencillez que poseía no pareciéndose en mucho a los miembros de la casa principal.

---

Las horas pasaron hasta que el día por fin llegó ante Konoha, a la que iluminaba calidamente. Neji se encontraba patrullando vestido como Anbu, ocultando su rostro sobre una mascara blanca en forma de halcón. Saltaba velozmente de un árbol a otro en la parte noreste del bosque que se encontraba frente a la aldea, con gran agilidad y silencio hasta llegar a un viejo árbol de roble cubierto de una gruesa enredadera que lo rodeaba. Bajó al suelo con destreza, atento a lo que pudiera pasar.

De pronto un filoso objeto salió disparado de la espesura, el cual Neji fácilmente pudo atrapar sujetándolo con sólo dos de sus dedos, se trataba de una oscura kunai un poco más grande de lo usual.

- Valla, has mejorado desde la última vez. – Dijo una voz proveniente de los matorrales.

Neji tan solo soltó un bufido de conformidad, en su boca se dibujaba una insolente sonrisa que no podía notarse, mientras arrojaba la kunai la cual el individuo atrapó sin dificultad alguna.

- Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que encontraste? – Pronunció Sasuke igualmente uniformado y con la característica mascara de lobo que usaba, saliendo totalmente de su escondite.

Enseguida Neji dejó de sonreír. – Durante tres días permanecí buscando por la parte baja del país del Fuego sin encontrar absolutamente nada, pero siempre hubo algo que me llamó la atención, se podía sentir un chakra muy extraño... y peligroso. Lo seguí e incluso intenté atraparlo, pero desapareció instantáneamente, jamás supe qué era, pero encontré esto.

Neji le mostró una tela gastada y de un apagado color amarillo en el que se encontraba dibujada el símbolo de Konoha y sobre ella una enorme equis roja que la tachaba.

- Es más de lo que yo esperaba. Sabes lo que esa cruz significa ¿verdad? – Atinó a decir Sasuke.

El castaño asintió con su cabeza. - Antiguamente los países utilizaban en las guerras un código de signos que facilitaba la comunicación, apareciendo debido a las muchas connotaciones que surgían por las diferentes costumbres y valores que de cada una de ellas se acarreaban confusiones en la batalla. Así fue como el Tokinokoe no Kaisetsusho nació. Éste símbolo pertenece a ese viejo código, representa venganza, al parecer sobre toda Konoha.

Sasuke se sintió complacido por la exuberante y detallada explicación, algo muy usual en Hyûga Neji.

– Lo mejor será informar de ésto a Hokage-Sama, muy pronto se celebrara el festival de verano y lo mejor será que se cancele para mantenernos alerta. Debemos conocer quién o qué es lo que esta amenazando la aldea. – Mencionó con seriedad Sasuke.

- Imposible, me temo que lo que pretendes no podrás realizarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que dijo el Kyaputen.

Neji calló, meditaba sobre la situación siendo conciente de la futura reacción, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas a usar.

- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a cuestionar.

Resignado Neji contestó – Durante el festival se anunciará un compromiso entre el Clan Hyûga. – Dijo el miembro del Bouke, tratando de exponer tan sólo lo necesario, nunca le había gustado hablar sobre su vida personal, sólo en muy pocas ocasiones y sólo que la circunstancia lo ameritara.

- ¿Compromiso? ¡Sólo eso…? - Preguntó extrañado el moreno.

- La familia Hyûga es la más respetada en toda la aldea, poseen demasiada autoridad sobre todas las demás, tanto como para influenciar a Hokage-Sama, ellos no te lo permitirán. – Declaró Neji abiertamente.

Sasuke no respondió pero sus músculos se tensaron acompañados de un resoplido de inconformidad. - ¿Y se puede saber entre quiénes?

Neji comprendió que Sasuke no deseaba desistir ante su decisión, así que decidió terminar rápidamente la discusión. - Entre Hinata-Sama y yo. – Soltó a decir Neji sin ninguna preocupación.

Por un momento se guardo una breve reserva, Neji tan sólo se hastió por el mutismo de su capitán el cual parecía no saber que decir.

- No me extraña que el Clan Hyûga tome medidas tan eminentes. – Sasuke mencionó con concordia en su voz. – Supongo que debo guardarlo en secreto.

- ...Supones bien. - Fue lo único que Neji contestó muy seriamente, ya había hablado más de lo que había planeado y debido a la obstinación de su superior.

- Aún así, no debemos bajar la guardia. Iremos enseguida para hablar con Tsunade-Sama; mientras, Shizuma y Kobayashi seguirán vigilando, ésto es demasiado importante como para postergarlo. - Declaró con determinación Sasuke.

Velozmente desaparecieron los dos jóvenes que se habían encontrado hablando, no dejando ni un solo indicio de su presencia.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Unmei: Destino

Akaha no Kira: Se traduce como "Ropas bonitas de la hoja roja"

Irasshaimase: Este es un "Bienvenido" que se utiliza comúnmente en comercios, establecimientos o negocios.

Kuso: Mierda

Chanpon: En un platillo que consiste principalmente de fideos acompañado de algunos mariscos y vegetales al estilo Nagasaki.

Tamarilla: Es una pequeña planta con pequeñas hojas verdes, se considera astringente y útil para curara heridas

Sodân: Consejo

Haori: Un chaleco o abrigo formal que es usado por hombres.

Souke: Familia principal o casa principal

Bouke: Familia secundaria o casa secundaria

Kampai: Salud, sólo se utiliza para brindar

Himono: Es un platillo conformado por un pescado seco

Shinobi shizoku: Kimono de entrenamiento, también llamado Ninja gi

Tokinokoe no Kaisetsusho: Se traduce como "Manual del llanto de la guerra"

Kyaputen: Capitán

**Notas finales de la autora:**

Valla, por fin terminé el tercer capítulo de Hansoku…. No saben lo frustrante que fue escribirlo, pero al terminarlo y leerlo sentí que valió la pena. Y la tardanza fue debido primero a mis trabajos finales, después a mis exámenes departamentales, durante las vacaciones (cuando iba a terminarlo y a escribir los capítulo 4 y 5) no pude pues por la mudanza me la pase de chacha guardando todas las cosas incluyendo la computadora… no cabe duda que ésta fue una dura prueba, no se imaginan las ansias contenidos por terminar el 3er capítulo.

Bueno, antes que manden a la goma mi fic, quiero explicar por qué Neji actuó de esa manera tan despreocupada ante el compromiso respondiendo tan abiertamente, y es que si pudiera describir a Neji en una sola palabra sería "calculador", que por qué, bueno es debido a todas las situaciones a las que se ha comportado con total templanza, tratando siempre de aprovecharlas al máximo. Recuerdo cuando en la pelea de Chounin se enfrentó contra Hina, a pesar de conocer el resultado, el desgraciadillo de Neji la intimidó en todas las formas posibles, con la mirada, la diferencia entre sus fuerzas y revelándole su miedo y poca confianza, después, al enfrentarse contra Naruto, Neji actuó de forma muy diferente a lo que hizo con Hina, haciendo desesperar a Naruto y consiguiendo (por breves momentos) confundirlo con la furia controlando la situación, durante el viaje del equipo de Shikamaru, Neji se mantenía callado y actuaba acertadamente ante los constantes ataques de los enemigos, siempre analizando las situaciones, personas, reacciones y emociones con frialdad para obtener siempre la ventaja. ¿Acaso no es eso ser calculador?. Además gusta decir sólo lo necesario, pero eso no significa que esconda todo lo que piensa y siente, cuando tenía 13 años y ante una enorme multitud confesó la rabia que sentía por el clan Hyûga al sacrificar a su padre, a ver ¿quién podría hacer eso?

Al menos ésta es mi visión de Neji, espero me mandes sus dudas, comentarios y jitomatazos, créanme que todos los recibo para seguir mejorando mi escritura que todavía le falta muchísimo, pero aún así seguiré constante en mi decisión.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews, siempre me alegran y animan a continuar, espero sigan escribiéndome.

**Tanuki-Chan:** Muchas gracias por haberme inscrito en el sé que no te agradó el segundo pero quiero decirte que esa es mi visión y lo que pienso sobre los personajes, aún así intentaré mejorar la historia (pero eso también depende de tus gustos). Aún así, como esta dedicada a ti quiero pedirte que me escribas un review por cada capítulo de lo que tú piensas, o mandarme un correo, así no pasará como la última vez que no pudimos hablar muy bien del tema, sabes que soy tolerante y te aseguro que no me enojare contigo, si lo hago entonces restriégame en la cara este parrafo… Nos vemos en la escuela, abrazos y besos, Tanuki-Chan.

**Hoshino Shipon** Que bueno que te gustan mis descripciones, la verdad es que a mi también me gusta que me describan lo que pasa para así poder imaginar más concretamente, por desgracia Adriana ya no sale más pues he decidido tomar más en serio este proyecto, o tal vez estoy exagerando. Muchos abrazos y besos

**Naleeh** Ya ves, por fin y después de muchos tropiezos al fin lo actualice, como dato curioso el cuarto capitulo se llama "Furenzu: La fiesta del ramen" y espero siga gustándote mi fic, seguire echandole muchas ganas. Hasta luego, abrazos y besos.

**reiko:** Disculpame por haber tardado tanto en actualizarla, pero ¡ah, la vida estudiantil es dura y amarga. Que bueno que te han gustado los decorados, siempre trato de explicar bien lo que veo en mi cabecita. Espero sigas escribiéndome, chao, besos y abrazos.

**soci-chan:** Que bueno que existen más fans de esta pareja que yo ciertamente adoro, y opino lo mismo que tú con respecto a su relación¿Qué hubiera sido de ellos? Y sobre todo ¿cómo hubiera cambiado en sus personalidades tratos entre ellos, tal vez Neji hubiera sido muy protector y celosos, Hina hasta hubiera tenido más confianza en sí misma pues un miembro de la familia la apoyaría en lo que pudiera, si, la relación hubiera cambiado mucho. Espero no defraudarte y me depido, besos y abrazos.

**ANNACHAN:** La verdad es que yo tampoco soy buena para dar mensajes, siempre me trabo y escribo mal las cosas por lo apurada que estoy además todo lo que pienso no puedo transmitirlo tan rápidamente por la computadora, pero aún así me gusta dejarlos, te agradesco que leyeras mi fis y tratare de ser más puntual, muchas gracias por tus porras, abrazos y besos.

**BaLucita** Lo siento mucho, perdóname por haber tardado más de la cuenta y agradesco tus jalones de oreja (eso se oyó muy "Conexión Manga") pues eso también me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, espero que mi fic siga siendo de tu agrado, muchos besos y abrazos.

**uzumakiHinataChan:** Pues como vez ya por fin subí el tercer caítulo, espero que te guste como los demás, seguiré echándole muchas ganas. Chao, tan mando abrazos y besos

**pilikita-sakura** ¿Acaso pilikita es la de Shaman King? Si es así que bueno pues te comento me encanta la pareja Pilita-Len (es que se ven muy lindos juntos!). Espero te siga agradando mi fic y si no pues ya saben que los reviews con las honestas opiniones me sirven mucho para mejorar, espero me contestes mi pregunta, nos vemos, chao, besos y abrazos.

**Dark Rinoa Chan** Muchas gracias por haber leído mis dos fics, la verdad es que me contagias tu emoción y hace que siga escribiendo con más ganas, yo también adoro a esta parejita y eso fue por que una amiga me estuvo cuente y cuente de esta pareja antes de poder ver la serie pero ¡si, son totalmente bellos los dos, el uno para el otro! Seguiré actualizando lo más pronto posible. Bueno, me despido y muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, besos y abrazos.

**Lin Hashimoto** Que bueno que te perece kawaii, la verdad es que ese es uno de mis propósitos, aún así quiero hacerlo un poco más apasionado (oh, no… ya voy a empezar con mis porquerías), tal vez hasta escriba una parte lemosn pero aún no estoy segura. Me despido y espero sigas leyendo mi fic, besos y abrazos.

**miguel0706:** Que bueno que te han gustado, mi amor, pero déjame decirte que la Tanukota no le gustó el segundo y pues me condenó al infierno, espero que en éste al menos pueda llegar al purgatorio. Pero seguiré escribiendo, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá tu Ten2, muchos besos (y en la boca) y disculpa no haberme conectado.

**tenten-chan:** Que bueno que te gustó y pienses que está genial, eso me alegra mucho, me hace sentir que esto vale muchísimo la pena. Abrazos y besos.

**Megumi Neji-Hina** Gracias por haber leído mis dos fics, espero no defraudarte pues me empeño siempre en dar lo mejor. Muchas gracias por tus porras, te mando abrazos y besos.


	4. Furenzu: La fiesta del ramen

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou Minna-San!

De nuevo Kitsune-Megamisama escribiendo el cuarto capítulo de Hansoku.

Bueno, he de decir que las opiniones han sido muy variadas (eso me agrada), escribiendo siempre con sinceridad. Oh, Kitsune… no puedes complacer a todos (aunque lo quiera intentar…)

En fin trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo como siempre (parece comercial de "Tienes el valor… o te vale").

**Dedicatoria:**

Bueno, como saben dedico este fanfic a mi amiga Tanuki-chan quien a pesar de arrullarla por mis detalladas descripciones deseo dedicarle este largísimo proyecto. Con respecto a tu sentencia no entendí muy bien si todavía permanezco en el infierno o si ya subí al purgatorio.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

-- Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_ Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 4**

**Furenzu: La fiesta del ramen**

Es otro caluroso día en la mansión Hyûga. La enorme residencia compuesta por dos espaciosos pisos albergaba una inhóspita tranquilidad. La calma había rejuvenecido ante ésta y todo debido al nuevo compromiso formal entre dos de sus miembros.

El sukiya; parte fundamental de la ostentosa estructura, se mantenía en apacibilidad y quietud a pesar de los dos presentes en el lugar.

Neji, quien habitualmente frecuentaba el dojo; único lugar por el cual invertía mucho de su limitado tiempo, se encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación del sukiya, saboreando una taza de té verde junto a una ramita de hierbabuena flotando en ésta. Tan sólo vistiendo una sencilla yukata color crema.

Frente a su presencia y en iguales condiciones Hinata sorbía el delicioso té de arroz que con gusto y elegancia había preparado en una modesta ceremonia del té. Conociendo Hitana los moderados gustos de su primo con respecto a las complicadas ceremonias y rituales había decidido tan sólo servirlo sin mayor etiqueta que la impuesta al verter el té en sus respectivas tazas.

_Flash Back_

_Era una refrescante tarde de hacia dos días. De una habitación se abría la puerta corrediza y de su interior se alejaban una pareja de jóvenes, de los cuales el chico parecía fastidiado, mientras su compañera mantenía una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Cada día que pasa Kegehisa-San es mucho más exigente, sobre todo si se trata de las formalidades exigidas para un discurso. – Habló Hinata ya más relajada, explicando los motivos de las lecciones dadas por Kagehisa hace unos momentos, quien era un experto en la etiqueta de las ceremonias._

_Instantáneamente Neji frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que soltaba un pequeño bufido de inconformidad el cual Hinata notó de inmediato._

_- También Hatoko-Dono se ha vuelto muy exigente conmigo. - Trató la chica de cambiar el tema ya que Kagehisa había sido demasiado duro en esa tarde requiriendo total perfección a cada uno de los movimientos y palabras efectuadas por él, seguramente como venganza al último encuentro en el pasillo. - Creo que es normal que se comporten de esa manera… la presión es demasiada y nosotros estamos involucrados en ella. – Terminó de decir._

_- ¿A qué se refieres con "se ha vuelto muy exigente"? - Hinata se extrañó por la repentina pregunta de interés en su primo._

_- Bueno… últimamente me ha enseñado las artes para perfeccionar el chanoyu, el cual me parece un poco difícil… al igual que saber servir distintos tipos de té… creo que no puedo preparar de forma correcta ninguno. - Declaró Hinata con una triste mueca, mientras Neji la observó detenidamente. _

_- Me agrada la forma en que prepara el té verde. - Señaló el joven sin mayor contrariedad._

_Hinata sonrió dulcemente por la generosa acción, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo enmarcaba sus mejillas. _

_- Creo que sólo debo practicar un poco más. Neji-Niisan, ¿no te molestaría acompañarme para preparar un poco de té después de tus entrenamientos…? ¡Prometo hacer tu favorito y esforzarme mucho! - Dijo Hinata apresurada y suplicante en sus palabras._

_Neji la miró concentrado como si analizara la situación. – No necesita esforzarse de más, pero si eso la hace sentir mejor con gusto la acompañaré... Hinata-Sama, para mi gusto cualquier tipo de té que prepara es perfecto. – El chico siguió caminando tranquilamente y con la vista esta vez hacia el frente, sin notar como su prima se sonrojaba aún más que antes._

_Hinata por su parte no sabía qué decir, no sólo era un sentimiento de sorpresa lo que la embargaba sino que había algo más que no podía identificar, era cálido pero sumamente sutil. Simplemente aquellas palabras fueron como renovadas esperanzas a sus torpes y vanos intentos de mejorar las pocas cualidades que poseía, sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían intensamente y sin darse cuenta una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro, el cual cayó estrepitosamente contra el duro suelo de madera._

_- Arigatou…_

_Neji se detuvo ante la suave voz de Hinata, notando que su acompañante se había detenido a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Enseguida volteó su cara para conocer la razón de por qué se había retrasado e impresionado observó la expresión que su prima mantenía. _

_Tenía su cara levemente sonrojada, sus ojos entornaban un sincero y tenue agradecimiento; notando como en uno de estos se marcaba un delgado camino el cual había humedecido parte de su rostro, y por último su sonrisa, esa dulce y cándida sonrisa, tan hermosa que nadie podría rechazar a contemplarla por su total tibieza._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Neji-Niisan… - Habló Hinata sintiendo un poco de empuje por lo recordado.

- ¿Hai?

Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sin saber exactamente cómo comenzar a explicarle sobre la fiesta que había organizado Naruto y a la cual ella misma había prometido ir.

- Bueno... lo que sucede... es que... - Balbuceaba comenzando sus dedos a juguetear, mientras Neji esperaba pacientemente.

"Soy una torpe... ¿por qué no puedo decirle?" Pensó la joven comenzando a desesperarse por su comportamiento, pero sintió un pequeño roce en sus manos.

- Tan sólo dígalo, Hinata-Sama. - Murmuró Neji quien se había acercado para ofrecerle un poco más de confianza.

La chica se sonrojó como era su costumbre, pero apretó fuertemente sus manos tratando así de calmarlos.

– ¡Neji-Niisan, me gustaría poder ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto-Kun! - Articuló rápidamente Hinata, mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el tono carmesí aumentaba en sus mejillas.

Neji se quedó callado mientras levantaba una ceja como signo de confusión. – Yo no soy nadie para evitar que se presente. - Declaró el chico de la casa secundaria.

Enseguida ésta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. – Iie, pensé que tal vez podríamos ir juntos ya que Naruto-Kun también te ha invitado. - Comenzó a asegurar una Hinata totalmente apenada por su anterior falta de coherencia en sus palabras, sin disminuir la penetrante tonalidad rojiza de su cara.

- Creo que lo mejor será que sólo asista usted. - Terminó diciendo Neji imaginando el estruendoso alboroto y bullicio que sin lugar a dudas tendría lugar el acontecimiento.

Hinata bajó su cabeza y una tristeza tomo lugar en su cara. – Otou-San no me tolerará asistir... sola.

Neji comenzó a observarla detenidamente, notando que en su pecho la extraña sensación que había sentido antes volvía de forma inesperada.

- Esta bien, iremos. - Anunció Neji de forma cortante. Hinata sólo lo miró un poco asombrada, pero como siempre formo una tierna sonrisa en su boca dedicándosela enteramente a su compañero.

- Arig...- Intentó decir Hinata, pero Neji la había callado colocándole su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- No es necesario decirlo... Hinata-Sama. - Murmuró Neji quien se había acercado demasiado al rostro de su prima, haciendo que ésta volviera a sonrojarse. Ante esta acción el integrante del Bouke se dio cuenta de la enorme aproximación entre éstos, por lo que instantáneamente se separó.

Repentinamente el chico se levantó. – El té estuvo delicioso, pero debo retirarme en estos momentos. Con su permiso, Hinata-Sama. - Dijo Neji totalmente serio, mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

Hinata seguía perpleja observando a su primo marcharse por la puerta, aún conservando su sonrojo.

---

Neji caminaba velozmente por los largos corredores de la mansión, en dirección a su habitación.

"¿Qué había sido todo aquello?" Se preguntaba repetidamente en su mente, tratando de analizar las causas que lo habían originado, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía encontrar una base razonable para tales acciones. Y ese sentimiento… ese maldito sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz, con el paso del tiempo iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y molesto, originándose cada vez que Hinata-Sama estuviera involucrada. ¿Acaso había algo más que había pasado desapercibido de sus propias conjeturas?

Muy pronto el Hyûga llegó a su propio cuarto dejando de lado sus pensamientos, debía cambiarse con prontitud para acudir a su deber como Anbu.

"La responsabilidad es lo que nos convierte en seres humanos, nos atribuye orden y conciencia, sin éstos… sólo seríamos simples animales."

Después de unos cuantos minutos Neji salió de la mansión para dirigirse a su acostumbrado patrullaje, totalmente uniformado. No tardó demasiado en llegar y justo cuando se disponía a comenzar su recorrido aparecieron dos Anbu más, cada uno a su lado.

Uno de ellos era alto y con gruesos músculos, portando una mascara en forma de mandril y una katana con mango color negro. El segundo era bajo y delgado llevando una mascara de liebre y con un par de kodachis con mangos marrones.

- Ohayou - Saludó el hombre con la mascara de liebre.

- Ohayou, Touke. - Contestó Neji

- Ya estamos enterados de lo que sucedió con Hokage-Sama, Onikeiji. - Enseguida dijo el hombre musculoso.

_Flash Back_

_Era una preciosa mañana, dentro de la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade; cabeza indiscutible de la aldea de Konoha, quien a pesar de sus más de 57 años no había envejecido en lo más mínimo. __Disfrutaba respirando la refrescante mañana sintiendo los calidos rayos del sol y el suave viento en su cara. Enseguida alguien tocó su puerta._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Shizune? - Expresó Tsunade un poco molesta por la repentina interrupción de su presencia. Era demasiado temprano como para que ya las responsabilidades como Kage de la aldea se presentaran._

_Enseguida la puerta se abrió saliendo de ésta Shizune.. _

_- Parte de la tercera tropa de los Anbu desean verla. - Explicó rápidamente la mujer conociendo perfectamente el carácter tan impaciente de su cabecilla._

_- Que extraño… Hazlos pasar por favor. - Dictó la rubia quien había arrugado levemente su frente. _

_Instantáneamente los dos chicos entraron, Shizune mientras tanto se retiraba cerrando detrás de ellos la enorme puerta. Al sentir la seguridad de la confiabilidad Sasuke y Neji se quitaron sus máscaras, mientras Tsunade se sentaba en su despacho ofreciéndoles asiento a los jóvenes los cuales sólo Sasuke aceptó._

_- Escucho. – Fue lo único que dijo el 5to._

_- Últimamente hemos estado encontrando vestigios sobre la posibilidad de un ataque hacia la aldea. - Ante ésto Tsunade arrugó su frente, mientras Sasuke seguía hablando. - Ordené a Hyûga-San que investigará la situación encontrando una prueba sobre nuestra suposición. – Terminó de decir el Uchiha entregándole al Kage de Konoha el retazo de tela._

_Tsunade la examinó con cuidado durante algunos segundos, parecía irritada ante la circunstancia. – Ésto no prueba nada._

_Sasuke arrugó el ceño. – Hokage-Sama, ésto puede ser sólo un pieza del rompecabezas de una elaborada maniobra en contra de Konoha. Simplemente no puede pasar por alto la posibilidad. ¿Qué me dice del símbolo que está grabado sobre el de Konoha?_

_- Sólo son coincidencias. - Contestó cortadamente._

_- ¿Concidencias? - Sasuke comenzaba a subir el tono de voz. – En este mundo las coincidencias no existen._

_- Ésto no es suficiente, si quieres convencerme de lo contrario deberás traer justificaciones verdaderas._

_- Ese símbolo era con la que se marcaba los últimos despojos de una masacre.- Dijo Sasuke con total lentitud y amenaza en sus palabras._

_- Ese símbolo pertenece a un viejo código totalmente desconocido y olvidado. No puedo arriesgar a un equipo de investigar una suposición que está basado sobre un arcaico diccionario de insignias.- Dijo con severidad mientras colocaba el trozo de tela en su escritorio._

_- ¡Con ese comportamiento está arriesgando la seguridad de todo Konoha…! - Declaró Sasuke con un retumbante golpe de puño sobre el mueble con total odio en sus ojos y la paciencia agotada. _

_Neji se percató de que la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa, por una parte Tsunade-Sama tenía razón, pero él había estado cerca de aquella presencia, sería demasiado arriesgado confiarse, aunque no se tuvieran pruebas totalmente asequibles. A veces es tu instinto quien puede salvarte y esta vez era ese instinto quien le advertía del peligro, de la misma forma como podía sentirlo Sasuke. _

_Tsunade seguía callada y de un momento a otro su expresión se ablandó, pero su voz seguía igualmente segura y rígida. _

– _Sé muy bien que decidiste proteger a la aldea, aún cuando tu condición en este mismo lugar se encuentra plagado del rechazo por los errores cometidos cuando eras más joven… - Sasuke bajó sus ojos ensombrecidos, relajando su puño al mismo tiempo lo que Tsunade notó de inmediato. __– __Uchiha-Kun… no existe tal amenaza contra Konoha… Orochimaru está muerto..._

_Inmediatamente Sasuke se levantó de su lugar conservando un gesto furioso. – Se equivoca Tsunade-Sama, siento el peligro aproximándose aún cuando mi Sharingan no pueda verlo… es real y sé que está ahí. _

_Tsunade tan sólo se quedó callada sin cambiar su semblante, lo que a Sasuke le provocara fastidio. Rápidamente se inclinó como despedida al igual que Neji y juntos se retiraron de la habitación._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Neji se mantuvo en silencio observando detenidamente a los miembros de la tercera tropa de los Anbu, un grupo creado como intento en las creencias del 5to Hokage.

Hacia tan sólo un año cuando Tsunade-Sama había impuesto la homogeneidad en los Anbu, ya que inicialmente se dividían en cuatro distintas categorías según su especialización; el escuadrón de los rastreadores, de los médicos, de los interrogadores y por último de los asesinos. Tsunade explicaba que integrando grupos con cada uno de los escuadrones se formaría una sólida estrategia de ataque-defensa sucesiva, lo que aumentaría en gran medida las posibilidades de éxito en cualquier misión de tipo "S" al igual que la protección de la aldea. Ante esto muchos se encontraron desconformes, manifestando en contra de esta nueva propuesta y dialogando tercamente ante su disfuncionalidad debido a que la separación sólo disminuiría su fuerza, por lo que el 5to propuso crear un único equipo como prueba, aceptando dentro de éste a cuatro integrantes: Uchiha Sasuke, elemento del escuadrón de los rastreadores; Shizuma Higa, elemento del escuadrón de los médicos; Hyûga Neji, elemento del escuadrón de los interrogadores y Kobayashi Saburo, elemento del escuadrón de los asesinos.

Así fue como se creó la tercera tropa de los Anbu, bautizada así por el mismo Godaime Hokage.

- Dinos Onikeiji, ¿crees que sea cierto lo que dice el Kyaputen? - Preguntó Higa con una suave voz.

- Hai - Contestó sin titubear Neji.

El Touken y el Hantaakiraa se miraron cuestionando.

- Muy bien… lo mejor será que no nos confiemos. - Dijo Saburo divertido, como si aquello se tratara de un entretenido juego.

No tardaron más de algunos segundos en desaparecer tras un par de humos blancos, haciendo que Neji volviera a su patrullaje diario.

---

Con la rutina impuesta en la mansión Hyûga, los días pasaron lentamente. Cada uno de ellos cumpliendo con sus distintas obligaciones, sin tener ningún momento de descanso. Los ensayos junto con Kagehisa se volvían mucho más absorbentes pues demandaba una extrema perfección en todo.

Hinata no sólo tomaba las desgastantes lecciones con Kagehisa, sino que también debía cumplir con las exigencias impuestas por Hatoko quien al igual que el primero era sumamente severa y exigente, no aceptaba errores de ningún tipo. Y por último, el rígido entrenamiento con Hyûga Setsuna; miembro del Sodân y un capacitadísimo ninja, tan frío y talentoso que Hinata le guardaba respeto no sólo por sus distintas habilidades; los cuales no podía aprovechar enteramente, sino por su férrea voluntad a la vida debido a que su extraña enfermedad lo debilitaba enormemente.

Neji en cambio se encontraba un poco malhumorado, no sólo por los despectivos tratos que debía pasar con Kagehisa, sino por que debido a lo ocurrido con el Hokage tenía que rondar e inspeccionar más allá de los límites de la aldea; un método impuesto por Uchiha-San para los cuatro miembros de la tropa, lo que hacía que volviera mucho más tarde y agotado de lo acostumbrado. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo para entrenar como era su costumbre, pero siempre lograba organizar su tiempo para tomar una taza de té que Hinata prepara con gusto, una de las pocas ocasiones en los que conseguía relajarse y olvidar por un instante su estresante trabajo.

---

Las dos semanas pasaron, y por fin el día de la fiesta de Naruto había llegado. Neji se apresuró para hacer su ronda ese mismo día y llegar a tiempo a la mansión como lo habían acordado. Se encontrarían en la entrada principal justo a las ocho de la noche.

Ya había atardecido cuando había llegado a la entrada principal, curioso observó la ventana de la habitación de su prima el cual se encontraba en total calma. Pero su atención fue robada por la jaula vacía que colgaba del techo muy cerca de su ventana.

_Flash Back_

_Habían pasado un par de días después de haber sido realizado el funeral del tercer Hokage Sarutobi. _

_Neji que regresaba de su primera misión de clase "B" quería descansar tranquilamente en su habitación, pero un ruido llamó su interés. Se trataba de Hinata, quien en sus manos cargaba un pequeña jaula blanca, en su interior yacía un precioso ruiseñor japonés, con el cuerpecillo grisáceo y el pecho de un encendido color amarillo._

_Neji al observar esto decidió marcharse al notar que sólo se trataba de un acontecimiento sin importancia. Su prima seguramente sólo quería escuchar cantar a su mascota, pero al intentar darle un último vistazo contempló con total impresión como ésta abría la jaula dejando escapar al ave la cual voló velozmente perdiéndose en el profundo cielo. Neji miró con desconcierto a la chica sin entender la razón de su curiosa acción. Hinata por su parte se sintió observada por lo que fijó su vista en el patio principal encontrándose con la figura de su primo. _

_Instantáneamente ella se sonrojó. – Ohayou gozaimasu... Neji-Niisan...- Trató de ser cortés a pesar de sentir vergüenza por haber sido descubierta._

_- ¿Por qué lo hizo Hinata-Sama? ¿No era esa su ave favorita? - Preguntó sin reparos, mientras el rostro de Hinata se volvió nostálgico, a la vez que pronunciaba una tímida sonrisa. _

_- Hai, era lo que más quería en este lugar...- Contestó vagamente._

_- ¿Y entonces? – Siguió cuestionando Neji cada vez más intrigado y con un poco de dureza en su voz. A pesar de ya haber hecho las pases no podía dejar de sentir cierta hostilidad contra su prima, quien seguía perteneciendo a la casa principal._

_- Bueno yo… no quiero atar a un ser querido a mi propia voluntad, prefiero dejarlo ir que perderlo por el simple capricho de permanecer a mi lado... si regresa, sabré que su felicidad siempre fue el estar conmigo... si no... encontrará su propia felicidad él mismo. Con eso es más que suficiente para mí...- Terminó de decir Hinata con una melancólica sonrisa._

_Neji se sorprendió aún más, simplemente aquello dicho por un miembro del Souke eran totalmente irreconocible para él. Un integrante de la casa primaría era soberbio, insolente, orgulloso, pero sobre todo egoísta, sólo pensaban en lo mejor para ellos mismos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella... ella, siendo de la misma casa... pensara de aquella manera tan gentil y comprensiva?_

_- Onegai... - Pronunció en un débil tono Hinata. – No le digas a nadie más que yo misma solté a Tori-Chan de su jaula. – Suplicó mostrando un gesto preocupado._

_Por un momento Neji la estudió con cuidado, tratando de encontrar falsedad en su obra, pero lo único que encontró fueron pequeñas lágrimas bordeando los ojos perlados de su prima, lo que hizo que apaciguara su actitud._

_- Descuide, Hinata-Sama. Guardaré su secreto.- Dijo mostrando una leve inclinación y marchándose del lugar sin decir nada más. _

_Hinata esta vez se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de total respeto hacia ella el cual le había parecido totalmente sincera._

_Durante aquella tarde Neji comprendió que aquella niña no era en nada parecido a los miembros del Souke. Ella era diferente y por esa diferencia él había decidido desde ese momento guardarle un verdadero y sincero respeto, se convirtió en cortesía y tolerancia digna de guardarse, la única dentro de la rama principal con el cual sintiera un genuino sentimiento de sumisión._

_Ésa era la razón que había cambiado su conducta con ella. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Neji se vistió ligeramente formal como para una sencilla reunión de cumpleaños, pero no le importó realmente. Como siempre, ocultó su marca esta vez sobre una delgada cinta oscura y se había amarró el cabello a la altura de la nuca luciendo una larga coleta.

Salió caminando tranquilamente ante el lugar acordado, notando al llegar que Hinata aún no se encontraba. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando enseguida la puerta corrediza se abrió dando paso a una sonriente y feliz Hinata.

- Gomen… ¿Te hice esperar mucho? - Preguntó un poco apenada.

- Iie.- Respondió secamente Neji.

Rápidamente comenzaron a caminar. Hinata agradecía en todo momento el que decidiera acompañarla, Neji en cambio se mantenía callado como siempre, pero observaba a su prima por el rabillo de su ojo con total interés y curiosidad, había algo en ella que no podía dejar de observar.

Tenía puesto un vestido corto y elegante de un penetrante color carmesí, el cual la hacía ver más blanca de lo acostumbrado. En sus pies llevaba unos finos zapatos también del mismo encendido color de su vestido. Sonreía dulcemente, pero sus labios que siempre habían sido rosados ahora se encontraban pintados de un pronunciado rojo, a pesar de que su maquillaje siempre había sido ligero este sólo realzaba las delgadas facciones de su rostro, mientras su cabello suelto se movía al compás de sus propios pasos.

- ¿Qué es lo que lleva ahí? - Preguntó Neji tratando de vaciar sus pensamientos en otros, refiriéndose al reducido paquete que llevaba en manos su prima.

- Es una sorpresa para Naruto-Kun, espero que le sea de su agrado. - Terminó de decir la joven sonriéndole dulcemente.

Neji enseguida quitó su vista de ella. No sabía cómo ni por qué pero un pequeño ardor comenzó a quemarle en el pecho, mientras Hinata contemplaba distraídamente el paquete, pero su mirada se desvió a la distinguida figura de su primo.

- Luces muy bien... - Dijo la Souke en un susurro lo que hizo que instantáneamente ella misma se sonrojara alojando una de sus manos sobre su boca. Aquella frase sólo había sido un pensamiento para ella misma, pero sin darse cuenta lo había pronunciado lo suficientemente alto para que su primo la escuchara perfectamente.

- También usted. - Contestó Neji quien continuaba mirando al frente del camino sin voltear ni una sola vez su rostro.

Hinata no sabía si era verdad lo que escuchaba o incluso lo que veía, pues parecía notar un levísimo sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho lo que rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Aquello era algo de lo más absurdo, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que lo había visto sonreír sinceramente como para que ahora se sonrojara por un sencillo comentario de su parte, así que volvió a mirarlo, esta vez corroborando que no existía tal sonrojo en el rostro de Neji.

Sin embargo, a pesar de parecerle extraño toda la situación no le molesto en ningún momento e incluso se sintió un poco feliz por el cumplido antes dicho.

Juntos caminaron apaciblemente por las calles de la aldea. Se notaban las miradas de curiosidad por parte de los lugareños que se encontraban presentes, contemplando las distinguidas figuras de la joven pareja.

Neji notó como un grupo de chicos miraban de forma descarada a la corta falda que Hinata llevaba, lo que hizo que tomara su mano al mismo tiempo que los observaba de forma intimidante y cínica lo que provocó que éstos se retiraran.

Bien se sabía en Konoha que los miembros del Bouke eran los que protegían en todo momento a los integrantes del Souke, siendo Neji un fiel partícipe de la misma doctrina. En resumen, no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a causarle molestias a su protegida.

- Neji-Niisan... - Mencionó en un bajo murmullo la chica que se encontraba totalmente azoraba con la repentina acción.

- No debemos llegar tarde. - Fue lo único que contestó Neji sin soltar en lo más mínimo el contacto.

No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Naruto. Era una sencilla y modesta casita blanca con un pequeño jardín, casualmente muy cerca del Ichiraku Ramen. A pesar de encontrarse cerrada la puerta podía escucharse claramente los gritos de gozo y festejo por parte de los involucrados adentro. Hinata emocionada tocó y tras unos breves momentos Naruto los recibió completamente risueño.

- ¡Hinata-Chan, Neji-kun, que bueno que pudieron venir! ¡Pero vamos, pasen! - Gritó el rubio totalmente complacido por su presencia.

Se notaba que el Uzumaki ya había cumplido los 18 años de edad por su alta estatura y su complexión marcada. Llevando un pantalón oscuro, una camisa negra desabotonada en la parte superior y una corbata roja y desatada alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Naruto-Kun...! No había notado que te habías dejado crecer el cabello… - Dijo Hinata sorprendida por el marcado cambio, pudiendo contemplar mejor ahora que no tenia puesta la banda. Su cabello parecía más abundante sin ésta y notó como dos mechones rubios eran ligeramente más largos ocultando así parte de sus orejas.

Naruto sólo sonrió jovialmente mostrando sus dientes como era su costumbre.- Te ves muy linda hoy, Hinata-Chan. - Comentó el joven haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, pero correspondiéndole la sonrisa de forma más dulce mientras le agradecía.

Al llegar a la sala se apreciaba un ambiente de diversión, entusiasmo e hilaridad. Todos los antiguos compañeros se encontraban ahí, divirtiéndose y platicando animadamente.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-Kun. - Declaró rápidamente la Hyûga mientras le entregaba el pequeño paquete de sus manos.

- Arigatou... - Gimoteó exageradamente recibiendo el regalo. Al tenerlo de cerca comprobó que había algo escondido entre el moño y lo sacó descubriendo que se trataba de un pequeño papelito, lo abrió y con una finísima letra decía "Konban wa, Naruto-Kun. Espero que hoy tengas un feliz cumpleaños"

- Hinata-Chan... como cuando éramos niños. - Dijo el rubio tomando el rostro de su amiga y acercándolo al suyo mientras lloriqueaba. Hinata sólo sonreía tiernamente.

Neji observó todo esto con total indiferencia, parecían un par de hermanos y ciertamente ese era el sentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro. Felicitó al jounin y se retiró pues seguramente querrían hablar de recuerdos pasado en la infancia.

- Neji-Kun. - Lo llamó una voz femenina conocida para él. La joven china sonreía mientras Neji se acercaba a su antiguo equipo que se encontraban un poco retirados de los demás.

Muy cerca de la ventana mirando hacia el cielo estaba Rock Lee; quien se había convertido en el más alto de todos los presentes, con una chamarra color marfil, una playera clara y un pantalón de cuero oscuro observaba complacido a la hermosa luna. Sin embargo, Ten Ten llevaba un hermoso vestido chino color verde-agua y luciendo mejor su acostumbrado peinado con moños de delgadas cintas amarillas alrededor de éstas.

Después de haber sido integrado al grupo Anbu, Neji había dejado a sus compañeros los cuales desde hacía un par de años antes se habían convertido en Chounin y junto a su maestro; Gai-Sensei, realizaban distintas misiones muy diferentes a las cuales se dedicaba el Hyûga, perdiéndoles en algunas ocasiones el rastro.

- Es bueno volver a vernos. - Dijo Ten Ten complacida por la presencia de su ex compañero.

- Igualmente - Contestó aparentemente indiferente el Hyûga.

- Neji-Kun, realmente me sorprende que hayas asistido, pensé que no querrías venir… me da gusto que te encuentras aquí con nosotros. - Aseveró Lee quien continuaba observando el cielo.

- En realidad accedí sólo para acompañar a Hinata-Sama, ya que no podía venir ella sola. - Respondió secamente Neji al comentario del Chounin, éste por su parte lo miró de forma irritada.

- Nosotros queremos disfrutar algunos días de descanso antes de marcharnos… por eso es que estamos aquí. - Interrumpió Ten Ten para cambiar el tema tratando de explicar su presencia.

- ¿Acaso piensan realizar la prueba para convertirse en Jounin? - Dudó de forma cínica con una reciente sonrisa formada en su cara.

- Hai - Garantizó Lee seriamente, lo que Neji no le tomara importancia a su súbito cambio de humor.

- Será en Suna, en el país del Viento, ¿no es verdad? - Siguió preguntando el chico aún con gesto divertido.

- Hai, haremos equipo con Akimichi Chouji. - Contó Ten Ten señalando con su cabeza a la persona mencionada que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

Neji observó sutilmente a éste y a sus cercanos acompañantes.

En la mesa donde se encontraban los bocadillos, las botellas de sake y los enormes platos de ramen se encontraba comiendo Akimichi Chouji quien había ascendido a Chounin. Había embarnizado su cuerpo, Neji se percató que ya no era más el chico "gordito" con el que había realizado un largo viaje, sino que ahora era corpulento y con fuertes y gruesos músculos sobre él. A pesar de lucir muy bien con su camisa blanca y traje azulado no podía dejar de comer, mientras sonreía burlonamente a sus dos amigos de la infancia. Nara Shikamaru quien permanecía como Chounin desde que había cumplido los 13 años se encontraba sentado junto a Chouji. A pesar del tiempo aún conservaba su acostumbrada coleta de ninja, un sencillo chaleco amarillo y una playera blanca de mangas largas eran parte de su atuendo, igualmente que el pantalón blanco. Con un gesto de fastidio y cansancio, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos escuchando despreocupadamente a su actual novia quien se encontraba parada a su lado. Yamanaka Ino había progresado convirtiéndose ella también en Chounin el mismo año que lo había hecho Chouji. Esa noche llevaba una minifalda negra, un top blanco y un par de botas negras y altas, tenía el cabello amarrada en una esplendida y larga trenza el cual caía delante de su pecho, luciendo una gargantilla de plata. Estaba tratando; al parecer en vano, de convencer a Shikamaru de asistir juntos el festival anual de verano, pero éste con su constante pereza parecía negar su petición.

- Shikamaru… vamos juntos al festival. Será divertido. - Suplicaba de forma desmesurada al hablar.

- Que problemático, he dicho que no quiero ir. - El Nara respondía con una simple negativa.

Así que Ino decidió utilizar su arma secreta, sus ojos brillaron malvadamente y una traviesa sonrisa se enmarco en su rostro.

- Si no lo haces Shikamaru, sí no me acompañas… - Dijo la rubia comenzando a picar la curiosidad del chico.

- Sí no, ¿qué…?

- Sí no… dejaré de hacer "éso" que tanto te gusta en las noches. - Terminó de decir la kunoichi muy severamente cruzando al mismo tiempo sus brazos.

De pronto la cabeza del Nara resbaló súbitamente de su mano, golpeando su barbilla en la mesa. Instantáneamente se recuperó un poco sonrojado, pero observando detenidamente a la chica tratando de analizar la situación impuesta.

- Ahora, ¿cómo piensas salir de ésta Shikamaru? - Carcajeó Chouji siendo la escena mucho más interesante que el séptimo plato de ramen que estaba saboreando durante la noche.

Poco a poco Shikamaru comenzó a preocuparse, Ino no parecía querer rendirse a su capricho y se dio cuenta de cómo su expresión alegre había cambiado por una totalmente enfadada. Tras la amenaza recibida se imagino a sí mismo enfrentando las consecuencias de lo prometido por la rubia, lo que hizo que rápidamente comenzara a sudar nerviosamente.

- Tsk, de acuerdo.- Declaró Shikamaru totalmente resignado, dando a su vez un fuerte bufido.

A Ino se le grabó un gesto de triunfo iluminando su cara, sonriendo a sus anchas mientras formaba con su mano una "V" de victoria hacía Chouji, quien de igual manera reía placenteramente. El moreno los miró de forma sospechosa e irritada, al parecer ya habían planeado todo el circo, pero por alguna razón su enojo comenzó a desvanecerse tomando su actitud serena mientras sonreía por toda la exagerada situación que comenzaba a parecerle de un momento a otro divertida.

De pronto Neji dejó de escuchar la absurda conversación del antiguo equipo ocho para mirar rápidamente a Hinata, quien ya se encontraba acaparada por sus anteriores compañeros de equipo.

Ahí se encontraban Aburame Shino, tan misterioso como siempre y ocultando sus ojos por unos lentes oscuros de sol, llevando una chaqueta marrón, una playera clara con cuello alto que ocultaba parte de su rostro y un pantalón negro. E Inuzuka Kiba, quien tras haber subido al rango Chounin junto con Hinata y Shino había decidido no intentar el examen de Jounin si su equipo estaba incompleto; ya que Hinata les había comunicado de su decisión en no participar en dicha prueba, cosa que no impidió al joven Aburame ascender a Jounin por sus propios medios. El chico-perro vestía una chamarra roja y unos pantalones castaños. Junto a su fiel perro Akamaru el cual había crecido enormemente, convirtiéndose de un pequeño perrito a un amenazante can de grandes patas y fauces el cual por su enorme tamaño llegaba hasta los muslos de su amo.

Kiba tomaba el dulce licor y muy pronto sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse en un tono rosado. Shino sólo movía la cabeza en forma negativa debido a los estridentes gritos de su amigo. De vez en cuando Hinata sonreía alegremente por los comentarios del Inuzuka el cual parecía disfrutar de aquellos dulces gestos.

- Nos veremos después. - Se despidió Neji.

Después de alejarse de Rock Lee y Ten Ten, el moreno comenzó a mirar de nueva cuenta el oscuro cielo con mal humor.

- No entiendo por qué siempre se comporta así.- Aseveró Lee enfadado.

- Siempre lo ha hecho, ¿lo olvidas?. - Dijo Ten Ten tratando de imitar su comportamiento serio haciendo que Lee riera momentáneamente. – Sin embargo… - Interrumpió la china. – pienso que ha cambiado, sólo míralo, ya no guarda aquel odio que sentía cuando éramos niños.

- Es verdad. - Sonrió el Chounin de forma sincera.

- Me alegro por él. Siempre he pensado que Neji-Kun merece una vida feliz la cual no tuvo en su infancia… él debió luchar mucho para poder convertirse en lo que es ahora. - Opinó la chica esta vez siendo ella quien observara la luna.

Lee sonrió más abiertamente olvidando enteramente su enfado, mientras apoyaba sus codos en el marco de la ventada, dando la espalda al paisaje y mirando a su amigo, recordando su vieja actitud hace muchos años.

- Eso es exactamente lo mismo que pienso de ti, Lee. – Aseveró una Ten Ten quien sonreía alegremente.

Ante esto Lee no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo, desviando su cara para impedir que la joven lo viera en ese estado avergonzado.

---

En un rincón de la sala se encontraban Haruno Sakura convertida en una Tokubetsu Jounin con especialidad en medicina, todo gracias a las enseñanzas de la Hokage quien continuaba instruyendo sus conocimientos a la joven kunouchi, vistiendo un hermoso vestido largo de color rosado. Sakura parecía feliz charlando con Umino Iruka sobre la Academia Shinobi, en el cual seguía desempeñándose como maestro para aprendices de Genins, llevando un traje azul marino. Un poco más alejado, pero sin perder cualquier comentario permanecía recargado sobre el muro Hatake Kakashi, ataviado con un elegante traje gris, pero ocultando su rostro bajo las sombras, evitando que otros más pudieran observar su misterioso ojo izquierdo. Desde hacia un largo tiempo había dejado de instruir en la Academia, haciendo equipo al lado de sus antiguos alumnos, pero por la repentina situación en la que se encontraba Naruto sólo realizaba las misiones encomendadas junto a Sakura.

Sentado en uno de los sillones estaba Jiraiya quien vestía su acostumbrado ropaje de ermitaño, tomaba sake felizmente acompañado de Tsunade, luciendo un fino traje de color crema con un prominente escote, su cabello estaba sujeto en un elegante chongo, degustando de un poco de sake servido por su fiel acompañante Shizune, quien llevaba una discreta camisa lila junto a una larga falda de un encendido tono violeta.

Naruto corría de aquí para allá tratando de ser un buen anfitrión, ofreciendo en todo momento bebida y comida. Asegurándose de que todos se encontraran a gusto y de vez en cuando brindando junto a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune por el buen sake o hablando animadamente junto a Iruka-Sensei y Kakashi-Sensei, pero sobre todo haciendo sus continuas bromas disfrutando de cada momento junto a los individuados más jóvenes a los cuales podía llamar con toda seguridad "amigos".

El tiempo comenzó a pasar mientras todos disfrutaban de la espléndida compañía, ya sea recordando momentos gratos, conversaciones divertidas o gozando de la agradable oportunidad que se presentaba para actualizarse de los más recientes hechos de sus vidas como lo hacían ahora. Todo parecía ser perfecto en esa noche, pero de pronto este mismo ambiente se quedó en silencio, los gestos alegres y festivos fueron sustituidos por unos más serios.

Akamaru gruño de forma amenazante al mismo tiempo que su pelo se encrespaba muy semejante a su dueño.

Hinata no comprendía el súbito de cambio del ambiente, sólo basto escuchar aquella voz para descifrar las ásperas reacciones.

- Konban wa, Minna-San. - Pronunció con voz seca Sasuke.

Lentamente Hinata comenzó a girar su cara para observar como Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Sasuke la miró por un momento, pero la Souke comenzó a sentir cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Estar tan cerca de aquella persona le producía un enorme terror, después de conocer todas las terribles acciones que había cometido.

Haber lastimado, al punto de poseer las fieles intenciones de matar a aquellos que habían ido en su búsqueda era una razón que no podía comprender. Se retiró, se abandonó a la idea de dejar la aldea para así convertirse en un shinobi más experimentado al lado de un traidor que había matado al propio Hokage Sarutobi, fue aborrecido y odiado con la misma intensidad con la que se correspondía al ser llamado Orochimaru. Había permanecido en las sombras durantes mucho tiempo hasta el día en que Uzumaki Naruto lo derrotó trayéndolo consigo a Konoha, con numerosos peligros y adversidades lo logró. Aún no entendía como era posible que la Godaime le hubiese aceptado de nuevo en la aldea.

- Ya era hora que llegaras... y yo que pensé que no vendrías. - Lo regañó Naruto quien parecía totalmente ajeno a las repentinas reacciones de los demás.

- Sólo vengo para entregarte esto, no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo. - Afirmó mirando fríamente la respuesta que los demás mostraban.

Muchos en Konoha sentían un enorme asco al ver tan sólo su presencia, otros por el contrario era miedo lo que podían experimentar y por último la desconfianza les embargaba dentro de ellos. Lo cierto es que de una u otra manera desde su regreso, el Uchiha había sido recibido con un total rechazo y discordancia por parte de la mayoría de los miembros de la aldea, situación por la que ni él mismo podía protestar. Y lo que era peor, todo había sido ocasionado por su infantil sentimiento de venganza, la cual nunca llegó, su hermano aún se encontraba con vida.

- Konban wa, Sasuke. - Correspondió el saludo Kakashi desde las sombras tratando de cambiar el hostil ambiente, pero fue en vano.

Sakura rápidamente se marchó del cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle un gesto de desprecio, por lo que Ino se levantó de la mesa para seguirla. Kiba dejó de sonreír mostrando ahora unos pequeños colmillos, debido a la mueca de total antipatía que sentía acompañado de Ten Ten y Chouji quienes pensaban de manera muy semejante a éste, simplemente no aprobaban su regreso. Shino, Shikamaru y Neji siendo los más maduros del grupo se mostraban indiferentes y serenos ante aquella situación, mientras que Rock Lee sentía decepción y lástima para aquel que había considerado un digno rival y por último Hinata sólo sentía cómo el miedo invadía sus piernas, lo que hacía que temblaran constantemente.

Los más adultos respondían de manera muy diferentes, parecían comprender las condiciones, pero no podían evitar los propios sentimientos de desilusión.

Jiraiya tomó el último sorbo de sake que tenía su copa observando con total prudencia y Tsunade imitó de igual manera a su amigo. Iruka y Shizune evitaron observar la escena desviando sus miradas, pero Kakashi continuó hablando.

- Que bueno que pudiste venir.

- Arigatou - Fue lo único que pudo contestar Sasuke quien caminó a la mesa. Al llegar depositó el presente y quiso retirarse con prontitud, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- No tienes por que marcharte. ¡Esta es mi casa y yo decido a quienes los quiero en ella sin importar lo que los demás piensen! – Manifestó Naruto con total seguridad haciendo notar la frase "sin importar lo que los demás piensen" en su grave voz.

De nuevo el austero silenció volvió a abordar la habitación, el ambiente iba tornándose inseguro y hostil, pero un rechinado en la puerta cortó la reserva.

- ¡NARUTO-SENSEI! - Un resonado grito provino de la puerta compuesta por tres chicos.

Todos miraron curiosos notando a un chico de cabello castaño, una chica rubia peinada en dos coletas y un chico con anteojos y ojos rasgados. El trío vestía como Genins portando la banda en sus frentes, se encontraban sucios y desarreglados, pero con una fuerte expresión de felicidad en sus rostros.

- ¿Konohamaru? - Preguntó el rubio.

- Hai, lo hemos logrado Sensei. - Afirmó satisfecho un Konohamaru el cual respiraba con dificultad, mientras Moegi y Udon mostraban a la vez que su amigo un pequeño cascabel en sus manos.

- Esta bien, han sido aprobados. - Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, posando de manera exagerada y con orgullo en sus palabras. Konohamaru y sus amigos estallaron en fuertes gritos de victoria y alegría por todo el lugar.

- ¿Sensei? - Cuestionó Shino quien no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

- Hai

- ¿Cómo que eres Sensei? ¿Desde cuándo? - Dudó de igual manera Rock Lee el cual sentía una gran curiosidad.

- Pues verán, se me hacía muy aburrido el sólo dedicarse a misiones de clase "C". Así que como Jounin que soy, decidí tener un grupo de alumnos en la Academia Ninja. - Explicaba el rubio complacido y con una enorme sonrisa en su boca, a la vez sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por las felicitaciones, sobre todo de parte de Rock Lee y Hinata.

- Que horror, pobres de ellos. Tener a Naruto como Sensei. - Dijo Kiba de forma lastimera.

- Una verdadera maldición.- Continuó Shikamaru de forma más seria.

Detrás de Naruto se encendía una fuerte llamarada de furia, mientras pronunciadas y numerosas venas comenzaban a sobresalir de su cara.

- No cabe duda que existen miserias más grandes.- Siguió con el juego Kiba, mientras Shikamaru sólo afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué será después? ¿Naruto como Hokage? - Terminó diciendo Shikamaru.

Sin controlarse por más tiempo éste explotó comenzando a perseguir al dúo que seguían con su misma diversión de molestarlo.

Inmediatamente la atmósfera volvió a ser alegre y amena, por lo que Sasuke aprovecho para dirigirse a una esquina totalmente alejada. Lo cierto es que deseaba al menos charlar un poco con aquel al que podría considerar su único amigo, el cual era una de las pocas personas que seguían apoyándole sin importar lo que había hecho en el pasado, dejando de lado la conmiseración, el miedo o el rencor. Miró por un instante el lugar donde se encontraba su antiguo sensei, pero éste había desaparecido, decepcionado esperó bajo las sombras en el mismo lugar en el que Kakashi se había postrado.

Neji se acercó para recargar su espalada al muro, muy cerca de Sasuke.

- No tienes por que tenerme lástima. - Explicó el moreno escondido entre las sombras y con los brazos apoyados en su cintura.

- Sentir lástima no es algo propio de mí, lo cierto es que me eres totalmente indiferente. Lo único que quiero es alejarme un poco de este escándalo. - Declaró el Hyûga convencido en sus palabras y cruzándose de brazos. Naruto al final no podía darles alcance a Shikamaru y Kiba al tiempo que todos reían sin parar.

Así permanecieron durante algunos minutos, en silencio, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero entonces Neji se distrajo por unos pocos segundos al nuevamente escuchar la débil risita de su prima. Observó cómo Kiba se quejaba continuamente por el golpe de Naruto recibido en su cabeza, mientras ella se dedicaba a colocarle un poco de hielo para bajar la hinchazón.

El Hyûga seguía observando detenidamente, ya que aquella pregunta continuaba desbordando en su mente.

- Hinata-Sama… luce muy diferente. - Comentó en un murmullo para evitar que alguien más pudiera escucharlo.

Sasuke también la miró con total curiosidad, pero al poco rato sonrió cínicamente. – No es que ella luzca diferente, son tus propios ojos los que la ven diferente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Neji con ceño fruncido, después de pasar aquellas asfixiantes rondas por todo Konoha, además, ¿debía soportar sus sarcásticas interpretaciones?

- No es ilógico que comiences a notarla de aquella forma "diferente", después de todo compartirás tu vida junto a ella.

- Pero que idioteces dices. – Articuló el castaño completamente fastidiado, pero Sasuke pronunció enormemente su sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a reír.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? – Dijo en un peligroso tono de voz calmada y fría.

- Pareces un niño, el no comprender tus propias palabras… Sobre todo viniendo de ti quien eres una de las personas más reflexivas que conozco. - Expuso sus conclusiones el Uchiha mientras Neji lo escuchaba totalmente serio. – Lo mejor será que comprendas lo que dices… - Continuaba hablando el dueño del Sharingan, pero en un tono melancólico que rápidamente Neji identificó. - A veces… cuando pierdes algo, jamás puedes recuperarlo… -Terminó de decir Sasuke.

Neji lo observó tratando de identificar algún gesto en su rostro, pero se encontraba tan embargado entre las sombras que éstas no se lo permitieron.

- Me marcho. - Se despidió el integrante del Bouke al Uchiha, dirigiéndose hasta donde su prima se encontraba.

---

Kiba parecía más relajado. Se encontraba aún sentado dibujando una traviesa sonrisa por lo anterior, mientras observaba a Shikamaru quien intentaba persuadir con diversas razones a un enfadado Naruto de cómo sus argumentos eran del todo correctos, cosa que Naruto no podía rebatir totalmente. El plan de Shikamaru de librarse de un seguro golpe iba en lo correcto.

Hinata se divertía, había pasado demasiado tiempo antes de volver a sentirse así, tan relajada y libre de terribles responsabilidades y tareas que debía ejercer con máxima excelencia.

- Hinata-Sama... - Interrumpió Neji y ésta volteó inmediatamente. – Mañana a primera hora tenemos otra lección con Kagehisa-Sama, creo que debemos irnos ya.

- ¿Tan pronto? – contestó en su lugar Kiba.

Hinata suspiró profundamente, al parecer la poca felicidad de la noche ya había acabado. Así que resignada se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto y junto con su primo se despidieron de él y de todos los presentes.

A pesar de ser más de la media noche caminaron tranquilamente por las solitarias calles de Konoha, la luna aún se mantenía visible iluminando el sendero por el cual andaban.

- En verdad me divertí mucho... ¿y tú? - Preguntó un tanto apenada la chica, pero sonriendo felizmente y jugando su cabello con una de sus manos.

- No estuvo tan mal. - Respondió Neji mientras volteaba a verla.

Allí estaban, los dos transitando por la ciudad, ante una resplandeciente luna, brillante y hermosa. A pesar de la intensa oscuridad Neji podía notar hasta los pequeños detalles en la figura de su prima, pero algo llamó su atención y rápidamente comprendió qué era aquello.

- Hinata-Sama... – Pronunció con un tono grave, tomando al mismo tiempo el brazo de la heredera con el que en había estado jugando con sus mechones, levantándolo para mostrárselo.

Inicialmente Hinata no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al ver el rostro serio de su primo poco a poco comenzó a comprender y su cara se distorsionó en una más aterrada.

- ¿Qué son esas marcas? - Volvió a preguntar el joven sin dejar de soltarla.

En su brazo se podían vislumbrar unas pequeñas pero remarcadas cicatrices, todas cubriendo totalmente sus dos antebrazos, no era algo que fuera muy fácil de notar a simple vista, pero con mayor detenimiento a la observación eran completamente evidentes.

- Esas cicatrices las cause yo, ¿no es verdad? - Dijo sin reparos Neji aún con el rostro serio lo que a Hinata le causaran gran impresión, al fin había sido descubierto su secreto.

Sin saber cómo responder la joven tan sólo bajo su cabeza intentando de nuevo liberarse del agarre, su primo seguramente ya lo había comprendido todo.

Y así había sido, Neji recordaba cómo habían sido causadas. Había ejercido mayor fuerza y presión de lo debido durante el encuentro entre ellos en el examen de Chounin, la furia lo había cegado y había descardado su frustración y resentimiento en ella.

Neji soltó suavemente el brazo de la chica, pero ésta no se movió.

- Sumimasen... - Se disculpó el Bouke sabiendo que aquello no resolvería nada, no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Tan sólo era una disculpa mundana e inepta, lo que muy pronto se reprochara así mismo por tan patética reacción, era obvio que debía hacer más que disculparse. Aquello no podía remediarse tan fácilmente con una sencilla palabra.

Hinata retiró su brazo suavemente, mientras se acercaba a su primo. – No tienes por qué disculparte, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y sé que no fue tu intención provocarme estas cicatrices. – Expresó Hinata dulcemente con una cándida sonrisa para animarlo.

Neji no podía entender. ¿Por qué siempre respondía a esa forma tan comprensible? Él en su lugar se lo hubiera recriminado por lo menos. Ella era tan benevolente a los demás y aún así no podía creer su existencia, simplemente una persona así no podía existir... y sin embargo allí estaba, parada, sonriendo tan tiernamente como siempre lo hacía.

- ¡Mira eso! - Alzó su voz alegremente Hinata.

De un momento a otro pasó sobre él para dirigirse a un cercano rincón, muy cerca de una valla. Curioso, Neji observó el repentino cambio. Se trataba de un pequeño racimo de brezos silvestre que florecían con un extraño color, él sólo las había visto violetas pero jamás...

- No puedo creer que crezcan brezos blancos en Konoha. - Decía Hinata mientras se inclinaba apoyando sus pálidas rodillas en la tierra. – Dicen que si encuentras uno de estos brezos y se lo regalas a otra persona su amistad durara por siempre. - Afirmaba aún agachada.

Neji caminó para acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba su prima, parecía sumida en su tarea de desenterrar la plantita a sus pies que no se dio cuenta de su llegada. Pero es que ella siempre había sido así.

_Flash Back_

_Era una fría mañana de invierno, demasiado temprano para algunos pues el sol apenas había comenzado a Salir. Neji con apenas 13 años de edad cumplidos se dirigía al baño de aguas termales para despejarse del sueño y brindarle un poco de calor a su cuerpo. Caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso cuando en la ventana divisó a lo lejos a una persona. No le fue difícil reconocer aquella figura, se trataba de su prima quien se encontraba en el jardín completamente cubierto de nieve y hielo._

"_¿Qué es lo que está haciendo a esta hora de la mañana?"_

_Se detuvo por unos instantes, entrecerró los ojos para mejorar su vista, pero no podía distinguir qué era lo que hacía ella por lo que activó rápidamente su Byakugan. Su visión mejoró, podía ver a una Hinata totalmente apurada, esforzándose estirando una manta sobre el suelo donde yacían pequeños brotes de plantas. A Neji aquello le pareció estúpido. ¿Cómo podía creer esa niña que podría vencer al mismo invierno? Sin duda alguna esas raíces morirían antes de comenzar la primavera. _

_Enseguida se alejó riendo burlonamente de Hinata._

_Era curioso verla preocuparse por detalles que la gente ni siquiera mira a su alrededor, la mayoría ni siquiera nota su presencia... en su lugar son pisadas. Pero para ella que siempre miraba sus pies no le eran seguramente un problema. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Hinata se levantó con la matita de brezos en sus manos. La tierra y las raíces que sobresalían había ensuciado parte de su piel, pero ella parecía no tomarle importancia, sobre todo porque su tarea había manchado de suciedad su esplendoroso vestido.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata sintió un abrigo sobre ella. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que llevaba encima de sus hombros el largo frac de su primo. Lo miró dudosa pero éste no parecía manifestar ninguna expresión. Ella por el contrario se sonrojó al sentir el refrescante aroma de Neji que se albergaba en su ropa, abrazando la prenda sin comprender exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Neji retomó el caminó y Hinata se apresuró a alcanzarlo llevando todavía el racimo de brezos blancos en sus brazos.

---

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, uno tras otro fueron despidiéndose del festejado. Los primeros en marcharse fueron Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi ya que se habían ausentado demasiado de sus casas debido a la prueba, siendo acompañados de Iruka; quien se preocupaba de sus antiguos alumnos. Momentos después fueron Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino quienes tendrían una misión mañana temprano. Junto a ellos le sucedieron Tsunade y Shizune; el trabajo como Kage jamás podía posponerse. Kiba quien aullaba de igual manera como lo hacía su fiel amigo Akamaru salió junto con Shino. Instantes después les sucedió Ten Ten y Rock Lee hasta que por último Kakashi se marchó cuando no hubiera más personas que sus ex alumnos. Sakura jamás volvió.

Naruto comenzó a recoger las botellas y platos vacíos de la mesa.

- Arigatou por invitarme... Naruto. - Dijo Sasuke al fin saliendo del rincón.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias, dobe? Después de todo tú y yo somos amigos ¿no? - Le sonrió el rubio.

- Hai... – De nuevo el Uchiha ensombreció sus ojos, lo que Naruto se diera cuenta instantáneamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó intrigado Naruto.

- Nada - Dijo rápidamente Sasuke mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantar unas cuantas botellas.

- Es por Sakura-Chan ¿verdad? Ella aún no te perdona.

Sasuke se mantuvo estático en su lugar.

- No la culpo... fui demasiado cruel... - Terminó de decir el moreno dejando las botellas en una caja de madera, cerca de la cocina.

-Siempre lo fuiste. - Respondió Naruto recordando la ocasión de su búsqueda.

_Flash Back _

_Habían pasado dos años desde que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea, había crecido y desarrollado sus técnicas y habilidades; además de aprender unas cuantas nuevas. Porque aún deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matar a su hermano, Itachi._

_Pero en su lugar se encontraba frente a dos personas, muy bien conocidas para él. ¿Por qué se empeñaban tanto si él mismo ya había tomado su propia decisión? Eran ellos, el rubio y la pelirosada, que años antes habían sido compañeros y hasta por que no decirlo... amigos. _

_Pelearon y Sasuke notó rápidamente sus habilidades, ellos también habían crecido. _

_Pero de un momento a otro él había desaparecido. Naruto y Sakura se miraron a los ojos, asintieron y cada uno tomó una dirección diferente._

_Sakura saltaba de un árbol a otro, poco a poco comenzó a internarse más en el bosque, pero no había ni un sólo rastro de quien buscaba. En seguida se detuvo un momento en un claro para pensar en cambiar de estrategia, pero notó una presencia nueva a su alrededor. Miró atentamente a todo detalle, pero nada, no veía absolutamente nada. _

_De pronto sintió una fuerte dolor en su espalda, sentía sus músculos contraerse por el golpe recibido, rápidamente volteó su cara pero un segundo golpe en ésta la hizo caer al suelo. Y ahí estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke, con sus manos sobre su cintura y con una mirada fría en sus ojos rojos. _

_La chica se levantó encarándolo frente a frente, al fin tenía la oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía ahora._

_- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no regresaste con nosotros...? ¿Conmigo...? - El moreno respondió lanzando cuatro kunais en dirección a sus piernas, pero hábilmente Sakura las esquivó._

_- ¿Por qué...? - Volvía a preguntar._

_Sasuke la atacó con una fuerte patada, la cual Sakura pudo esquivar. Pero el Uchiha no parecía querer detenerse, muy pronto sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad los cuales difícilmente la pelirosada iba esquivándolos. Patadas y puñetazos que entraban en contacto con músculos, piel y huesos de su victima, pronto el dolor comenzó a punzarle las heridas hechas y la furia incrementaba en la chica._

_- ¡¿Por qué?! - Gritó desesperadamente golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al moreno, éste se trasformó en un tronco de madera vieja la cual despedazó completamente por la frustración._

_- Sigues siendo una niña, Sakura. - Dijo la penetrante voz de Sasuke que pudo identificar la chica justo detrás de su espalda y un desbordante escalofrió cruzó sobre todo su cuerpo. ¿Una niña? ¿Así la veía después de tanto tiempo? ¿Nada más...?_

_La nostalgia se apoderó de ella y las lágrimas quisieron salir al exterior, pero Sakura las retuvo. Lentamente volvió su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, aún seguían con su postura altiva y pretenciosa, sus manos a su cintura y una molesta mueca de fastidio en su cara, sus ojos ahora ya habían dejado de utilizar el Sharingan._

_Suspiró suavemente, como si aquella imagen fuera a desvanecerse y se acercó a él._

_- Hace mucho tiempo le pedí a Naruto que te trajera de regreso... pero no pudo hacerlo. - Comenzó a hablar en un tono suave. - Por eso yo misma me prometí... – Sasuke observaba atentó - que yo misma te traería a casa... aún sigues siendo bienvenido en la aldea..._

_- Sakura - Interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que ella callara inmediatamente, atenta a su antiguo compañero. - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Yo no deseo regresar... – Pronto su expresión cambió a otra mucho más salvaje y llena de rencor.__- Lo único que quiero es a Itachi. - Su voz áspera retumbó por todo el lugar. _

_Lo dejaba claro, a él no le importaba el mundo a su alrededor, todo lo demás no era sino indiferentes.__Pronto comenzó a caminar dejándola sola el aquel hermoso pastizal verde. Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente y lo detuvo tomando la manga de su chamarra. Ahora las lágrimas desbordaban intensamente y su voz sonaba quebrada._

_- Onegai, Sasuke-Kun. Yo te amo y no quiero volver a perderte, preferiría la muerte antes de volver a... - La pelirosada se quedó estática, con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo congelándose en su rostro. _

_De nuevo el rencor se había apoderado de él. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, sus labios se encontraba apretados y su cara se había vuelto pálida y fantasmal. _

_- Sakura, tú misma me enfermas. - Dijo tajantemente en una voz suave pero fría y con despreció. Movió su brazo violentamente para zafarse del agarre y se colocó de frente aún con los ojos desorbitados por la emoción contenida._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que yo aceptaría tu ofrecimiento? ¡¿Acaso alguna vez he correspondido tus palabras o acciones?!_

_Sakura se quedó muda, no sabía como responder. Lo que más la desconsolaba no era el hecho de volver a ser despreciada; como tantas veces lo había hecho con ella, sino que todo lo que él decía eran verdad. Nada más sencillo y doloroso que eso._

_- Jamás he deseado permanecer a tu lado, no me interesas como compañera ni mucho menos como mujer. ¡Yo no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón! Tú jamás, jamás alcanzaras está realidad, tu misma ignorancia e inmadurez te hace completamente inútil a mis ojos. _

_La mirada que irradiaba de Sasuke era perturbadora e intimidante, la chica no pudo soportar el peso de aquella expresión y retrocedió sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, pero con cada paso hacía atrás el moreno avanzaba para seguir con la misma cercana distancia. Levantó su mano hacia la Haruno y la colocó sobre su cuello para evitar que siguiera huyendo._

_- Eres como un infante que no desea perder a su juguete predilecto, no quiere soltarlo y se aferra a él cuando este esta podrido, sucio y demacrado por los años de uso constante... - Sasuke apretó fuertemente el delgado cuello y ésta se doblegó por el penetrante dolor y la falta de aire. Ya no podía más, debía hacer algo. _

_Concentró su chakra en una de sus manos tomando el brazo que oprimía su cuello. El Uchuha lo retiró sin ninguna vacilación saltando unos cuantos metros atrás._

_Sakura comenzó a respirar desesperadamente, tosiendo como respuesta al renovado oxigeno. Quiso echar un vistazo de lo ocurrido pero el moreno se encontraba acercándose peligrosamente a su encuentro. Se levantó para recibir el impacto, pero éste desapareció. Alarmada intentó encontrar a su adversario concentrando su mirada en todas direcciones. Fue cuando sintió unos firmes apretones en sus talones, miró rápidamente siendo arrastrada por debajo del suelo. Una fuerza casi sobrehumana la jalaba, la tierra y piedras se clavaban, rasgando y abriendo la piel, y pequeñas brotes se sangre comenzaron a surgir. _

_De nuevo era tirada hasta por fin salir del suelo, cayendo estrepitosamente en el tierno pasto que no aminoró en nada su caída. Duró poco tiempo, pero con el suficiente daño para aturdirla.__Sin tomar importancia a las numerosas coyunturas se levantó velozmente. Sasuke se acercaba de nuevo, pero esta vez fue ella quien dio el primer movimiento, golpeando fuertemente el suelo y resquebrajándose a su alrededor lo que aturdió por unos breves momentos al Uchiha, aprovechándose Sakura de la situación para acercarse. _

_Pero el rostro de Sasuke cambió a una torcida sonrisa que la tomó por sorpresa. Intentó golpearlo con sus manos llenas de chakra, pero éste los sujeto fuertemente como si quisiera romperlos, golpeándola en el estomago con una de sus rodillas y sacándole el poco aire que apenas había podido recibir. Al agachar su cuerpo debido al dolor y asfixia el Uchiha volvió a golpearla en la cara, su nariz salpicaba a borbotones un espeso líquido rojo manchando su barbilla y parte de su ropa. _

_No podía permitir que siguiera jugando con ella, simplemente no lo iba a permitir. _

_Sacó de su bolsillo derecho un par de kunais y los clavó justo en la pierna que la había golpeado, pero Sasuke no hizo nada. Así que tomó esta vez ocho kunais; cuatro en cada mano, y las lanzó al cuerpo del moreno, pero éste las esquivó sin ningún problema desapareciendo en un denso humo gris._

_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuanta de su grave error. El Uchiha no tenía ninguna herida en su pierna, todo había sido una trampa para distraerla. En su lugar, justo en su brazo izquierdo una enorme bola plateada de chakra se concentraba flotando sobre su mano. _

_Sakura palideció por la horrorosa escena. ¿Acaso en verdad deseaba matarla? De nueva las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, pero no parecía tener voluntad sobre su cuerpo; sus manos se habían enfriado, sus piernas temblaban y no pudiendo soportar más su propio peso se doblaron cayendo en el suelo, sus corazón latía tan aprisa que sentía que saldría de su pecho arrancado por la misma fuerza de sus latidos, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, miedo y consternación, sus ojos se quedaron blancos y su rostro se petrificó por completo, comprendiendo que todo llegaba a su fin._

_- Sólo eres una niña._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sasuke volvió a la mesa para seguir recogiendo las últimas botellas de porcelana que aún quedaban a la vista, las cuales habían sido vaciadas por la resistente garganta de Kiba.

Siguieron recogiendo en silencio todo el desorden sin decir nada más, lo que Sasuke agradeció enormemente.

---

Al día siguiente había amanecido de nuevo despejado. El hábito en la mansión Hyûga seguía su curso, pero había una persona que salía sumamente temprano y con una planta de brezos blancos sobre sus manos. Hinata se había arreglado como era ya su costumbre tan tradicional. Caminaba con mucha prisa debido a que quería realizar una visita antes de tomar sus agotadores lecciones que no le garantizaban dejar el tiempo suficiente para realizarla más tarde. Se adelantó hasta las afueras de la aldea, en una casita con un enorme jardín lleno de hierbas y flores medicinales. Avanzó esta vez con más calma hasta llegar a la puerta, tocando suavemente con una de sus manos.

Esperó con calma, pero a un lado de sus pies y muy bien protegido se encontraba muy pocas raíces con un hermoso color verde y largas hojas. Hinata se preocupó por esto, pero no pudo seguir pensando ya que la puerta se abría saliendo de ella una mujer mayor.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo y corto sobre la nuca, dejando un par de mechones levantados sobre su cabeza como dos largas antenas. Sus ojos eran de un resplandeciente color ámbar, fijos y expectantes. A pesar de parecer poseer mucho más de 30 años tenía aún hermosas facciones y un delgado cuerpo. Sobre su cabello llevaba una pañoleta que lo protegía y un simple vestido largo y verde con un delantal oscuro, y recogidas sus mangas largas por un tasuki.

- Hina-chan, pero que sorpresa. - La mujer se inclinó.

- Es un gusto volver a verla, Natsu-Sama. - Correspondió el saludo.

- Pero pasa, deprisa.

Hinata entró a la modesta residencia donde se sentía mucho más cómoda que la fría mansión donde vivía.

- Pondré a calentar un poco de agua. Toma asiento, sabes que esta es tu casa.

- Gomen, pero no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. - Sonrió tiernamente Hinata. – Sólo vine para entregarle ente pequeño obsequió, sé que no he venido con regularidad como lo hacía antes, por eso me gustaría que lo aceptara.

Hinata levantó sus brazos acercándolos a Natsu, ésta dejó a un lado la seriedad de sus ojos, dejándose llevar por tan dulce acción.

- Arigatou, Hina-Chan, sé lo que estas flores representan ya que yo misma te lo enseñe… las cuidare con mucho más esmeró que a las demás. Onegai, acompáñame al menos a tomar el té, es un poco temprano pero creo que nos caerá bien.

Hinata sonrió felizmente mientras la mujer buscaba sobre un rincón una maceta que fuera adecuada a las raíces de los brezos. Hinata la observaba atentamente, a pesar de haberla conocido desde que había sido una niña parecía no cambiar nunca, seguramente utilizaba alguna receta con la que usara distintas hierbas para evitar el envejecimiento, al menos, ésa era sólo una teoría suya.

Se trataba de Shizuma Natsu, miembro del clan Shizuma los cuales no eran reconocidos en la aldea por las fuertes técnicas de Ninjutsu, sino por el enorme conocimiento en hierbas, plantas, cortezas y flores medicinales. Claro que para muchos estas destrezas no era de tanta importancia como lo eran las habilidades de los distintos clanes que por ello se distinguían, sin embargo, siempre habían destacado siendo los mejores médicos de la aldea. Le debía mucho a esa mujer quien le había enseñado; a pesar de no pertenecer al mismo clan, desde muy pequeña todas las propiedades y facultades medicinales del Honzougaku.

Natsu continuaba en su labor cuando se dio cuanta del vapor proveniente de la tetera.

- Hina-Chan ¿podrías preparar el té?

- Hai. - Inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina, fácilmente encontraba todo lo que necesitaba; las tazas de forma de tulipán azul, el té rojo que siempre había sido el favorito de su sensei e incluso las pequeñas cucharitas de plata, desde muy niña conocía esta casa.

Hinata llevó las tazas hasta la pequeña mesa que tenía tan sólo dos sillas que se encontraba en la sala y las colocó en ésta esperando que Natsu se sentara primero.

- No es necesaria tanta formalidad Hina-Chan, además sabes que no me agrada del todo.

- Gomen nasai, Natsu-Sama. Es la costumbre. - Trató de disculparse Hinata quien ya comenzaba a sonrojarse y a jugar con sus pequeños dedos.

- Me siento feliz de volver a verte de nuevo, has crecido mucho. - Dijo Natsu mientras levantaba su taza sorbiendo un poco. Hinata continuaba aún sonrojada.

- ¡Pero que delicioso te ha quedado, has mejorado bastante desde la última vez!- Dijo emocionada. - No había probado un té tan delicioso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La Hyûga se puso tan colorada como el mismo té que bebían comenzando a balbucear un "todavía me falta mucho por aprender" y "debo aún practicar más". Natsu no se sorprendió en absoluto, su gakusei siempre había sido así sin importar los años que tuviera ahora.

- No tienes porque ser tan modesta, Hina-Chan. Seguramente existe alguna otra persona que piensa lo mismo que yo.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más. Neji era quien hablaba de "perfección" refiriéndose a cualquiera de sus tés. Aún podía recordarlo y un suave calor cubrió su pecho, sonriendo para si misma por el dulce momento.

- Neji-Niisan... – Sorbió el té delicadamente, dejándose llevar por el curioso, pero hermoso sentimiento que ahora poseía.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Furenzu: Amigos

Sukiya: Casa de té

Chanoyu: Es el nombre que se le designa a la ceremonia del té

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Touke: Doctor

Onikeiji: Investigador, interrogador

Hantaakiraa: Cazador de asesinos

Tori-Chan: Pajarito

Konban wa: Buenas noches

Suna: Nombre con el que se conoce a la Aldea de la Arena

Tasuki: Es una cinta con la que se sujetan las mangas de kimonos, yukatas, etc. de forma cruzada en la espalda.

Honzougaku: Estudio de hierbas medicinales

Gakusei: Estudiante

**Notas finales de la autora:**

¿Qué puedo decir, tan sólo que soy una desvergonzada que actualiza cada diez mil años, no,no,no, eso no debe pasar.

Creo que lo que me demoró tanto fue sobre todo la fiesta, todos se encuentran y es un momento muy delicado que no quería arruinar, pero que de todos modos no me quedó como yo quería... (la tragedia de mi vida).

Bueno, pero sólo para adelantarlos un poco he decidido (y lo publico ahora para hacerlo oficial) poner lemon en Hansoku, pensé que seguramente yo era un asco escribiéndolos, pero he recibido buena aceptación por parte de los reviews de "Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos", aclaro que fue un ejercicio pero creo que salió bien¡claro que en Hansoku tiene que ser muchísimo mejor o no me lo perdonaría!

**Agradecientos:**

**pilikita-sakura** Muchas gracias por preocuparte de mi mudanza (Kitsune llora agradecida) ya que fue sumamente frustrante y fastidioso eso de cambiarse de ciudad.

Sé que esta vez me tarde demasiado pero es que ya estaba escribiendo un One-Shot, espero te siga gustando mi fic y muchas gracias por tus porras, siempre lo digo pero es que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, te lo agradezco. Por cierto aún no me has contestado si te pusiste pilikita por Shaman King. Muchos abrazos y besos.

**Ari:** Y aquí sigue, espero siga emocionante porque esto no es nada comparado con lo que tengo preparado Ju,ju,ju. Abrazos y besos.

**Riku Hyuuga** ¡Si, viva la pareja Neji-Hina, Ju,jui,ju... siempre me emociono de más cuando veo esta frase, no puedo evitarlo. Espero que este capítulo te guste, me esforzare para que quede mejor y que sea más rápido, pero es que cada capítulo es de más de 20 hojas... (esta fue de 29) por eso tardo tanto, pero bueno, soy yo a quien le gusta sufrir. Abrazos y besos.

**Hoshino Shipon** Que bueno que te gusta como escribo, siempre le echo ganas en eso de escribir para expresar de mejor manera las cosas. Con respecto a lo de cómo "sé" japonés creeme que es más que nada cultura general al leer libros de historia, literatura y antropología de Japón, utilizar diccionarios e investigar y enterarme de reportajes y curiosidades de esta tan apasionante cultura. Ya entrando a las otras preguntas me da gusto que alguien se dé cuenta de estos pequeños (ni tan pequeños Kitsune) cuestionamientos ya que todo, TODO lo que escriba tendrá alguna relación o importancia a futuro, así que chécalo bien y no te preocupes que esas preguntas se responderán mientras avanza el fic (por ahora ya te respondí por qué Sakura odia Sasuke) Y creeme que tus preguntas no me molestan en absoluto, para nada, con eso me voy dando cuenta que tan clara estoy escribiendo o en qué debo fijarme más. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas escribiendo tus dudas y comentarios ya que me agradó mucho tu review. Cuidate, te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

**Lin Hashimoto** Lo siento por llevar tan lenta la relaciones entre Neji y Hina pero siento que es sumamente necesario, creeme que todo el mundo me pide que cuándo las declaraciones, bueno pues en este capítulo a mi parecer ya se va desarrollando y avanzando su relación, se han dado cuenta de las hermosa personalidad que poseen cada uno, sintiéndose un poco atraídos (tal vez no de la misma manera) por el otro. Bueno, Neji por aquel "molesto sentimiento" y Hina por el "suave calor en su pecho". También te agradezco que hayas leído mi lemon y que ya no te corran de la compu. Besos y abrazos.

**Megumi Neji-Hina** oh, mi amiguis, amiguis, por ser una viciosa de la pareja Neji-Hina, Ju,ju,ju yo también soy muy viciosa, tanto que hasta ahora he juntado más de 70 imagenes de ellos dos (y sigue incrementándose). Espero que te guste el cuarto capítulo y nos sigamos contactando. Abrazos y besos.

**miguel0706:** Gracias, mi amor por las porras, pero yo me pregunto... ¿cuándo diablos vas a leer el tercer capítulo, ya voy en el cuarto y tú nada... Espero que te guste como sale tu Ten2. Besos y abrazos (¿los merece Kitsune?).

**Hyuuga-Megumi** wow, tus técnicas de motivación son iguales a los de la Tanukota, pero descuida que prometo terminar este fic. Ju,ju,ju... de nuevo besos y abrazos.

**Tora ¿Sempai:** ... mucha suerte con tu vida.

**Tanuki-Chan:** Uy, creo que aquí nunca voy a acabar... Ya me temía que fueras a pensar eso de mi fic pero creeme que me baso en otros fics o autores (Como Shiomei o TC Clover, etc,etc.) y nada que ver con la tuya, además yo ya te había confesado que lo que SI me había pirateado era lo del mendigo jardincito.

Creeme que si concuerdan es por que no le veo otra lógica que aquella la que expongo en el fic (a fuerzas Sasuke va a regresar a la aldea, estoy segura y así lo presiento... que va a regresar pero ahora él será el despreciado, temido o desconfíen de él, no tanto por los pobladores sino por los mismos ninjas, sobre todo los que fueron más cercanos... y sobre todo pienso que los únicos que podrían llegar a Anbu serían Neji y Sasuke... nadie más) y te confieso que incluso he tenido que recurrir a hacer lo contrario que hace la otra autora (Neji y Sasuke son compañeros, Hanabi literalmente odia a su hermana y ella misma quiere convertirse en el Soke, Hinata siempre permanece encerrada en la mansión, Sakura odia a Sasuke y demás diferencias que no puedo relatar ya que te arruinaría la sorpresa.) para evitar que se parezcan (por que me la contaste... sufro por eso), lo que odio de la "otra" es de que haya usado el termino "el Uchiha" por que la verdad la miserable lo hizo muy bien y no sabes el coraje que me da recordar que yo no puedo usarlo (por muy lógico que parezca) para evitar así el parecido.

Empecemos por partes. Primero lo de cómo escribo, ju,ju,ju creo que si exagero pero es que si a mi no me explican con que maldito color "claro" es el vestido yo me empiezo imaginar tantas cosas a la vez que no me gusta, podría ser un rosado, un crema, un azul, un verde, un rojo claro ( no me mires así...), est, etc... son demasiadas las posibilidades y eso de quedarme en duda de si tengo razón o no me choca. En esta ocasión decidí cambiar de estrategia, bajar un poco las descripciones y si son densas tratar de distribuir la información, pero como es sólo mi primera prueba no sé muy bien como quedó, ahí me mandas un review o correo.

Bueno, lo de mi error garrafal ya lo sabes... ese miserable... hasta lo confesó descaradamente en el review...

Por lo demás descuida, no me molesta en absoluto tus comentarios ni siento que seas una desagradecida o mamona (me reí cuando lo escribiste) ya que no pienso que lo seas. Espero me sigas poniendo tus opiniones ya que esa sinceridad me agrada mucho.

Ah y perdón por la tardanza... si tan sólo tuviera computadora (la vida es cruel y miserable)...

Chaito, besos y abrazos.

**Dark Rinoa Chan** Muchas gracias por tu porras, que bueno que te gustan mis fics ya que siempre trato de hacerlos cada vez mejor. Perdona el haberme tardado tanto pero es que siempre me resultan más de 20 hojas y debo revisarlas para no meter la pata (y aún así lo hago... que torpe). Espero te guste el cuarto capítulo. Y muchas gracias por haber leído mi lemon y tus comentarios, me hace tener más confianza con eso de los lemon ya que como fue el primero lo sentí no muy bueno... pero mejoraré al hacerlo en Hansoku. Abrazos y besos.

**Faith-Winters** Me alegra que te haya gustado, sigo esforzándome a pesar de mi lentitud y que bueno que te está gustando la pareja de Neji-Hinata, al igual que tú yo empecé de la misma manera. Espero no defraudarte con el cuarto capítulo, gracias por tus comentarios. Besos y abrazos.


	5. Kisu: Borrando viejas cicatrices

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune rescribiendo el capítulo cinco de Hansoku . ¿Qué por qué? Por que a Kitsune se le borró, justo cuando sólo faltaba revisarlo y corregirlo. (¡¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue...!). Por eso traté de volver a escribirlo lo más rápido posible (aunque no quieran creerme.

Aparte de eso me siento un poco más animada, ya que ¡por fin se terminaron los capítulos introductorios, más que nada fueron para describir cómo se encontraba la situación. Ahora me adentraré a la relación entre Neji y Hinata un poco más a fondo, sus complicaciones, afectos, etc, etc.

También les aviso que ya existe una comunidad de fanfics dedicada a esta mi parejita favorita llamada **"Nest of** **Silver Wings: Neji and Hinata Community".** Hasta ahora contamos con más de 40 fanfics y aún siguen aumentando. Pueden encontrarlo en mi profile o en la lista de C2.

Además de que se ha abierto un foro dedicado exclusivamente al Clan más poderoso de Konoha que se llama **"Hyûga Serial Clan". **Su propósito es dar temas de interés para ser discutidos, además de proporcionar información de páginas e imágenes que se encuentren relacionados con el Clan Hyuga. Recuerden que este foro lo hacen y mejoran ustedes, espero su participación. Pueden encontrarlo en mi profile o en la lista de Forums.

**Dedicatoria:**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a Tanuki-Chan quien piensa leer mi fanfic cuando ya hayamos llegado al 2015, pero le agradezco su amistad y ánimos ya que gracias a ella pude descubrir esta hermosa pareja el cual quiero muchísimo.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 5**

**Kisu: Borrando viejas cicatrices**

Era una noche tranquila y oscura dentro de la aldea de Konoha. Las calles se encontraban desiertas y la poca luz que podía alumbrarlas provenía de las numerosas lámparas de los lugareños.

Una sombra se movía velozmente entre los tejados. Con total silencio y rapidez saltaba en dirección a la gran mansión Hyûga.

Al llegar a uno de los cuantiosos corredores de la mansión Neji decidió quitarse la mascara blanca que mantenía oculto su rostro. Suspiró profundamente tratando así de tal vez relajar los estresados y adoloridos músculos los cuales habían llevado una rutina mucho más agotadora y pesada que cualquier otro entrenamiento antes impuesto.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero un parpadeante destello llamó su atención. El Bouke examinó con total detalle a cualquier movimiento que pudiera delatar algún mínimo peligro y pronto notó como la luz se dirigía al jardín principal.

Con el mismo cuidado y mutismo se aproximó con gran velocidad al lugar calculado, abriendo la puerta con una mano y la otra sosteniendo su katana de mango blanco, listo para cualquier enemigo que pudiera enfrentar. Observó el origen de la luz proveniente de una nítida lámpara, ablandando su actual postura y colocando sus brazos sobre sus costados, pero siguió avanzando lentamente para evitar ser descubierto.

Hinata se mantenía sumamente ocupada tratando se percibir todas los pequeños detalles que pudieran dar a distinguir el abandono de su jardín con la ayuda de la poca luz que lanzaba la lámpara de papel colocado junto a ella.

- Hinata-Sama, no debería estar aquí. - Habló por fin Neji para llamar su atención, por lo que Hinata dio un pequeño respingo por el susto provocado.

- Neji-Niisan... ¿Cómo me...?

- Hinata-Sama, es peligroso que permanezca en el jardín a está hora. – Pronunció el chico con un tono más severo. Konoha ya no podía parecerle un lugar tranquilo, debido a la aparición de los distintos vestigios de una venganza declarada ante un enemigo invisible que ya antes había podido adentrarse más allá de los límites de la ciudad sin dejar rastros importantes.

Su prioridad ante todo era el de proteger al Soke a cualquier precio, incluso a costa de toda la aldea.

- Gomen... pero yo... sólo quería cuidar mi jardín... - Tartamudeó la Souke con la cabeza cabizbaja.

- Lo mejor será que olvide todo esto y regrese a su habitación.

- Pero yo aún no he terminado... - Suplicó Hinata juntando sus pequeñas manos a su pecho.

- Hinata-Sama, comprenda. - Neji subió el tono de su voz en uno más estricto, ya que comenzaba a desesperarse por la terquedad de la joven.

Hinata se alejó de su primo para colocarse junto al más frondoso árbol del lugar, contenido de vistosas flores violetas que caían juntas en cascada sobre su cabeza.

- No poseo ningún objeto que le haya pertenecido a Okâ-San, ni siquiera ahora soy capaz de recordar cómo era su rostro o su voz... y esta glicina le perteneció a ella, es el único recuerdo que he podido guardar sin que Otou-San me lo impida... por eso, mi deber es cuidar de él. – Terminó de decir Hinata esperando impacientemente por una respuesta.

Neji se mantuvo unos breves minutos en su misma posición, para después dirigirse a la orilla del pasillo y sentarse pesadamente sobre éste, apoyándose en una de las vigas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pronto Hinata comprendió la acción de su primo, dedicándole una pronunciada sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, por lo que decidió hacer su labor lo más rápido posible.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, los cuales sólo podía escucharse el sonido producido por la hojas y ramitas secas amontonadas sobre los brazos de la chica, mientras Neji se dedicaba a observarla con total curiosidad y fascinación.

- Siempre he pensado que el aroma de Okâ-San fue el de una glicina... – Hinata trató de romper el silencio. - Ella murió... justo después de nacer Hanab... - Hinata calló inmediatamente.

- Sumimasen... - Se detuvo Hinata para disculparse. – Seguramente te incomodé... al hablar... sobre algo tan inoportuno... - Hinata bajó su cabeza mientras depositaba los rastro de flores, ramas y hojas muertas dentro de un cesto, muy cerca de Neji.

- No tiene por qué disculparse, Hinata-Sama. Yo también perdí a Okâ-San y Otou-San, por eso lo entiendo.

La Hyûga se armó de valor, con sus dedos comenzando a juguetear, tratando de abrir su boca para preguntar.

- ¿Cómo... cómo eran... ellos?

Inesperadamente Neji se levantó de su lugar girando su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Hinata de manera fría y cortante, por lo que la chica comprendió que había sido inadecuado y atrevido de su parte el comentario hecho por ella, rápidamente trató de disculparse, pero Neji habló antes que ella pudiera hacerlo.

- Okâ-San era sumamente jovial y alegre... Otou-San a pesar de ser estricto y callado, también podía llegar a ser amable y cálido... recuerdo que... siempre sonreía para Okâ-San y yo... sólo para nosotros, nadie más.

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar el detallado comentario del Bouke ya que no estaba acostumbrada que su primo hablara con ella sobre temas tan personales. Neji viró su rostro para mirarla directamente a los asombrados ojos níveos de la Souke.

- Así eran ellos.- Expuso Neji con serenidad.

- Neji-Niisan... pienso que eres como Hizashi-San.

- ¿Qué…? - Preguntó extrañado por la insólita afirmación.

- En la mayoría de las ocasiones eres estricto y callado, pero en otras... también eres muy amable y cálido. Algún día... me gustaría presenciar una afectuosa sonrisa de tu parte. – Hinata acentuó su propia sonrisa, lo que a Neji volviera el incomodo sentimiento en su interior.

– Es tarde y mañana tendremos lecciones con Kagehisa-Sama. – Dictó el joven tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Hai - Contestó alegremente Hinata siguiendo a Neji por el corredor, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ella.

---

Al día siguiente todo seguía con la misma normalidad de la monotonía, después de terminar con la misma rutina de etiqueta instruida por Kagehisa, Neji se marchó para cumplir la guardia del día mientras Hinata se encontraba en el sukiya junto con Hatoko, quien en todo momento la corregía de cualquier movimiento que considerara equivocado.

Justo cuando Hinata se disponía a servir el té negro por cuarta ocasión durante ese día alguien llamó a la puerta con breves y suaves golpes sobre el extremo de madera de la puerta corrediza.

- Adelante - Pronunció Hatoko irritada por la interrupción.

Fue entonces cuando entró una chica, tenía el cabello ondulado y corto que le llegaba hasta la nuca, la piel era de un tono cobrizo acompañado de los distintivos ojos albinos que los miembros de la familia Hyûga poseían, vestía con una sencillísima yukata y un decolorado obi naranja, luciendo sobre su frente la marca de "la jaula" dentro de todos los integrantes del Bouke. Humildemente se inclinó en forma respetuosa para hablar con la cabeza agachada y los ojos en dirección al tatami.

- Siento la interrupción Hatoko-Gozen, pero una mujer llamada Yuhi Kurenai desea hablar con Hinata-Sama.

Hinata abrió sus ojos extrañada por la inusual visita, pero feliz de poder saber un poco de su antigua sensei.

- ¿Sólo es eso? Retírate y notifícale que Hinata-Sama no tiene tiempo para asistir a cualquier otro asunto que no tenga ninguna relevancia con el Clan.

- Pero... - Comenzó a hablar nerviosamente la chica. – Me ha informado que se trata de algo muy importante y que no se marchara sin antes ver a Hinata-Sama.

- Que atrevida... - Respondió Hatoko con voz chillona y despectiva. – Puede retirarse Hinata-Sama, mañana continuaremos, pero debe practicar con más seriedad y cuidado... No puedo creer que aún no sea capaz de preparar decentemente un simple té negro como es debido... – Mascullaba en un desdeñoso tono.

Hinata totalmente apenada por escuchar lo anterior se inclinó educadamente para después seguir a la pequeña Bouke por la mansión, llegando por fin a la entrada principal. Justo al llegar la chica se retiró hacía un lado para permitirle el paso a Hinata.

- Arigatou, Mikami-Kun. - Dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa, lo que Mikami se sonrojara por esto.

- Ccon... su per...permiso... Hinaata-Sama... - La chica se retiró rápidamente.

Hinata contempló su marcha hasta perderse de su vista, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un melancólico suspiro. Pero centró su atención a su visita la cual no quiso hacer esperar por más tiempo.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Kurenai-Sensei. - Saludó cortésmente Hinata mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

- Ohayou, Hinata. - Respondió Kurenai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Ha pasado tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien... creo. - Respondió nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a juntar la punta de sus dedos repetitivamente, lo que Kurenai notara de inmediato.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Hanabi?

Hinata la miró extrañada por la pregunta, pero contestó afirmativamente.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Hanabi había aprobado la prueba de la Academia Ninja como la mejor de su clase, convirtiéndose a su vez en una próspera Genin que pasó como alumna de Kurenai en el equipo ocho, hecho que sorprendió a muchos incluyendo a Hinata.

- ¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar un poco más... privado? - Preguntó Kurenai quien inmediatamente ya había perdido la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por... por supuesto... - Tartamudeó nuevamente la chica.

Una vez afuera alumna y maestra se mantuvieron en silencio durante un breve tiempo, notando la Souke a su antigua sensei con una austeridad mayor a la usual, por lo que siguió caminando callada, esperando que fuera ella quien rompiera el silencio.

- ¿Sucede algo importante dentro del Clan Hyûga? - Al fin expresó la Jounin.

Hinata no contestó, sabía que era insensato hablar de lo que sucedía dentro de la familia. No se trataba de confianza de lo carecía Kurenai, porque realmente lo tenía y mucho, sino algo más. Le perturbaba lo que Kurenai pensaría sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, le aterraba completamente.

- No... no comprendo... ¿por qué... la... pregunta...? - Cuestionó la Souke con una falsa sonrisa mientras sujetaba fuertemente su yukata.

Kurenai soltó un melancólico suspiro, dejando de lado su seriedad para tomar una expresión de inquietud y pesadumbre.

- Lo cierto es que no deseaba recurrir a Hiashi-San... desde la última vez que intente hablar con él... A él no le interesa lo que en verdad les pueda llegar a sentir o suceder... - Comenzó a murmurar para si misma - Por eso, decidí acudir a ti.

---

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad la multitud acrecentaba por los aldeanos de Konoha que se dedicaba a cumplir con sus deberes y encargos de ese día. Pero una pareja parecía llamar la atención debido a la peculiaridad de la escena. Se trataba de una chica pelirosada quien parecía suplicante persiguiendo muy de cerca a un enfadado rubio, con los brazos cruzados y la frente en alto.

- He dicho que no, Sakura-Chan. - Sentenció el muchacho.

- Onegai Naruto, me he estado disculpando durante más de dos semanas y también he tenido que seguirte por todos lados en todo Konoha... ¿Aún con esas razones no piensas perdonarme nunca? - Trató de razonar Sakura con el muchacho.

- Te marchaste durante la fiesta sin despedirte de mí y eso no es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente. – Se detuvo al fin Naruto.- Simplemente por la presencia de Sasuke.

La Haruno respondió bajando su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando fuertemente sus puños.

- Lo que hizo Uchiha... "no es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente"... y lo sabes perfectamente Naruto, tú estuviste ahí. - Sakura miró fijamente al chico quien aún permanecía con el semblante anterior.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿A dónde se fue Sasuke? No puedo encontrarlo... ¡Maldición! - Murmuró el rubio tratando de encontrar a su antiguo amigo el cual buscaba desesperadamente por todo el lugar._

_Así continuó saltando de rama en rama, agudizando sus sentidos ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera delatar su paradero. Pero entonces un sonido llamó su atención. Se traba de un escalofriante grito a lo lejos que ensordeció sus oídos y que rápidamente identificó._

_- Sakura-Chan... - Murmuró el Uzumaki con preocupación y turbación para velozmente dirigirse al origen de la voz._

_Tardo pocos minutos en llegar debido a la gran velocidad que había adquirido con el paso de los años. Pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. _

_En un amplio y despejado paraje se encontraban las dos personas a las que buscaba. Uchiha Sasuke fuera de sí, con el rostro furioso y pálido acompañado de sus enloquecidos ojos rojos activados por su Sharingan, tenía los nervios tensados en su cuerpo y en su mano derecha jalando los cabellos rosados que sostenían el ensangrentado y herido cuerpo de Sakura, quien sufría de numerosas y graves quemaduras, golpes y cortes en toda su figura, respiraba dificultosamente debido a las costillas rotas, su boca se encontraba partida y de su nariz brotaba intensamente sangre que manchaba su rostro y parte de su ropaje. Le parecía que muy pronto fallecería._

_- ¡Sakura-Chan!_

_Fue cuando Sasuke notó por primera vez la presencia de Naruto. Con toda frialdad y desinterés soltó a la chica, que cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba. La pelirosada reaccionó vomitando a borbotones sangre de su boca, manchando a su vez el verde pasto a su alrededor._

_- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?! ¡¿Acaso usaste el Chidori contra Sakura-Chan...?! - Gritó el chico al notar pequeñas quemaduras en la piel, a la vez corriendo con un puño levantado sobre el aire, dispuesto a golpearlo. El Uchiha reanudó su actitud para corresponder el golpe con igual fuerza. _

_Pronto chocaron sus chakras al contacto uno con el otro, iluminando completamente el desolado lugar. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿No vas a decir nada ahora, Naruto? - Preguntó severamente la chica.

- Pensaba en cómo perdonarte y creo que tengo la solución perfecta... - Contestó rápidamente el Uzumaki, cambiando su expresión con una gran sonrisa que mostraba completamente sus dientes.

- ¿Y cómo vas a perdonarme...? - Interrogó nerviosamente Sakura.

- Fácil... sólo deberás invitarme a cenar en el Ichiruka Ramen durante dos semanas.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, mientras miles de venas de enfado comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro enrojecido.

- ¡¿QUÉ!? - Gruñó muy enfadada, con un amenazante puño en alto y una sonrisa diabólica, pero Naruto parecía distraído ante esto.

- ¿Es... Hinata-Chan...?

Sakura movida por la curiosidad repentina olvidó lo anterior para incrustar su vista en la misma dirección que su compañero.

- Hai... es ella, parece que está hablando con Kurenai-San. - Contestó sorprendida la Haruno.

- Que suerte tengo hoy, no sólo podré cenar gratis durante dos semanas sino que también podré ver a Hinata-Chan. - Exclamó totalmente emocionado, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a la Haruno.

- ¿Pero qué haces...? - Habló la pelirosada sonrojada por el acercamiento tan repentino, tratando en vano de separarse del cuerpo de Naruto, pero éste al contrario la sujetó más a su figura.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso temes que alguien más en la aldea pueda vernos... y descubrir nuestro pequeño secreto? - Dijo el chico divertido por la escena, acercándose al rostro de Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, lo que ocasionara acrecentar el rubor de la muchacha en sus brazos.

- Eres un baka… - Criticó la Jounin, separándose por fin de su compañero.

Naruto rió con grandes risotadas mientras se rascaba la cabeza, causando que la chica estallara de furia para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara, borrando así su sonora carcajada.

Pero al otro extremo de la avenida, la situación comenzaba a ponerse sobria. Hinata trataba de mantenerse relajada, pero pronto su cuerpo la traicionó al comenzar a dar pequeños temblores.

- Estoy preocupada... Hace algún tiempo he notado que Hanabi se encuentra sumamente distraída y malhumorada... parece que algo en verdad le preocupa. - Comentó Kurenai.

Hinata volvió a sorprenderse, pero su asombro fue sustituido por la aflicción.

- No sabia... no sabía que Imôto-San...

- ¿Estás segura que no sucede nada dentro del Clan?- Nuevamente interrogó Kurenai al percatase de la inseguridad de su antigua alumna.

- Gomen nasai... Kurenai-Sensei... es algo que... no... no puedo... revelar... - Bajó su cabeza para evitar mirarla a los ojos, pero rápidamente sintió una cálida mano sobre uno de sus hombros tratando de alentarla.

- Lo comprendo muy bien, Hinata.- Habló Kuranai con una expresión maternal y tolerante en sus ojos, mientras dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa. – De todos modos... trata de permanecer un poco más alerta.

Enseguida la Jounin se marchó con el mismo sentimiento de preocupación con el que había llegado.

"Jamás pensé que afectaría tanto esta situación a Imôto-San..." Declaró Hinata mientras observaba la figura de Kurenai alejarse. "Tuvo que ser Kurenai-Sensei quien se diera cuenta para contármelo... y yo... he sido tan egoísta... que no me di cuenta de nada…"

- ¡Hinata-Chan! - Escuchó una voz conocida que rápidamente buscó su procedencia sólo para ver cómo Naruto y Sakura se acercaban a ella.

- Ohayou gozaimasu - Saludó cortésmente la Hyûga con una tímida sonrisa.

- Ohayou, Hinata. - Devolvió el saludo Sakura.

- ¡Mira, mira Hinata-Chan! - Exclamaba extasiado el rubio, revolviendo la pequeña mochila que se encontraba a su costado y sacando de éste un pequeño muñeco.

- ¿Y ésto? - Tomó el muñeco la pelirosada para observarlo mejor. Se trataba de un curioso peluche en forma de sapo color marrón con extrañas marcas rojas en su cuerpo, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, en su boca usaba una larga y diminuta pipa. Sakura escuchó un sonido metálico y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que la boca se abría, al hacerlo vio numerosas monedas dentro de su hueco estomago de peluche, descubriendo que se trataba de un peculiar monedero.

- Es Gamabunta-Chan. - Dijo Naruto orgulloso a su amiga, mientras le quitaba el Mini-Gamabunta – Y fue el regalo de Hinata-Chan por mi cumpleaños.

- Kawaii... - Exclamó la pelirosada embelesada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Hinata, ¿dónde lo compraste?

- ¡Hey...! - Intentó quejarse Naruto. – No puedes tener uno igual, Sakura-Chan.

- Gomen nasai, pero no podrás encontrarlo en alguna tienda... eso es porque... yo misma lo hice. - Explicó un tanto apenada la heredera a su compañera.

Naruto se enterneció por lo escuchado así que comenzó a llorar grandes ríos de lágrimas, causando la atención de los pobladores que por ahí pasaban a su alrededor.

- Naruto... eres un baka. - Sentenció Sakura al tiempo que una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

- Bueno, ya es tarde y seguramente mis queridos alumnos han cumplido con el entrenamiento que les he impuesto, así que me marcho. - Terminó de decir el Jounin con una desvergonzada sonrisa al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo, corriendo y despidiéndose con una mano dejando a las dos chicas solas.

- Pero que irresponsable... – Comentaba Sakura resoplando fuertemente y posando sus manos pesadamente sobre sus caderas, pero repentinamente su expresión cambió a uno más suave. – Me recuerda a Kakashi-Sensei, cuando apenas éramos unos niños.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó curiosa Hinata.

Al percatarse de su presencia Sakura enrojeció inmediatamente, mientras comenzaba a reír frenéticamente. - No te fijes en lo que digo. - Dijo len un tono nervioso. – Por cierto, me parece extraño verte por aquí en Konoha, ¿acaso tienes que ir a algún lugar en especial?

- Ahora que lo mencionas... si. – Contestó Hinata con una dulce sonrisa. – ¿Quieres acompañarme, Sakura-Kun?

- Gomen, pero yo también estoy retrasada. – Explicó la chica juntando la palma de las manos frente a su rostro.

- Descuida, iré yo misma.

Y se despidieron cada una tomando un camino diferente.

---

Habían pasado dos horas pero Hinata marchaba despacio y con un poco de dificultad, tratando de evitar caer debido al par de grandes paquetes que ocupaban sus brazos impidiéndole ver su propio andar. Pero cuando se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de su hogar tropezó inesperadamente contra alguien más, lo que hizo que cayeran sus paquetes.

- Sumimasen, yo tuve la culpa. - Rápidamente la chica se disculpó con una pronunciada reverencia.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una grave voz varonil.

Hinata se petrificó al reconocer el dueño de la voz, comenzando a sufrir de breves temblores en su cuerpo por el miedo que le causaba su presencia.

- Hhai.. Uchi... Uchiha... San... – Comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente por la turbación, evitando a toda costa mirar su rostro. Sasuke no se sorprendió en absoluto por su reacción, ya se lo esperaba después de haberse encontrado días antes en casa de Naruto.

Hinata se inclinó para recoger las cajas, pero el moreno fue más rápido que ella e inmediatamente recogió las dos sin ningún esfuerzo para después entregárselas con mucho cuidado.

- Arigatou... Uchiha-San... - Dijo la Souke un poco apenada, para rápidamente despedirse y marcharse.

Sasuke igualmente la imitó con serenidad.

---

Después de unos cuantos días donde Hinata tuvo que remplazar el corto tiempo libre para satisfacer las demandantes exigencias de Hatoko, al fin pudo terminar mucho antes de lo acostumbrado por lo que decidió ir a su habitación y descansar un poco.

Se instaló junto a la ventana para admirar el paisaje que le proporcionaba el segundo piso de la mansión, pero el panorama sólo se mostraba triste y melancólico debido a las cuantiosas nubes grises que pronto se aglomeraban en el cielo.

- Parece que va a llover. - Dijo para si misma.

Pero una figura que caminaba tranquilamente por el camino hacia la puerta principal captó su atención, se trataba de Neji. Hinata se sorprendió al ver a su primo a esa hora del día en la mansión, por lo que sabía siempre volvía a la media noche e incluso en algunas ocasiones no se presentaba sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Neji siguió caminando tranquilamente, llevando en una de sus manos un paquete envuelto en un fino papel blanco.

Así siguió avanzando hasta por fin llegar a una desolada calzada, se encontraba descuidado debido al camino empedrado agrietado y desigual. Al final se erguían dos altas puertas de hierro negro rodeadas a su vez por un grueso muro oscuro y mohecido.

Neji entró sin demora para fijar su vista en el lugar. Estaba totalmente sitiado por miles de tumbas, algunas parecían muy viejas mientras que otras eran mucho más recientes. El Bouke siguió su camino hasta detenerse a un par de lapidas solitarias, tenían plantas sobre éstas lo que no permitían que se vislumbrarán sus nombres grabados en ellas. Neji se arrodilló para limpiarlas arrancando con sus manos cualquier hierba que creciera junto a ellas.

- Sumimasen... no era mi intención abandonarlos. – Murmuró en un suave susurro.

Al terminar con su tarea se podía leer con claridad los nombres de "Hyûga Hizashi" y "Hyûga Tsubaki". El Bouke se arrodilló para dar una reverencia tan respetuosa que su frente tocó la rasposa hierba, desenvolvió el paquete de sus manos en el que se encontraban unas cuantas varillas de incienso, las enterró en el suelo para encenderlas y comenzó a orar.

_Flash Back _

_En una noche oscura y fría se encontraba un pequeño sentado junto a una mujer__ r__ecostada en un desgaste futón, a su lado se hallaba un recipiente repleto con agua. El niño trataba de bajar la fiebre de su madre con un paño húmedo, pero por más que lo volviera a empapar la enfermedad no cedía haciéndose cada vez más grave. _

_- No tiene... caso... muy pronto... yo... voy a... – Susurraba débilmente la mujer._

_- ¡No digas eso, Okâ-San! - La regaño Neji empapando por décima ocasión el paño caliente. - Vas a estar bien, ya lo verás. - Intentó sonreír pero se dio cuenta que no podía. _

_Tsubaki exhaló profundamente, mientras fijaba su vista a la ventana._

_- ¿Sabes... qué día... es hoy...? - Habló trabajosamente._

_- Como podría olvidarlo, Okâ-San. - Enseguida el pequeño ensombreció sus claras pupilas.- En una noche como esta Otou-San murió... a manos de... - Inmediatamente su rostro se tornó a otro más cruel y frío._

_Había pasado ya un año desde que Hyûga Hizashi había muerto dentro de la mansión, después de esto el jefe del clan, Hyûga Hideyoshi había decidido que ya no era necesario su cercanía a la rama principal por lo que fueron relegados a una más baja condición de abandono. _

_- Jamás... jamás lo... olvi... des... yo te amo... - Dijo Tsubaki pesadamente y con gran dificultad en su voz femenina. _

_- Okâ-San... - Neji suavizo su expresión, pero a pesar de lo que sucedía seguía manteniendo la misma frialdad anterior._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Tsubaki levantó su mano para acariciar el inexpresivo rostro de su hijo que en tan sólo un año había cambiado. _

_- Gomen... na... nasai... Debí... ser más... fuerte... - Su mano cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de tatami, cerrando al fin sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Neji no parecía reaccionar aún manteniendo su impasible expresión, sentado junto al cuerpo fallecido de su madre. Tan sólo se dedico a mirarla, pero nada más sucedía. _

_- Es el destino... Okâ-San. - Cerró fuertemente sus pequeños puños sin cambiar su mueca. _

_Lo cierto es que quería llorar, gritar, desahogarse contra el mundo tan cruel en el que había nacido y le había arrebatado todo, pero simplemente no pudo, algo en él había muerto también y sabía que jamás podría recuperarlo tan fácilmente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Neji abrió pesadamente sus ojos notando como frías y delgadas gotas clavaban su cuerpo, pero no se movió, quería al menos permanecer un poco más de tiempo ante las tumbas de sus padres. Notó cómo iba intensificándose el golpeteo de la lluvia, convirtiendo el paisaje en uno completamente desolado y miserable. Se sintió identificado con la escena y sonrió cínicamente para si mismo, pero dentro de él un vació crecía haciéndose gélido y austero.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tan de cerca el sentimiento de la soledad." Desvaneció su sonrisa al seguir contemplando con la misma aproximación el par de lápidas frente a él.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió, ya no podía sentir el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo ni el silencio con el que se había caracterizado el lugar.

- Neji-Niisan... ¿estás bien…? - Habló una fina y dulce voz detrás de él.

Neji giró su cabeza sin mayor interés, para clavar su impasible e indiferente mirada sobre la de su prima que parecía preocupada. Observó que en una de sus manos portaba trabajosamente un pesado paraguas rojo, mientras que con la otra levanta el borde de su rosada yukata, evitando que pudiera mancharse de lodo.

Al notar la inmutabilidad de su primo Hinata se inclinó para mantener su rostro a la altura de su compañero, intentando animarlo con una cándida sonrisa.

- Volvamos a casa. - Hinata irguió su cuerpo.

Con pesadumbre y lentitud Neji se levanto del suelo, conservando la misma expresión de desinterés a su alrededor y juntos caminaron en silencio dirigiéndose a la mansión.

Hinata intentaba mantener en alto el paraguas ya que la gran altura de su primo se lo dificultaba, pues apenas podía sostenerlo debido a las fuertes embestidas que causaban las gotas, mientras que con la otra mano trataba de mantener a salvo la yukata.

- Yo lo llevaré, Hinata-Sama. - Señaló Neji al notar la situación en la que se encontraba la chica tomando el mango del paraguas, haciendo que sus dedos rozaran con los de Hinata lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Arigatou… - Susurró la Hyûga con la cabeza agachada para ocultar su rubor.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaran al sukiya para refugiarse de la lluvia. A pesar de los intentos de Hinata para evitar que su primo se mojara mucho más de lo que lo había encontrado no había obtenidos mejores resultados, ya que sus ropas se encontraban pegadas a su cuerpo y su cabello salpicaba en grandes charcos sobre el piso. Pero no era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba, sino el estado en el que se encontraba.

El Bouke se sentó agotadoramente, sentía su cuerpo cansado y débil, por lo que cerró sus ojos para relajarse un poco. Al hacer esto escuchó unos suaves pasos aproximándose por lo que enfocó sus ojos a su prima que le sonreía tiernamente.

- Deberías darte un baño o podrías enfermar. - Le indicó la Souke manteniendo su postura dulce y fraternal.

- No es necesario... sólo voy a cambiarme. - Volvió a levantarse con el mismo abatimiento en su voz y postura para después marcharse, pero un par de manos se apoyaron en su ancha espalda lo que hizo inmediatamente detenerse.

- Si algo te sucede... si existe alguna manera en la que yo pueda ayudarte... onegai, puedes confiar en mi... aunque sólo sea... sólo sea un estorbo... yo... – Hinata quebró su voz recostando su cabeza en la espalda de su primo, nuevamente su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Neji frunció su ceño, aquel extraño sentimiento en su pecho le molestaba, pero para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que le desagradaba aún más percibir aflicción en Hinata, había prometido protegerla y sólo la estaba intranquilizando.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? - Interrogó Neji dejando de lado las formalidades, una pregunta a la que siempre había querido conocer la respuesta.

Hinata formó en su rostro una melancólica sonrisa.

- ¿No lo sabes?

Neji no respondió ni se movió, pero Hinata enderezó su cuerpo separándose un poco del Bouke.

- Tú eres el único dentro de la familia que nunca me juzga ni muestra palabras de desilusión ni gestos de desapruebo... Has estado ahí para mi desde hace cinco años, por eso... no quiero volver a perderte como cuando éramos niños...

Neji se quedó sorprendido, no había esperado esa respuesta. Así era cómo lo veía ella, al asimilarlo sintió como ese vació en su pecho comenzaba a desaparecer.

Entonces giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a Hinata, mirándola analizadoramente; como era él, percibiendo los más pequeños detalles en su persona y se dio cuenta de cómo descubría características que antes no había podido ver. Se percató que su cabello había crecido un poco más de lo usual, que su piel era más pálida de lo normal debido al clima frío, que su sonrisa era cada vez más delicada y sensible, que su delgado cuerpo era cálido y que en sus ojos podía verse reflejado ante ella misma. Observó que su prima desprendía una mayor dulzura que antes no había podido apreciar con mayor detenimiento.

Sin percatarse de esto Hinata sacó del interior de su manga un pañuelo.

- Al menos... permíteme... – Le dijo la chica levantando su pañuelo por lo que Neji no contestó, así que la chica lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

Cuidadosamente la Souke comenzó a secar el rostro de su primo, pero era mucho más alto que ella por lo que se paro con la punta de sus pies para así poder acercarse mejor y notó que su piel se encontraba fría debido a la húmeda lluvia.

Pronto el Bouke descubrió una delgada rama que se encontraba entre el lacio cabello violáceo que le inquietaba en gran medida. Manchaba toda la finura que ella podía divergir en esos momentos y no lo soportó, movió su mano para enterrar sus dedos y probó la suavidad de su cabellera al quitar por fin la desagradable ramita, pero su mano jamás se movió de su lugar. Y por primera vez se preguntó si su piel sería más tersa de lo que aparentaba la cercanía, por lo que decidió comprobar su interrogante, y retiró su mano de entre los delgados mechones para acariciar la piel de la chica dándose cuenta que sus expectativas habían sido superadas de sobremanera.

Hinata se sorprendió por el insólito hecho pero no se movió, prefirió dedicarse a observar la expresión de su primo cambiar a otro mucho más tranquilo y desahogado. Al ver Neji que la Souke no se molestaba por su acción decidió seguir con su evaluación ahora con sus dos manos, tratando de estudiar con minuciosidad cada curvatura en suaves y circulares movimientos. Sintiendo los relajantes masajes en su rostro Hinata cerró sus ojos para concentrar sus sentidos en aquella agradable sensación dejando caer el pañuelo sin darse cuenta.

Así continuó Neji, atrapando en su memoria cada minúsculo detalle; una pequeña y redondeada barbilla, una fina nariz, ojos grandes e infantiles, cejas delgadas y cortas y una frente estrecha. Cuando por fin llegó a su boca, comenzó a delinearla lentamente con su pulgar, notó que eran carnosos y tenían un suave color rosado, a su parecer eran completamente exquisitos.

El Bouke se daba cuenta de lo que hacia y no podía evitarlo. Sin darse cuenta los miles de recuerdos y preocupaciones en los que siempre había protagonizado Hinata volvían en su mente, cada vez más intensos y significativos. Se sentía bien, definitivamente se sentía tan bien ser por alguien una persona a quien le importara, ser aceptado por quien era y sobre todo ser apreciado a pesar de su limitante y fría personalidad.

De un momento a otro la Souke sintió una suave presión en sus labios, pero por alguna razón no se sintió extraña o incomoda, permaneciendo así durante pocos segundos. Se separaron en escasos centímetros sin abrir los blancos ojos que poseían para comprender lo que sucedía. Sin evitarlo ellos se habían besado, un beso por más ingenuo en el que aún podían sentir el ardor que palpitaba en sus labios intensamente. Neji volvió a rozar sus labios sobre la definida boca de la chica, esta vez con mayor lentitud, tratando de aspirar el dulce aliento que provenía de ella. Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron color escarlatas y su respiración se hizo agitada, apretando sus manos sobre su pecho tratando así de dominar el sube y baja de su respiro.

Paulatinamente la velocidad de su boca comenzó a acelerarse, Neji proporcionaba diestros besos que dificultosamente Hinata podía seguirle, pero igualmente disfrutaba.

Mientras el pañuelo seguía abandonado en el suelo, comenzando a mojar el resplandeciente piso de madera que era pulido diariamente.

Pronto Neji ya no se sentía satisfecho por sólo sentir los suaves labios de la chica, quería saber si esa dulzura de la cual se caracterizaba podía encontrarse igualmente en el interior de su boca por lo que con lentitud lamió suavemente su labio inferior. Hinata dejó escapar un entonado gemido al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía en una gran cantidad de electrizantes emociones que le proporcionaba el Hyûga, abrió su boca para tratar de respirara mejor pero Neji ya se encontraba degustando de su cavidad, masajeando su interior con su lengua, tratando de robar un poco del endulzado liquido el cual se sentía extasiado por probar, tratando la heredera de corresponder la caricia envolviendo su pequeña lengua contra la de el integrante del Bouke. Tras esto Neji colocó una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Hinata para profundizar más el acercamiento del beso.

Pero se escucharon pasos resonando en el corredor, acercándose peligrosamente a la puerta. Los jóvenes se apartaron repentinamente justo antes de abrirse golpeadamente la puerta.

- Onee-San, Setsuna-San te está esperan... - Cortó su frase la chica al observar el estado en la que se encontraban la pareja, contrayendo sus cejas en signo de enfado.

Con la ropa aún pegada al cuerpo Neji seguía manteniendo sus manos sobre Hinata, quien se ruborizó intensamente evitando la inquisidora mirada de su hermana. Neji bajó sus brazos con lentitud hasta llegar a sus costados, analizando serenamente cada expresión que pudiera revelar el pensamiento de la adolescente.

- ¿Deseaba decir algo, Hanabi-Sama? - Preguntó tranquilamente para romper el silencio.

- Setsuna-San te espera en el dojo para el entrenamiento de hoy. - Respondió la chica dirigiéndose a la heredera e ignorando por completo la presencia de Neji.

- ¡Lo olvidé por completo…! - Gritó angustiada por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

- Hinata-Sama.

Hinata se giró no sin antes resaltar el tono carmesí de sus mejillas, levemente agachando su cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza, pero una mano frente a ella le entregó el pañuelo que había dejado caer, lo tomó tirando delicadamente de éste ejerciendo un poco de fuerza pues parecía que Neji no disminuía su agarre. En seguida se inclinó y se marchó apresuradamente.

Justo cuando Neji marchaba con tranquilidad a la puerta Hanabi se colocó frente a él, el Hyûga tan sólo se dedicó a observarla fijamente con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué sucede entre Onee-San y tú? - Preguntó Hanabi con descaro y petulancia en su voz.

- Es demasiado joven para entenderlo. - Respondió apaciblemente, como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente para explicarlo todo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! Sé que tú y Onee-San estaban... estaban... - Inesperadamente comenzó a balbucear mientras el Bouke esperaba pacientemente, comenzando a divertirle la escena. – Ustedes dos estaban... esta… ban... - Volvía a mascullar por lo que cerró fuertemente sus manos en puños al percatarse que actuaba muy semejante a como lo hacía su hermana.

- Ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciarlo. - Habló Neji con una sarcástica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. – Pero descuide, la juventud es un defecto que se cura con los años. - Terminando de decir esto Neji se marchó dejando a Hanabi sola en la habitación, con el furioso ademán acentuándose en su rostro.

_Flash Back_

_En la mansión Hyûga una chica se encontraba sentada frente a una persona mucho mayor que ella y de facciones serias. Era un modesto salón de proporciones medianas acompañado de una fina mesa de té y un par de cojines verdes ya ocupados._

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Hanabi?_

_- Antes que nada quiero agradecerle Otou-San que acudiera a mi encuentro. – Hanabi dio una pequeña inclinación para después seguir hablando. – La razón de mi presencia es debido a la reciente situación que se esta llevando en la famil…_

_- Dejemos las formalidades a un lado, lo que deseas es saber por qué elegí a Hinata y no a ti, ¿no es verdad? – Hanabi se quedó muda, era cierto que ésa era la verdadera razón de por qué citaba a su padre, pero jamás pensó que él pudiera hablar tan directamente sobre el tema._

_- Hai – Respondió la pequeña sin titubear._

_- Comprendo... – Habló Hiashi totalmente serio._

_Pero todo siguió en un forzado y escurridizo mutismo que sólo agitaba la sospecha de la menor, apretó sus puños para intentar controlarse y entonces su padre comenzó a hablar._

_- Déjame decirte que siempre has destacado de entre todas tus obligaciones, en todo momento has demostrado ser una cualificada ninja, superando más allá mis propios estándares. Inclusive llegaste a dominar el Nin-Jutsu en todas sus formas y especialidades... me siento completamente complacido por tu reciprocidad. – Se detuvo Hiashi con severidad en su cara, tratando de analizar sus palabras. _

_- No lo comprendo... ¿eso que tiene que ver...? – Susurró Hanabi totalmente confundida. Si era tan calificada como lo describía su padre, cómo era posible que no fuera elegida como Soke del Clan. _

_- Tu juventud te vuelve inmadura y sé que esa cualidad no desaparecerá a pesar de los años. Es necesario seguir adelante sin importar los obstáculos que debamos romper o destruir, debemos aprender de nuestro propio pasado el cual nos ha forjado a continuar con nuestras propias esperanzas... Hinata posee las capacidades obligatorias que deseo en una sucesora para cumplir mis aspiraciones._

_- ¿Cómo puede decir eso...? – Interrumpió la chica totalmente aturdida - ¿Acaso esta exclamando qué soy inferior a Onee-San...? – Murmuró lentamente y con odio contenido en su voz para después levantarse frenéticamente de su asiento con ojos desorbitados y furiosos. - ¡Dímelo…! ¡¿Qué es aquello que posee Onee-San y que yo carezco...?! ¡¿QUÉ ES...?!_

_- Toda reforma impuesta por la violencia no corregirá nada el mal: el buen juicio no necesita de la violencia.- Hiashi la observó con gran severidad, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea debido a la reciente frenetismo que considero mundana, inútil e indigna._

_-__Aún eres demasiado joven para entenderlo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sus puños aumentaron de fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos por la falta de circulación.

"Durante muchos años fui instruida con severidad, Otou-San comenzó a asignarme tareas y responsabilidades que jamás se le encomendaron a Onee-San a pesar de ser ella el Soke... ¿Entonces para qué sirvieron todos esos años de entrenamiento? ¡¿De qué sirvió sentir el sufrimiento y el cansancio que debí pasar para llegar a ser mejor, para alcanzar a sus expectativas...?! ¡¿PARA QUÉ?!

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer estrellándose contra el suelo. Hanabi cerró furiosamente sus ojos para evitar que siguieran saliendo lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de su reacción se amonestó a sí misma, restregándose rabiosamente la cara con la manga de su traje.

---

Mientras tanto, en el dojo, un joven se encontraba en medio de la habitación perfectamente sentado y con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la piel pálida y su cuerpo era delgado como si estuviera enfermo, con el cabello desigual y de un color azul claro cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros.

Enseguida la puerta del dojo se abrió lentamente, pero el joven no pareció reaccionar. Hinata se acerco para saludar respetuosamente, con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza de su tardanza y vistiendo un traje de entrenamiento.

- Sumimasen, Setsuna-Sama.

Setsuna abrió sus fríos y pasivos ojos blancos para dirigirse a la chica.

- Tú cara está ardiendo. – Hablo calmadamente y despacio, pero su comentario consiguió enrojecer al máximo el rostro de Hinata.

Setsuna no le prestó importancia a la reacción da la Souke y sin mayor demora se colocó en una posición de ataque. Hinata lo imitó con un poco de torpeza en sus movimientos, tras unos minutos de silencio Hinata comenzó a dar furiosos y rápidos golpes los cuales eran diestramente evadidos por Setsuna, por lo que éste respondió devolviendo cada movimiento con mayor fuerza y rapidez. Con dificultad Hinata intentaba evitar recibir los golpes que el integrante del Sôdan le dirigía, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo sus fuerzas. Justo cuando pensó la chica que no podría continuar más Setsuna se detuvo. La primera etapa del entrenamiento había terminado, un pequeño ejercicio de calentamiento.

Se retiraron para guardar un poco de distancia, Hinata comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente con la boca entreabierta para exhalar mejor el aire y con pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras Setsuna por el contrario parecía no haber sido afectado por el ejercicio anterior a pesar de poseer una salud débil y enferma.

- Estas desconcentrada. - Señaló fríamente Setsuna.

Gradualmente las manos de los dos jóvenes comenzaron a llenarse de chakra y los nervios alrededor de sus ojos se tensaron sobresaliendo de sus descoloridas pieles al activar su Byakugan, con las pupilas entornadas a su enemigo.

Ahora fue Setsuna quien se movió primero, lanzándose precipitosamente a Hinata comenzando a luchar juntos con la técnica del Jyuuken, tratando cada uno de tomar los puntos importantes de su adversario, pero Hinata se volvía cada vez más lenta debido a los jadeos que comenzaba entubar sus movimientos. Setsuna aumentó su velocidad haciendo retroceder a Hinata quien por segunda ocasión se sentía debilitarse, saltó para mantenerse en un espacio mayor, pero no podía ver dónde se encontraba su contendiente, por lo que aumentó la fuerza de su Byakugan localizando a Setsuna sobre ella, rápidamente se giró para recibir el impacto, encontrándose sus rostros frente a frente.

Sesuna se mostraba con la misma expresión imperceptible e insensible que siempre lo caracterizaba, sin delinear un sólo cambio en sus ojos o facciones, pero de pronto Hinata comenzó a ver que su cabello disparejo y azulino era substituido por uno mucho más largo, lacio y castaño que caía lentamente por el aire, al fijar nuevamente su vista notó que los gélidos ojos se tornaban serenos y calculadores, que su piel albina volvía a un color vivo de tonalidad cobriza y en sus austeros labios se formaba una afectuosa sonrisa que jamás había visto anteriormente.

- Neji-Niisan... – Susurró para si misma con sorprendidos ojos abiertos como platos debido a la anterior visión.

Como resultado a la distracción, Hinata resbaló cayendo pesadamente de espaldas, mientras Setsuna aterrizaba elegantemente junto a ella, observándola indiferentemente.

- Sigues desconcentrada. - Expresó el Hyûga al tiempo que le daba la espalda. – Me siento exhausto, dejemos por hoy el entrenamiento. – Terminó de hablar con su voz helada, quien no aparentaba cansancio alguno.

- Hai...- Se levantó aturdidamente del suelo, totalmente azorada quien no comprendía lo que había pasado minutos antes para despedirse con una reverencia, retirándose inmediatamente del lugar.

---

Cuando por fin oscureció Hinata se dirigió al jardín principal, acercándose a la glicina con lentitud en sus pasos. La miró tratando de notar hasta los más finos detalles de su copa, a su vez suspirando largamente.

- Okâ-San, como me gustaría tenerte aquí ahora... Me siento tan confundida... – Entristeció Hinata tomando en sus manos un ramillete de flores. – Ya no sé qué es lo que siento por Neji-Niisan...

La Souke se recostó afligidamente sobre el grueso tronco, tratando de meditar sus propios sentimientos que se agitaban dentro de ella. Levantó su mano para tocar suavemente con sus dedos su labio inferior, al recordar lo sucedido enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

Aquel beso no le había ofendido en lo más mínimo e incluso podría decir que en verdad lo había disfrutado, volvió a apenarse por los pensamientos en su mente. Como tantas veces su cuerpo había tomado el control de sus acciones, apoderándose de ella un calor invadiendo inesperadamente en su pecho, era agradable y cálido, tan sólo sus instintos despertaban ante las innumerables sensaciones que se sacudían precipitosamente en su cuerpo, se había dejado llevar y le había gustado.

Las horas pasaron adentrándose la negrura de la noche dentro de la gran mansión, un cuerpo femenino que se encontraba plácidamente recostado sobre la base de un resplandeciente árbol de glicinas y un hombre joven que la observaba prudentemente. De pronto los níveos ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la reciente oscuridad.

- Me quedé... dormida... – Dijo perezosamente Hinata.

- Le pedí que no se mantuviera en este lugar durante las noches, Hinata-Sama. - Una rígida voz se escucho cerca de la chica.

Hinata se sorprendió, sin importar cómo Neji siempre conseguía aparecer inesperadamente ante ella.

- Gomen nasai, no era mi intención.- Se disculpó Hinata con las mejillas levemente rojizas.

Neji salió de las sombras para acercarse un poco más a su prima. Hinata sentía latir descontroladamente su corazón, mientras su cara se tornaba más colorada, comenzado a juguetear con sus dedos como era su costumbre.

- Necesitamos hablar. – Expresó Neji tranquilamente, mientras Hinata afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Lo que sucedió en el sukiya... fue una falta inconcebible para su persona. Sé que no debí siquiera intentarlo y le pido su perdón sabiendo que no lo merezco. - Neji se inclinó sumisamente, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro severo. - No volverá a suceder.

Hinata se quedó pasmada no sabiendo cómo responder. ¿Acaso le había desagradado el hecho de besarla...?

- ¿Por qué... te disculpas...? Yo también correspondí... ese beso... - Hinata comenzó a mascullar tristemente tratando de retener las lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir. Ahora se sentía estúpida por la respuesta dada, comportándose infantilmente llorando por unas palabras que ciertamente pensaba eran ciertas. Después de todo, su primo había aceptado el compromiso para convertirse en la cabeza de la familia, ella misma se encontraba fuera de lugar con los deseos del chico.

Neji la miró fijamente para estudiar cada acción y gesto, dándose cuenta de su expresión dolida y desconsolada, junto a pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a bordear sobre sus nublados ojos y con toda delicadeza comenzó a retirarlas con su mano, disfrutando por segunda vez de aquella albina y suave piel bajo su toque.

Ante esto Hinata levantó su mirada un poco confundida por la nueva acción del Bouke, observando con detenimiento su rostro. Era exactamente igual a la imagen que había tenido hace unas horas, con el mismo cabello cobrizo, la piel tostada, los ojos templados y prudentes. Todo a excepción de una sencilla diferencia, aquella sincera sonrisa jamás se formó en sus labios. Sentía latir su corazón cada vez más rápido, mientras comenzaba a comprender el sentimiento cálido que se formaba en su pecho.

- Creo que... me estoy enamorando de ti... - Dijo inesperadamente Hinata, con las mejillas encendidas y la vista fija en Neji.

Sin previo aviso Neji pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, abrazándola tenuemente.

- ¿Eso es lo que realmente siente? - Preguntó Neji enterrando su cabeza entre el delgado cuello de Hinata ocultando su rostro, apretando con mayor fuerza su abrazo como si no quisiera perderla, mientras Hinata contestaban silenciosamente moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo. Entonces Neji se separó con brusquedad de su cuerpo, dándole la espalda.

- No debería confundir el amor con el simple afecto fraternal. – Señaló con firmeza en sus palabras. Comenzaba a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación cuando la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptar como verdaderos los sentimientos de los demás...?

Neji frunció el ceño, la situación en la que se encontraba lo irritaba. Ciertamente esa era una pregunta que ni siquiera él mismo quería responder. ¿Pero qué esperaba que hiciera...? ¿Pensaba que por lo sucedido sus vidas realmente cambiarían...? Las cosas no son así de fáciles y Neji lo sabía muy bien, pero no encontró una respuesta adecuada evitando la brusquedad y la rudeza de sus pensamientos que revoloteaban intensamente en su cabeza.

- Gomen nasai, Hinata-Sama. – Enseguida se alejó sin decir nada más.

Neji caminó velozmente y con cuidado para evitar llamar la atención, se encontraba de mal humor por lo que había pasado. Quería arreglar lo sucedido durante la mañana y sólo había conseguido empeorarlo. Inmediatamente se detuvo con brusquedad al sentir una presencia cerca de él, fría y violenta.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Setsuna-Sama?- Habló rudamente y con voz potente.

- Sólo deseo hablar. – Respondió Setsuna a un costado de Neji, acercándose con lentitud.

- Me temo que éste no es un buen momento para hablar.

- Es el momento perfecto para hablar. – Declaró heladamente Setsuna.

Al decir esto Neji soltó un bufido de inconformidad, cruzando sus brazos y esperando con fastidio que dialogara.

- Le recuerdo Neji-San, que el único motivo por el cual se ha convertido en prometido del Soke fue con el único objetivo de obtener un heredero. Su reacción con Hinata-Sama no fue el más adecuado para la situación.

- Valla, a pesar de su "lamentable" condición Setsuna-Sama, siempre se encuentra enterado de lo que sucede dentro de la mansión. – Manifestó sarcásticamente el Bouke en un falso tono de respeto y con una sonrisa torcida en su boca, pero Setsuna seguía con el mismo inmutable rostro. – Sé que nos observó cuando regresábamos en la mañana, por eso supo dónde se encontraba Hinata-Sama cuando no llegaba a su entrenamiento. Ha estado vigilándonos continuamente desde la formulación de nuestro compromiso... No cabe duda que el Sôdan es realmente insistente.

- No fuiste el único prospecto elegido para Hinata-Sama. – Esto llamó la atención de Neji quien aún permanecía con la misma sonrisa.

- Debo suponer que fue usted Setsuna-Sama el elegido, mucho antes de concederme la aprobación.

- ¿Lo sabia?

- Sospechaba que el Sôdan se atrevería a intentarlo, por eso me dedique a impedirlo a toda costa... eliminando a mis adversarios. – Explicó Neji acentuando su sonrisa.

- Crear a un fuerte enemigo dentro de la propia familia es arriesgado y mi condición actual no me permite tales conflictos, pero esa no fue la verdadera razón.- Respondió indiferentemente a la actitud de Neji.

- ¿Y cuál fue? - Los ojos de Neji brillaron a descubrir que podía obtener nueva y valiosa información de una fuente tan prestigiosa, lo que notó el integrante del Sôdan.

- Si no cumples con nuestra prioridad impuesta, podrías perder la posición tan prestigiosa que te ha sido otorgada.

- Que amable al preocuparse por mi actual condición, pero créame que no es necesaria su intervención.- Contestó lascivamente y con cinismo, retirándose con una improvisada reverencia.

Al entrar a su recamara el Bouke se preparó con los objetos que necesitaría para el día siguiente, pero su mente se encontraba nublada por lo que tiró completamente hastiado la mochila que utilizaba regularmente en sus misiones.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás Neji, es todo o nada.- Se repitió a si mismo con firmeza.

Se acercó a su ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco, dirigió su vista al jardín advirtiendo que Hinata seguía recostada en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado y sin evitarlo recordó las palabras dichas por Hinata.

"_¿__Por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptar como verdaderos los sentimientos de los demás...?"_

- Yo nací... para permanecer sólo, por eso no puedo confiar en simples palabras. Esa es la única verdad, Hinata-Sama. – Habló melancólicamente en su voz al seguir observando la figura de la Souke a lo lejos.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Kisu: Beso

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Glicina: La glicina es un árbol muy popular en Japón debido a que sus ramas son trepadoras y son comúnmente usadas para cubrir muros y techos de madera, sus flores están en forma de cascada y son de color violeta y morado. El significado de su nombre es "Me aferro a ti"

Okâ-San: Madre

Otou-San: Padre

Sukiya: Casa de té

Gozen: Es el honorífico que se le designa a las damas de rango superior.

Chidori: También conocida como Raikiri, está técnica le fue enseñada a Sasuke por Kakashi.

Imôto-San: Hermana menor

Sôdan: Consejo

Jyuuken: Es la técnica del "golpe suave".

**Notas finales de la autora:**

Ah, ¿qué les pareció, ¿valió la espera? Espero les guste por que créanme que me gustó mucho como quedó la escena del beso pero creo es patético la conversación entre Hanabi y Hiashi, estaba mucho mejor en la primera que escribí... que suerte la mía.

Espero no aburrirlos con las numerosas intervenciones de mis personajes secundarios, trato de no hacer que ocupen mucho protagonismo. Tengo la curiosidad de saber cuál de estos es su favorito... por que no hacer una lista de popularidad...

Por favor, necesito un nombre para la página de Neji y Hinata que me encuentro construyendo, pero aún no tengo un nombre que me guste... lo cierto es que me encanta el de **"Nest of Silver Wigs: Neji and Hinata Love"** pero ya la use para el nombre de la comunidad, ayúdenme y denme su opinión de cómo les gustaría que se llamara la página.

Sin más que decir espero sus comentarios, dudas, críticas y sugerencias.

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, espero sigan mandando más, escríbanme para saber qué es lo que les gusta y no les gusta de mi fic, deseo seguir mejorando mi escritura y eso será posible sólo con su ayuda (las críticas no me molestan...).

**ChiNawAre-Chan**Déjame decirte que me siento asombrada el hecho que le haya gustado mi fic a tu hermano, gracias por los aplausos y tus ánimos. Espero que les guste a los dos mi quinto capítulo. Aún tengo mis dudas... ¿crees que estuvo bien hecho el lemon de Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos..., es que creo que soy un poco indecisa.

Me parece que eres una chica divertida y sincera (eso me agrada en las personas) y tienes razón... Ten2 es de relleno, nada más la inventaron para completar el equipo de Gai, por lo demás no tiene nada bueno por presumir y que bueno que has hecho ver la luz a tus amigas al hacerles ver la verdad, que Neji merece estar con una persona que realmente vale la pena y sobre todo es de su talla, me refiero a Hinata.

Creeme que para mi es aún peor ver fics y arts de Neji con la miserable de Sakura (es el único personaje que odio en la serie, por que los demás o me gustan o simplemente me son totalmente X). ¡Odio y desprecio esa pareja!

¡Y no me desagrada tus comentarios, al contrario me encanta escuchar ese dinamismo en las personas ( eso es por que eres igual Kitsune Ju,ju,ju).

Nos vemos esperando que sigamos en contacto. Muchos besos y abrazos.

PD. Tengo curiosidad de saber si te gustan las parejas de TemariGaara y ShinoTen2 (ésta última me gusta, me parece interesante.)

**CELIA GABY:** ... deja ya tus malos vicios, panzona.

**PilikitaSakura:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y por haber leído mi lemon, le echaré muchas ganas cuando sea el momento de escribirlo en Hansoku...aunque me muera de vergüenza otra vez (Kitsune se convierte en tomate).

Que bueno que me entiendes al tardar tanto en subir los fics, pero es que yo misma había prometido no tardar tando, por eso pienso que estoy comprometida a cumplir con mi palabra. Espero que ahora que se reparo mi "chompu" escriba más rápido para ustedes.

Nos vemos y gracias por tus ánimos, besos y abrazos. Espero sigamos en contacto.

PD: Gracias por responder mi pregunta (que metiche eres Kitsune...), yo adoro la pareja de LenPilika, me encanta y hay unos buenos fics de NekoYue.

**Kamy:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews y perdona el retraso... pero mi maldición nunca me abandona.

Por lo que me pides del Hai, me disculpó, pero no pude cambiarlo en este fic ya que creo que si lo hiciera cambiaria su estilo al combinar palabras o pequeñas frases en Romaji con el esapñol por lo que no pude hacerlo, pero decidí seguir tu consejo para no repetirlos en los otros fics que he publicado y estoy haciendo. Te agradezco enormemente tu comentario y espero siga gustándote mi fic.

Me despido, besos y abrazos.

**FaithWinters:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo por las personas que leen y les gusta mi fic ya que aunque no lo parezca me esfuerzo mucho en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Espero te guste este capítulo y creeme que sigo con lo de la pagina. Sin más que decir me despido, abrazos y besos.

**Dark Rinoa Chan** Hace tiempo que no estamos en contacto. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo te guste ya que al fin comienza a ¿avanzar? La relación de Neji y Hinata. Al fin dejé esos aburridos capítulo introductorios y paso a cosas más interesentes. Me da gustó que notes los pequeños detalles que escribo ya que estos tendrán relevancia con el paso de los capítulo, asì que ponte pendiente de estos.

Por lo de la página, sigo en eso, tratando de construirla... aunque aún no tengo un nombre que me guste. Espero terminarla y pronto y he pensado en comprar un espacio por internet en lugar de colocarla en uno gratuito por que odio la publicidad que le cargan y que lugo te la quieran quitar por falta de visitas, nada más me gustaría que me ayudaras tal vez consiguiendo cosas relacionadas con esta pareja (ya sabes, fanfics, fanarts, doujinshis, wallpaers, AMV, avatars, iconos, etc...)

Gracias po tu apoyo, besos y abrazos.

**Ayatsuri-kun** Gracias por tu felicitación y espero que hayas quedado más complacida con este capítulo, al fin la relación avanza y se están dando las confusiones entre ellos, me encanta cuando esto pasa, pero es que quería que se fueran enamorando poco a poco y por circunstancias en las que no se habían predicho. Aunque todavía faltan muchos problemas que deberán resolver... por ahora esta el de saber qué es lo que sienten por el otro y establecer una relación en la que se sientan bien.

Espero sigas escribiéndome con tus comentarios con los que debo poner avances entre Neji y Hina Ju,ju,ju. Besos y abrazos.

**Solilyzz** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te agradan los papeles que desempeñan en el fic los personajes. Por fin como todos lo han esperado y pedido al por mayor, un avance en la relación de los Hyuga, y que mejor muestra que un beso ju,ju,ju aunque me dan ganas de darle un zape a Neji por el retracto (Adriana dice: De que hablas si eso tú misma lo decidiste... eres la autora, ¿lo recuerdas?) Que aguafiestas... por eso te había borrado de mi mente. (Adriana dice: Quisieras, Ho,ho, ho)

Me despido y espero que te guste este capítulo, Chaiton, besos y abrazos.


	6. Akuseputansu: Festival en Verano

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune terminando el sexto capítulo, continuando la historia, Ju,ju,ju y para mostrar mi sinceridad me he esforzado en publicarlo lo más pronto posible aunque admito que se me hizo muy pesado y un tanto difícil escribirlo, espero les guste.

Al parecer creo que empieza a gustar más lo que sucede, eso me anima muchísimo. Y Setsuna es el más popular hasta ahora... también es mi personaje favorito, aunque también me agrada mucho Mikami, es como una Hinata pero en versión Bouke, Ju,ju,ju.

Por favor díganme quién es su personaje secundario favorito, trato de hacer que no ocupan mucho espacio, a pesar de que son muchos.

Volví a recordar lo dulce y tierna que es Hinata, Ahh... como me gustaría tener una hermana como Hinata o un hermano como Alphonse Elric de Full Metal Alchemist, es que son tan lindos que me enternecen.

No olviden visitar la comunidad dedicada a Neji y Hinata, además del foro.

En verdad trato de seguir sus consejos, gracias por todos sus reviews. Seguiré tratando de mejorar mi escritura, esforzándome al máximo.

**Dedicatoria:**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a Tanuki-Chan quien a pesar de dedicarle este fanfic con toda mi afecto por haberme inducido la pareja NejiHinata no lo piensa leer hasta que haya publicado muchos capítulos o todos... pues sigue esperando Tanukota.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 6**

**Akuseputansu : Festival en Verano**

Ante la oscuridad del cielo, un joven se asomaba por la ventana, con una escueta yukata de un claro color verde y el largo cabello suelto, cayendo libremente sobre su espalda y hombros. Era la cuarta vez durante más de dos horas que Neji volvía a observar la figura de Hinata, que se encontraba inmóvil en el mismo lugar del jardín. Se sentía inútil y limitado por no saber exactamente cómo podía resolver la dificultosa situación que él mismo había provocado. Jamás creyó que ella pudiera llegar a sentir algo mucho mayor hacía él. Ciertamente le parecía algo improbable e irrealizable.

No se atrevía a usar su Byakugan, no quería llevar a cabo la misma actitud que había tomado Setsuna para discernir lo que sucedía, a pesar de la enorme inquietud que sentía roer su conciencia.

Nuevamente se sentó apoyándose en la pared de su ventana, quería pensar tranquilamente.

"Hinata-Sama es..." Esa frase lo paralizaba, sin importar cuántas veces se la repitiera durante toda la noche, era algo que aún no podía identificar con total claridad y eso le preocupaba. No sabía qué pensar… o sentir.

"¿Qué es lo que siento... por Hinata-Sama?" Instantáneamente Neji recordó las palabras de Sasuke: _"__Lo mejor será que comprendas lo que dices…"._ Pronto esa oración comenzó a abrumar su cabeza, pero la desechó sin desear encontrar la respuesta.

- Si yo aceptara los sentimientos de Hinata-Sama, ¿qué clase de vida podría darle? - Se dijo así mismo. Conociéndose perfectamente él jamás podría brindarle las mismas atenciones que ella misma le ofrecía, era sumamente reservado y distante en su trato personal con las personas, además, su labor como Anbu absorbía mucho de su tiempo. Así que… ¿Qué clase de vida podría brindarle a Hinata?

"La misma que ofreció Otou-San" Una voz retumbó en sus pensamientos.

Se levantó para volver a mirar a Hinata, su mente trabajaba con rapidez recordando lo sucedido en el sukiya. Contempló las palmas de sus manos, comenzando a cerrarlas y abrirlas cada vez más rápido, pues a pesar del tiempo permanecían grabadas en ellas la suavidad de la piel que él mismo se atrevió a tocar. Aún podía recordar cada pequeño detalle que conformaba el rostro de la Souke, cada forma, cada color. Volvió a reprocharse, era su culpa.

El sol comenzaba a salir, con claros y resplandecientes rayos que poco a poco iluminaban la ciudad, acompañado de una refrescante brisa ante el nuevo calor del verano que ya se encontraba flotando en el ambiente.

Neji salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose con silencio al jardín, tocó lentamente la puerta y la abrió sin recibir respuesta alguna.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Hinata-Sama. - Habló cortésmente Neji, estudiando nuevamente la situación.

- Ohayou gozaimasu... Neji-Niisan... - Contestó desganadamente Hinata, con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

Se levantó con suavidad de su cómodo lugar junto a la glicina, caminado pausadamente pues todavía se sentía cansada por no haber dormido durante el resto de la noche.

El castaño se percató de los hinchados y enrojecidos ojos de la chica, se sintió culpable y se acercó para tratar de borrar con su mano su expresión debilitada.

- ¿Estuvo llorando? - Preguntó decaídamente, pero Hinata retrocedió ante este gesto.

Neji se alarmó, jamás le había rehuido a algún acercamiento. La observó con ojos estremecidos, bajando con lentitud su mano a un lado de sus costados. Hinata correspondió su mirada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y sus manos sobrepuestas en su pecho, pero rápidamente desvió su vista.

- Ya es muy tarde... - Fue lo único que dijo Hinata, comenzando a caminar con rapidez.

- ¿No piensa cambiarse? - Preguntó Neji tratando de mantenerse sereno, pues la chica permanecía con el mismo vestuario del día anterior que se encontraba manchado por el agua.

- A Kagehisa-San no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar... - Contestó la Hyûga con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en su andar. El Bouke la siguió sin decir nada más.

Llegaron juntos a una amplia habitación, en completo silencio esperaron pacientemente. Neji seguía con su habitual expresión de sosiego, mirando con el rabillo de su ojo cada emoción de la Souke, pero continuaba inmóvil con la cabeza cabizbaja, ocultando sus ojos debajo de su flequillo y con las manos fuertemente agarradas a su yukata. Y el silencio se hacía cada vez más absorbente.

- Onegai, salgamos un momento para dar un paseo. - Habló inesperadamente Neji con voz grave.

Hinata levantó pesadamente su rostro, con sus blanquecinos ojos agotados y su vestimenta desarreglada. Al no recibir respuesta Neji comenzó a sentir un vacío que incómodo su propio estado de humor, albergándose fuertemente ya no sólo en su pecho, sino que invadía poco a poco en todo su cuerpo. No pudiendo soportarlo más tomó velozmente su mano, levantándola sin dificultad alguna y conduciéndola a la puerta principal de la mansión sin recibir alguna protesta ante esto.

Hinata prefirió no hacer ningún movimiento, dejándose arrastrar por el camino en el que el Bouke la llevaba. Miró con curiosidad a Neji quien parecía alterado, con el rostro rígido y pequeñas gotas de sudor y nerviosismo que comenzaban a recorrer su piel, notó que la mano del joven apretaba fuertemente la suya, como si no quisiera que escapara. Suspiró melancólicamente por el anterior pensamiento.

La noche le había servido para pensar mejor los sucesos que se habían presentado entre ellos, para aclararse su mente y poner en orden sus sentimientos, los nuevos sentimientos que había descubierto.

De pronto se detuvieron, Hinata seguía manteniendo su miraba baja, notando que se encontraba parada sobre un sencillo camino de tierra, aún podía sentir la fuerza que oprimía su propia mano. Levantó su cara debido a la curiosidad que sentía por el extraño lugar y paulatinamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse sorprendidos. Ante ella se encontraba un panorama violeta y verde, todo un campo de brezos a su alrededor.

Antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo Neji volvió a caminar, está vez con mayor calma, mientras Hinata giraba su rostro de un lado a otro admirando el paisaje a su entorno, llegando por fin hasta la orilla de un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas. De pronto el rostro de Hinata se le iluminó por ésto, comenzando a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y sintiendo como una fresca brisa soplaba sobre ella. Intentó avanzar un poco más para acercarse a la orilla, pero su primo continuaba sujetándola. Neji miraba fijamente a la joven quien comenzaba a sonrojarse por segunda ocasión.

- ¿No... vas a... soltarme? - Preguntó nerviosa.

Neji liberó con suavidad su mano, con la vista incrustada en los cristalinos ojos de Hinata, se acercó donde se encontraba para quedar justo frente a ella, pero Hinata volvió a bajar su mirada sobre sus pequeños pies. Ante esto Neji nuevamente tornó severo su rostro, con sus manos tomó el rostro de la Souke para levantarlo, obligándola a mirar sus ojos y a su vez ejerciendo un poco de firmeza, está vez no le permitiría que se separa de él.

- Sólo respóndame una pregunta y prometo dejarla tranquila si eso es lo que desea. - Dijo Neji con ojos serenos e impacientes, Hinata no contestó por lo que éste lo tomó como una aprobación.

- ¿Cómo puede saber con exactitud que este sentimiento... - Neji se detuvo, no quería usar una palabra tan comprometedora, pero sabía que era totalmente necesaria para expresar su confusión. - ...este amor... es auténtico y no uno pasajero y mundano? Sé que entre nosotros existe una relación muy diferente a la que hay entre nuestros amigos, compañeros o familia, que actuamos más allá que simples parientes y que en algunas ocasiones, incluso... nos dejamos llevar por nuestra propia soledad que compensamos entre nosotros mismos, entonces… ¿Cómo puede saber que es verdadero? – Terminó de decir Neji con el cuerpo rígido, tratando de encontrar alguna rápida respuesta en los ojos de su prima, pero ésta sólo sonrió tristemente.

- Porque este sentimiento... este amor... ya lo había experimentado hace muchos años atrás.

Y por un momento Neji distinguió un pequeño destello brillar en los albinos ojos de la heredera, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

- Uzumaki Naruto ¿no es verdad?

- Hai - Expresó Hinata que seguía dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Neji no esperó más y como lo había prometido la soltó, sentía una llama enardecer colérica y frenética debido a la respuesta recibida, hubiera preferido ser despreciado que comparado con el rubio. Hinata lo miró separarse un poco de ella.

- Onegai, no malinterpretes mis palabras... yo en verdad amaba a Naruto-Kun pero, eso pasó cuando yo era pequeña... – Hinata se detuvo para sentarse frente al río, admirando brillar sus aguas debido a los rayos del sol que asentaban en él por el amanecer. - Lo que te dije anteriormente era verdad, Naruto-Kun es una persona muy importante para mí porque... él fue mi primer amor.

Neji imitó a la Souke, tratando de mantenerse templado, pero sin darse cuenta sonrió con cinismo.

- ¿Alguna vez lo supo él?

- ...Hai - Aseveró Hinata con una expresión melancólica en su voz.

_Flash Back_

_En un cálido atardecer, una pareja de jóvenes caminaba animadamente por las calles. La chica quien parecía tener 15 años, con ojos y piel blancos como la nieve andaba con nerviosismo, con el rostro carmesí y una tímida sonrisa, mirando de vez en cuando al chico rubio que continuamente hablaba con estridentes ademanes y gestos._

_- Entonces Hinata-Chan, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? - Preguntó emocionado el chico que poseía la misma edad que la Hyûga._

_- Bueno... yo... lo que... yo quiero... - Balbuceaba la Souke, a su vez jugando con timidez sus dedos._

_- Vamos, Hinata-Chan. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - Insistió Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que podía enseñar todos los dientes de su boca._

_- Lo que yo... quiero es...quiero decirte... que... – La Souke respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, juntando fuertemente sus manos a su pecho para armarse de valor e incrustando su vista con expresión esperanzada en sus ojos. - Naruto-Kun... yo te... amo...- _

_Por fin lo había dicho, después de mucho tiempo que había guardando el secreto, pero lo que vio sólo la alarmó._

_Se habían detenido por completo, quedando en medio del solitario paso. El Uzumaki quien había permanecido con una mueca alegre segundos atrás, ahora se desvanecía con lentitud siendo remplazada por una seria y apenada. _

_- Hinata-Chan, ya tengo alguien más que me gusta...- Explicó Naruto, tratando de ser lo más amable posible._

_- ¿Se trata de... Sakura-Kun? - Preguntó la chica con una débil sonrisa y pesadumbre en su voz. Naruto sólo afirmó con la cabeza._

_- Gomen nasai, Hinata-Chan.- Se dispensó entristecido por la situación y sin titubear un momento Naruto la beso dulcemente en una de las mejillas de Hinata en forma de despedida, para marcharse corriendo del lugar._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Creo que aún guarda ese sentimiento por Sakura-Kun y ella parece corresponderle... o al menos, es sólo una sospecha de mi parte. - Expresó Hinata sonriendo con una divertida expresión en su rostro por la mutua compañía que los veía compartir, pero al contrario Neji sólo frunció el ceño.

- Ese baka de Naruto... - Susurró con tono irritado.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Neji-Niisan?

Neji volvió a mostrar su semblante templado, observando la figura de su prima, parecía un poco más tranquila y animada, muy diferente a la anterior joven infeliz y desesperanzada. No quiso perder nuevamente su ánimo por lo que aceptó su petición con un simple movimiento de su cabeza, Hinata resaltó su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- ¿Cómo supiste... que yo... quería a Naruto-Kun? - Preguntó apenada mientras jugueteaba dulcemente con sus manos, contemplando el sol a lo lejos.

- Fue durante el examen de Chounin. – Respondió claramente, concentrándose en aquellos recuerdos. – Jamás se aferró tan fuertemente a ningún deseo en toda su vida. Había estudiado perfectamente todos su movimientos, todos sus ademanes... todos sus sentimientos, pero actuó muy diferente a mis propias especulaciones, y entonces lo vi en su determinación... simplemente era a consecuencia de la voz de Naruto.

Continuaron observando el hermoso paisaje juntos y en total silencio, escuchando el trinar de las aves que volaban en el despejado cielo, el curso del agua pasar y el viento suave que soplaba moviendo las ramas y las flores.

- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? - Pidió Hinata, con la vista precisa en la tierna hierba a sus pies, al no escuchar una negativa continuó.

- ¿Te... te agradó... besarme...?

- No debía hacerlo. - Habló Neji suavemente, con certeza en sus palabras.

- ¿Pero, te agradó... besarme? - Volvió a insistir la Souke, esta vez con mayor seguridad.

El silenció se apoderó de Neji, de un momento a otro el paisaje que le parecía perfecto y relajante se convirtió en uno austero e incómodo, bajo su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro.

- ¿Te agradó...? - Preguntó nuevamente Hinata, tratando de calmar sus descontrolados temblores y apretando fuertemente sus manos sobre sus piernas.

- Hai

Hinata se sorprendió, lo miró para asegurase que había escuchado correctamente y se percató con extrañeza y desconcierto que el Hyûga escondía su rostro, como si se sintiera avergonzado y humillado por su confesión.

- ¿Por qué... Neji-Niisan? – Neji no contestó, por lo que la Souke se acercó un poco más.

- ¿Por qué te retractaste...? ¿Por qué te disculpaste...? ¿Por qué me... rechazaste...? – Hinata comenzó a quebrar su voz por la desesperación de buscar una respuesta.

El Bouke por fin levantó su mirada, fijando sus crudos ojos a través de las miles de hebras castañas que caían desproporcionadas en su cara.

- Hinata-Sama, usted despierta emociones nuevas en mí... emociones que jamás creí poseer por ninguna persona. - El Hyûga comenzó a enderezar su cuerpo, manteniendo su acostumbrada expresión serena, mientras Hinata sentía latir desesperadamente su corazón. - No puedo permitir que estas "emociones" dominen mis acciones.

Hinata sintió una punzada fría clavarse en su pecho, abrió sus ojos como platos por el inesperado anuncio y su cuerpo se congeló. Neji avistó con detenimiento el desconsolado rostro de la chica, nuevamente los pequeños escalofríos volvían a apoderarse de su cuerpo por lo que la abrazó fuertemente tratando de calmar sus temblores, atrayendo con mayor insistencia el delgado cuerpo de Hinata al suyo. Hinata no pudo soportarlo más, comenzando a derramar delgadas lágrimas de sus quebrados ojos y entrecortados sollozos de sus labios. ¿Por qué la torturaba de este modo?

- Ahora es usted quien ha malinterpretado mis palabras. - Habló Neji en un calmado tono de voz, quien continuaba consolando a la Souke. Era necesario ahora hacérselo saber. – Lo que quiero decir Hinata-Sama, es que no deseo sobrepasar los límites que poseemos ahora. Nos hemos convertido en algo más que por ahora no he podido comprenderlo con claridad y es debido a esa confusión que no me empeño a realizar una acción que nos lleve a una culpa, un arrepentimiento... o un desprecio.

Hinata dejó de llorar, aprehendiendo la ansiedad del Hyûga. Al sentir la respiración normal de su prima, Neji soltó su abrazo para contemplarla.

- Onegai, compréndame Hinata-Sama... - Entonces el Bouke divisó que los ojos de Hinata continuaban enrojecidos, así que en un nuevo intento rozó su mano a estos para acariciarlos, ésta respondió encendiendo su cara por la vergüenza. - Yo tampoco quiero perderte.

Al fin Neji se apartó intentando levantarse, pero Hinata lo detuvo aprisionando fuertemente su manga con sus manos.

- Gomen... nasai... Neji-Niisan... - Hinata se disculpó al sentirse culpable por haberse comportado indiferentemente con su primo.

- Hinata-Sama, esa disculpa está de más. – Neji se acomodó nuevamente en su sitio. – Sólo... disfrutemos el momento ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió con una dulce y apacible sonrisa en su semblante.

---

Pero en la mansión Hyûga, en una impresionante habitación el ambiente era sumamente diferente. Sentados y extrañamente reunidos se encontraban los miembros del Sodân: Saito con su acostumbrado gesto divertido y despreocupado en su rostro; Kagehisa con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre sus piernas; Hiroshi quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados como si se encontrara meditando; Katsura se hallaba sentado en una postura totalmente erguida y tiesa junto con su expresión severa; Setsuna tan impasible y gélido como siempre y por último Hiashi, quien se hallaba serio y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y bien?- Por fin habló Hiashi, dirigiendo su mirada a Setsuna. - ¿Cuál es el reporte de tu investigación?

- Ha comenzado a brotar un pequeño progreso entre Hinata-Sama y Neji-San. Al parecer sospecha de cuáles son nuestras verdaderas intenciones por lo que él mismo no ha establecido una relación que pudiera llegar a ser más íntima. - Respondió el joven con lentitud e insensibilidad en cada una de sus palabras, mientras seguía declarando. - Pero desconoce las razones de éstas, por lo que aún tenemos oportunidad de lograr cumplir nuestro objetivo.

Pronto el Sodân se manifestó sobrecogido e intranquilo, a excepción de Saito quien amplió su sonrisa.

- Ese joven es sumamente astuto y obstinado. - Dijo el anciano conservando su gesto divertido. – Igual que Hizashi-San ¿no le parece Hiashi-Sama? - Terminó de decir Saito conservando su sarcástica expresión.

Hiashi no respondió, tan sólo correspondió su conversación con una mirada fría y amenazadora, pero a Saito pareció no importarle. El jefe del Clan seguía callado y serio, siendo su atención robada a lo lejos por una delgada y larga carta sobresalir. Pronunció su enfado al seguir observándola.

- Ésta fue nuestra mejor decisión para tan poco tiempo. – Exclamó Hiroshi quien al fin había abierto sus ojos.

- Se acercan tiempos peligrosos y delicados. – Contestó Hiashi, mantenido la vista fija en la carta perfectamente cuidada y depositada en la mesa. – Todo sea por el porvenir de nuestra familia.

Todos los presentes afirmaron silenciosamente, para después levantarse dejando abandonado la habitación, dispuestos a seguir con sus responsabilidades.

---

Era ya mediodía y el bochorno se acumulaba aglomerándose en el entorno, con el despiadado sol que junto a la falta de una fresca brisa causaba un asfixiante calor característico del verano.

- ¿No piensas ir a tu guardia? - Preguntó curiosa Hinata, con una de sus manos puesta en las aguas del arroyo, tratando de calmar un poco el sofocante calor.

Neji se mantuvo serio, respondiendo con una escudriñadora mirada a lo que Hinata rápidamente interpretara como un asunto que no le correspondía hablar.

- Su... sumimas... sen...- Pronunció la chica totalmente azorada por su poca discreción, mientras se dedicaba a observar la poca profundidad del río.

Neji seguía observando detenidamente el paisaje, arrugando su frente por los rayos del sol que caían sobre sus ojos molestándolo. Entonces avistó a su prima levantarse sin ninguna razón, por lo que el Hyûga especuló que se había cansado de permanecer en el mismo lugar así que la siguió, pero de pronto la chica comenzó a desatar el obi blanco que sujetaba su cintura.

- Hinata-Sama... ¿qué es lo que hace? - Interrogó totalmente perplejo y confundido.

- Sólo quiero refrescarme un poco entes de regresar. - Aclaró la Souke con una dulce sonrisa, dejando caer ahora su yukata rosada.

Hinata vistiendo la sencilla yukata blanca caminó adentrándose a la orilla del río levantando un poco su vestimenta. Sus pies podían tocar el tosco suelo de tierra y las pequeñas rocas, deleitándose a su vez por la fresca corriente de agua pasar por su piel, dejando escapar un animado suspiro. Neji permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados, estudiando curioso por el extraño comportamiento de la joven mientras Hinata intentaba ahora correr chapoteando el arroyo.

- Hinata-Sama, no debería hacer eso o podría...

Demasiado tarde, Hinata había resbalado cayendo entre las aguas que habían mojado por completo la parte inferior de su yukaya.

Neji suspiró resignado mientras se acercaba a su prima, se agachó para asegurarse que no se hubiera lastimado y justo en el momento en que estuvo a punto de hablar un chorro de agua salió arremetida contra su rostro. El Bouke permaneció inmóvil y con el semblante sereno, mientras pequeñas gotas escurrían de su cara, levantó una ceja al percatarse que su prima parecía desviar su vista ocultando una sonrisa risueña y traviesa. Neji masculló una torcida sonrisa al revelar la acción de Hinata. Dos podían participa en el mismo juego, así que éste arrojó con su mano una considerable cantidad de agua que mojó aún más su yukata clara, Hinata no se quedó atrás y correspondió arrojando agua con las palmas de sus manos, sin evitarlo los dos comenzaron una guerra de agua desesperados por ser el vencedor, empapándose por completo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú ganas.- Río Hinata sentándose sobre la corriente resignada, puesto que su ropa no podía encontrarse más mojada de lo que ya estaba.

En iguales condiciones Neji sonreía orgulloso y con triunfo, mientras Hinata continuaba riendo alegremente, tratando de ocultar su desbordante risita con sus manos. Entonces el castaño la observó, parecía feliz y radiante, ya no sólo era una sonrisa tímida y de agradecimiento que siempre le había dedicado, sino una risa vivaz y risueña.

"Tal vez yo pueda darle una vida feliz a Hinata-Sama." Meditó Neji, conservando la sonrisa que se tornaba un poco más cálida de lo acostumbrado.

Al seguir mirándola notó que la yukata de Hinata comenzaba a pegarse y trasparentarse sobre su cuerpo lo que hizo desviar su mirada inmediatamente, volviendo su rostro a uno más duro y serio.

- Parecemos unos niños. - Musitó Neji con tono severo, caminando hacia la orilla.

- Tienes razón. - Afirmó Hinata un poco más calmada, quien se dirigía a donde se encontraba su ropa.

Al percibir la chica que su primo evitaba verla se miró a sí misma tratando de descubrir si acaso tenía algo que causaba esa reacción, dándose cuenta que su empapada yukata se impregnaba completamente a su figura. Instintivamente se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle por el fuerte sonrojo, pero sintió como era cubierta por la prenda que anteriormente había dejado caer. Levantó su mirada encontrándose con Neji.

- Debe tener más cuidado.

Hinata no sabía si disculparse o agradecerle, por lo que decidió vestirse lo más rápido posible, después de todo su yukata ya se encontraba con manchas de humedad por lo que ya no le afectaba que pudiera arruinarse un poco más por el agua que escurría de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Neji la esperaba pacientemente, fijando su vista en dirección a la mansión, trataba de concentrarse en todos los asuntos que debía resolver y cumplir, pero por más que lo intentaba la imagen de Hinata se filtraba por sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta había asimilado con minucioso cuidado cada detalle que había sido expuesto su cuerpo por la transparenta y delgada tela, el cual podía asegurar era ya el de toda una mujer. Se reprendió a si mismo por los pensamientos en su mente, definitivamente al llegar a la mansión tomaría una ducha de agua fría.

---

Para el día de la siguiente mañana el clima no había cambiado en absoluto, concentrándose en toda la aldea la nueva oleada de calor, parecía que el verano ese año sería más caluroso que los anteriores a pesar de que se acercaba el festival anual.

En un pequeño y recóndito apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad un moreno se acercaba a la puerta que había sido tocada dos o tres veces, no lo sabía con exactitud. Al abrirla se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al presente.

- Pasa, Hyûga-San.- Habló con calma Sasuke para dirigirse a la sala calladamente.

Neji vestía como siempre una tradicional yukata oscura, mientras Sasuke llevaba una playera negra, una chamarra azul y unos pantalones blancos.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - Preguntó apáticamente el Uchiha.

- Té verde. - Contestó igualmente el Bouke.

Sasuke se acercó a la cocina, no dijeron nada en todo el tiempo que el moreno se dedicó a preparar el té, mientras Neji permanecía perfectamente sentado en la sala, entonces el Hyûga decidió comenzar la forzada conversación que debían tener.

- No podíamos seguir así. Esa guardia era demasiado para nosotros y personalmente pienso que sería lo que nos mataría por el excesivo cansancio. – Expresó Neji con voz tranquila.

- Lo sé. - Contestó malhumorado y con los ojos cerrados, colocando la taza de té en la pequeña mesa de la sala, mientras él se sentaba frente al Hyûga.

- Por más que intento hablar con Hokage-Sama, ésta no quiere escucharme. Piensa que nuestros esfuerzos son inútiles sin mencionar estúpidos. Y ciertamente esos alientos se están agotando.

Neji escuchaba con atención, sorbió el té y su ceño se arrugó al probarlo tan insípido y diluido que le pareció asqueroso, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Cambiaremos de estrategia? - Interrogó el castaño dejando a su lado la taza de té.

- Es lo más pertinente.

- ¿Pretendes que "aquello" baje la guardia?

Sasuke formó una maliciosa sonrisa, colocando su mano en su barbilla con una mirada cómplice. - Desde que reforzamos la vigilancia no se ha encontrado algún otro rastro que lo delate y curiosamente han desaparecido todas aquellas que se encontraban en el país del Fuego. Regresaremos a hacer la antigua guardia.

Entonces Neji se incorporó para despedirse, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

- Debo ver a Shizuma-San y Kobayashi-San. – Dijo el moreno mientras salían del departamento y caminando entre las calles. - Tengo entendido que Shizuma-San vive junto a una pariente llamada Natsu.

- La conozco, vive a las afueras de Konoha en la parte este. – Señaló Neji con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Extrañamente los dos Anbus siguieron caminando en completo silencio, mientras que su extraña compañía llamaba la atención, pero continuaron su camino con su misma expresión seca en ambos por un largo tiempo.

- Mira nada más quién te espera justo en la puerta. – Habló Sasuke deleitándose y divirtiéndose con el mutismo de su compañero, que sin darse cuenta se había agitado al verla.

En la entrada de la mansión se encontraba parada Hinata. La Hyûga perecía nerviosa, estrujando sus manos en cada momento que podía, mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro. Al divisar a su primo una sonrisa de alivió se formó en su rostro, pero duró poco al notar al moreno que se encontraba junto a éste.

- Hinata-Sama ¿sucede algo? - Preguntó Neji una vez cerca de ella.

- Ha.. hai... ensayo... Kagehisa-San... - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sabiendo que sus palabras eran totalmente incomprensibles, con la mirada desviada de los jóvenes parados frente a ella. - Oha... ohaayou... Uuchiha... San... – Balbuceó Hinata intentando ser cortés.

Sasuke comprendió el cambio de actitud, por lo que se retiró en silencio levantando su mano como despedida sin prestarles mayor atención.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - Volvió a interrogar Neji una vez se hubiera alejado el Uchiha.

- Kagehisa-San... quiere hacer un ensayo general... durante todo el día.

Neji pasó la puerta con el entrecejo arrugado, ensayar junto con Kagehisa era totalmente frustrante e irritante par él. Debía soportar todas sus malditas observaciones y sermones sobre el buen y correcto comportamiento que debían presentar ante toda la aldea. Sopló con molestia, pensando que seguramente lo hacía por haber faltado al anterior ensayo, definitivamente sería un largo día.

Hinata se apresuró a seguir el paso de su primo, mientras internamente comenzaba a sentirse más aliviada, apretando sus manos y tratando de tranquilizar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón con intensos suspiros.

- ¿Tanto le teme a Uchiha-San? - Expuso calmadamente Neji con sus ojos fijos hacia delante. Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- No puedo evitarlo... - Respondió la joven con la cabeza agachada. – Uchiha-San... hizo cosas terribles... y me da miedo que... pueda llegar a hacerlas nuevamente.

Neji se detuvo con el rostro completamente serio, dirigiéndose a su prima.

- Yo también las hice. - Terminó de decir, pero Hinata formó una expresión confundida. ¿Cómo podía compararse con ese hombre?

Al percatarse de esto Neji tomó el brazo de su prima, retirando la manga y dejando al descubierto sus pequeñas e innumerables cicatrices que cubrían su piel blanca. Hinata no pudo contradecirlo, por lo que se mantuvo cabizbaja.

- ¿Alguna vez le causé temor después de lo que sucedió en el examen de Chounin?

Reiteradamente Hinata no supo responder, comenzó a pensar en lo más adecuado que podría decir en una situación como esa, pero sintió que la mano de Neji apretaba con un poco más de fuerza.

- Hinata-Sama - El Bouke levantó el rostro de su prima para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Sólo... sólo en algunas... ocasiones... – Masculló entrecortadamente, esos ojos la atravesaban por completo impidiéndole mentir a pesar de su intento. Trató de suavizar lo dicho a la vez que adornaba una diminuta sonrisa en su cara. – Pero sé que ésa es parte de tu personalidad, lo comprendo perfectamente... así que está bien

Neji arrugó su ceño. - Iie, no esta bien.- Contestó con voz ronca. – Mi deber, mi prioridad es su protección. Confieso que hace muchos años la hubiera destruido sin titubear un instante, pero ahora es muy diferente.

- ¿Por qué...? – Preguntó Hinata con la cara ruborizada y aún confusa. - ¿Soy tan inútil que... es tan necesario este resguardo…?

El Bouke la miró con serenidad, soltando con suavidad el brazo que había mantenido apresado, con ojos atentos a cualquier reacción o cambio. Se acercó sólo un poco más a su prima y suavizó su rostro.

- Créame que con gusto yo mismo moriría por usted si fuera necesario.

La heredera abrió sus ojos con incertidumbre al ver la extrema seriedad de su primo, pero Neji siguió hablando interrumpiendo su sorpresa.

- Porque usted... es la única persona dentro de la rama principal a quien yo deseo proteger. - Entonces continuó su andar sin mayor interés en sus propias palabras, puesto que para él eran verdad.

Hinata coloreó su cara con una tonalidad escarlata. - Pero... yo no quiero eso... - Susurró débilmente la Souke, mientras Neji giraba su cuerpo con extrañeza por lo que había escuchado.

- Respeto y fidelidad... ¿sólo eso sientes por mi...? - Preguntó acongojada conservando aún su fuerte sonrojo.

- Por supuesto que no. - Respondió Neji con total seguridad, mientras la chica aumentaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

– A Kagehisa-Sama no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar. – Habló nuevamente Neji tomando la mano de la Souke con apacibilidad para conducirla a la acostumbrada habitación donde solían practicar juntos. Terminando así con la conversación.

---

Rápidamente habían pasado los dos meses desde el anuncio del compromiso hasta llegar el día que iniciaría el festival. Pronto todos en la aldea habían comenzado con los preparativos necesarios, distintos carteles y puestos se instalaban en la parte central del pueblo, lo que no pasaba desapercibido por las personas en general y causaba mucha mayor emoción por la llegada de dicho evento tan concurrido y anhelado.

El bullicio igualmente se encontraba concentrado en la mansión, un suceso tan esperado e importante para el Clan en donde se anunciaría formalmente el compromiso establecido entre Hyûga Neji y Hyûga Hinata. Poco a poco cada uno de los miembros completamente alistados salían para dirigirse al festival.

En su habitación, Hinata ya se encontraba perfectamente arreglada, vistiendo una exquisita yukata blanca, con figuras de miles de ramos de glicinas morados y hojas verdes, igualmente combinado con un radiante obi amarillo que enaltecía sus colores. Se encontraba sentada mirándose al espejo, dando lo últimos toques de su maquillaje, se colocó una delgada sombra violeta en sus párpados y en sus labios un fino brillo que realzaba el natural color rosado. Se incorporó para tomar su chal purpúreo, el mismo que había usado anteriormente durante la reunión organizada para la asistencia del Clan dos meses antes en la misma mansión.

- Creo que... ya estoy lista... - Se dijo a si misma con nerviosismo al seguir observándose.

Pronto se dirigió a la entrada principal, hallándose con Neji quien ya se encontraba esperándola, sonrió dulcemente tan sólo verlo frente a ella.

- Konban wa, Neji-Niisan. - Saludó con cortesía y timidez.

- Konban wa, Hinata-Sama. - Contestó el aludido con una clara inclinación de respeto.

Neji llevaba una yukata de un tenue color violáceo, que lo hacía verse sumamente distinguido y airoso, junto a un delgado cinto castaño que se amarraba a su cintura, tenía el cabello suelto que caía desparramado sobre sus hombros y espalda, pero extrañamente no se colocó una cinta que ocultara su marca como Bouke, como siempre acostumbraba hacer.

- Hinata-Sama... - Se escuchó una delgada y apenada voz a sus espaldas y dirigieron su vista a donde se encontraba.

- Arigatou... por... el regalo... - Habló Mikami con vergüenza y una pronunciada reverencia, quien portaba una yukata azul con pequeños peces dorados junto a un obi de un amarillo más fuerte.

- No tienes por qué agradecerlo, Mikami-Kun. - Contestó dulcemente Hinata, mientras la Bouke correspondía la sonrisa con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- No sé por qué tenías que elegir algo tan cursi e infantil para mí, Onee-San. - Pronunció una tercera voz altiva y orgullosa. – Entiendo la que le otorgaste a Mikami, pero el mío es... - Se detuvo Hanabi apreciando con aborrecimiento su propia vestimenta, que era de una alegre tonalidad amarilla adornado con tiernos conejos blancos y combinado con un obi naranja.

- Sumimasen, creí que te agradaría... siempre te gustaron los conejos… - Se disculpó la Soke. Había pensado que podría alegrar a su hermana con una hermosa yukata, ya que sabía bien que no poseía ninguna, compró la que mejor le quedaría a ella pensando igualmente en Mikami; puesto que las suyas se encontraba desgastadas y deslucidas, pero falló nuevamente en su intentó.

- Ya es hora de irnos. - Habló sin reparos dirigiéndose a la joven Bouke a su lado, sin siquiera preocuparse a lo que su hermana decía comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Mikami se aproximó a Hinata y se puso de puntitas para poder alcanzar su oído.

- Yo creo que son muy lindas, Hinata-Sama. - Susurró con voz baja y una mano levantada tratando de mantener en secreto su comentario.

- ¡Mikami, nos estamos retrasando! - Exclamó fastidiada Hanabi.

Inmediatamente Mikami se despidió con una inclinación para apresurarse a alcanzar a la Souke mientras se escuchaba un audible "Hanabi-Sama" llamando de su boca.

Hinata contempló a las dos chicas. Hanabi integrante del Souke y Mikami miembro del Bouke, tenían la misma edad y Mikami era a quien se le había asignado la tarea de proteger a Hanabi; a pesar de que ésta no parecía necesitarlo, pero eso no significó que se mantuvieran separaras a pesar de la extraña relación de amo-sirviente que siempre conservaban entre ellas.

- ¿Hanabi-Sama siempre ha sido así? - Preguntó Neji con austeridad.

- Iie. Al menos no desde... aquel día que fui nombrada como Soke del Clan. - Respondió melancólicamente Hinata.

- No se lamente, jamás fue su decisión. - Explicó Neji mirándola fijamente. – Tal vez ésta sea la voluntad del propio destino.

Enseguida Neji y Hinata comenzaron a caminar, siendo observados a lo lejos de una ventana. Con cautela y frialdad Setsuna los miraba alejarse. Debía quedarse ya que debido a su frágil salud no podía salir jamás fuera de la mansión.

- Neji-San, eres demasiado afortunado... y te envidió por eso. - Enunció con gran insensibilidad en su voz.

Gracias a la vista que le proporcionaba la estructura de la enorme casa, Setsuna aún podía observar a la joven pareja que parecían caminar calladamente, incluso podía notar las figuras de Mikami y Hanabi que se encontraban juntas muy por delante de ellos.

- Hh... - Intentó pronunciar un nombre, pero inmediatamente calló.

Y por un momento su rostro cambio a uno más humano, más sensible, pero éste recobró nuevamente su crudeza y templanza. Se alejó de la ventana simplemente, pensando que ya no era necesario seguir siendo un espectador.

---

En la parte central de Konoha, muy cerca del gran monumento que honraba a cada uno de los Hokage se encontraba el gran festival.

Al llegar Hinata se emocionó al contemplar todo el llamativo lugar, mientras Neji pareció exasperarse al descubrir la enorme cantidad de personas reunidas. Se adentraron para curiosear. Numerosos puestos de comida tradicional como calamar frito, distintos tipos de sushi, grandes y esponjosas bolas de algodón, raspados fríos de colores neón, cerveza y distintos tipos de dulces desfilaban en grandes cantidades que se acompañaban de otros locales que vendían muy variadas máscaras de animales y personajes famosos, además de abanicos adornados de muchos colores, rifas organizadas con grandes premios, puestos en los que podías obtener un lindo pez dorado, lugares donde los niños pequeños podían partir una enorme sandia con los ojos vendados; todo decorado hermosamente con infinitas lámparas de papel apiladas en hileras que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche convirtiéndola agradable. Al final de la enorme estructura se localizaba el templo donde los lugareños la visitaban para probar la fortuna y comprar algún amuleto que pudiera serles de utilidad y junto a ésta se había levantado una espeluznante y aterradora casa de terror que como todos los años se tomaba realmente en serio su profesión de asustar a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar a pesar de desconocerse la identidad de sus organizadores.

Al seguir caminando Hinata reconoció a lo lejos un rostro que apreciaba.

- Natsu-Sama - Llamó a la vez que levantaba un brazo tratando así de llamar su atención.

Natsu vestía con una yukata gris con flores de naranjo y su cobrizo cabello recogido en un elegante chongo, dejando libres sus lagas hebras en forma de antenas. Se acercó a Hinata y a Neji acompañada de dos hombres. El primero de ellos era mucho más joven y con rasgos amables, con el cabello color naranja y ojos ambarinos totalmente parecidos a los de ella, tenía una yukata de un apagado color verde con diminutas zanahorias incrustadas. El segundo hombre era de la misma edad que la mujer, era alto y corpulento con el cabello revuelto color azabache y ojos castaños, luciendo extraño por la peculiar yukata añil con grandes adornos de plátanos en sus mangas.

- Ohayou, Hina-Chan, Neji-Kun. - Saludó Natsu. – Quiero presentarles a mi sobrino, Shizuma Higa y mi antiguo compañero de equipo, Kobayashi Saburo.

- Es un placer. - Contestó con gran formalidad Hinata, mientras que Neji se mantenía serio sin siquiera moverse.

- No es necesaria la presentación Natsu, ya nos conocíamos. ¿No es verdad, Onikeiji? - Habló Saburo con una ladina sonrisa.

- ¡Saburo-San! - Exclamó totalmente inconforme Higa, por lo que aumentó la sonrisa del hombre.

Jamás debía rebelarse ante otras personas su verdadera participación en el grupo de los Anbu, estaba prohibido y el moreno se entretenía jugando con aquella importante regla lo que le había molestado a Higa.

- Sumimasen, Hyuga-San. - Se disculpó el doctor de la tropa totalmente apenado por la intervención de su compañero.

- No es necesario. – Fue lo único que dijo el Bouke levantando una palma hacia Higa. – Nosotros nos retiramos.

Inmediatamente Hinata interpretó sus palabras para despedirse de su Sensei, igualmente Natsu y Higa correspondieron la cortesía, cada grupo tomando un camino diferente.

Tras unos momentos Neji notó a su prima nerviosa y preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-Sama?

- Había olvidado... la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí. No estoy segura... si podré hacerlo frente a tantas personas…- Confesó comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos al recordar la tarea que debía cumplir para el Clan.

- Recuerde que no está sola. Por ahora sólo disfrutemos del festival.

Hinata se sintió un poco más confortada, dedicándole al Hyûga una agradecida sonrisa con la cara levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Neji-Niisan? - Preguntó la chica con mueca alegre.

- Decida usted, por mi no hay ningún problema.

- Entonces ¿no te molesta que vallamos primero a comer un pastelillo de fresa? - Dijo Hinata con las mejillas coloradas al imaginar el regocijante dulce.

El aludido contestó negativamente y rápidamente encontraron un establecimiento donde había una gran diversidad de golosinas y postres, la cual Hinata comió gustosamente del pastelillo de crema y fresa. Neji observaba fascinado como hasta una pequeña golosina era delicadamente ingerida por la Soke con una gran muestra de refinamiento, una conducta muy poco común en la actualidad.

Al continuar con su camino Neji percibió a Shikamaru e Ino que caminaban un poco apartados de la muchedumbre, escondiéndose bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

- ¿Neji-Niisan?

- Son Shikamaru y la chica Ino.- Contestó sin importancia desviando su mirada de ellos y siguiendo su propio camino.

- Deberíamos ir a saludarlos... - Opinó Hinata.

- No creo que sea lo más oportuno. - Respondió con indiferencia.

La Hyûga hizo un ademán de confusión, fijando su vista a sus compañeros que se mantenían entre las sombras, no pudo distinguir lo que sucedía por lo que activó su Byakugan, inmediatamente su rostro se tornó más rojo y caliente que en cualquier otra ocasión por lo visto.

- Ti... tienes... razoón... - Siguió su andar la Souke, totalmente azorada.

Pero curiosamente no muy lejos divisaron más rostros conocidos. En un puesto de peces dorados se encontraba el enorme Akamaru que como siempre era sumamente visible debido a su tamaño, junto a él se encontraba Kiba, vestido con una yukata marrón con dibujos de huesos blancos en éste y Ten Ten, quien llevaba extrañamente una yukata naranja con pequeños pandas y peinada como siempre con dos chonguitos, pero esta vez se había dejado suelto la parte inferior de su cabello que cubría parte de su espalda. Parecían competir ya que cada uno llevaba una pequeña red de papel en sus manos. Cerca de ahí estaban Lee, quien igualmente llevaba puesta una extravagante yukata verde con un enorme dragón chino y Chouji, vistiendo una yukata de color bermellón, emocionados consideraban animar escandalosamente a las dos partes. Por último Shino, ataviado por una yukata color ocre con pequeñas libélulas y sus acostumbrados lentes oscuros, el misterioso joven se mantenía un poco más alejado, pero igualmente presente.

- Konban wa… - Se acercó Hinata totalmente felizmente al grupo junto con su primo.

- Konban wa Hinata, Neji. - Contestó serenamente el Aburame, percatándose inmediatamente de sus presencias.

Ante esto todos giraron su cabeza para prestar atención a los recién llegados, saludándose mutuamente.

- Que bien, Hinata-Chan vas a apoyarme ¿verdad? - Sonrió emocionado el Inuzuka después de haber asentido afirmativamente Hinata. – Prometo regalarte un pez.

- Eso no te salvará que ser liquidado por mi, Kiba. - Amenazó divertida Ten Ten sentada junto a él.

- Eso ya lo veremos. - Contestó igualmente el chico-perro, mientras Akamaru apoyaba a su amo con fuertes ladridos.

Enseguida y con una gran velocidad cada uno de ellos comenzaron a utilizar la fina red tratando con ella de sacar el mayor número de peces dorados. Ten Ten mostraba una grandiosa habilidad pues con una sola malla de papel había conseguido obtener cinco peces sin romperla todavía, mientras Kiba intentaba capturar su primer pez que lograba escapar a pesar de las muchas redes que utilizaba ya que el papel se rompía por el peso de éste comenzando a frustrarle. Rock Lee y Chouji gritaban estridentemente animando a los dos chicos, mientras Hinata los apoyaba con pequeños susurros de ánimo, pero Neji y Shino se mantenían serios observando con interés todo lo que sucedía. Al fin ya no hubo más peces que pudiera capturar Ten Ten, mientras Kiba seguía intentando en vano atrapar el único que quedaba en el estanque de cristal.

- Vamos Kiba-Kun, debes admitir que Ten Ten te ha ganado está vez.- Expresó Lee colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

- ¡No me daré por vencido aunque gaste mi último yen! - Vociferó el chico con gran entusiasmo y determinación en su decisión. La doceava red se rompió igualmente, por lo que nuevamente metió su mano al bolsillo de su yukata para pagar por otro intento, pero se quedó inmóvil y con una gotita de sudor surcando su frente. - Ya se me acabó el dinero… - Dijo Kiba riendo con una mueca apenada y rascándose la cabeza, pero su expresión cambió llorando exageradamente gruesos chorros de lágrimas. – No pude atrapar ninguno, soy una vergüenza.

Pero una redonda bolsa de plástico que contenía un pececillo apareció frente a sus ojos, distrayéndolo para mirar a la persona que lo sostenía.

- Está bien... fue divertido. ¿O no? - Habló Ten Ten sonriendo animadamente para darle en sus manos el pez dorado que sujetaba, por lo que el chico sonrió.

- Gomen, Hinata-Chan. No pude captura uno para ti.- Se disculpó Kiba, pues sabía que no podía darle el que le había regalado la castaña.

- Descuida, Kiba-Kun. - Dijo Hinata dedicándole una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa.

- Cuando me convierta en Hokage, haré una ley para que te dejen ganar siempre, Kiba. – Masculló una voz conocida muy cerca de ellos.

- ¡Naruto! - Levantó la voz el aludido puesto que no lo había visto antes.

- Konban wa, Minna. - Saludó Naruto totalmente risueño, con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa, muy parecido al rostro de un zorro.

Pero en cuanto todos observaron con más atención al rubio se quedaron completamente absortos por la impresión que daba a relucir. Vestía una yukata amarilla con decorados en forma triangular en las mangas, junto a un haori negro y un cinturón marrón con dibujos en forma de panal, pero lo que más resaltaba a la vista era que extrañamente su cara estaba pintada con distintas formas y líneas rojas, muy parecido a como lo hacía Kankurô.

Sin poder soportarlo Kiba y Chouji comenzaron a carcajear descontroladamente causando gran escándalo, por su parte Ten Ten se tapó fuertemente la boca con sus manos resistiendo al enorme impulso de reírse de igual manera que sus compañeros, Neji manifestó su desaprobación moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que formaba una cínica sonrisa. Lee y Hinata sonrieron apenados mientras miles de gotitas de sudor recorrían sus rostros y Shino silenciosamente levantó una ceja manifestando su confusión por el exótico atuendo.

- Bueno ya que estamos reunidos ¿qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó el chico parado frente al grupo con los brazos totalmente extendidos.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Piensas que vestido así queremos que permanezcas con nosotros? - Comenzó a hablar burlescamente Kiba con una jocosa sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Comenzó a irritarse el rubio y con un rápido movimiento se acercó a la persona más cercana a él, quien resultó ser la Hyûga.

– Dime, Hinata-Chan. ¿Te avergüenza mi apariencia…? - Preguntó impredeciblemente y sonriendo ilusionado.

- Bueno... yo... yo...este...ah... - Comenzó a balbucear pues el patrón rojo en la cara del chico la asustaba pareciéndole el de un demonio.

- ¿Eh, eh? - Insistió Naruto acercándose más a Hinata, por lo que la Souke se paralizó intimidada por completo.

Entonces Naruto sintió un pequeño golpe en su frente, miró para saber quién lo había causado descubriendo a Neji sumamente serio y con su brazo derecho levantado. Le había golpeado con un dedo para llamar su atención.

- Baka ¿no te das cuenta que asustas a Hinata-Sama? - Indicó Neji estoicamente.

Resignado Naruto se agachó desanimado y entristecido con una sombra azul que resaltaba a su alrededor.

- Naruto, definitivamente no tienes remedio. - Se paró cerca de sus pies Shikamaru que llevaba una yukata grisácea con nubes azules y su cabello suelto que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, seguido atrás por Ino quien usaba una yukata azul cubierta con grandes flores de camelia rojas, la rubia se preocupaba por alisar su revuelto cabello sin prestar mucha atención a los demás.

Hinata enrojeció al ver que se acercaba la pareja, recordando lo que había visto momentos antes.

- Por cierto ¿dónde está la "frente ancha"?

Todos contestaron negativamente a la pregunta pues nadie la había visto en el festival.

- Ahora que lo mencionas tampoco he visto a Sasuke... tal vez esté con él.

Ino reaccionó fulminando al rubio con una incrédula mirada por lo que decía. "A veces Naruto puede ser demasiado ingenuo." Pensó para si misma.

Ante la distracción Neji aprovechó para acercarse a su prima, tratando de no causar curiosidad la tomó de la mano para retirase del grupo. Un poco sorprendida y apenada Hinata se dejó conducir por Neji. Fuera de las miradas de sus compañeros caminaron adentrándose entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro donde podía contemplarse perfectamente la silueta de la luna sin árboles que la ocultaran, Hinata se preguntaba si acaso en estos momentos sus amigos se habían percatado de su repentina desaparición.

- Se acerca la hora en la que debemos hacer público nuestro compromiso, por eso quería hablar con usted antes de que sucediera. - Explicó Neji sin soltar la mano de la joven. Hinata esperó pacientemente a que Neji hablara, pero éste siguió callado.

- Neji-Niisan... ¿aún piensas que... ésto es un "simple afecto fraternal"? - Preguntó un poco triste.

- De nuevo me pone en una difícil situación. - Respondió Neji sonriendo irónicamente.

- Sólo tienes que ser sincero... eso es todo.

Inmediatamente Neji borró su sonrisa, girando su rostro para mirarla. Su cabeza comenzó a revolotear todos aquellos momentos vividos junto a Hinata, inexplicablemente recordaba cada uno de ellos con extremo detalle.

De pronto un fuerte viento resopló, trayendo con él hojas y pequeñas ramas secas a su paso. Fue tan inesperado y fuerte que Hinata intentó cubrirse, pero al hacerlo su chal fue arrastrado, quiso tomarlo, pero Neji se adelantó y así de espontáneo como apareció el viento desapareció. Sin saber por qué el Bouke aprovechó la gran extensión del chal para cubrir a la chica, cayendo con lentitud la purpúrea tela sobre su cabeza y hombros. Hinata enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

Neji nuevamente volvió a verla, su piel blanca brillaba tintineando en cada movimiento debido al fulgor de la luna y haciendo más notoria su singular capacidad para ruborizarse, con los níveos y nítidos ojos amables que siempre poseía y el chal sobre ella, observarla así le parecía completamente encantadora. ¿Cómo no querría protegerla a ella?

Pronto su mente trabajó dialogando que sí debía compartir su vida junto a otro, elegiría a Hinata para acompañarlo, no podía pensar en otra persona que pudiera ocupar ese lugar. Definitivamente quería seguir junto a ella, como lo hacía desde que era un niño, a pesar de las dificultades que pasaron logrando separarse durante unos años consiguieron volver a reformar la relación que ya tenían sobrepuestas en sus pasados.

Sin inmutarse el Hyûga comenzó a sonreír débilmente al imaginarse toda una existencia junto a la Souke, mientras Hinata sentía subir su sangre a toda su cara por la escena que veía, era exactamente como en su visión.

- Una última pregunta. - Habló Neji desvaneciendo por completo su anterior gesto.

- Hai… - Hinata se recuperó de su ensoñación, conservando un poco de su tonalidad rojiza y mostrando una delicada sonrisa.

Al escucharla, Neji tomó el chal y lo arrojó a un lado para que no le estorbara, se acercó a Hinata con el rostro seguro y tranquilo atrayéndola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, un poco confundida por la acción del Bouke pues su rostro se encontraba ya muy cerca del de Neji, esperó a que él la besara, pero éste pasó ignorando su boca y alojando sus labios a la comisura de su cuello, Hinata podía sentir el caliente aliento golpear su piel, erizando los delgados cabellos de su nuca. Posesivamente Neji apretó su cuerpo con el de Hinata, consiguiendo arquear su espalda hacia atrás, mientras la sujetaba impidiéndole moverse debido a la forzada posición. La Souke sintió como el largo cabello cobrizo raspaba deliciosamente sus mejillas, respirando profundamente con el sube y baja de su pecho, cerró los ojos al percibir la sensación que creaba Neji rozando sus labios al bajar por su cuello muy lentamente, definitivamente el chico sabía muy bien como agitarla y sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerzas terminando por doblar sus rodillas, pero Neji la sostuvo sin ningún problema, bajando su mano de la cintura de la chica hasta adentrarse a la abertura de su yukata que se abría debido a su actual posición, acomodándose en su muslo. En ese momento Neji se detuvo.

- ¿Me permitirás continuar aún sabiendo que no obtendrás de mí una correspondencia a los supuestos sentimientos que dices tenerme? - Preguntó severamente Neji, con el rostro alojado en el delgado cuello y su mano posicionada en su torneado muslo.

Hinata abrió pesadamente sus ojos, observando detenidamente la luna que se encontraba frente a su vista, se veía grande y hermosa, pronto su imagen le recordó los blancos ojos del clan Hyûga. Sonrió dulcemente al por fin comprender las palabras de su primo.

- ...Si no puedes brindarme el mismo afecto... entonces seré feliz con sólo me brindes un hijo. - Terminó de decir Hinata, demostrando la sinceridad de su amor.

Neji levantó su cabeza para ver el rostro de la Souke, ésta aún mantenía fija su vista al blanquecino astro en el cielo, sonriendo con mayor ternura de lo acostumbrado. El Hyûga suspiró con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras retiraba su mano y levantaba el cuerpo de la joven. Sabía que había sido insolente, pero quería comprobar si realmente eran o no verdaderos los sentimientos que sentía Hinata, entonces ella misma lo descubriría rechazando su acercamiento, porque también estaba la maldita obligación de proporcionar un heredero.

Ahora se sentía liberado, la respuesta de Hinata no podía ser más satisfactoria, lo aceptaba sin importar la decisión que él mismo tomara, lo aceptaba a pesar de todas las acciones que pudiera efectuar. ¿Qué podía ser más verdadero que aquélla respuesta?

- Arigatou, Hinata-Sama. - Agradeció profundamente Neji, descansando su frente sobre el de la joven al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero éste se separó aún con la pasión contenida en su cuerpo.

Se agachó para recoger el chal que había lanzado y se acercó a Hinata para acomodársela perfectamente en sus brazos que la Souke levantó para ayudarle con un poco de vergüenza.

- Ya es la hora ¿verdad? - Preguntó Hinata con nerviosismo.

- Hai - Dijo Neji con voz despreocupada.

Caminaron regresando por el mismo camino, pero cuando llevaban la mitad del trayecto escucharon unas nítidas voces que susurraban cerca, que al instante desaparecieron. Inmediatamente Neji activó su Byakugan alerta por cualquier intruso, aproximándose a Hinata protectoramente. Se concentró tomando la posición del Jyuuken, con las venas alrededor de sus ojos tensadas, pero relajó su cuerpo al momento, mientras dejaba escapar un bufido de fastidio.

- No es nada, sigamos adelante. - Declaró Neji continuando su andar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? - Preguntó curiosa.

Neji no contestó y Hinata no volvió a intentar usar su Byukugan como lo hizo con Ino y Shikamaru, tomándole la razón a su primo.

Así, mientras seguían avanzando Hinata trataba de repasar cada palabra que debía decir, pero por más que intentaba recordarlas las olvidaba o confundía el orden, por lo que de su manga buscó un papelito donde había escrito su discurso, pero no lo encontró, exaltada comenzó a palpar por toda su ropa tratando en vano de hallarla.

- Sigue adelante, Neji-Niisan… Nos veremos en la explanada. - Dijo Hinata para después alejarse corriendo.

- Hinata-Sama ¿qué es lo que...? - Trató de preguntar, pero Hinata ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance al aumentar su velocidad. Resignado hizo lo que le había pedido su prima.

Desesperada comenzó a buscar por el camino que había utilizado, pero no encontraba nada a pesar de haber usado su Byakugan, se agachó para buscar mejor hasta que por fin, atorado sobre un arbusto seco y decrépito lo encontró.

Suspiró aliviada, pero al levantarse divisó muy cerca de ella a Sasuke. Su terror aumentó paralizándola por completo, trató de calmar su agitada respiración pues notó al Uchiha con el rostro tenso y enfocando su mirada a un punto fijo frente a él, Hinata desvió su mirada para centrarla en ese mismo lugar y se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos ampliamente por lo que veía. ¿Esto era lo que Neji-Niisan había visto?

Se trataba de Sakura que vestía una yukata roja con pequeños pétalos y flores de cerezos blancos y un obi rosado, sujetando su cabello con un par de orquillas blancas, quien besaba apasionadamente a un hombre alto con una yukata oscura de lunas blancas grabadas en la tela que no pudo identificar Hinata por la densidad de las sombras. Se encontraban tan concentrados en sus besos y caricias que no se percataron de la presencia de los dos espectadores frente a ellos.

Hinata intentó retirarse silenciosamente, pero el moreno caminó hacia la pareja sin importarle ser descubierto, con la misma expresión contenida. Sakura y el otro hombre se separaron siendo sorprendidos por la reacción del Uchiha que se plantaba enfrente.

Al fin la Souke divisó las facciones del hombre reconociendo su cara por sus peculiares características, a pesar de que siempre permanecía cubierta. Tenía el cabello grisáceo y su ojo izquierdo era de un rojo intenso y extraño debido al Sharingan marcado en éste.

- Kakashi-San... - Susurró la Hyûga quien rápidamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos totalmente arrepentida de haber hablado inconscientemente. No quiso involucrarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho por lo que silenciosamente se marchó sin ser descubierta.

---

Sasuke permaneció en el mismo lugar, con una lasciva mirada a su antiguo Sensei quien se había cubierto su cara y ahora acomodaba la bandana en su ojo, sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, pero controló sus emociones.

- ¿Por qué me seguiste? - Preguntó Sakura, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por haber sido vista.

- Quería habla contigo, pero veo que estas muy ocupada. - Contestó con recelo.

- Sasuke... - Intentó hablar Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido.

- No digas nada. - Habló tajantemente el moreno. – Tú lo sabias y aún así te atreviste a... – Cortó su frase al darse cuanta que comenzaba a hablar de más.

- ¿Vas a guardar nuestro secreto…? - Preguntó la Haruno insegura.

- Iie ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Sakura palideció al escucharlo, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía abatida. Giró su cara para mirar a Kakashi quien se encontraba totalmente serio, como si analizara lo que sucedía, pero la pelirosada comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- Onegai, tienes que hacerlo... - Comenzó a hablar desesperadamente la chica. - Eres tan egoísta, si no quieres ayudarme entonces márchate.

- Sakura, no sabes lo que pides. Eres una niñ...

- ¡CÁLLATE!** -**Gritó Sakura cambiando su semblante a uno colérico. – No te atrevas a decirlo, no sabes cuánto odio esas palabras. - Dijo lentamente la chica al mismo tiempo que Kakashi colocaba su mano en su hombro para calmarla, Sasuke observó con detenimiento este gesto.

- Todo este tiempo estabas con ella... la ocasión en la que desapareciste en casa de Naruto justo después de haberse marchado Sakura, fue porque estabas con ella... - Dijo el moreno reprochándoselo al ninja copia.

- He permanecido al lado de Sakura desde el... el "incidente". - Expresó con gran serenidad el Jounin tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso con sus palabras.

- Pudieron habérmelo dicho.- Enunció un poco más calmado.

- Eres el primero que lo sabe, además, sabía que reaccionarias así.

- ¿Y cómo se supone crees que debo reaccionar? Ciertamente agradece que no haya intentado matarte. - Señaló el moreno con tono irritado. - ...Guardaré el secreto. - Apuntó totalmente resignado a la disposición tan delicada que se prestaba.

Sin evitarlo, Sakura comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos, abrazando completamente agradecida al chico. - Arigatou... Sasuke-Kun. - Balbuceo debido a los sollozos que le impedían hablar correctamente, pero el Uchiha apartó sus brazos con suavidad.

- No hagas eso... - Musitó con una extraño tono de voz que la pelirosada no supo identificar.

Se sintió confundida al seguir observando la reacción del chico, quien parecía turbado por su contacto, pero se recobró cuando Kakashi acarició suavemente su cabeza lo que agradeció sonriéndole alegremente mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Sasuke se alejó tratando de olvidar aquella escena, se sentía completamente miserable. Había esperado durante mucho el tiempo el día que por fin Sakura lo perdonara, pero no fue como lo había esperado. Frunció el ceño pues su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

"_A veces cuando pierdes algo, jamás puedes recuperarlo." _

Se repetía constantemente esa frase en su cabeza, recordando a la persona que lo había pronunciado, las últimas palabras que había pronunciado Itachi.

Ya no podía hacer nada, había perdido a Sakura y que lo haya abrazado había sido mucho peor que su rechazo. Se maldijo a si mismo por su condición intensificándose la migraña que punzaba su cerebro.

- Sakura... - Se tiró al suelo arrodillado, apretando tan fuertemente sus manos que se enterraba las uñas en su propia carne.

No pudo soportarlo más, este dolor iba a matarlo. Se recostó en la hierba utilizándola como almohada tratando de descansar y entreteniéndose al contemplar la miles de estrellas que brillaban en el negro cielo, pronto el malestar comenzaba a disminuir. Pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se nublaron, sintiendo salir de éstos delgadas gotas calientes que surcaban su rostro, no le importó, pero colocó su brazo izquierdo en sus ojos para ocultarlo, quedándose totalmente quieto.

---

Neji seguía esperando la llegada de Hinata, pronto los fuegos artificiales comenzarían y no había mejor momento que éste. Al fin entre la multitud apareció la Souke, con el cuerpo temblándole de pies a cabeza por los nervios.

- ¿Está lista? - Preguntó seriamente Neji, mientras Hinata afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza un tanto insegura de su respuesta, pero avanzó al centro de la explanada que se encontraba elevada.

- Konban wa, Minna-San… – Ésto atrajo la atención de los presentes ahí cerca, mientras Hinata ofrecía una respetuosa inclinación un poco nerviosa.

Enseguida la chica comenzó a restregar con fuerza el papelito que se escondía en sus manos, tratando de recordar las palabras que debía pronunciar.

- Mi nombre es Hyûga Hinata y soy Soke del Clan Hyûga, siendo la futura máxima representante de mi familia... – Se dio cuenta que todos la miraban expectantes, ésto sólo la avergonzó dificultando su tarea, pero había practicado tanto y con mucho empeño que sintió que aquél discurso no era el más correcto, no podía expresar lo que verdaderamente creía, eran falsas y completamente llenas de hipocresía, por eso no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Hinata decidió anteponerse a sus emociones, mientras soltaba el dichoso papelito de sus manos. - Si bien siempre se ha considerado que el Clan Hyûga se caracteriza por la estabilidad recelosa de su propia herencia... nuevamente se hace presente su decisión en esta compartida ocasión... - Habló lentamente y sin angustiarse por las palabras que pensaba habían sido sumamente duras. - Soy una mujer que... llega a asustarse por la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros, pero siempre se hayan nuevos qué recorrer. Éste es uno en que... la "verdad" es lo que la mayoría ve como verdad, pero la mayoría también puede cambiar de opinión a lo largo de la historia. – Se sonrojó la chica al abrirse tan espontáneamente y sin tartamudear continuamente como era su costumbre.

Neji levantó una ceja totalmente asombrado, a pesar de que en su rostro sólo se mostraba una entera templanza. No era en nada parecido a lo que Kagehisa había instruido, el castaño río en sus adentros puesto que seguramente sería severamente reprendido por Hiashi por las palabras de su prima.

- Por eso... El matrimonio es la escuela segura del orden, de la bondad, de la humanidad, que son cualidades mucho más necesarias que la instrucción y el talento...

Neji se acercó tranquilamente para detenerse junto a Hinata, levanto su mano a la altura de su pecho y Hinata deposito su mano sobre la de Neji. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto, lo que sí estaba segura es que Kagehisa le reprobaría su comportamiento por haberlo desobedecido.

"Si nada es evidente de por sí, nada es comprobable, y si nada es obligatorio por sí mismo, nada es obligatorio en absoluto." Pensó burlonamente Neji al notar todas las caras sorprendidas que parecían no comprender lo que sucedía.

- No somos disparados a la existencia como una bala de fusil cuya trayectoria está absolutamente determinada. Es falso decir que lo que nos determina son las circunstancias. Al contrario, las circunstancias son el dilema ante el cual tenemos que decidirnos. – Habló Neji imitando el mismo deseo por comunicar con sinceridad y sin un forzado dialogo, deleitándose al observar de lejos a Kagehisa con la expresión más dura y colérica por el atrevimiento de impugnarlo. - Y sobre esa decisión Hyûga Hinata-Sama y yo, Hyûga Neji, declaramos abiertamente nuestro compromiso matrimonial ante Konoha.

**- **¡NANDE DATTE BAYO! - Se escuchó un grito que resonó punzadamente entre la multitud.

---

- Naruto, guarda silencio... estás llamando la atención. - Lo regañó Sakura a su lado al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un fuerte coscorrón.

---

- Nuestra conducta... es la única prueba de la sinceridad... de nuestro corazón. - Terminó de hablar Hinata completamente apenada, tratando de expresar que no se trataba sólo de un matrimonio por conveniencia.

No tardó mucho para que la gran mayoría de los pobladores ofrecieran sonoros aplausos por el discurso dado. Muchos sonreían amablemente y otros se atrevieron a entonar fuertes silbidos. El anuncio de una boda era siempre tomada como un evento que debía celebrarse y ésta no fue una excepción.

Los Hyûga bajaron del pedestal y Hinata echó un rápido vistazo, no había salido tan mal después de todo. Accidentalmente se tropezó con una mujer mayor a ella, le sonrió dulcemente como disculpa, pero ésta le respondió con una escrutadota mirada que la observaba de arriba abajo, con su boca torcida a un lado como si por un momento le causara gran asco.

---

- No puedo creerlo, Hinata-Chan y Neji van a casarse... – Susurró Naruto aún incrédulo, mientras Sakura afirmaba silenciosamente. – No creo que lo hagan porque lo desean... debió ser por culpa de su horrible familia. - Seguía hablando testarudamente el Uzumaki. – Estoy seguro que ésa es la razón.

- Pero, si los observas bien te darás cuenta que no parece molestarles en absoluto. - Habló Sasuke detrás de Naruto y Sakura.

- Sasuke, hasta que por fin te apareces. Como siempre llegas tarde, comienzas a parecerte a Kakashi-Sensei. - Bromeó el rubio sin percatarse que su compañero tensaba sus brazos.

- Por cierto ¿por qué estás vestido así? - Preguntó Naruto mirando la cotidiana ropa que siempre usaba su amigo, la chamarra azul puesta sobre una playera negra y los diarios pantalones blancos.

- No cabe duda que existen personas que no saben cómo deben presentarse para no causar vergüenza. - Explicó el rubio con un bajo suspiro, mientras Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada incrédula que criticaba por completo su atuendo.

- Siempre me ha sorprendido tu capacidad para rebasar los límites de la estupidez. – Comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina y burlona, lo que Naruto explotará por la arrogancia de su amigo.

- Naruto, te dije que no salieras así, pero como siempre nunca haces caso a lo que dicen los demás. - Volvió a reprenderlo la Haruno.

- Hey, yo no tengo la culpa de que no comprendan el significado de esta vestimen... - Naruto se detuvo, entornó sus ojos de zorro mirando la imagen de una confundida Sakura para después dirigirla a la de un altivo Sasuke. - ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se hablan? - Preguntó señalando con un dedo acusador.

La pelirosada se sonrojó con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Sakuke volvía a su expresión seria.

- Hace unos minutos.- Contestó la chica.

Esto hizo tan feliz al rubio que totalmente emocionado abrazó a sus dos amigos, hasta casi ahorcarlos. - Que bien, eso significa que todo será como antes. Cuando Kakashi-Sensei se enteré seguro que se sorprende. - Comenzó a reír complacido y sin evitarlo.

Sasuke miró a la chica con una mirada profunda que Sakura pudo interpretar como "¿No le dirás nada a Naruto?". La Haruno sólo entristeció negando silenciosamente.

- Vamos a celebrar juntos comiendo en el Chibi-Ichiraku Ramen, por supuesto que Sakura-Chan paga. - Soltó el abrazo comenzando a caminar en dirección al pequeño puesto instalado especialmente para el festival. Sakura enrojeció de ira.

- Estas abusando de tu suerte. - Amenazó rabiosamente, mientras el rubio sonreía ante su reacción.

Sasuke los siguió de cerca, suspiró resignado y con pereza, sin explicación alguna se sentía cansado. Desistió a lo que le pedía la pelirosada, no por deseo propio sino por compromiso sabiendo que con esta acción sería perdonado. Se sentía traicionado por su Sensei, se podría decir que había sido chantajeado sentimentalmente. Desechó sus pensamientos, pues su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente.

---

Neji y Hinata recibían toda clase de felicitaciones y apoyo por parte de las personas que se encontraban a su paso, pronto el rumor se corrió por todo el lugar convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de miradas y murmullos, ésto incomodó enormemente a la joven quien caminaba evitando mirar a toda costa a cualquier persona, aún recordando lo sucedido minutos antes.

- Si lo desea, podemos regresar a la mansión. - Comentó calmadamente Neji.

- ¿En serio…? - Preguntó incrédulamente.

Neji afirmó silenciosamente, lo que Hinata agradeció sinceramente. Así que se retiraron de la concurrida gente que los veía con curiosidad y susurraban por lo bajo. Caminaron solitariamente hasta llegar a la enorme estructura de su hogar que se encontraba vacía pues sus habitantes aún se paseaban por el festival.

Al llegar al corredor del jardín Hinata se acomodó perfectamente sentada, observando el cielo frente a ella que se iluminaba con destellantes colores.

- ¿No piensa ir a la cama? - Dijo el Bouke acercándose a su prima.

- Iie, quiero ver los fuegos artificiales. – Negó volviendo a mirar el panorama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Neji no se marchó, recargándose sobre una de las pilares que sostenían el techo de tejas oscuras.

---

En el festival todos admiraban el decorado y espléndido espectáculo de luces de muy variados colores que desfilaban en esplendoras formas. Como todos los años eran el centro principal del festival que largamente duraba.

- Que bonitas...- Susurró embelesada Mikami al observar desaparecer el último fuego pirotécnico. – Por eso me gustan tanto los fuegos artificiales, siempre me alegran con tan sólo verlas.

- De qué hablas si todo el tiempo estás así. - Comentó altivamente Hanabi junto a ella.

- Es porque... siempre veo una que... nunca se apaga, Hanabi-Sama. (Ver en referencias).- Sonrió la adolescente un poco avergonzada, mientras Hanabi soltó un bufido de fastidio.

- A veces puedes llegar a ser tan molesta... - Le recriminó la Souke con el ceño fruncido marchándose del lugar.

- Sumimasen... Hanabi-Sama... No era mi intención importunarla o incomodarla... - Rogó Mikami siguiéndola de cerca.

Hanabi se detuvo formando una expresión tranquila, mientras Mikami nuevamente se disculpaba, pero Hanabi la interrumpió.

- ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí? - Preguntó completamente seria e incrédula.

- Hai, ¿por qué habría de mentir…? - Dijo la chica sin titubear.

- ...Quiero comer camote asado. - Dijo sin titubear Hanabi con voz petulante, cruzándose de brazos. Mikami parpadeó confundida, mientras la Souke volvía a suspirar fastidiada. - ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

- Enseguida le traeré un poco. - Respondió sumisamente Mikami, cumpliendo con la orden de la otra Hyûga.

Hanabi la miró marcharse con un poco de curiosidad, definitivamente desde pequeñas Mikami siempre conseguía fastidiarla con sus torpes comentarios, sin importar el trato tan discorde o humillante que pudiera dedicarle parecía que a ella nunca le importaba.

No tardó mucho en que la chica regresar con una bolsa de camotes recientemente asados, Hanabi comió uno impacientemente. Comenzaron a caminar para seguir curioseando en el lugar cuando la Bouke se sorprendió al ver que Hanabi le acercaba la bolsa como si le ofreciera que tomará uno, mirando distraídamente a los puestos sin prestar una mínima atención a Mikami.

- Arigatou... Hanabi-Sama. - Agradeció sonrojada la chica después de tomar un camote, lo que Hanabi no dijo nada tomándolo como un insignificante su comentario.

---

En el jardín de la mansión Hinata aún estaba postrada en el mismo lugar, a pesar de haberse terminado el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales desde hacía unos minutos. Neji tampoco parecía tener intenciones de marcharse por lo que simplemente desistió sentándose junto a Hinata.

- ¿Crees que... hacemos algo malo...? - Balbuceó la chica con el semblante preocupado al sentir cerca a su primo, mientras Neji levantaba una ceja como signo de confusión.

- ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

- Hubo una mujer que me miraba... tan extraño, como si pudiéramos darle asco... porque tú y yo somos... somos...

- ¿Por qué somos primos? - Completo la frase Neji y Hinata afirmó lentamente con su cabeza.

- No debería tomar en cuenta la opinión que no merece la atención. Son personas que no comprenden ni mucho menos se interesan en nuestra situación. – Comentó lascivamente Neji.

- Ahora sé... como debe sentirse Uchiha-San...

Neji la observó por el nuevo comentario notando que su expresión parecía avergonzada y confundida, por lo que se levanto bajando del corredor, parándose en la hierba frente a la chica y se inclinó soportando su peso en su manos que se encontraban a cada lado de Hinata, que permanece aún sentada, quedando sus rostros separados en escasos centímetros. Hinata enrojeció por esto.

- ¿Le doy asco ahora?

- Iie, jamás podrías sentir algo así por ti... - Respondió enérgicamente negando con rápidos movimientos de un lado a otro con la cabeza.

- Entonces, todo está bien.- Expresó con tranquilidad el Hyûga sin moverse de su sitio.

Neji contempló con deleite el suave rubor de la chica que iba intensificándose, recordando las ansias que contuvo con gran autoridad para besarla cuando comenzó a recorrer su cuello esa misma noche.

Enseguida Hinata se perdió en los densos ojos del Bouke que la miraban fijamente como si pudieran ver a través de ella, podía jurar que una parte de la luna se encontraba ahí escondida reflejándose. Desvió sus ojos y se mordió un labio por el tonto pensamiento, pero esto hizo enloquecer a Neji sin que la heredera pudiera darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho conmigo, Hinata-Sama? - Susurró calmadamente Neji a Hinata, trayendo su atención de vuelta con un poco de confusión en sus ojos.

Lentamente Neji acercó sus labios a los de Hinata que se abrieron suavemente, pero justo en ese momento el Bouke se detuvo.

- Esta vez, no quiero actuar por una débil reacción a su cercanía… sino por decisión propia. - Explicó Neji dejando en claro que no tendría arrepentimiento por lo que hacía.

Por fin la besó, como lo había estado deseando desde la primera vez que lo hizo. Ejerciendo suaves movimientos que palpaban los labios de la chica, el Bouke disfrutaba cada roce y cada contacto en su boca, pronto su lengua comenzó actuar adentrándose en la cavidad que fue gustosamente recibida siendo envuelta por la lengua de Hinata, ambos siguieron disfrutando de los constantes besos que se proporcionaba sin que ninguna rompiera el contacto, pero Neji emprendió a formar un invisible camino sin dejar de besarla, pasando de su boca hasta la comisura de su cuello.

- Es obvio que no soy el primero en besarla. - Murmuró por lo bajo en el oído de la Souke. Hinata se sonrojó aún más con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

"¿Cómo fue... que lo supo...?" Se preguntó curiosa en su cabeza, mientras el recuerdo de un misterioso muchacho se colaba.

Neji continuó con su tarea, besando suavemente el cuello. Hinata suspiró al sentir cada sensación, girando su nuca para proporcionarle mayor espacio que pudiera explorar. El castaño no desaprovechó el gesto por lo que se dedica enteramente a acariciar con su nariz la tersa piel que comenzaba a erizarse, pero nuevamente deposito un beso que se aferró furiosamente a su piel, succionando con destreza y dejándole una marca que comenzó a amoratarse en su piel albina.

Ninguno se movió; Hinata quien seguía soberbiamente sentada, con manos fuertemente sujetas a su yukata y Neji en la misma posición acechadora que sus brazos soportaban alojadas a cada lado de las piernas de la Souke.

Neji suspiró largamente tratando de recuperar el autocontrol que sentía perder, abrió sus ojos para comprobar que Hinata se encontraba bien, que no había sentido repulsión como lo había afirmado antes, comprobando satisfecho que la chica intentaba calmar su entrecortada respiración. Enderezó su cuerpo al observar como los siempre pasivos ojos blancos de la joven se abrían entornando sus pupilas justamente en él, percatándose que había relajado su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos, por lo que decidió tranquilizarla tomando una de éstas, depositando un gentil beso en la palma, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba un tenue aroma que reconoció como hierbabuena.

- Ahora comprendo que usted siempre ha sido mi destino.

La joven sonrió dulcemente con los pómulos enrojecidos, disfrutando el gesto del Hyûga.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Akuseputansu: Aceptación

Otou-San: Padre

Okâ-San: Madre

Sukiya: Casa de té

Sodân: Consejo

Tabis: Son las calcetas cortas que se usan junto a las sandalias tradicionales.

Onee-San: Hermana mayor

Soke: Heredera legítima

Konban wa: Buenas noches

Onikeiji: Investigador, interrogador

Haori: Chaqueta corta de algo más de ¾ que se lleva sobre el kimono a modo de abigo. Se cierra por delante mediante un cordón y puede ser de tela o simple o guateado. En muchas ocasiones suele llevar el emblema familiar.

Jyuuken: Es la técnica del "golpe suave".

Hanabi: Literalmente se traduce como "flor de fuego", pero es el nombre con el que se conocen a los fuegos pirotécnicos o artificiales.

**Notas finales de la autora:**

Ah... me siento feliz por que al fin he terminado el sexto capítulo, pero qué asfixiante y frustrante, sentía que nunca podía acabarlo... Creo que empiezo a escribir cada vez peor... no me queda como yo quiero a pesar de mis intentos...

Pero por fin pude poner una excusa para vestir al Naruto-Gumi en yukata, Ah... todos los hombres se ven MUY bien en yukata y la verdad como me gustaría verlos en la serie o en el manga así.

Me encanta la relación que llevan Neji y Sasuke, son tan agrios, serios y malditos que creo que sólo se llevarían bien en una relación laboral, Ju,ju,ju. Aunque pobre Sasuke, eso le pasa por hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias... ahora que sufra, Ju,ju,ju (Kitsune, eres una miserable...).

También me gusta la relación de Hanabi y Mikami, Hanabi la trata como a su criada, ju,ju,ju. Amo-sirviente, definitivamente me gusta como se llevan... pienso que es lo que pasaría si Neji hubiera sido del Souke y Hinata del Bouke, Neji la trataría como a su chacha humillándola siempre.

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha habaldo!.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, al leerlos siento que vale la pena seguir mi fanfic, además ya puedo recibir los reviews anónimos a si que no duden en mandarme uno opinando algún comentario o crítica.

**Lizirien** Pues la verdad trato de no hacer sufrir a Hinata, al menos no es mi cometido en este fanfic. Gracias por tu comentario de que más gente lea mi fic, lo agradezco de antemano y espero te guste este capítulo. Creo que cada vez pasan más cosas interesantes. Besos y abrazos.

**Solilyzz** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios con respecto a mi manera de escribir (Kitsune totalmente sonrojada), eso me anima a seguir siendo un poquito mejor en cada capítulo... Ah si, y los saludos para Adriana (Adriana dice: Que serías tú sin mi¿eh?.) Una persona normal...

Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo, traté de actualizarlo lo más rápido posible aprovechando que no tenía clases (Adriana: No es cierto, te pusiste a jugar Final Fantasy VII y Pokemon Saphire, ver los anime de Full Metal Alchemist, Air, Mai Hime...¿quieres que continúe con la lista?.), pero realmente se me hizo un poco cansado

Espero sigamos en contacto (Adriana dice: Ya no seas barbera Kitsune, no ves que lo dice por lástima...), Ah... yo y la "otra" (Adriana dice: Así podremos Solilyzz y yo molestarte Kitsune para que escribas cuando debes, Oho, ho,ho). Te mando muchos abrazos y besos, chica.

**tere-chan** Y aquí está el sexto capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Besos y abrazos.

**Lady Idril** Gracias por tus palabras, Ju,ju,ju y sólo porque el público lo pidió al fin puse algo más comprometedor entre Neji y Hinata que para muchos su relación era MUY lenta, la verdad ahora a mi se me hace un poco apresurada, pero ya lo sabré manejar después. También te agradezco que no te moleste el tiempo que tarde en actualizar (Kitsune llora ríos de lágrimas) ya que a veces me presiono por eso.

Y que bueno que te gusta Setsuna, es frío y un miserable como a mi me gustan, Ju,ju,ju. Seguiré intentando mejorar mi escritura, gracias por tu apoyo. Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Hyuuga-Megumi** Amiguis, amiguis... ¿qué puedo decir?. ¡Claro que no me aburren tus reviews, ni que sean largos ni mucho menos que tus comentarios son estúpidos!. Al contrario, me dan muchos ánimos. ¿Cuántas veces deberé decírtelo!.

Por cierto, me reí completamente al leer la conversación con tu hermano y también lo que dijiste de Setsuna, eso de:"Ya idiota, compórtate o sino me quedo con Hinata-Sama", Ju,ju,ju, eso estuvo genial y créeme que si Setsu se lo dijera a Neji estaría fulminándolo con la mirada y hablando lascivamente contra él, se pondría como loco, Ju,ju,ju.

Además pienso igual que tú, que Neji es un posesivo con las cosas que realmente le importan, nada más imaginarme a un Chibi-Neji vestido de gatito (Adriana dice: pero que insistencia con ese maldito animal Kitsune...) haciendo todo aquello que escribiste me mata de la risa.

Espero que te guste este capítulo, esa frase de "No debería confundir el amor con el simple afecto fraternal" ha dejado frustrados a algunos lectores, la verdad a mi me encantó pues reflejaba la miserable personalidad de Neji, dan ganas de darle un zape.

PD: Quería proponerte algo Megumi, si sabes inglés ¿por qué no te propones a traducir algunos?. Muchos fans como yo te lo agradeceríamos ya que al no comprender este idioma nos perdemos de tantas maravillosos fics... no te pido traducir largos fics ya que traducir es sumamente difícil y su resultado depende enteramente del traductor, pero tal vez uno que otro One-Shot seía agradable. Pero es sólo una propuesta o sugerencia (¡Usa tu maravilloso don bilingüe en pos de la pareja NejiHinata!.), al final es tu propia decisión.

Espero sigamos como siempre en contacto y ya no tardo en publicar el de "Entre espejos rotos". Saludos a ti y a tu hermano el cual me gustaría saber cómo se llama. Besos y abrazos a los dos.

**kuramasesshou** Me alegra leer tus comentarios, la verdad me propuse hacer un fanfic donde los Hyuga se enamoraran poco a poco, evitando caer en los clichés de siempre y tratando de ser lo más coherente posible tanto en la trama de la historia como en las personalidades de los involucrados (ya sea que existan o de mi propia invención).

Ju,ju,ju y con respecto a lo del romance, créeme que todo el mundo me lo pide, trataré de mejorar en éste aspecto por que no soy muy buena. Y Sasuke pues, personalmente pienso que ésto es lo que sucedería si él regresar, no quisiera contarte exactamente cuáles son mis futuros planes para él, pero te adelanto que debe demostrar y redimir el gran error que cometió tratando de proteger el lugar que abandonó. Con lo de la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura, pensé mucho tiempo si debía o no hacerla por que ya tenía planeada la de KakashiSakura, pero al final decidí seguir con el argumento que ya tenía en mente por que si no me afectaría lo demás.

Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo, me despido. Besos y abrazos versión femenina de Jiraiya, vicepresidenta del club "Anti-orochigay" y miembro del club otaku "Akatsuki".

**Nayuki-chan** Antes que nada me disculpo por el detalle de los reviews anónimos, pero no soy buena con estas cosas y menos el ingles, pero al fin arregle este pequeño obstáculo y te agradezco enteramente tu apoyo desde el primer capítulo.

Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y mi forma de escribir, por que ya me han dicho que soy demasiado densa y aburrida al querer describirlo todo, por lo que he concluido que ese ya es mi estilo para contar las historias, Ju, ju,ju. Me siento orgullosa sabiendo que he creado a una fan del NejiHina, Ju,ju,ju (Kitsune ríe diabólicamente) al igual que lo hicieron conmigo... aunque a mi me lavaron el cerebro con ideas de que los primos se veían lindos juntos, que detendrían el rencor entre la familia, que de niños se cuidaban mucho, etc, etc.

¡Y si!. Habrá lemon en Hansoku, Ju,ju,ju... no te preocupes, todos tenemos a un pervertido dentro. Ahora que lo pienso en el de "Entre espejos rotos" también habrá lemon... en fin, este es un proyecto que he querido hacer tiempo atrás y que ya he empezado a escribir el primer capítulo, espero me des tu opinión cuando lo publique.

Con lo de la pareja de SasukeSakura, bueno lo que sucede es que no me agrada mucho Sakura así que sinceramente no me llaman mucho la atención que digamos, aunque me intereso cuando sale Itachi de por medio como triangulo amoroso¿ya leíste "Ojos de Jade"?., te la recomiendo.

Ah... me siento emocionada al saber que estas escribiendo un fic de la pareja Hyuga (Kitsune totalmente emocionada), por lo que siempre me pongo así cuando aparecen fics de ellos, cuando salga te daré mi opinión y créeme que a todos nos falta MUCHO para llegar a escribir como deseamos hacerlo, me refiero a la "perfección individual", lo importante es ser constante y decidido, tratar de ver tus propias debilidades y fuerzas y concentrarte en mejorar aquellos errores o aspectos que te desagradan, te recomiendes que trates de leer muchos libros para enriquecer tu vocabulario y tu construcción en las historias, al menos eso es lo que yo hago.

¡Gámbate, Nayuki-Chan!.

**Nekoi18** Ju,ju,ju que bueno que a ti también te gustan los lemon, la verdad yo los adoro, lo sé soy una pervertida pero es que es la verdad, incluso iva a crear una comunidad de puros lemon de Anime pero creo que sólo puedes ser Manager de uno sólo asi que qué se le va a hacer. Hasta pensé en el nombre y todo... pensaba llamarlo "Lemon Juice".

Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios, como lo había descrito en "Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos" como era mi primer lemon no estaba segura si me había quedado bien, pero muchos me dicen que les ha gustado asi que creo que voy por buen camino... de todos modos seguiré practicando. Que bueno que te gusta el ambiente japonés que trato de impregnarle ya que como se trata de una familia tradicional pues pensé que sería mejor manejarlo de esta manera y también yo no soporto ver a mi Neji con otra que no sea Hina... aunque si me gustan los HinaGaara, HinaKiba, HinaShino o HinaSasuke, Ju,ju,ju soy un caso perdido.

Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena del beso, porque la verdad a mi me encantó... tan espontáneo Ju,ju,ju y eso de que Neji se disculpe, Ah... no sé como es que siempre se me ocurren hacer estas cosas, Ju,ju,ju. Aunque a Hanabi la mantengo como una mocosa malcriada y maldita tiene sus razones por ser así,.

Esperaré impaciente el que hagas un lemon de Neji y Hinata que buena falta le hace al FF y también otros de ellos dos... Ju,ju,ju . Muchos besos y abrazos y sigue escribiendo fanfics, chaito.

¡Vivan los lemons!.

**Norely: **Muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, me avergüenzan un poco pero también me hacen feliz. Ju,ju,ju y si tengo más fanfics, espero que hayas recibido mi correo, pero en esta ocasión prefiero darte la comunidad de fanfics dedicadas a Neji y a Hinata:

hppt/ la dirección pues debe ser http/ etc, etc y esperodisfrutes de los fanfics. 

Y con respecto a los demás personjes¿te refieres al Naruto-Gumi o los malditos de la familia Hyuga?. Es que la verdad no me quedó claro eso (Kitsune, eres una torpe...). Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos, besos y abrazos.


	7. Chenji: El regreso de los zorros

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune terminando el séptimo capítulo por el cual debería hacerme el Seppuku por haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero es que en verdad estoy maldita con esto de la tecnología computarizada (como me gustaría tener mi propia computadora).

Bueno, como siempre hago mi conteo de los personajes secundarios más populares y Setsuna es quien sigue en primer lugar seguido en segundo lugar por Mikami, me alegra por que estos me agradan muchísimo, en especial el frío Setsuna-Sama. Por favor díganme cuál es su personaje secundario favorito ya que según la popularidad será como aparecerán en el fic más constantemente e incluso hasta podría poner su historia.

Sigue la consternación por la pareja de Kakashi y Sakura, han sido variados los comentarios sobre esta pareja… no creí que fuera tan polémica la reacción, ha sido de todo un poco porque también se involucra Sasuke y es que a algunos les gusta la pareja de Kakashi con Sakura, otros la desprecian o simplemente no les cuadra, otros me dicen que Kakashi es mucho para Sakura, otros que Sakura merece estar sola, que debería ser un SasukeSakura, etc, etc… que complicado se ha vuelto esto, a pasar de que me pidieron que fuera un SakuraSasuke no pude ponerlo porque ya tenía planeado a Kakashi como la pareja de Sakura y seguí la línea de mi propia historia, aún así a los amantes del SasukeSakura intentaré no defraudarlos y para los amantes del KakashiSakura espero les guste este capítulo.

También ha estado la consternación de si Setsuna está enamorado de Hinata y de quién fue la persona que le dio su primer beso a Hinata, Ju,ju,ju déjenme decirles que eso se sabrá en capítulos posteriores, por ahora no puedo contar nada más.

**Dedicatoria:**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a Tanuki-Chan que leerá en un día no muy remoto mi fanfic (cuando tenga como unos 12 capítulos) pero me esforzaré por terminarlo o al menos no retrasarme.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 7**

**Chenji: El regreso de los zorros**

La mañana llegó y Hinata era conducida esa mañana por Hatoko-Dono quien portaba como siempre un pesado kimono negro con diminutos grabados de luciérnagas en hilos dorados y plateados.

- Desde muy temprano hemos recibido visitas, cada uno de ellos desean lo mejor para la prospera pareja… - Parloteaba Hatoko en un orgulloso tono de voz y con la cabeza levantada en forma arrogante. – Pero como bien sabes por órdenes de Saito-Sama ya no se permiten las visitas que no sean aprobadas directamente por Hiashi-Sama.

Hinata suspiro interiormente imaginando lo que sabía que vendría al sólo darse cuenta que se dirigía a la "Aoi no heya".

- Personalmente pienso que fue un poco brusca la manera en la que se dio a conocer el compromiso, me sorprendió un poco ya que conociendo lo conservador que es Kegehisa-Sama… - Siguió criticando Hatoko en una pequeña sonrisa torcida. – A Hiashi-Sama le pareció impropia, con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Hinata bajo su cabeza como respuesta, había dejado de lado todas las instrucciones y esfuerzos impartidas por Kagehisa y por ello había sido fuertemente reprendido por su padre. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo sucedido y se había disculpado con él en el momento en que había llegado esa misma noche del festival pero en su lugar Kagehisa sólo reacciono apretando fuertemente sus puños y pasando de largo ante ella como si no existiera.

Pronto llegaron a su destino y al abrir la puerta Hinata se sorprendió por la cantidad de cartas y paquetes espléndidamente envueltos apilados unos con otros dentro de la enorme habitación.

- Como representante del Clan su deber es contestar cada una de las cartas expresando con gran claridad y complacencia tu actual compromiso, agradeciendo su congratulación y por supuesto adicionando una renovada alianza entre su familia y la nuestra. ¿Le ha quedado claro, Hinata-Sama?

- Hai, Hatoko-Dono. - Respondió Hinata a la mujer mayor parada muy cerca de la puerta.

Hatoko con su mismo rostro seco se despidió no sin antes dedicar un última mirada crítica y cínica, Hinata se percató de su expresión pero prefirió ignorarla, después de todo se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a la fría actitud de su familia.

Hinata se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa muy bien acomodada en el centro del cuarto con un pincel de madera, tinta china y una enorme cantidad de papel fino con el escudo del clan grabado en la esquina. La Souke escuchó como las puertas eran cerradas y con desilusión comenzó a abrir el sobre más cercano a ella, resignada a que le tomaría dos o tres días contestar cada una de las cartas. El tiempo paso lentamente al igual que lo hacía las pilas de sobres y paquetes, la Hyûga dirigió su vista a la ventana que alumbraba perfectamente la habitación y se dio cuenta que no había pasado más de medio día lo que la desanimo a continuar pensando que no podría terminar ni siquiera una tercera parte del trabajo antes del anochecer. Al tomar una nueva carta se dio cuenta que la caligrafía le parecía muy conocida debido a la bien delineadas formas de los kanjis, no tardó mucho para saber de quién se trataba, con rapidez abrió el sobre y comenzó a desdoblar cuidadosamente el papel.

_Antes que nada me hubiera encantado conversar personalmente contigo el día del festival, pero te marchaste abruptamente y mis nuevos intentos por verte fueron evadidos fácilmente por tu familia._

_Sé afinadamente que siempre has permanecida regida por las normas de tu Clan, que sin importar tus propios sentimientos estas confinada a las decisiones lindadas al deber que como cabecilla de tu familia estás obligada a corresponder. Lo entiendo perfectamente, ya que nosotros compartimos el mismo llamamiento, nacimos siendo los futuros dirigentes de nuestros Clanes y no existe nada en este mundo que pueda cambiar ese irrefutable hecho._

_Pero, ahora los sucesos son diferentes; desiguales diría yo, porque reiteradamente sigues atada a la misma posición. _

_Por supuesto me refiero al reciente acontecimiento en el festival, preguntándome en todo este tiempo si acaso ha sido para bien, pues aún recuerdo todas tus reacciones con enorme claridad, las tuyas y las de Neji que claramente parecían aceptar y consentir. No pretendo involucrarme en asuntos ajenos a mi propia responsabilidad, sabes que nunca ha sido parte de mi carácter, pero en esta ocasión no puedo simplemente pasarlo por alto. _

_Comprendes mis sentimientos tan perfectamente como yo lo hago por los tuyos y mi deseo; como seguramente ya debes conocerlo, es saber que no sufrirás un perjuicio mayor al que deberías soportar._

_Me siento extrañamente confundido y seguramente tú debes estarlo aún más, pero por alguna confina razón mi intuición me señala que todo se encuentra afinadamente bien y que han sido parte de sus propias decisiones... esa idea me complace enormemente, pero aspiro corroborarlo de tu propia letra y créeme que no soy el único que aguarda confirmarlo. _

_Esperaré resignadamente tu respuesta, si me equivoco con mis anteriores evaluaciones te aseguro que haré todo lo que se encuentre a mi alcance para brindarte toda la ayuda que me sea posible cederte. _

_No quiero seguir siendo un susodicho espectador que observa a lo lejos tus sueños desmoronarse con la lentitud de los años. _

_Onegai, Hinata..._

_No olvides la promesa que me hiciste hace muchos años, porque yo sigo consiente de ése suceso que aún guardo con gran discreción sólo en mis recuerdos._

_Atentamente._

_Aburame Shino_

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, Shino-Kun…? – Sonrió dulcemente Hinata contemplando aún la carta en sus manos. - Después de todo, éste ha sido el único favor que me has pedido desde que nos conocemos.

Enseguida la chica guardo con especial cuidado la carta en su respectivo sobre y comenzó a buscar en las muchas cartas hasta por fin colocar en su regazo diez sobres que guardó dentro de su manga derecha. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la insospechada aparición que rápidamente cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó a la heredera.

- Gomen nasai, Hinata. - Se disculpo por la intrusión.

- ¿Cómo fue que pudiste entrar, Sakura-Kun? - Interrogó Hinata al mismo tiempo que con su mano hacía un ademán para que se sentara frente a ella.

- Sólo me escabullí. - Contestó un poco apenada la pelirosada, limpiándose un poco de sudor que corría por su frente, pero enseguida su tez cambió a uno más serio. - ¿Y… cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó prudentemente.

- ¿Te refieres a mi compromiso? - Sonrió comprensivamente la Hyûga al ver a una Sakura que afirmaba en silencio. - Bueno... Neji-Niisan y yo hemos estado hablando... y estamos de acuerdo con lo sucedido. - Afirmó la chica con un suave rubor.

- Hinata ¿no me digas que tú y Neji-Kun realmente están…? - Cortó su frase Sakura, con la vista fija en los platinados ojos de su acompañante, ésto sólo intensificó el sonrojo de Hinata pues comprendía perfectamente lo que la Haruno intentaba decirle, pero Sakura cambió su expresión por una mueca más alegre. - Me alegro mucho por ti, lo digo en serio.

- Arigatou… - Agradeció un poco apenada, pero al mirar a la pelirosada se dio cuenta que sonreía con melancolía. - ¿Te preocupa algo, Sakura-San? – Inquirió con inquietud.

- Lo cierto es que no he sido totalmente sincera contigo, Hinata... La razón por la que vine fue porque Kakashi-Sen… - Sakura se detuvo, se sentía sumamente incómoda con la situación, tragó un poco de saliva atorada en su garganta y continuó. – Kakashi me dijo que nos viste anoche… juntos.

Hinata no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir y se reprochó con tristeza a si misma por no ser una mejor kunoichi, si fuera así no habría tenido que ser descubierta en esta situación tan dificultosa.

- Onegai, Hinata… no le digas a nadie que… que Kakashi y yo… - Se sintió mal Sakura por lo que le pedía a Hinata cuando ella no era en ningún momento causante de su propia condición. Se sentía dolida porque éso era exactamente lo mismo que había hecho con Sasuke-Kun, se había aprovechado de la actual situación entre los dos y lo había obligado a tomar una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Su mente revoloteaba incesantemente pero sintió una cálida mano posarse en su cabeza.

- Yo no soy nadie para involucrarme en situaciones que no me conciernen... al menos... eso es lo que pienso, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte Sakura-Kun.

Sakura se asombró con gran sorpresa, sintió que de un momento a otro comenzaría a derramar lágrimas de alegría por el soplo de alivió que al fin podía respirar, pero se limitó a agradecer repetidamente guardando aquellas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo, Sakura-Chan? - Articuló Hinata con una fraternal expresión y una dulce voz en el "Chan" con la que le había llamado. Sakura se reconfortó por el gesto mientras bajaba lentamente su cabeza articulando con dificultad.

- Cuando yo era apenas era muy pequeña, había un grupo de niñas que en todo momento me insultaban, me perseguían con piedras y hacían que los demás me excluyeran… - Sakura comenzó a sonreír tristemente, pero su rostro se deformó en uno más melancólico y desconsolado. - No quiero... no quiero nuevamente volver a ver esas miradas de odio en mí... y no podría soportarlo si vinieran de ustedes… Yo… - Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. - Yo le temo al rechazo…

- Creo que en ese aspecto nos parecemos, Sakura-Chan.

La pelirosada la miró con curiosidad, mientras la Souke conservaba su sonrisa.

- Yo también le temo al rechazo, porque me he dado cuenta que en verdad siento algo más intenso y profundo por Neji-Niisan que un sentimiento fraternal. A pesar de lo bien que los ciudadanos de Konoha recibieron la noticia, sé que muchas de esas personas en realidad sienten desapruebo por lo que sucede entre nosotros… pero, me di cuenta que mientras Neji-Niisan acepte mis sentimientos no permitiré que esas intenciones me afecten, el único al que necesito en realidad es a Neji-Niisan.

Sakura se sonrojo suavemente por las hermosas palabras que escuchaba, por fin alguien no la juzgaba y la insultaba como ella había imaginado y en su lugar era reconfortada.

- Si lo que deseas es que guarde tu secreto, con mucho gusto lo haré. - Sakura sólo afirmó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza sonriendo más animadamente, mientras Hinata continuaba frotando su cabeza cariñosamente como si una madre se tratara.

- Si algún día necesitas de mi ayuda… no dudes en pedírmelo ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo la chica con un poco más de seriedad lo que Hinata sonriera como respuesta.

Sakura quitó la pereza de sus hombros y observó detenidamente a Hinata con gesto grave. - Pero... me he dado cuanta que aún le llamas "Niisan". - Se separó Sakura con un dedo interrogante sobre su barbilla.

- Hai... - Respondió Hinata parpadeando sus ojos en signo de confusión. ¿Qué tenía éso de extraño si siempre lo había hecho?

- Bueno, pienso que es un poco inverosímil llamar a tu futuro esposo como "Niisan". ¿No preferirías llamarlo sólo por su nombre?

- Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera... – Contestó sinceramente, a pesar de que la idea de la palabra "Neji" sin permanecer sujeto a honoríficos le parecía completamente agradable con tan sólo pensarlo, ahora que pronunciarlo sería mucho más placentero. - Pero, no sé si sea lo más correcto para él...

- ¿Eso significa que si te gustaría?

La Hyuga movió la cabeza lentamente de arriba a abajo para confirmar la insinuación de su amiga.

- Hinata, si estás tan indecisa lo mejor sería que le preguntaras a Neji-Kun. Estoy segura que no te pondrá ninguna objeción, lo sé por experiencia propia. - Terminó de decir Sakura con un guiño juguetón y cómplice a su amiga. - Será mejor que me marche o podría causarte problemas. – Se levanto la Jounin.

– Doumo arigatou, Hinata. - Se inclinó para expresar su agradecimiento y se retiro con la misma improvisación con la que había llegado.

Ágilmente se escabulló por entre los pasillos, evitando a toda costa cualquier tipo de presencia que pudiera delatarla y salió del lugar por entre el tejado. Una vez afuera y lejos de aquélla monumental arquitectura tradicional la contempló unos instantes sólo para sonreír suavemente, saltó hábilmente la cerca más próxima y aterrizó en un solitario callejón que se encontraba despejado.

Al fin sintiéndose fuera de todo peligro la kunoichi caminó con tranquilidad mientras otros asuntos ahora revolvían su acalorada cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_Tras una breve mirada al Uchiha que sin razón alguna se marchaba Sakura volteó a ver a Kakashi para tratar de descubrir si existía él comprendía lo que sucedía, pero en su lugar el ninja-copia parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, con la vista cruda y fija hacía la dirección por donde el moreno se había retirado._

_- Deberías ir tras Sasuke, ¿no te parece? – Indagó Kakashi serenamente y con un movimiento de su cabeza en la misma dirección._

_La chica lo miró extrañada por aquellas palabras, pero después de unos breves segundos frunció el ceño sin apartar su mirada del alto hombre a su lado._

_- Iie. ¿Se puede saber por qué me lo sigues pidiendo...? - Entonó con voz irritada._

_- No necesito decírtelo, lo sabes perfectamente.- Contestó seriamente Kakashi, ocultando su rostro entre las tenues sombras a su alrededor, mientras Sakura soltaba un enfadado soplido._

_- Odio cuando te mantienes tercamente en la misma actitud... Éso que dices no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros... _

_- Anda, vé con él.- El Jounin nuevamente habló sin cambiar su expresión. _

_- ¿Por qué me sigues insistiendo con lo mismo? - Preguntó irritada haciendo un pequeño resoplido, mientras Kakashi la miraba analizadoramente, parecía no tener intenciones de responderle pues no rebatía, lo que la crispó aún más. _

_El Hatake se mantenía callado y tras un breve silencio comenzó a caminar para retirarse, pero Sakura lo detuvo arrugando su ancha frente._

_- No has contestado mi pregunta. - Afirmó osadamente en sus ojos esmeraldinos, colocándose frente al hombre, pero de un momento a otro su rostro se ablando.__- Piensas que yo aún quiero a Sasuke-Kun ¿verdad?_

_- Los sentimientos no pueden cambiar tan fácilmente, Sakura. - Afirmó secamente._

_- A veces puedes ser tan desesperante y testarudo… - Susurró Sakura con enfado en su tono de voz. - Yo no quiero a Sasuke-Kun... - Al fin comenzaba a formar lágrimas en sus ojos disgustados que parecían negarse a fluir. _

_Kakashi nuevamente se mantuvo en un desquiciante mutismo, pasando de lado junto a Sakura totalmente imperturbable, ante esta reacción la Haruno se inquietó puesto que aquella afonía parecía una negación y sin evitarlo su fruncido aumentó por la cólera que imponía la situación._

_- ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? ¿Por qué me haces ésto? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te quiero sólo a ti? - Giró su rostro crispado con más lágrimas bordeando sus finas pestañas, observando que el Jounin seguía su andar sin inmutarse en absoluto. - ¡Kakashi! - Gritó roncamente tratando de llamar su atención puesto que comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad._

_- ¡¿O es que prefieres verme con Sasuke-Kun para no sentirte culpable por todo lo que le ha sucedido y que tú no pudiste evitar que cometiera tus mismos errores?!_

_Al fin se detuvo, como si hubiera sido paralizado por completo su cuerpo y Sakura aprovechó ésto para acercarse hasta él. Kakashi se sentía profundamente derrotado, aquella mujer había acertado en la situación que intentaba a toda costa ocultar. _

_- Yo no quiero estar junto a Sasuke-Kun, no quiero... ¿por qué no puedes entenderme?_

_- Deberías ir con Sasuke, es lo mejor para todos. - Volvió a insistir, lo que a Sakura volviera encenderse de furia._

_- ¡Kuso…! ¿En verdad es éso lo que quieres? ¿Crees que eso nos ayudará? ¿Qué resolverá nuestros problemas…? – Nuevamente Sakura volvía a plegar la piel de su frente en consecuencia del gesto que las cejas producían al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban fuertemente. _

_- Sakura, detente… - Pidió estoicamente Kakash pues al fin era tan frágil en su actual posición que las palabras de la chica dolían como nunca nada le había producido tal sufrimiento._

_- ¿Quieres que permanezca al lado de Sasuke-Kun..? ¡Porque créeme que es una maldita mentira en la que nos propondríamos actuar sólo para tu propio deleite! _

_- No sigas… - Comenzaba a impacientarse evitando mirarla, pero la chica seguía insistiendo sujetándolo por la manga izquierda para impedirle marcharse. _

_- ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que éso es lo que verdaderamente quieres que haga y lo ha...!_

_- ¡ÉL TE DARÁ LA VIDA QUE YO NO PUEDO DARTE, UNA VIDA REAL Y AUTÉNTICA! – Gritó toscamente Kakashi con los ojos encendidos de dolor y el rostro resentido, encarando a Sakura con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le proporcionaban. _

_Ahora fue Sakura quien calló, mientras el Hatake volvía a recuperar su compostura. Ninguno de los dos se movió, pero la pelirosada lo miró sonriéndole dulcemente, levantó sus manos para colocarlas sobre el rostro cubierto que aún se mantenía levemente sobrecogido y se acercó al oído de éste para que la escuchara con toda claridad. _

_- La persona con la que yo quiero estar eres tú y nadie más... - Retiró su cara para mirar fijamente a Kakashi que parecía relajarse paulatinamente.__- Esa es la decisión que yo elijo, porque los sentimientos sí pueden cambiar con el paso del tiempo. - Y al terminar de decir esto acercó sus labios para depositar un sutil beso sobre la tela que cubría los labios del Jounin que no se movió en absoluto._

_- Aishitteru - Susurró la Haruno suavemente en un suspiro. _

_Sakura no espero a que Kakashi respondiera a su acción, le ofreció una última sonrisa como despedida y se marchó de la zona con gran rapidez sintiendo el fuerte y pesado latir de su corazón. Pronto salió de las cargadas sombras del bosque para unirse al las festividades del evento, intentó buscar a alguna persona conocida para distraerse de lo anterior acontecido, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a un chico con un llamativo traje que le pareció gracioso, siguió caminando entreteniéndose al ver cómo los pequeños niños intentaban partir una sandía hasta que una voz la llamó a lo lejos._

_- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!_

_La pelirosada giró su cabeza al reconocer la voz, pero enseguida palideció al observar más atentamente al extraño muchacho del que se había reído acercarse a ella._

_- ¿Na... Naruto...? - Preguntó aún incrédula._

_- Konban wa, Sakura-Chan. Te ves muy bien está noche. - Comentó sonriendo abiertamente._

_Sakura carraspeó en forma reprobatoria con una gran gota de sudor que resbalaba de su sien, intentó no decir nada, pero llamaban demasiado la atención.__- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Intentó conversar para olvidarse de las miradas curiosas que las personas les dirigían._

_- Bueno, hace un momento estábamos casi todos reunidos; sólo faltaban Sasuke y tú, pero Hinata-Chan y Neji se marcharon sin decir nada a nadie, Ino y Shikamaru dijeron que querían estar solos y poco a poco todos comenzaron a tomar direcciones distintas... Que lastima porque me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con todos reunidos. - Explicó Naruto un poco desilusionado por lo que Sakura colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para animarlo._

_- No puedes evitarlo Naruto, los años pasan y lentamente cada uno de nosotros elige un camino diferente que deseamos recorrer. Ahora la vida de todos es muy distinta a la que teníamos cuando éramos unos niños._

_- Es verdad, justamente ése es "el camino del ninja". - Dijo el rubio con una animada sonrisa. _

_Sakura hizo un ademán en forma positiva y juntos caminaron para curiosear un puesto cercano._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Sakura siguió transitando mientras una nítida sonrisa se hacía más visible en su semblante, se sentía feliz ese día, sobretodo por el apoyo que le había dado la Hyûga, fue entonces cuando comenzó a escudriñar profundamente en sus decisiones. Definitivamente se disculparía con Uchiha Sasuke.

Seguía en su mismo recorrido pensando que debía de hacer el reporte sobre la última misión en la que habían participado Kakashi y ella, y más tarde seguir con los nuevos conocimientos que le instruiría la propia Hokage cuando notó a lo lejos la figura de un conocido.

Parado en el puente del pueblo, con sus brazos recargados sobre la baranda de madera y la vista distraídamente fija en las hojas que flotaban en la claridad del agua se encontraba el Uchiha. La Haruno exhaló lentamente al recordar la manera en la que obligadamente aceptó guardar el secreto cuando explícitamente Sasuke había determinado que no se encontraba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía, pero igualmente lo hizo y esa acción hablaba mucho de él, era obvio que ya no era la misma persona que años atrás se convirtió por venganza. Avanzó con suavidad hasta por fin detenerse a su lado, mientras el moreno parecía no inmutarse por su presencia.

- Ohayou, Sasuke-Kun. - Sonrió amablemente la chica, mientras el moreno sólo se dignaba a mirarla de reojo lo que puso un poco nerviosa a Sakura. Lo más probable era que se encontrara molesto por lo que lo había obligado a aceptar. - Antes que digas o hagas algo... Gomen nasai, por todas las molestias que te he hecho pasar. - Arbitró Sakura con una proferida reverencia y azoramiento.

- No es necesario. - Respondió roncamente Sasuke sin moverse de su cómodo sitio.

- Todo este tiempo me comporté tan insensiblemente contigo que no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello. - Explicó la peliosada acomodándose sobre la baranda de madera, siguiendo la misma tarea.

- No es necesario que sigas, lo comprendo perfectamente. - Habló Sasuke con serenidad conservando la misma posición, al tiempo que Sakura volvía a posar su mirada a las cristalinas aguas sin saber con precisión si lo que decía su amigo era un perdón. - Sólo dime… - Se detuvo Sasuke, mientras ésto hizo que Sakura lo mirara nuevamente con gran curiosidad. - ¿En verdad quieres a Kakashi-Sensei? - Preguntó indiferentemente el joven Anbu.

Sakura lo observó un poco impresionada por la pregunta, pero giró su rostro para concentrarse en una pequeña hoja seca que comenzaban a hundirse en el río, sin evitarlo comenzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mis sentimientos por Kakashi con completamente sinceros.

- ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? - Volvió a interrogar el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y la voz dura, lo que Sakura interpretara esa reacción como una clara muestra de que no podía creer en su palabras por lo que decidió sincerarse con su amigo para demostrarle que se encontraba equivocado.

- Kakashi es un hombre… muy solitario, ¿sabes? Desde muy pequeño experimentó el sufrimiento y el aislamiento. - Acentuó su sonrisa con nostalgia mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a observarla con atención. - Perdió a su padre, sus amigos, su Sensei… toda persona importante y querida que se encontrara en su vida sucumbía sin importar lo que él hiciera, sin importa los esfuerzos o los intentos. Es por éso que durante todos estos años ha intentado protegernos a toda costa sin importar el riesgo que pudiera llegar a correr… Porque está tan solo que le impide sentirse feliz. - Suspiró desganadamente Sakura con el rostro serio, pero enseguida la chica enderezó su cuerpo conservando el mismo semblante cálido y seguro que siempre mantenía. - Por eso quiero ser la persona que pueda sustituir esa soledad, quiero ser más que su alumna, su compañera de equipo... o su pretendiente, quiero convertirme en su "todo".

Sasuke bufó sonriendo nostálgicamente después de escuchar el nombre de su maestro sin ningún tipo de apelativo y Sakura volvió sorprenderse sin saber lo que pensaba su compañero con exactitud, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a hablar.

- Es por eso que quiero darle toda la felicidad que no pudo experimentar y que vuelva a creer en el futuro próspero que una vez se imaginó para si mismo. Sé que suena idealista, lo sé, pero ésa es la única verdad. – Sakura sonrió animadamente. - Mi deseo es permanecer junto a Kakashi por el resto de mi vida. - Terminó de decir la Haruno completamente segura, pero Sasuke parecía no estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

- Mírame Sasuke-Kun, ya no soy la niña que siempre me dices ser. - Sonrió intensamente para afirmar su conclusión.

El Uchiha la contempló serenamente, debía admitir que lo que decía era cierto, había cambiado convirtiéndose en una mujer muy diferente de lo que recordaba. ¿Dónde había quedado la pequeña que lo seguía tenazmente con la mirada, que se preocupaba constantemente y exclusivamente de él, que lo esperaba y animaba en cada uno de los entrenamientos exhaustivos, que le decía continuamente que lo quería sin esperar a cambio una respuesta diferente que la indiferencia y la frialdad? ¿Acaso había destruido a esa perfecta y divina niña el día de su inesperado encuentro fatal?

- ¿Sasuke-Kun?

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ensombreció su semblante por los lejanos recuerdos que le manifestaban su total culpabilidad al nuevo e injusto cambio de la chica frente a él.

- Yo también he sufrido.

- ¿Qué…? - Interrogó con incertidumbre al escuchar tales palabras, notando una sombra ocultar los ojos del Uchiha y el aura gris que lo envolvía.

- Yo también me enfrenté a la soledad, yo también sufrí las muertes de mis padres, la destrucción de mi Clan y mi identidad, el abandono y la traición de Itachi... el rechazo de mis compañeros y mi pueblo que cada día me recuerdan lo estúpido que fui...… ¿Lo olvidaste? - Se detuvo Sasuke con voz ronca, levantando su mirada para dirigirla al despejado cielo azul. - Yo también sufrí demasiado. Y aún así… elegiste a Kakashi-Sensei. - Fijó sus ojos a los de Sakura que permanecía sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sakura se sentía sumamente desconcertada. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello que le decía? No podía pensar con claridad, un mar de confusiones comenzaba a debatiese en su cabeza. Sasuke se levantó de su lugar con expresión imperturbable y de un momento a otro envolvió con sus doloridos brazos el fino cuerpo de la Haruno, mientras ésta abrió los ojos como platos por la inesperada reacción.

- Aishitteru … aishitteru, Sakura… pero, me olvidaste... - Ejerció mayor fuerza a su abrazó sintiendo su voz ahogándose por el esfuerzo. Se sentía destrozado en su interior, sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera en esos momentos ya no tendría solución, lo sabía muy bien pero, ¿qué había sucedido con aquella niña que durante muchos repetía constantemente que sólo lo quería a él? Fue ese día que se había atrevido a lastimarla, a humillarla y ridiculizarla por mera satisfacción y frustración, desesperado por la agobiante situación en la que se encontraba. Ese día había destrozado su corazón y alguien más le ofreció otro en su lugar.

- Sasuke-Kun… - Sakura se encontraba asombrada por la repentina declaración y con el cuerpo paralizado de pies a cabeza, pero no necesitó hacer nada más porque Sasuke se separó de ella.

- No digas nada, sé cuál será tu respuesta y prefiero no escucharla. - Expresó comprensivamente tomando el rostro de la Jounin con suavidad.

La Haruno bajó su cabeza apenada, sintiendo cómo Sasuke retiraba sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se alejaba unos cuantos pasos.

- No quiero que pienses que me debes una contestación, no busco tu aceptación ni mucho menos tu lastima... sólo... sólo quería que supieras que siempre tendrás a alguien que te esperará si decides cambiar de opinión, sin importar los sucesos o las consecuencias. Eso era todo.- Dijo Sasuke en un débil murmullo y con un leve sonrojo que impresionó a la pelirosada.

El Uchiha no se quedó por más tiempo y se retiró sin más que decir, dejando a una pensativa Sakura que aún no podía asimilar lo ocurrido unos segundos antes.

Recargó su cuerpo sobre el puente para mirarse a si misma en el reflejo de las aguas.

- Gomen nasai, Sasuke-Kun...

_Flash Back_

_Con pesadez y dificultad Haruno Sakura abría dolorosamente sus párpados los cuales eran destellados por los suaves rayos de sol que se colaban sobre su cama. Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo se encontraba agarrotado y cubierto con vendajes que dificultaban su movilidad. _

_- Al fin despertaste. - Una voz masculina se escucho en la habitación, Sakura dirigió su mirada a su procedencia._

_- ¿Kakashi-Sensei…? - Susurró débilmente. _

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Kakashi se acercó a su antigua gakusei con expresión paternal y una clara sonrisa en sus labios que aunque se encontraban ocultos era sumamente notorio. - Hokage-Sama curó tus heridas personalmente. - Pronunció suavemente el Jounin con ánimo en su voz, pero Sakura seguía sin contestar lo que inmediatamente le preocupó._

_- ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó Sakura en un murmullo casi inaudible y con semblante triste, mientras Kakashi permanecía sereno. - ¿Por qué Kakashi-Sensei?_

_- Muy pronto te recuperaras y lo único que debes hacer es descansar. - Intentó cambiar el tema, pero en los ojos esmeraldinos de la Haruno comenzaron a derramarse pequeñas lágrimas que no podía retener._

_- ¿Es que soy tan patética… que… ni siquiera soy capaz de defenderme…? ¿Es por eso que… me aborrece…? ¿Verdad…?- No pudo continuar debido a los pequeños sollozos que intentaba callar, a pesar de que en su rostro comenzaba a encolerizarse por su situación. _

_- No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. No llores como una pequeña porque ciertamente ya no lo eres, demuéstrame la gran fuerza y madurez que ahora posees Sakura-Chan. - Dijo Kakashi que se acercó a la pelirosada con seriedad en su expresión, levantando su voz con semblante levemente irritado, pero inmediatamente lo suavizó para evitar empeorar su estado de ánimo._

_Pero por más que lo intentaba Sakura no podía detenerse, llorando cada vez con mayor intensidad lo que comenzara a desesperarla aún con el dolor de sus costillas rotas y su labio partido no podía parar. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera hecho ésto? Se sentía traicionada, la había insultado y rebajado, había barrido con ella en toda forma posible cuando sólo quería que regresara a la aldea. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a doblegarla haciéndola ver que ella no era nada a comparación de él? Sabía de antemano que no podría olvidar su acto tan fácilmente._

_Fue entonces cuando sintió un suave calor en su rostro, abrió sus ojos y a pesar de las continuas lágrimas que nublaban su vista pudo reconocer la figura de su Sensei que con su mano acariciaba blandamente su frente, poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse agradeciendo el gesto._

_- Debes ser paciente… Sasuke piensa que lo único que puede calmar ese incesante y desesperado dolor en su vida es acabar con el causante de ese sentimiento. - Continuó acariciando la cabeza de la chica._

_- No quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre. - Contestó con voz cruel la Haruno._

_- No sabe lo que hace…_

_- ¡No lo defiendas más! - Gritó furiosa Sakura al no obtener el total apoyo de su ahora compañero, pero se arrepintió de su acción volviendo a sentirse miserable por segunda vez.__- Gomen… - Enseguida la chica giró su rostro. - ¿Y… dónde está Naruto?_

_- Sigue en busca de Sasuke._

_- Así que… nuevamente estoy sola. – Súbitamente se acongojó mientras Kakashi se levantaba de la cama silenciosamente y con pesadumbre._

_- Lo mejor es que te deje descansar. - Declaró el Jounin con voz desganada comenzando su andar en una imperturbable mudez que inundó la habitación, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir una suave voz habló, deteniéndose con la mano colocada en el pomo de la puerta _

_- ¿También vas a marcharte… Kakashi-Sensei? - Murmuró quebradamente con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del blanco cuarto, escuchando el débil golpe de la puerta cerrarse._

_- Está bien. Me quedaré contigo hasta que puedas dormir._

_Sakura giró su rostro para encontrarse con Kakashi, que le sonreía de forma animada y confortable, lo que hizo hacerla sonreír._

_- Arigatou…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Gomen pero… ya tomé mi decisión. - Reafirmó al seguir con su mirada el camino que había tomado el Anbu.

---

La tarde llegó y Hinata había podido al fin terminar de responder a la última carta de una gran pila que se había a si misma impuesto. Al notar la demorada hora se apresuró a dirigirse a la cocina, sabía que Neji no tardaría en llegar y quería llevarle, como ya era costumbre, una taza de té de las cuales disfrutaba enormemente por lo que se dispuso a su tarea con el mayor apuro y dedicación, está vez preparando no sólo el apreciable té verde con hierbabuena sino también un poco de té de cebada para sí misma. Al terminar de colocar el par de tazas en una fina bandeja de madera la Hyûga caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de su bien cuidado jardín en donde se sentó y junto a ella ubicó el preciado preparativo. Esperó pacientemente mientras abría la carta de Kiba dirigida a su nombre hasta que improvistamente escuchó unos suaves pasos acercándose, reconociendo inmediatamente el dueño de aquel andar.

- Konnichi wa, Neji-Niisan. - Saludó alegremente acompañada de una dulce sonrisa.

- Konnichi wa - Respondió el aludido sentándose a su lado con toda naturalidad.

Hinata tomó con delicadeza la hermosa vasija de porcelana y se la ofreció a su primo que con toda tranquilidad tomó agradeciéndole silenciosamente con la mirada lo que hizo que la Souke resaltara su gesto risueño. Enseguida tomó tres de las diez cartas que poseía y se las entregó a un apático Neji. Con gran calma y desinterés el Anbu comenzó a leer una por una los nombres de los destinatarios que se encontraban dirigidas estrictamente a su nombre, al terminar no pudo evitar esbozar un escrutiñador gesto.

-¿Quién lo diría? - Exclamó con un leve tono sarcástico al apilarlas juntas. Siempre le resultaba curiosa la preocupación que le proporcionaba su antiguo equipo, por supuesto que se trataban de Rock Lee, Ten Ten y Gai-Sensei.

- Estaban preocupados por nosotros. - Declaró dulcemente Hinata, con los sobres de Kiba y Kurenai en sus manos.

- Y las otras ¿de quiénes son?

- De Ino y Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto. - Enlisto Hinata con sus pequeños dedos.

- Deben tratarse de lo mismo. - Interpretó el Bouke con el semblante sereno, puesto que suponía acertadamente que en las cartas le preguntarían sobre su condición con la situación de su futuro matrimonio.

- ¿Crees que lo mejor sería sólo responderles…? - Interrogó no muy convencida.

- Iie, sin importar nuestras afirmaciones no se quedaran tranquilos hasta que sean confirmados de nuestras propias bocas. - Exclamó soltando un breve suspiro conociendo perfectamente la reacción de sus compañeros.

- ¿Y qué debemos hacer…? - Preguntó la chica con un poco de inseguridad.

Esta vez Neji resopló con mayor fastidio, convenciéndose de que no habría otra manera para convencer a sus amigos para por fin hablar. - Una reunión.

- ¿Uh?

- Una reunión. - Repitió desganadamente el castaño, pero al contrario Hinata sonrió con emoción.

- Es una excelente idea. - Exclamó juntando la palma de sus manos en un resonante aplauso. – Le pediré a Naruto-Kun que la realice, seguramente le encantara. - Terminó de decir la Souke comenzando a buscar la carta hecha para el rubio, cuando de pronto se encontró con el sobre cerrado de Ino y Shikamaru; el cual no se había atrevido a abrirlo puesto que se encontraba dirigido a los dos, y un intenso color escarlata se apoderó de su rostro al recordar lo sucedido en el festival.

"Me pregunto cómo será… cómo será…" Y sin percatarse el sonrojo se intensificó aún con los ojos fijos en la carta. "Mi… mi noche dde… de boodas…" Se concentró tanto en su interrogante que no percibió a su primo acercarse hacia ella.

- ¿Hinata-Sama? - Una profunda voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Hhai… noo es nnada… - Tartamudeó un poco avergonzada, ya que hasta sus 17 años jamás había intimado con un hombre, no podía comparar los besos con el de experimentar relaciones mucho más profundas.

- ¿Está segura? Sabe que puede decirme lo que sea. - Interrogó nuevamente intentando revelar lo que pasaba en la mente de su prima, a pesar de que para ese entonces ya había establecido sólo unas cuantas teorías.

Hinata se dio cuenta que el Bouke comenzaba a sospechar, y sabía que cuando éso le sucedía a Hyûga Neji era sumamente difícil hacerle creer lo contrario. Inmediatamente recordó la conversación de Sakura, lo que la puso más vacilante para hablar con Neji, si es que éso era posible.

- Es sólo que… no sé si podría... o me permitirías que yo…- Balbuceaba intentando encontrar las palabras más apropiadas, mientras Neji esperaba paciente a que ella terminara. - Que tal vez yo… pudiera llamarte sólo por… ¿tu nombre…? - Al fin finalizó con el sonrojo aún más intenso que el anterior, ahora no sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionaria su primo pero sentía un vacío formarse en su interior al imaginar un posible rechazo a su petición, después de todo, siempre había reinado la formalidad entre los dos sin importar las circunstancias en las que se relacionaran.

- Hai, puede llamarme por mi nombre.

- ¿En serio…? - Preguntó alegremente la Hyûga.

- Después de todo, siempre hemos estado juntos así que no me parece incorrecto. - Comentó con una mano sobre su barbilla como signo de concentración.

- Doumo arigatou… Neji. - Hinata agradeció con voz dulce en cada palabra, poniendo especial énfasis en el "Neji" pronunciado.

- Pero… yo no podré llamarla por su nombre. - Habló seriamente el Bouke, clavando sus ojos plateados sobre los de su prometida que no parecía comprender por lo que intentó explicarse mejor. - Verá, usted es integrante del Souke, mientras que yo sólo adepto al Bouke.

- Aún no lo entiendo… el encontrarnos en ramas opuestas lo sé muy bien pero...

- Hinata-Sama, es debido a los acontecimientos que no se me tiene permitido llamar al Souke sino por el honorífico "Sama".

- Pero… es un miembro del Souke quién te pide que la llames sólo... "Hinata". - Respondió un poco entristecida, esperanzada que el castaño desistiera de su posición.

Neji sonrió sutilmente dentro de si mismo, a Hinata jamás le había importado los niveles de jerarquización entre la familia, puesto que para ella le parecía que "todos" eran parte de ella y por lo tanto iguales. Desgraciadamente, en el clan no pensaban lo mismo.

_Flash Back_

_Era una hermosa noche veraniega, con la brillante luna en forma menguante y relucientes estrellas que tintineaban a su alrededor. Ante este sórdido paisaje dos figuras se encontraban asentadas cómodamente en el balcón de la habitación, un hombre mayor con rostro sereno pero con acompañado de una sutil sonrisa formada en sus labios y un pequeño que apenas y podía su cabeza llegar hasta la altura de las grandes barras de dicho mirador._

_- Otou-San ¿verdad que es realmente kawaii? - Definió el chiquillo con emocionada voz, comenzando a mover de un lado a otro sus piecitos infantiles._

_- ¿A quién te refieres, Neji? - Preguntó curioso Hizashi observando a su hijo jugar despreocupadamente y con toda inocencia sonrió ampliamente hacia su padre para responderle._

_- A mi prima Hinata._

_Ante ésto Hizashi gruño suavemente, perdiéndose el ameno gesto que poseía.__- No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera.- Sentenció con su grave voz que había dejado de ser amable._

_- ¿Por qué…? - Interrogó curioso y cauteloso al distinguir el cambio de humor de su padre._

_Hizashi se mantuvo callado, soltando un débil soplido mientras Neji lo miraba con toda atención, por lo que el Hyûga posó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, manteniendo una expresión severa._

_- Tú y yo pertenecemos al Bouke, ella y Hiashi-Sama pertenecen al Souke. Como miembros del Bouke debemos llamarlos con gran respeto… porque son del Souke. _

_Pero Neji seguía sin entender del todo, ladeando suavemente su cabeza en signo de confusión._

_- En ningún momento te puedes permitir el privilegio de llamarlos de alguna otra manera, sin importar lo que suceda… sin importar lo cercano que se encuentren consanguíneamente, siempre se encontrara aquella brecha que por ningún medio podrás romper. Es imposible… lo sé muy bien, porque yo también lo intenté con mi propio hermano._

_- Y… ¿cómo debería llamarla…? - Preguntó desconsoladamente Neji, puesto que le había agradado demasiado su prima sabiendo ahora que se encontraba en otra situación._

_- Hinata-Sama _

_El infante Hyûga bajó su cabeza, mirando fijamente la oscura noche sobre sus opalinas pupilas intentando recordar cada palabra dicha en esos momentos, escuchando la reposada voz de su padre cercana a su oído.__- Jamás olvides lo que te he dicho, Neji. _

_- Hai, Otou-San. - Respondió dignamente y sin sonrisa alguna en su cara._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- No puedo cumplir su petición. - Y tras ésto Neji se inclinó suavemente ante la chica. – Gomen nasai, Hinata-Sama.

Hinata no volvió a intentarlo, pensando que sería inútil y encogiéndose en su lugar, parecía que no podría romper tan fácilmente aquella frialdad de cortesía que los separaba. Bajó su cabeza intentando concentrarse en las cartas sobre su regazo, pero se sentía tan desconsolada que no deseaba pensar en nada, hasta que de un momento a otro sintió un suave contacto que la rodeaba y para su sorpresa vio a Neji sumamente cerca de ella, con el brazo extendido y depositado sobre sus hombros con la expresión más serena que cualquier otra que haya visto.

- Eso no significa que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado por usted. - Habló calmadamente y con suavidad, mientras Hinata sintió su aliento golpear su nuca lo que la hiciera sonrojarse como reacción.

Así pasaron la noche en una mutua velada silenciosa en compañía, concentrándose cada uno en las lecturas de sus propios mensajes pero apreciando la presencia del otro. Las horas pasaron al tiempo que se escuchaba el manso rechinar de los grillos a las afueras, el suave retocado de la luna contrastaba hermosamente con la negrura de la noche que comenzaba a desvanecerse de vez en cuando debido a la aparición de oportunas nubes grises que pasaban por debajo de las estrellas.

Fue mientras Neji leía con gran interés y análisis la carta de Maito Gai que sintió un sutil peso sobre el costado de su brazo derecho, giró su rostro con curiosidad encontrando con que había sido Hinata quien había depositado su cabeza en una inclinada posición, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Neji en cambio se limito a seguir con su faena sin mayor importancia, como si lo sucedido fuera de todos los días.

Hinata no pudo resistir el agotamiento que poco a poco se había acumulado y que claro terminó con ella debido a aquella tediosa tarea que durante el día entero había tenido que llevar a cabo y ahora su cuerpo era quien le exigía el recuperamiento de sus fuerzas.

Aún con el cuerpo engarrotado y la nuca dolorida, Hinata comenzó a abrir sus cansados ojos después de la breve siesta.

- Sumimasen... Neji... - Susurro buscando con su vista a su primo, pero para su sorpresa se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba.

La mañana había llegado destellantes rayos que se filtraban sobre la amplia habitación, encontrándose en su propio futon y en un instante la chica enrojeció azorada. Se había quedado dormida y fue Neji quien la llevó a su habitación.

Justo cuando levantó el pesado cobertor descubrió que vestía únicamente la yukata con la que solía usar para dormir haciéndola enrojecerse completamente hasta las orejas. ¿Es que Neji personalmente le había cambiado sus ropas? La Souke sacudió su cabeza desechando su anterior idea y se levantó para alistarse.

Se apresuró lo más pronto posible y al llegar al desértico dojo se sentó tranquilamente para esperar al frío ninja que la instruiría. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que el Hyûga llegara con la misma inmutabilidad con la que se acercó a Hinata y sin perder más tiempo comenzó el entrenamiento. Como siempre iniciaron con un breve calentamiento para enseguida repasar los movimientos básicos del Jinchuu. Pasaron un par de horas y Hinata sentía que se desfallecería de cansancio puesto que Setsuna parecía mucho más concentrado en su papel de educador al indicarle con mayor insensibilidad la mejor manera de aprovechar los movimientos del oponente y demostrándole en todo momento cada pequeño error que cometiera debido a la inseguridad que le causaba aquella nueva actitud.

- Iie, Hinata-San. – Dijo sin titubear Setsuna, tomándole fuertemente el brazo para tensarlo y posicionarlo de manera correcta, Hinata sólo asentía calladamente intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

- Inténtalo. - Ordenó el integrante del Sodân mientras Hinata obedecía su pedido, al terminar de realizar el movimiento el peliazul se sintió satisfecho y continuó con sus indicaciones a pesar de las pequeñas respiraciones que dificultosamente le impedían hablar con propiedad.

Setsuna en sí era el hombre más enigmático, frío y oculto que existiera en todo Konoha; o al menos éso era lo que pensaba Hinata interiormente. Dentro de la familia se le tenía un gran respeto y nadie; incluso Kagehisa, era capaz de contrariar cualquier decisión que tomara. Respeto que ganó con el paso de los años pues había nacido con una extraña enfermedad que le impedía desarrollar al máximo sus habilidades, si bien Hinata sabía con perfección que no poseía los conocimientos necesarios para tratar su enfermedad había podido descubrir la situación en la que su cuerpo se limitaba. Y es que sufría un desorden de circulación en sus venas con las que había nacido con una gran elasticidad que forzaba la circulación de la sangre a una velocidad despampanante, a consecuencia los flujos de su chakra sufría del mismo desequilibrio y ningún cuerpo tenía la capacidad de soportar tal esfuerzo. Ésa era la razón por la que no poseía grados superiores a los de un Genin; prueba con la que a pesar de demostrar un enorme poder a la edad de 7 años casi le cuesta la vida por el desgaste excesivo de chakra e inestable paso de sangre que le había destruido diversos tejidos musculares, impidiéndole por siempre desempeñarse excesivamente en cualquier tipo de esfuerzos físicos y atándolo al arraigo de la mansión siendo conocido como un "genio desperdiciado", como era llamado a sus espaldas. Pero su condición no le impidió estudiar con detenimiento el arte del Ninjutsu que junto a su alta estratagema y su frialdad en la toma de decisiones le hicieron volverse un integrante del Sodân a la edad de 16 años, convirtiéndolo en el miembro más joven en la historia. Claro que los pasajes de su historia eran bien conocidos tanto por Hinata como cualquier otro Hyûga, pero fuera de eso Setsuna era un hombre desconocido. Jamás se le había visto sonreír en los 21 años que asentaba y no compartía ninguna otra actividad más que la de permanecer en su habitación con miles de pergaminos, rollos y escritos con los que estudiaba el día entero.

Al observarla sumamente ensimismada dirigiéndole una distraída mirada, Setsuna se acercó con el semblante más seco que sintió tensar cada unos de sus nervios provocándole un repentino dolor, comprendiendo perfectamente la razón por la que la Soke lo avistaba de tal manera.

- ¿Qué significa esa mirada? - Habló sin perturbarle en absoluto la nerviosa reacción de la chica que temblaba frente a él. - ¿Acaso me tiene lástima?

- Iie… no era mi intención… - Respondió con apuro a pasar de que sus piernas le temblaban incesantemente.

Pero a pesar de la disculpa Setsuna la observó con mayor insensibilidad lo que hizo que Hinata cayera al suelo.

- Gomen… nasai, no… no era mi… intención… - Se agachó profundamente Hinata con una reverencia, evitando así la aguda mirada de Setsuna que la perforaba, pero el Hyûga no contestó lo que alarmó a Hinata pues su silencio sólo podría significar que se encontraba realmente resentido.

Levantó la cabeza para volver a disculparse, pero en cuanto lo hizo permaneció sin moverse un centímetro. Setsuna se encontraba agachado, apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas a su misma altura y con el rostro muy cercano al suyo, la miró profundamente a los ojos como si pudiera descubrir algún secreto, mientras Hinata permanecía paralizada por la impactante situación, con el cuerpo temblándole sin poder controlarse y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. El pálido Hyûga desvió su expectante mirada hasta el cuello femenino, levanto su mano y con sus impávidos dedos rozó la delicada piel de Hinata que se erizó por el crudo contacto, notando que el peliazul observaba con detenimiento su mano, frotó lentamente sus dedos y volvió a mirarla de forma más serena. Hinata enrojeció al notar el lugar exacto donde Setsuna le había quitado el maquillaje, dándose cuenta que indudablemente se había percatado de su condición, rápidamente se llevó una mano a su cuello intentando ocultar el oscuro moretón que era ahora visible y se avergonzó por lo que aquella persona a la que respetaba pudiera pensar, pues Neji le había succionado la piel con fanatismo la noche anterior.

Y entonces ante la extraña actuación la puerta se deslizó, apareciendo Neji detrás de ésta, vestido propiamente para su entrenamiento diario que podía volver a tomar por el regreso de su antigua guardia.

Inmediatamente Hinata se levantó para pronunciar una reverencia de despida y se retiró del lugar sin apartar la mano de la piel amoratada, dirigiéndole una fugaz y tímida mirada a Neji.

Setsuna se levantó pesadamente del encerado piso, dirigiéndose a Neji pues parecía irritado por tomar el precioso tiempo que le correspondía entrenar. - Gomen nasai, Neji-San. Había olvidado que volvería a entrenar. - Y sin más que decir caminó para regresar a su habitación y retomar el último pasaje que estudiaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Interrumpió el Bouke con voz grave y mediática.

Pero Setsuna siguió su camino sin importarle contestar, lo que crispó gravemente al castaño.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende ahora, Setsuna-Sama?

- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Acaso se siente amenazado, Neji-San?

Neji bufó. - Sólo si mi rival fuera capaz de permanecer en pie durante un combate… por supuesto Setsuna-Sama, usted también posee otros dotes que le hacen valer en la familia y si duda su renombre como "genio despreciado" hace que pase desapercibida aquella lamentable situación. – Respondió en forma desdeñosa y con aparente sometimiento.

- Es verdad, claro está que una de mis virtudes es el de someter al Bouke de su patético orgullo. ¿Qué significado tendría un combate con un miembro de la rama secundaria si bien con un deseo puedo matarle? Sería demasiado deprimente incluso hasta para la casa secundaria ¿no lo cree así?

Y por unos breves momentos se miraron cruelmente, con la sangre llena de rabia y los platinados ojos tan glaciares como el mismo color que los caracterizaba. Pero Setsuna siguió su andar para retirarse, pues no deseaba agravar la situación con un miembro de la familia que en un futuro cercano obtendría una enorme influencia.

- Sería tan sencillo… - Habló inesperadamente Neji, con voz taciturna.

Setsuna se detuvo sobriamente.

- ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho todavía? - Preguntó indiferente el castaño.

Setsuna se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos para responder a una conversación que por primera vez entablaba con total libertad, meditó seriamente y contestó con la misma crudeza que lo caracterizaba. – Hinata-San jamás me lo perdonaría.

- ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones que posee con Hinata-Sama? - Interrogó apresuradamente Neji.

- ¿Intenciones…? Me parece que ha desentrañado erróneamente mis funciones. Lo único que pretendo es obtener una buena relación con el Soke, sin importar quién sea.

Ante esta contestación Neji arrugó su ceño y su boca se desplegó en una fina línea como si contuviera sus palabras, pero en su lugar simplemente descargó un furioso resoplido. - No me extraña viniendo de un integrante del Souke. - Pronunció lentamente y con desprecio en cada pronunciación, pero Setsuna se mantuvo impávido y tan sólo giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué le enfada tanto mi iniciativa? ¿No es exactamente lo mismo que usted hace, Neji-San? - Y sin mayor distracción se marchó con el mismo semblante frío.

Pero Neji se había quedado estático, las palabras de Setsuna le habían golpeado hasta la más profundo suficiencia de su orgullo, ya que era verdad que utilizaba la proposición del matrimonio por conveniencia propia. Sentía afecto por Hinata y la idea del matrimonio no le molestaba en absoluto, pero su única intención era convertirse en el Bouke con mayor rango y no podía mentirse interiormente pues era una realidad que palpitaba fuertemente en él.

Se reprochó violentamente así mismo, pues sin importar todo lo que significara Hinata para él jamás podría compararse con el salvaje deseo del reconocimiento que durante tantos años se había forjado.

- Hinata-Sama… - Susurró débilmente recordando todas los afectos que habían compartido hasta ahora, pero ésto sólo aumentó su frustración. Frunció su ceño y se dedicó a comenzar su entrenamiento para así tratar de vaciar sus pensamientos.

---

Al recibir la noticia, Uzumaki Naruto se encargó de preparar todos los arreglos para una hijō no deai, como le llamaba secretamente y con gravedad en todo momento. Esa misma tarde ya había enviado mensajes por lo que aquella misteriosa reunión se realizaría al anochecer.

Hinata ya se encontraba lista, vestida con la misma yukata que había usado en todo el día y esperando encontrarse con su primo en la puerta principal, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Neji apareció con un improvisado conjunto de pantalón azul oscuro y una chamarra color beige. Lucía tan inusualmente informal que Hinata no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa por la encantadora figura de su prometido.

- Sumimasen, Hinata-Sama. - Se inclinó Neji por hacer esperar a su prima.

- Está bien, no es necesario que te disculpes por algo tan trivial. - Contestó Hinata sonriéndole profundamente.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar citado, escuchando murmullos y diálogos improvisados que parecían practicar sus compañeros. Cuando se encontraban a punto de arribar en la entrada el Bouke sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de Hinata, dejándola en consternación, lo miró fijamente dándose cuenta que parecía más serio de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Está segura de que ésto es lo que realmente desea? - Señaló Neji con la boca inexplicablemente seca y sin comprender cómo exactamente habían salido los vocablos de sus labios. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras con las que el maldito de Setsuna se había despedido, si lo había despreciado anteriormente lo que ahora sentía por él se había incrementado considerablemente.

Hinata observó la tensada posición del castaño lo que la mantuvo callada unos momentos. Neji seguía aguardando su respuesta, esperando que de un momento a otro que Hinata le revelara que todo era un error, que había confundido sus sentimientos ya que seguía amando a Naruto y que lo peor que podría hacer en su vida sería casarse con él. La simple idea de tal posibilidad arrancó de su pecho un doloroso estremecimiento que no podía explicarse con certeza, pero entonces lo menos impensado sucedió.

- Me siento feliz. - Hinata le sonrió, de la forma más suave y espontánea que jamás había visto Neji, y como respuesta su boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa. Hinata no respondió limitándose a empujar plácidamente a su primo hasta la puerta para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros reunidos por lo que parecían un tanto expectantes.

El lugar era precisamente el Ichiraku Ramen; quien sino Naruto podría parecerle un sitio ideal para una reunión un restaurante de ramen. Justo en la barra se encontraba sentado el rubio, con sus ojos entornados con preocupación el la pareja recién llegada; Sakura se encontraba al lado de Ino un poco más apartadas del chico-zorro quienes parecían haber estado susurrándose al oído; Shikamaru que había tomado una mesa observaba con el mismo gesto aburrido; Kiba que estaba de pie tenía el rostro pálido y unas diminutas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos siendo acompañado por Akamaru a sus pies, y Shino quien había decidido esperar sentado en la misma mesa que el Nara, pero un poco más apartado de los demás sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la aparición, aún cuando había notado el par de manos cruzadas de los Hyûga. Desafortunadamente Lee, Chouji y Ten Ten no se encontraban presentes debido a que esa misma mañana habían partido en dirección a Suna, en el país del Viento.

- Konban wa, Minna-San. - Saludó cortésmente Hinata a pesar del rígido ambiente mientras Neji se encontraba igualmente reservado.

Ante ésto Naruto se levantó de su asiento, con sus ojos cerrados en un par de rendijas.

- Vamos Hinata-Chan. ¿Por qué sólo nos dices "Konban wa" en un momento como éste? - Expuso el rubio con serenidad.

- Naruto, no seas inoportuno y permite que sean ellos quien nos digan con sus propias bocas que lo que he dicho es verdad. - Interrumpió Sakura, incorporándose de su lugar y aproximándose a su amigo.

Al instante Ino se dirigió junto a Shikamaru para sentarse en un banco y con el rostro apesadumbrado recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

- ¿Es cierto? - Preguntó Shikamaru un tanto apresurado.

- Desconozco qué ha sido lo que Haruno les habrá dicho, pero créanme que nosotros nos encontramos perfectamente bien. - Dijo Neji manteniendo la misma sagaz serenidad lo que no convenció en totalidad a Kiba que pasó a acercarse, con el ceño fruncido y las manos temblorosas.

- Hinata-Chan… ¿Y tú qué dices?

Para sorpresa de todos, Hinata sonrió con la misma tranquilidad con la que había saludado.

- Arigatou por todas sus preocupaciones, pero no tienen de qué preocuparse. Neji y yo en verdad nos encontramos muy bien. - Reafirmo la Souke acentuando su sonrisa y juntando la palma de sus manos.

Al terminar de hablar, ninguno de los presentes pudo pasar por alto el simple "Neji" con el que había llamado Hinata, convenciéndose que las palabras de los Hyûgas eran completamente sinceras y emocionado Naruto se acercó.

- ¡Omedetō gozaimasu! - Y los abrazo vigorosamente lo que a Neji le incomodara en gran medida.

Los ánimos renacieron en el grupo y todos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja a excepción del Inuzuka que se dirigía a la barra para pedir botellas de sake. Shino se aproximó a Hinata, quien a pesar de ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro podía observarse que tenía el semblante confortado.

- Me alegro sinceramente… por los dos. - Confirmó Shino al tiempo que se cruzaba los brazos.

- Doumo arigatou, Shino-Kun… por tu enhorabuena y tu carta. Créeme, yo aún no lo he "olvidado" aquel secreto. - Al escucharlo Shino sonrió nuevamente.

Shikamaru se encontraba al lado de Neji, con una ligera sonrisa. - Omedetō, al parecer te has a adelantado a todos nosotros. - Bromeó Shikamaru.

- Que afortunado eres Neji, Hinata-Chan es la chica más dulce que he conocido y tengo la esperanza que gracias a ella dejarás de ser el seco, áspero y arrogante hombre que eres ahora. - Ahora Naruto aprovechaba para reírse de su compañero, pero a Neji no le hizo más que fastidiarle.

- Estas exagerando, como siempre lo haces.

- Hey, todavía que te animo desprecias mis palabras… ¡Que injusto! - Se quejó el rubio haciendo una cómica mueca de desaprobación.

- Baka, ésta siempre ha sido mi manera de ser. - Sentenció Neji con una sagaz sonrisa.

- Como siempre lo hace, el "genio del Byakugan" hace gala de su atrayente personalidad. - Interrumpió Kiba ya dispuesto con una copa en su mano derecha y una botella de sake en la izquierda.

- Omedetō gozaimasu - Repitió Shino en un tenue murmullo quien se colocaba junto a Kiba.

- Onegai, dejemos ya estas aburridas felicitaciones y festejemos como es debido. - Profirió un fuerte silbido que calló al beber su primera copa de la noche.

El dueño del restaurante se acercó con una bandeja servida con botellas de sake caliente y ocho pequeñas copas. Todos obedecieron las insistentes palabras de Kiba que no dejaba de insistir continuamente y se dispusieron a celebrar, con un sonoro "kampai" con el que brindaron y se pusieron a beber un par de copas, mientras Naruto y Kiba se situaban a realizar un concurso de beber sake. Después de trece rondas continuas en donde Kiba resultó ganador, Shikamaru e Ino se despidieron de los chicos, argumentando que les escribirían a Chouji, Lee y Ten Ten de lo ocurrido en la noche, además de animarlos en sus próximas pruebas. Shino como era su costumbre se retiro pues en los próximos días realizaría una importante misión y deseaba reposar antes de comenzar el viaje, Kiba totalmente sonrojado por la excesiva ingestión del alcohol igualmente se despidió junto a un animado Akamaru que no paraba de ladrar y aullar lo que causara que el dueño del lugar terminara sacándolos. Naruto y Sakura permanecieron en el establecimiento, alegando que se verían con Sasuke más tarde por lo que Neji y Hinata se marcharon.

Al salir, Neji se dio cuenta que era muy tarde y que habían permanecido más tiempo de lo debido, que a pesar de haber sido una animada velada no pudo relajarse en lo más mínimo, recordando en cada momento las malditas palabras de Setsuna. Miró a su prima por el rabillo de su ojo, recriminándose la poca sinceridad con la que había llevado el asunto de hoy. Todo el tiempo había dudado de los sentimientos de Hinata insistiendo que eran una confusión, pero qué era lo hacía a él merecedor de aquellos sentimientos. Y tras reflexionar sus últimas acciones detuvo sus pasos lo que a Hinata le extrañara su repentino comportamiento.

- Neji… ¿Qué sucede?

- No es nada. - El Bouke reanudó su andar, con la misma sobriedad en su rostro.

- Sumimasen…

El Hyûga la miró sin comprender. - ¿Por qué se disculpa?

- Hace un momento… te llamé por tu nombre frente a todos… y pensé que… que tal vez éso te había molestado.

Neji delineó una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción. - Usted es libre de llamarme como desee.

- Pero… - Hinata dudó por unos momentos, no le convencía el argumento de su primo, ella quería llamarle por su nombre pero también deseaba que él la llamara de la misma forma.

- Hinata-Sama ¿usted en verdad me ama?

---

En el Ichiraku Ramen un par de jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una clara barra, el rubio comía deleitándose con un plato de ramen, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por un imperecedero entusiasmo que había aflorado desde que sus amigos se habían reconciliado, porque por supuesto que Sakura y Sasuke eran muy buenos amigos.

- Naruto… ¿Acaso nunca te cansas de comer éso? - Señalo la Haruno un tanto fastidiada pues aunque no lo quisiera aún no pasaban las dos semanas prometidas para invitarle a comer ramen.

Después de que el chico sorbiera el hondo plato le sonrió a su compañera. - Me da gusto que se encuentren bien, creo que les sienta bien el matrimonio. - Dijo Naruto con alegría, pero Sakura sólo ladeó su cabeza de forma confundida.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Pues de Neji y Hinata-Chan! - Gritó un tanto exasperado, mientras la chica se disponía a pagar la cuenta antes de que el Uzumaki volviera a pedir otro plato.

- Yo también me alegro, te dije que no debías preocuparte pero para variar no hiciste caso.

- ¿Y qué querías que pensara? Después de todo a nadie se le permitía verlos, aún no entiendo cómo fue que pudiste hablar con Hinata-Chan.

Sakura sonrió divertida por el aparente triunfo sobre su amigo que había suplicado durante toda la mañana ver a uno sus amigos. Entonces un shinobi de aspecto serio apareció atravesando la entrada para sentarse junto al rubio, mientras Sakura ahora se dedicaba observar con detenimiento el plato vacío sobre la barra.

- Tarde como siempre. - Le reprocho Naruto al Uchiha.

- ¿Y bien? - Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke sin importarle el comentario de su amigo.

- Y bien ¿qué? - Aumentó el tono de voz claramente molesto el Uzumaki. - ¿Se puede saber qué era tan importante para no estar presente?

Sasuke no contestó limitándose a encogerse de hombros lo que causara que el disgusto del chico desistiera.

- Sakura-Chan y tú tenían razón… - Informó Naruto un poco más animado y la afirmación provocó que el moreno sonriera.

- Y tú estabas equivocado ¿o no? - Terminó de decir la frase lo que crispara al Jounin.

- Gomen nasai… - Llamó un tanto apenada Sakura. – Ya tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana ¿si…? - Y sin más se despidió marchándose apresuradamente no sin antes notarse el desbordante rubor.

Justo cuando habían quedado solos Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio comenzó a carcajear ruidosamente.

- Me parece que sigues teniendo el mismo efecto en Sakura-Chan.- Sonrió colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, pero éste sólo ensombreció sus ojos lo que le extrañara a Naruto. - ¿No me digas que tú y Sakura-Chan han vuelto a pelearse? - Interrogó claramente preocupado que nuevamente sus amigos se separan.

- Iie - Respondió tajantemente el Uchiha.

- Entonces debe ser porque aún siente algo por ti. - Declaró el rubio con concentración.

- Arigatou, Naruto… por animarme. - Sasuke sonrió melancólicamente. Y es que a veces Naruto podía ser tan ingenuo que le resultaba una cualidad muy curiosa en su compañero, pero él sabía que la única persona por la que Sakura sólo podía pensar era Kakashi.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No me digas que aún después de tantos años te sigue interesando Sakura? - Intentó el moreno cambiar la conversación al mostrarse más seguro.

- Iie, yo quiero mucho a Sakura-Chan, pero aún no he encontrado a esa persona que es sólo para mí.

- ¿"Esa persona que es sólo para mí"? ¿Qué clase de concepto es ése? - Preguntó con una sagaz sonrisa por el curioso comentario.

- No intentes burlarte de mí. - Le advirtió Naruto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Vamos, quiero saber.

Un poco dudoso Naruto accedió a la petición del Anbu. - Me refiero a que allá afuera se encuentra la persona que yo amaré como nadie más en éste mundo y ésa persona me amara como nadie más en éste mundo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de las incoherencias que dices?

- Baka, ya te lo dije. Está en las afueras, lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrarla.

Sasuke bufó ligeramente divertido e incrédulo. - Qué estupidez, y dime una cosa ¿por qué no has salido a hacerlo? - Comentó irritado por tales aseveraciones.

- Porque aún no ha llegado el momento. - Sonrió Naruto, dando pequeñas palmaditas a la espalda de Sasuke para intentarlo animar. Y por primera vez el moreno notó una madurez en Naruto que no había divisado anteriormente, sonriendo divertido por la extraña teoría nada impropia de su extrovertido amigo, pensando para sí mismo si acaso Sakura era "la persona que es sólo para él".

---

- ...Hai - Terminó contestando Hinata en un bajo susurro, con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios y su rostro oculto por la vergüenza.

Ante ésto Neji palideció, no era lo que había deseado escuchar, no merecía tal afecto, simplemente él era… indigno.

- No debería sentir nada por mí.

Hinata miró a su primo totalmente confundida y el sonrojo se desvaneció por completo.

- ¿Por qué... por qué dices... éso? - Preguntó vacilante y temerosa por la respuesta, pero el Bouke calló con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Por qué? Porque soy inmundo, miserable... un maldito que podría confundirse por un integrante del Souke. - Respondió ásperamente y con tono duro, aún con la mirada perdida para continuar su camino.

Sin poder hacer nada más Hinata lo imitó de igual manera para darle alcance. - Neji... - Lo llamó pero el aludido sólo aumento la velocidad de sus pasos por lo que dificultosamente la joven podía alcanzarle debido a las sobrantes ropas de la yukata. - Neji... espera... - Volvió Hinata a intentarlo un poco más suplicante, pero el esfuerzo hizo que el cordón que sostenía uno de sus zapatos se rompiera y calló al suelo barriendo la calle por la rapidez de su andar, intentó levantarse para darle alcanzo a su primo, pero sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su tobillo lo que la obligó a permanecer en el suelo.

Justo cuando subió su cabeza Neji ya se encontraba frente a ella, con el mismo semblante sereno y los ojos entornados a su herida. Para poder hacer una mejor revisión el castaño la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en una banca cercana a un solitario farol que iluminaba con esfuerzo un tramo pequeño de la calle. Delicadamente tanteo en el tobillo de Hinata, intentando reconocer si el tobillo se encontraba roto o sólo torcido, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Hinata decidió continuar la conversación puesto que Neji parecía haberla saldado.

- Te equivocas. - Murmuró Hinata, pero al contrario Neji no dijo nada continuando con su tarea. - Dices que no debería sentir nada por ti, pero... yo no puedo evitarlo...

Más silencio se embargo en el ambiente.

- ¿Que eres inmundo, miserable...? ¿Y yo qué soy... si ni siquiera intenté realizar el examen de Jounin? Sólo mírame, yo también nací en una jaula... Todo a mi alrededor es dictado por el Clan al que yo misma debería tutelar... pero no soy capaz de hacer ni siquiera éso... Si tú eres inmundo y miserable ¿entonces qué soy yo sino una cobarde e inútil…?

- Hinata-Sama - Intentó callarla Neji pues le desagradaba aquellas palabras tan hirientes a su propia persona.

- Mírame Neji... - Suplicó Hinata.

Neji arrodillado a sus pies obedeció, con la espalda rígida y la boca entreabierta que ya se disponía a articular, pero Hinata lo detuvo posando su mano sobre sus labios, haciendo un poco de presión sobre éstos para silenciarlo.

- Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y el hecho de casarme contigo es lo más significativo que podré llegar a poseer.

- Hinata... Sama... - Por primera vez Neji tartamudeo por el asombro, y su pecho fue invadido por un calor renovante e insistente que subía hasta su cerebro impidiéndole razonar con claridad, porque él aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

No supo decir nada y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía abrazó las piernas de Hinata y recostó su cabeza en su regazo, sintiéndose perdonado de una gran falta que había cometido.

"¿Qué es lo que siento por usted, Hinata-Sama?"

Agotado por no poder responderse a sí mismo Neji se dedicó a disfrutar la ternura con la que sentía envolverse, sin importar su alrededor.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio sino hasta que el Bouke se levantó lentamente, con el rostro despejado y el alivió en su interior. Se acercó a Hinata y la levantó con cuidado sorprendiéndola por la inesperada acción, manteniéndola fuertemente sujeta en sus brazos.

- Sosténgase - Ordenó Neji con la vista fija al frente.

La heredera sólo se sujetó con timidez, rodeando el cuello de su primo con sus delgados brazos y apoyando su mejilla sobre su pecho.

- Arigatou… - Dijo en un susurro completamente azorada.

Y después de ésto Neji se dirigió a la mansión con destreza y cuidado en cada uno de sus sagaces saltos hasta por fin llegar al corredor que se encontraba a la intemperie.

- ¿Cree que pueda caminar hasta su habitación? - Preguntó Neji conservando la rigurosa etiqueta y depositando a Hinata sobre el suelo, pero en cuanto la Souke calcó con su pie herido su cara se contrajo por el dolor lo que hizo que Neji decidiera llevarla al cuarto de su prima.

Justo al encontrarse en la puerta Neji se detuvo, estaba dudoso de pasar a un espacio tan privado como una habitación ajena a la suya y miró a Hinata esperando una respuesta, lo que ella consintiera con su cabeza. Al entrar el castaño depositó suavemente a su prima sobre el tatami, cuidando en todo momento que no se agravara la lesión.

- ¿Tiene algún ungüento que pueda ayudarle con la torcedura? - Preguntó agachado y con la mirada fija lo que hizo sonrojar débilmente a la chica.

- Hh... hai.. en el estante rojo... - Respondió Hinata desviando la mirada e intentando por todas las formas posibles ocultar su rubor.

Neji se dirigió al mueble mencionado que se encontraba al final del lugar, superaba fácilmente la altura promedio de los objetos acomodados en el amplio cuarto, con un fino acabado en un tenue color vino que realzaba la delicada estructura en forma de ciruelos en flor grabados en las grandes puertas, y al abrirlas se asombró. Una gran cantidad de botellas de las más variadas formas, conteniendo diferentes ungüentos, líquidos, bálsamos, hierbas y flores medicinales en distintos colores, todas acomodadas perfectamente en orden al parecer según su importancia, escasez o dificultad de preparación.

- Novena hilera... tercer frasco a la izquierda. - Dijo Hinata sacando a Neji de su admiración.

Neji tomó un frasco pequeño de color beige, se sentó junto a Hinata y comenzó a extraerle el zapato y la corta calceta, levantó un poco la tela de la yukata de su tobillo y comenzó a untar la cremilla sobre la contusión que ahora comenzaba a inflamarse. Una vez terminada su tarea se dirigió al baño y salió de éste con un rollo de venda en su mano, volvió a prestar atención a la herida y emprendió a envolver la lesión con sumo cuidado.

Pero cuando Hinata movió su pierna para sentarse más cómodamente la abertura de la yukata se corrió dejando a la vista un pálido muslo, Hinata se avergonzó criticándose a si misma por su torpeza y justo cuando había tomado la tela para colocarla en su lugar Neji con toda naturalidad hurtó el trozo de yukata para ponerla en su lugar. Ante ésto Hinata no pudo evitar contemplar a su primo. ¿Cómo podía llamarse tan cruelmente si siempre se preocupaba por los demás, a pesar de que siempre se lo negaba?

Neji se sintió observado y fijó sus ojos a los de Hinata de forma jactanciosa ya que comenzaba a incomodarse, pero en lugar de desviar sus ojos; como era su costumbre, Hinata sonrió dulcemente por segunda ocasión en esa noche.

- Arigatou - E inmediatamente la Souke rozó sus labios en un suave beso.

Pero en el interior de Neji brotó una explosión dentro de sí, porque de un momento a otro la inofensiva caricia se convirtió en un apasionado beso por parte del Bouke, demandante y posesivo. Respirando con dificultad, Neji abrazó a Hinata y levantó cuidadosamente su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada sobre él para mantenerla más cerca, sin romper en todo momento la infinita cantidad de besos que le proporcionaba ya no sólo en su boca sino en todo su rostro, acariciando sus manos y su espalda que se escondían bajo la textura de algodón. No podía pensar con claridad, nuevamente se sentía tan reconfortante por percibir ese pequeño cuerpo cerca del suyo que no quería pensar. Debía complacerla, después de todo ella lo amaba, se lo había dicho y lo mínimo que podía hacer para corresponder sus sentimientos era satisfacer cada pequeña demanda suya, no se sentía culpable por lo que hacía. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Le había dicho que deseaba tener un hijo suyo, fue por éso que no pudo evitar sonreir cuando escuchó un entonado quejido en su oído al igual que no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando los brazos de Hinata le rodeaban el cuello, mientras se dedicaba a continuar con sus mimos. Pero imprevistamente Hinata se inmovilizó, conteniendo una doloroso quejido por la mala posición en la que estaba y la obligaba a apoyar parte de su peso en su torcedura. Rápidamente Neji se detuvo violentamente para ayudarla, su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de oxigeno que no podía aspirar como debía.

Cuando por fin Hinata se encontraba completamente cómoda Neji tomó su rostro para llamar su atención.

- Será mejor… que esperemos. - Habló con dificultad, aún con la respiración dificultosa y entrecortada, mientras Hinata asentía silenciosamente y con las mejillas encendidas.

El Hyûga se levantó. - Mandaré a Mikami para que la ayude a vestir su ropa de noche. – Dijo con toda naturalidad.

- La... la otra noche... ¿fue Mikami-Kun quién me vistió...? - Preguntó un tanto insegura y apenada la chica.

- Hai - Respondió tranquilamente Neji, pero al notar la reacción de su prima se dio cuenta de lo que había imaginado. - ¿Acaso caviló que había sido yo la persona que la había vestido en aquella ocasión? - Preguntó con falsa inocencia.

- ¡¿EH?! Bueno... yo... es que... yo... - Balbuceó completamente avergonzada sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Neji sonrió ligeramente por la actitud de Hinata, a la vez complacido por tales pensamientos.

- Gomen... nasai - Se disculpó débilmente Hinata ante la situación.

Neji se agachó nuevamente desapareciendo la sonrisa y con el rostro tranquilo, sentándose detrás de ella, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros indicándole que apoyara su espalda sobre su pecho y lentamente situó su boca muy próxima a su oído. Hinata sólo se sonrojaba por lo que el castaño hacía.

- ¿Es ésto lo que desea? - Habló Neji con un sensual susurro que dejó paralizada a Hinata sin poder articular una sola palabra.

Al no encontrar respuesta Neji se arrepintió de la reciente propuesta tomándola como un acto fuera de lugar, pero entonces observó que Hinata asentía con lentitud de forma afirmativa. Ante la inesperada respuesta Neji besó con tranquilidad y suavidad el cuello de la chica, pero la voz de Hinata llamó su atención.

- Pero... onegai, no te desilusiones de mí si... si yo no puedo... complacerte... - Fue como una suplicante disculpa que Neji no pudo sino tomarla como una broma.

- ¿Complacerme? - Dijo en un sarcástico tono que no pudo resistir usar lo que puso aún más nerviosa a la Souke y justo cuando se sentía como la mujer más inepta del mundo sintió un leve tirón de su obi que inmediatamente se aflojó.

- Hinata-Sama, soy yo quien debería complacerla. - Sucedidamente volvió Neji a susurrarle mientras sus manos se encargaban de bajar la yukata con lentitud, descubriendo los pálidos hombros y su esbelta espalda.

El Bouke comenzó besando con hambre el cuello que había dejado con anterioridad, acariciando cada poro de su piel blanquecina al descubierto, pronto su cabeza bajó besando linealmente hasta la espalda que se encorvaba ante él, acariciando con sus manos cada zona al descubierto en un consolador masaje para satisfacerla. Hinata no podía resistir todas aquellas deliciosas sensaciones que Neji le proporcionaba, tan sólo ese mar de besos la desfallecía, tanto que no podía controlar los constantes suspiros que salían de su boca. El Bouke besó continuamente el cuerpo de la heredera, golpeando con su respiración caliente y disfrutando de cada roce de su piel, saboreando y disfrutando de todas aquellas mezclas de olores embriagantes que despertaban de su esencia.

El calor comenzó a aumentar y Neji se dio cuenta que debía parar pues muy a su pesar sabía que no era el momento indicado para reclamar algo que aún no le pertenecía con entereza. Con interior enfado interrumpió su tarea y cerró fuertemente sus puños intentando así calmar su desesperado deseo. Ante ésto Hinata giró su cuerpo con dificultad por la incomodidad que el tobillo herido le producía intentando encontrar el rostro de su primo que entre las oscuras sombras difícilmente podía vislumbrar.

- ¿Nn… Neji? - Preguntó Hinata vacilante.

El aludido se acercó a Hinata con semblante serio, tomó con sus manos los ropajes de la chica y con toda atención las colocó en su lugar cubriendo por completo sus hombros. - Iré por Mikami. - Y sin más se retiró del lugar dejando a una confundida Hinata.

Con lentitud Neji caminó no sólo intentando pasar desapercibido ante los habitantes del lugar sino ansiando con desesperación encontrar una justificación a lo que había hecho. Y es que era consiente de su propio deseo, debía condescender a Hinata, lo tenía muy claro pero ¿hasta qué punto lindaba esta complacencia con la suya propia? Lo había disfrutando, de igual o mayor manera que Hinata, y éso le provocaba una molestia dentro de él que no comprendía con totalidad y es que en lo que respecta a cuestiones interpersonales era completamente inexperto en la materia, ahora que si la situación agravaba relacionándose con el amor por supuesto que no era más culto e ilustrado que una simple patata. ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía mal?

"Porque soy inmundo…"

Se repitió a si mismo, finalizando así el interior discurso.

---

Al día siguiente ya se encontraba Neji en el bosque, completamente ataviado con su uniforme Anbu, reuniéndose con los integrantes de la tercera tropa para dar los rutinarios informes a su Kyaputen que procuraba mantenerse siempre informado de cualquier situación incluso si llegaba a ser insignificante o efímera.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin unas extrañas presencias se hicieron notar cerca del grupo. Al observar con detenimiento se percataron de la aparición de una familia, cualquiera que pudiera verlos podría incidir que se trataba de una familia, pues lo más característico que podría encontrarse para dar tal cavilación era el llameante color rojo de sus cabelleras. El más contrastante de todos ellos era un hombre alto y corpulento, tenía el cabello acomodado en una alta coleta, numerosas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo que eran notorias a pesar de la inusual yukata que se dividida en negro y blanco y una larga cicatriz que atravesaba su párpado que parecía haberle cegado su ojo.

- Asano Hanada... - Interrumpió Kobayashi ante una repentina vacilación que resultó por demás extraña.

- ¿Lo conoces? - Indagó Sasuke sin sentirse más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué sí lo conozco? - Respondió con una sarcástica entonación lo que causara fastidio al Uchiha. - Ningunos de nosotros debería haberlo visto... es de mala suerte.

Ante la broma Sasuke se irritó, bajando de la rama para interrogar a los desconocidos las razones de su aparición en los terrenos de Konoha, más que nada por rutinario.

- ¿Por qué dijiste éso Hantaakiraa? - Pronunció Shizuma por debajo de su máscara de liebre.

Pero el Anbu no respondió, parecía encontrarse en sus propios pensamientos pues en un instante habló sin percatarse de lo que hacía. - El Clan Asano jamás debió haber regresado.

Los oídos de Neji captaron el apellido que le era desconocido y su mente rápidamente reflexionó. - ¿Estás diciendo que alguna vez pertenecieron a la aldea de Konoha? - Manifestó observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento de su compañero que pudiera delatar alguna valiosa información, pero Saburo Kobayasho sólo soltó un pequeño soplido divertido.

- Si tanto deseas saberlo Onikeiji deberías bajar a averiguarlo, después de todo ésa es tu especialidad.

Neji bufó de mala gana, obedeciendo a lo su compañero le indicaba dejando a los dos miembros de la tropa sobre el mismo árbol.

- No quería que pudiera reconocerle ¿verdad? - Preguntó seguro el médico.

Higa noto que la sórdida sonrisa que había formado su compañero bajo su máscara se disolvería lentamente. Saburo tensó su cuerpo sin responder la pregunta del Touken.

---

- ... debíamos haber estado ayer pero como puede ver nos presentaremos hasta el día de hoy y tenemos mucha prisa en llegar para hablar con Tsunade-Sama de nuestra situación con el Clan Hyûga como ya le expliqué anteriormente. - Terminó de hablar Hanada.

- Y díganme ¿cuál es "ésa" relación que tienen con el Clan Hyûga? - Interrumpió Neji sin ninguna vacilación, pero un hombre más joven que se encontraba al lado de Hanada avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

- Sumimasen, pero no podemos responderles esa pregunta... A menos claro que fuera un integrante de la familia por lo que sería totalmente comprensible su curiosidad.

Neji frunció su ceño dirigiendo su vista al extraño joven, al parecer tenía su misma edad, al igual que los demás tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y miraba con incauto interés al Hyûga con ojos afilados de color azul que denotaban un sombría astucia y crueldad.

- Comprendo, pueden continuar su camino. - Afirmó Sasuke cortando la áspera situación entre los dos.

El joven se inclinó cortésmente y junto a su familia prosiguió su camino en dirección a la aldea. Una vez lejos Neji encaró a su superior.

- ¿Sabes algo que debería conocer?

- …Iie

- Mientes - Expuso Neji de la forma más fría e impasible.

- No me interesa lo que pienses, puedes creer lo que desees. No quiero escuchar argumentos que no sean cuestionables en mi interés por Konoha. - El Uchiha se apartó del lugar para nuevamente retomar su posición, mientras Neji lo observaba con ferocidad por su falta de veracidad.

- En ese caso me marcho.

Y al terminar Sasuke tensó los músculos de su espalda como signo de irritabilidad, los dos hombres encararon sus miradas por un breve tiempo hasta que el Bouke agregó con toda calma. - Ya no es necesaria mi presencia si he entregado el reporte de mi vigilancia.

El capitán de la tercera tropa de los Anbu bufó con despreció, dándole la espalda al Hyûga y escuchando una pequeña explosión de humo.

Rápidamente Neji se dirigió a la mansión, consideraba sospechosa la intrusión de aquella familia al pueblo y más aún tomando en cuenta que parecía haber una fuerte correlación con el clan, lo que no debía pasarlo por alto. Desgraciadamente carecía de toda prueba que pudiera corroborar cualquier sospecha, pero nunca estaba de más ser prudente. En cuanto llegó buscó a Mikami para que fuera solicitada una reunión con Hiashi.

- Sumimasen Neji-Sama, pero Hiashi-Sama se encuentra ahora con el Sodân. - A Neji le pareció extraña la expresión de "Sama" sobrepuesta a su nombre, extraña pero no gratificante lo que exaltó su orgullo con una clara sonrisa cínica. - Si lo desea puede esperar en el Aoi no heya hasta que le avise que puede presentarse con Hiashi-Sama. - Indicó la pequeña Bouke con un poco de timidez debido a que era la habitación más apropiada para esperar, pero Neji se retiró sin prestarle atención al lugar donde la adolescente le había indicado.

Se encontraba visiblemente molestó, tanto por la espera que debía aguardar desperdiciando su preciado tiempo como la falta de información que no le había deseado proporcionar su capitán por alguna extraña razón que ignoraba. Abrió las puertas con disgusto en donde sorprendió a una persona que ya se encontraba en el lugar.

- Oha… ohayou gozaimasu, Neji… - Saludó Hinata aún desconcertada de su aparición.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Hinata-Sama. - Contestó intentando aparentar la antigua molestia, acomodándose en un lugar que no se encontrara ocupada por una pila de cartas.

- ¿Ésto es lo que ha tenido que estar haciendo durante los últimos días? - Preguntó el Bouke sosteniendo un par de sobres en su mano que lanzó sin prestar atención, intentando concentrarse en otros asuntos menos estresantes.

- Hai, precisamente ahora le respondo a Natsu-Sama. - Explicó la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Neji sintió como la molestia iba aumentando, esperaba que pudiera tranquilizarse al hablar con Hinata, pero aquel gesto sólo le hacía recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior sintiéndose más despreciable que antes.

- ¿Y ésto? - Reiteradamente el castaño intentó cambiar de tema al llamarle la atención un resplandeciente kimono rojo.

- Es un presente que Yukino-Dono envió, había sido encargada por Otou-San hace tres meses. - Hinata tomó la prenda teñida en rojo y la desplegó para que su primo observara a la hermosa grulla que enmarcaba la parte de atrás, el ave tenía las alas levantadas como si se encontrara en pleno vuelo y sus plumas resplandecían por el hermoso brillo que los hilos plata destellaban.

- Que conservador. - Dictó Neji después de observar el kimono.

- Bueno, a pesar de que en la actualidad las novias ya no utilizan un kimono rojo con alguna grulla en ésta, a mi parecer no deja de ser un hermoso detalle. - Hinata volvió a sonreír por lo que Neji desvió su mirada.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra de su torcedura? - Interrogó aún sin mirarla, pero Hinata no presto atención a este gesto.

- Mucho mejor, al menos ahora puedo caminar. - Y se levantó de su lugar dando pequeños pasos que pudieran darle crédito a lo que decía.

Recorrió la habitación y con cuidado se sentó frente a su primo que volvía a mirarla de forma seria y grave. - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Hinata por el repentino cambio de actitud del chico.

- Nada - Respondió de forma cortante sin cambiar su semblante sereno, por lo que la Souke no se atrevió a insistir, bajando su cabeza tristemente por su incapacidad de hacer algo lo que sólo hizo crecer la contrariedad en el chico.

- Hinata-Sama - La llamó Neji está vez cuidando que su voz fuera menos insensible que antes. – Sumimasen - Y tras decir ésto se levantó para retirarse del lugar, pero un par de pequeñas manos lo detuvieron.

- ¿De qué… te arrepientes…? - Preguntó la chica con enorme tristeza en sus palabras.

- Aún no lo sé. - Neji retiró las manos de su prima y se marchó.

---

Fuera de la oficina de la Hokage, Shizune se encontraba muy atareada yendo de un lugar a otro. Un asunto urgente se había presentado y no sabía con exactitud lo que eso podría llegar a significar, pues a pesar de reconocer perfectamente aquella mirada llena de sospecha, aprensión y caridad en el Kage donde muy pocas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de divisar no podía saber con entereza la difícil contrariedad que se presentaría. Por supuesto, Tsunade tenía toda la razón de sentirse así, era la responsable de llevar a buen camino la prosperidad y el futuro de la aldea.

Shizune colocó las últimas carpetas en el archivero que correspondían y con una mano limpió el pequeño sudor que comenzaba a brotar de su frente.

- ¿Cómo fue que pase de ser kunouichi a una simple "empleada"? - Se dijo a si misma de forma reprochante.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, saliendo de ésta la Hokage acompañada de un grupo de extrañas personas.

- Doumo arigatou, Hokage-Sama… - Habló un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules. - En verdad nos sentimos felices de regresar a nuestro hogar que es Konoha… lo que sucedió hace 17 años fue…

- No tiene por qué agradecerlo Shiomei-San, me parece que ya todo está aclarado. - Expresó la Sannin de forma tranquila intentando no hablar de un suceso tan importante en un lugar tan inapropiado.

- Nuevamente se lo agradecemos. - Está vez dijo Hanada seguido del clan que hacían breves reverencia para despedirse.

Tsunade suspiró melancólicamente, tocó suavemente con sus dedos la diminuta marca en forma de rombo en su frente con pereza y se adentro a su oficina con pesadumbre, parecía que aquella visita le había causado un gran cansancio y aflicción.

Una vez caminando en la calle principal, Hanada se detuvo después de dar largos pasos por el pueblo.

- ¿Acaso te ha causado melancolía el encontrarte nuevamente en este miserable lugar, Oji-San? - Preguntó socarronamente un hombre de aspecto retozado y despreocupado.

Pero en su lugar Asano Hanada pronunció una risa cruel y despiadada.

- En realidad me siento feliz, el Clan Hyûga… el despreciable Clan Hyûga, al fin podrá saldar las deudas que después de tanto tiempo tenemos pendientes.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Chenji: Cambios

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Aoi no heya: Habitación azul

Gakusei: Alumno/Estudiante

Konnichi wa: Es el saludo que de las "Buenas tardes".

Kawaii: Linda

Sodân: Consejo

Hijō no deai: Reunión de emergencia

Koban wa: Buenas noches

Omedetō gozaimasu: Felicidades

Kampai: Salud, sólo se utiliza para brindar

Kyaputen: Capitán

Hantaakiraa: Cazador de asesinos

Onikeiji: Investigador, interrogador

Touke: Doctor

Oji-San: Tío

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Bueno, les diré que en la antigüedad era muy común que las novias portaran algún kimono rojo con grullas en grabadas en éstas ya que era un regalo con lo que se esperaba que la futura esposa fuera una mujer fiel (que es lo que representa la grulla) y darle buena suerte a la pareja (que representa el color rojo).

**Agradecimientos:**

En verdad no los merezco, soy una miserable… y sin embargo se los agradezco de todo corazón.

**Corsary:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, como puedes ver al fin he publicado el séptimo capítulo, espero te guste y no te desilusiones pues muy pronto la historia se hará más complicada lo que espero no caer en lo predecible. Y creeme que no deseo dejarlo a medias porque es una historia que realmente me gusta como está dirigiéndose todo pero simplemente la falta de herramientas me deja imposibilitada.

Espero te guste este capítulo y me des tus opiniones. Agradezco en todo tus comentarios esperando vuelvas a escribirme.

Besos y abrazos.

**Nihmue:** Debo recalcar que si no fuera por ti creo que no me hubiera animado a escribir el 7mo capítulo a una velocidad impresionante, en verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo (Kitsune hace una reverencia de 90º a Nihmue-San). Me hubiera gustado explicarte con un poco más de detalle el por qué de mi retraso pero nunca escribiste tu correo y no tenía ninguna otra manera de comunicarme contido... pero bueno, al fin está el séptimo capítulo y espero que te halla gustado, personalmente pienso que las situaciones están saliéndome de las manos, lo que empieza a desagradarme pero intento que todo sea coherente.

Disculpame por mi atraso, yo espero que no vuelva a sucederme (o al menos no sea tan largo), espero hallas disfrutado este capítulo y que halla valido la enorme espera. Muchos besos y abrazos Nihmue-San.

**Kenha:** Muchas gracias por ponerme en tan alto grado de honor con respecto a mi fic, en verdad lo agradezco porque eso me anima a seguir adelante y continuar la historia que me parece personalmente intrigante (y eso que soy la autora). Creeme que en ningún momento me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de dejar la historia conclusa, lo que yo más quisiera sería terminarla pero ah, parece que Kitsune debe tiene barreras que debe romper para seguir adelante. Además prefiero que me presiones un poco por que sino no hago lo que debo, Ju,ju,u así que agradesco tu review esperando te halla gustado este capítulo.

Con respecto a lo que dices el manga, Ju,ju,ju pues empecé a escribir el fic cuando apenas había visto los primeros 10 capítulo (incluso se nota en el segundo capítulo cuando cuento la primera aparición entre Neji y Hinata que en mi fic fue en una habitación y en el anime fue en el patio) y mi amiga Tanuki me había platicado de la pareja Hyuga, después del tercer o cuarto capítulo me enteré de la segunda parte de Naruto (cuando crecen) y ya no había remedio de arreglar mi fatal error (también cometí otro al decir que Sasuke tenía ojos azules debido a una broma que me había jugado un amigo que odia los fanfics) , espero su comprensión y me despido. Besos y abrazos.

**Krissel Majere:** Al fin se encuentra a tu disposición el siguiente capítulo que con tanto animo me habías pedido, gracias por recomendarme con tus amigas (Kitsune llora) y espero que te halla gustado éste capítulo. Cahito, abrazos y besos.

**Misato Kat chan:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, porque la verdad me esforcé para que fuera de lo más lógico la idea de un posible matrimonio entre Neji y Honata que bien merecido se lo tienen. Espero te halla gustado éste capítulo y no te halla desesperado mi ENORME retraso de la publicación. Chaito, besos y abrazos.

**Catori:** Perdona mi atraso, espero que al menos halla valido la pena la espera. Procurar´ñe que no vuelva a pasar. Besos y abrazos.

**Nany Hyuuga:** Muchísimas gracia por tus comentarios (Kitsune llora ríos de lágrimas) lo cierto es que me animan a seguir escribiendo para las personas que gustan mis fics, además cómo podría no escribir sobre Neji y Hinata si son perfectos, el uno para el otro. Cuando me dijiste que no actualizaba muy pronto simplemente me mataste, Ju,ju,ju espero no haber matado tu fé, pero eso me hace darme cuenta que debo ser un poco más rápida, aunque tomo en cuenta que mis capítulos son muy largos a comparación de otros (últimamente son de más de 30 hojas...). Que bueno que te gusto lo de Kakashi y Sakura, ami me encanta esta pareja y tyuve grandes dificultades porque fueron muy variadas y polémicas las respuestas con respectos a éstos dos tórtolas, Ju,ju,ju, sobre todo la manera en la que los descubre Sasuke (soy una desgraciada, lo sé). Espero te halla gustado este capítulo, además de que se muestra el lado seductor de Neji (y sus confusiones) ya que Neji luce realmente encantador a la edad de 16 años... ahora imaginándomelo seductor... (Kitsune tan roja como una tomate).

Espero sigas escribiéndome, besos y abrazos.

**haruko-hatake:** Espero te halla gustado este capítulo y tu corazón no siga tan sensible porque la verdad es que la trama va a comenzar a ser más drástica y llena de más emociones. Gracias por tus comentarios, seguiré esforzandome. Chaito, besos y abrazos.

**Andrew:** Disculpame porque tu obsesión fue cruelmente satisfecha en tal largo periodo de tiempo, pero tengo la esperanza de que tal vez halla valido la espera y no te sientas tan decepcionada... espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. Besos y abrazos.

**Hina-Nat:** Gracias por tus comentarios, no abría que más decirte sino "Doumo arigatou gozaimashita", esperando que éste capítulo que halla gustado y no halla sido una decepción. Sin más que decir me despido, besos y abrazos.

**Moonlight Angel Princess:** Wow, leíste lis 6 largísimos capítulos sin desesperarte por la enorme extensión de sus contenidos, y tienes razón, Neji y Hinata son adorables, no importa dónde los vea siempre serán perfectos. Ju,ju,ju con lo que respecta del "triangulo amoroso" lo sucedido es que ni siquiera debió haber pasado a ser un triangulo... se supone que eran Kalashi y Sakura, Sasuke sólo se preocupaba por Sakura como buen amigo y eso era todo pero... me deje llevar por los comentarios de los reviews donde querían que ellos volvieran y mi concepción de lo que pasaría con los tres se deformo hasta llegar a esta incongruente situación ya que no sabía como podría resolverse el problema y al final ésto fue lo que sucedió. Con lo del camote pues es un tubérculo que fue introducido en Japón en 1605 desde China y es conocido por el nombre de satsumaimo, se cocinan al vapor y su sabor es dulce.

Sin más que decir me despido, besos, abrazos y animo por tus fanfics.

**Faith-Winters:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja) y espero que te halla gustado este capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

**Nayuki-Chan:** Ju,ju.ju creo que esta vez no fui nada rápida en actualizar pero es que me pasó cada terrible suceso en éste semestre... y la relación de Neji y Hinata avanza cada vez más a la confusión porque creo que las situaciones entre ellos están saliéndome de control. Por lo de Sasuke y Sakura en verdad lo pensé por largo tiempo, pero finalmente me decidí a continuar mi historia como la tenía planeada, espero no te desilusione aunque estoy totalmente dispuesta a que me hagas fan del SasukeSakura.

Creeme lo que sé es no tener computadora, por ahora hay personas que creen que la tengo y sobre todo internet... pero como soy torpe la descompuse por tercera ocasión seguida... por lo que he sobrevivido utilizando la compu de mi tío.

Espero nos sigamos contactando, me gustaría mucho poder leer tu fic así que Gambate kudasai!.

**Gaby Uchiha:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, sobre todo el de conservar la personalidad de Neji, espero seguir haciéndolo. Espero no haberte desilusionado con el KakashiSakura y te siga gustando como fic, a pesar de que con cada capítulo se va volviendo más raro o al menos eso es lo que yo creo, ju,ju,ju.

Con respecto a lo que me preguntas de Naruto, la idea surgió cuando volví a retomar y ver los primeros capítulos de la seríe, por que es ahí cuando Naruto aparece en la fotografía que lo acredita como pasante de la escuela vestido como actor de teatro Kabuki, pero en una de esas me encontré con un wall que me llamó mucho la atención donde estaban los tres chicos vestidos de manera un tanto formal y con el mismo estilo de Naruto que me encantó y no pude resistir la tentación de usarlo ya que le quedaban muy bien aquellos colores, así que querida Gaby-San puedes abuchearme todo lo que quieras por mi plagio y espero que te halla gustado las escenas "eróticas" de Neji y Hina.

Besos y abrazos.

**Nekoi:** Oha, Nekoi-Chan, al fin terminando mi séptimo capítulo y con energías de continuar el de entre espejos rotos... espero no te halla fastidiado mi demora y que hallñs disfrutado este capítulo... y que te guste el KakashiSakura por que a decir verdad a mi me fascina, son adorables juntos, creo que quedan perfectamente. Ju,ju,ju espero no te halla molestado la pequeña parte de la declaración de Sasuke, ju,ju,ju por que realmente intenté no alargarla mucho pero como vez todo se hace largo conmigo.

Espero sigamos en contacto y que viva la pareja de Neji y Hinata. Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Pilikitasakura:** Ju,ju,ju, no te preocupes por lo del review, últimamente el FF anda fallando un poco. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y felicitaciones, por desgracia no puedo mandarte la historia que hice porque no la escaneé por lo que me disculpo. Espero que la menos éste capítulo lo hallas disfrutado y halla valido la larga espera que debiste aguantar y no puedo dejar de reprocharme en cuantop a mi escritura, suy una persona desesperantemente perfeccionista en las cosas que realmente me apasionan, ju,ju,ju espero seas paciente conmigo, yo intentaré no ser tan cruel conmigo misma.

Me despido esperando me sigas escribiendo, besos y abrazos.

**Norely:** Ju,ju,ju, para todos ha sido una sorpresa lo de Kakashi y Sakura, lo que me alegra profundamente porque significa que cumplí con mi objetivo, con respecto a parejas para Sasuke y Naruto hasta ahora no se me ocurre quiénes podrían ser... creo que para Naruto no existe la persona indicada sino en otro lugar... y Sasuke, bueno, como que él es punto aparte (ya supera lo que Sakura, Sasuke-Kun). Lo de contar las vidas anteriores de los chicos ya lo tengo pensado, sobre todo lo de Ino y Thika pero tendrá que ser poco a poco y descuida, todas los pequeños interrogantes se resolverán en sig capítulos. Me despido sólo diciendo que te halla gustado éste capítulo y que sigamos en contacto, chaito, besos y abrazos.

**Solilyzz:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones (kItsune se sonroja) que me animan a seguir, aunque espero no desesperarte pues parece que la relación de Neji y Hinata da un paso hacia delante y dos atrás, pero creo que eso es lo que hace una relación sea más sólida y estable, además me gusta hacerlos sufrir, ju,ju,ju.

Que bueno que te gustó lo de Kakashi y Sakura, en verdad he recibido miles (estás exagerando Kitsune) de comentarios sobre esta relación, ju,ju,ju aunque en lo personal a mi me gusta muchísimo y es que deseaba dar pistas sobre con quien andaba Sakura pero debía distraer la atención y lo hice con Naruto quien embonó perfectamente en cada comprometedora situación (Arigatou Naruto-Kun) y Sasuke pues, bueno que sufra por torpe y egoísta que bien merecido se lo tiene lo que bebería hacer en reindicarse por el buen camino. Y persona mi gran, gran, gran atraso en la actualización del capítulo... soy un fiasco en ése aspecto pero intentaré mejorarlo. Espero que hallas disfrutado este capítulo, chaito.

Te mando besos y abrazos.

**Hyuuga-Megumi:** Ah...Megumi-Chan... tanto tiempo sin comunicarnos, ya te extrañaba, a ti y tus comentarios de Neji y Hinata en los cuales no me canso de leerlos, me encanta,ju,ju,ju sobre todo estas pequeñas colecciones de chibis donde aparecen los Hyugas por el amor a Hinata, ju.ju.ju, no sabes como los disfruto.

Ay, espero te halla gustado este capítulo que creo que me ha quedado mejor que otros y eso me tranquiliza un poco, aunque parece que frustro un poco porque nunca hay nada declarado con respecto a esos dos Hyugas (a Neji dan ganas de darle un zape para que reacciones). Bueno, te concedí el deseo de darte un pequeña discusión entre Neji y Setsuna quien ya es muy popular, espero sacar un poco más a Mikami ya que salió muy poco pero bueno.

Estaré esperando a que saques tu traducción de Apuesta, besos y abrazos.

**Dark Rinoa-chan:** Gracias por tus comentarios que viendo de ti significan mucho, espero hallas disfrutado los momentos NejiHinata y con respecto a KakashiSakura pues qué puedo decirte,ju,ju,ju sino que me encanta esta pareja y por eso lo puse en mi fic, creo que se complementan perfectamente y tienes razón, Sasuke se lo merece por haber sido cruel (hablo del anime). Por desgracia no te puedo decir quién fue el que le dio su primer beso a Hinata, pero muy pronto lo haré... creo que nadie se lo va a esperar... ju,ju,ju.

Lo de los personajes secundarios favoritos también son mis preferidos Setsuna y Mikami, ju,ju,ju, no sé, como que esa clase de personalidades me atraen mucho y por eso trato de esforzarme en ellos y como puedes ver ya conté un poco más de Setsuna que personalmente me dejo más intrigada (y eso que yo soy la autora), Setsuna es un personaje con el que se puede sacar mucho jugo... y bueno, los personajes que aparecen en mi historia son de mi propia creación, más que nada para hacer más interesante la historia o para hacer lógicas las situaciones en las que los requería (Kitsune se sonroja)

Por desgracia soy una papa en lo que a tecnología me refiero, lo único que sé es escribir y de ahí mi no paso a más, así que me disculpo porque a pesar de que ya son varias las personas que quieren postear en el foro aún no comprendo la razón por la que éste no da acceso a los demás... así que lo siento...

¡NO, tu review no es fastidioso, al contrario, me anima a seguir con mis fic donde si no fuera por ustedes seguramente ya lo hubiera dejado por la desilusión, una vez más agradeciendo me despido, besos y abrazos y cuidate.

**Lizirien:** Ju,ju,ju, la verdad es que si da un poco de pena Sasuke... a pesar de lo que ha hecho creo que es una buena persona... y me cae bien... aunque lo que hizo en el anime, dan ganas de agarrarlo a patadas. Por desgracia por ahora no puedo realizar el de FIRE Leaf Phantashy (que más quisiera yo hacerlo) e incluso es de mis próximos proyectos a realizar ya que me lo habías pedido pero tendré que esperar a tener la oportunidad. Espero te halla gustado este capítulo y tienes completa razón con lo de Hanabi, pero bueno... aún es una chiquilla y ya tendrá razones para madurar. Sin más que decir me despido, besos y abrazos.


	8. Shakkin: Volando bajo tras las huellas

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune terminando el octavo capítulo, emocionada porque aparecen personajes nuevos ¡al fin llega el clan Asano a poner a todos de cabeza! ju,ju,ju. Espero les guste este pequeña saga del clan Asano porque es en éste capítulo donde se revelaran secretos y sobre todo quiénes son estos pelirrojos.

Por cierto, por ahí volvía rescribir (si es que así puedo llamarle) el capítulo 7 debido a que con fortuna había encontrado el anterior borrador que estaba escribiendo y que pensé que había perdido para siempre, donde se encontraba la magnifica y creíble carta de Shino que yo adoraba y que despreciaba la anterior que había publicado, a pesar de que sus ideas principales son las mismas la forma en que las proyecté son diferentes. También está "mejorado" la declaración de Sasuke a Sakura y se alargó el recuerdo de Sakura con Kakashi... como si ya el capítulo no fuera lo suficientemente largo.

Por lo demás es lo mismo.

**Dedicatoria:**

Nuevamente dedico este fanfic a mi amiga Tanuki-Chan, sé que en algún momento de mi vida lo leerá y me dirá lo que piensa… será mejor que me dejes uno de tus larguísimos reviews sin importar si lo alabas o lo desprecias, ya que lo cierto es que siempre medito mucho tus opiniones y como la gran mayoría son verdad pues intento seguir tus consejos o basarme en tus críticas para basarme en mejorar.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_S_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 8**

**Shakkin: Volando bajo tras las huellas**

Después haber dado vueltas por todo el corredor hacia el jardín, Neji al fin se sentó con un poco más de discordia, la frustración comenzaba a molestarlo en gran medida y era algo que no podía controlar por más que lo intentara. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan reservada, sencilla y tímida le causara tantas dificultades?

Volvía a sentirse un miserable, porque a pesar de tener conocimiento de lo que sucedería en un futuro no muy distante jamás y en ningún momento se había detenido al menos unos segundos para pensar en su prima, lo único que había en su cabeza era la posibilidad de pertenecer a una jerarquía mayor a la que ningún miembro de la casa secundaría había podido soñar. A pesar de todo, parecía que todo iba perfectamente y con el orden debido, pero muy dentro de él se sentía molesto consigo mismo, porque ahora no sabía cómo actuar, situación que lo irritaba pues jamás había dudado en alguna decisión que debiera tomar.

Por mucho que Hinata le repitiera constantemente que lo amaba, Hyûga Neji no se sentía con el derecho de actuar, por que no merecía tales sentimientos.

---

Mikami se encontraba ya con una gran pila de ropajes limpias y muy bien dobladas, era tal la magnitud de su tarea que el cúmulo de vestimentas no le permitía ver con claridad el camino que debía seguir, tropezando constantemente pero cuidando que ninguna prenda pudiera caerse. Parecía insólito pues a pesar de poseer la asombrosa cualidad de la "visión pura" en ningún instante la pequeña Bouke la realizó. Después de ordenar correctamente cada prenda en su lugar unos cuantos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y en un instante Mikami se apresuró para abrirla, ya que su principal tarea dentro de la mansión era la de recibir a cualquier presente.

- Ohayou gozaimasu - Saludó un extraño joven.

- Ohayou gozaimasu - Y se inclinó con todo respeto como había sido enseñada a tales actos. - ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Onegai, dígale a Hiashi-Sama que el Clan Asano se encuentra aquí.

Mikami asintió insegura, pues un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda justo en el instante el joven le había sonreído. Y todo fue tan extraño que aún no sabía con entereza si en realidad había pasado, por que lo que siguió fue una orden de Hiashi para dejarlos entrar indicándoles el preciso lugar donde el Sodân permanecía, el andar de Hinata que había sido llamada con peculiaridad a la habitación y una exigencia mayor a la acostumbrada para indicarle que nadie más debía molestarlos, ante todo esto Mikami sólo obedeció como siempre lo hacía.

---

Hinata se encontraba completamente mal, sentía un cansancio y una tristeza que la invadía, manteniendo la cabeza baja por la pesadumbre y soltando de vez en cuando breves suspiros abatidos, pero el grave rostro de su padre se encontraba más seco y hosco que nunca lo que llamaba su atención por momentos.

- Que gusto es poder reunirnos, esta vez de forma personal. - Sonrió súbitamente el joven que encabezaba el grupo. – Antes que nada pienso que lo primordial es el presentarnos puesto que somos los invitados.

El chico levantó su mano y comenzó a dirigirla numerando a cada pariente a su lado para hacerles entender que debían hablar.

- Mi nombre es Asano Horii. - Se presentó un hombre de aspecto misterioso, con la melena revuelta y abundante de forma leonina, su rostro que era cubierto por sobre su nariz; justo como muchos shinobis acostumbraban lucir para ocultar sus emociones, tenía los ojos de un penetrante color gris y lucía una fresca yukata azul con el dibujo de una luna menguante en su hombro izquierdo. - Y él es mi hermano menor, Asano Zaruu. - Señaló con un ademán de su cabeza dirigiéndose al chico a su lado de apariencia despreocupada, poseía los mismos ojos que su hermano y la misma exuberante cabellera roja que ataba sobre su nuca, con un relieve de cabellos que se levantaban desproporcionalmente, llevaba un extraño pendiente en su pecho y una yukata amarilla con el grabado de un sol en el borde inferior de la tela. El aludido sonrió con cinismo y petulancia como saludo.

- Es un placer. - Interrumpió una adolescente que se inclinaba respetuosamente, pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tenía el cabello rojo peinado en un par de trenzas en las que despuntaban dos peculiares arillos dorados sobre su pecho, sus ojos eran negros y agudos, con un pequeño flequillo muy bien cortado que ocultaba su frente y una corta yukata con formas triangulares en destellantes colores rosados. – Mi nombre es Asano Ren.

- Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Asano Tokiko. Espero sean amables con nosotros y puedan darnos su bendición por entrar a la familia. - Se presentó con elegantes movimientos una mujer de rasgos amables y serenos, con dulces ojos almendrados, su cabello era recogido en un chongo cubierta por una pañoleta blanca que ocultaba parte de sus hebras castañas, pero ataviada con un singular y despampanate kimono rojo en el que se encontraba grabada en éste numerosas llamas doradas en la tela rojiza, haciéndola lucir más agresiva que cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

- Supongo que ellas son tu esposa y tu hija ¿o no Hanada-San? - Preguntó interesado Saito quien parecía extrañamente serio.

- Hai, tiene razón... pero le informo que mi nombre no es Hanada. - Respondió el hombre de numerosas cicatrices.

- Oh ¿de verdad? Sumimasen por mi falta de lucidez, pero recuerdo haberte conocido muy bien a ti y a tú padre a quien debo recalcar era un estupendo ninja, su nombre era Kyosato ¿o no?

El Asano respondió con un leve fruncido de sus cejas.

- Pero bueno, ya sabe cómo es la memoria de un viejo. - Se justificó Saito con una diminuta sonrisa acentuada en sus labios. – Entonces dígame ¿cómo se llama usted?

- Akuma. – Respondió el aludido ligeramente indignado. – Asano Akuma. (Ver en las Aclaraciones)

_Flash Back_

_En un encumbrado paisaje, con grandes árboles y un alto pastizal rodeándole, un hombre caminaba con pausados pasos en su camino. Había pasado lo peor, pero sus instintos al borde de la muerte le provocan permanecer alerta en todo momento a pesar de las numerosas heridas que lo envolvían en dolor con cada movimiento, su vista a pesar de nublarse se mantenía atenta al terreno que divisaba, su respiración entrecortada era tan silenciosa que podía pasar desapercibido por el bosque y su cabello poseía la misma tonalidad que la gran cantidad de sangre que resbala de su cuerpo bañándolo por completo, siendo el sobreviviente de una gran matanza._

_No podía detener su marcha, porque llevaba una importante carga en sus brazos destrozados._

_Se detuvo por unos instantes al escuchar un repentino crujido a su espalda, completamente alarmado se lanzó como una fiera, encontrando como presa a una mujer que al verlo el terror invadió en su pupilas castañas que se distorsionaron por la demoníaca impresión. _

_Ojos tan negros como la densa y tupida oscuridad de la noche profunda, con una melena flameante que destellaba al compás de su recia expresión demente y el escarlata color de la sangre cubrir su piel con sobrenatural vehemencia era lo único que podía distinguir en el atacante._

_- Akuma... - Susurró apenas con el pánico invadiendo su garganta._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Saito parecía cada vez más interesado puesto que sus ojos brillaron con deleite y sonreía con mayor emoción debido a la conversación, hasta que Hiashi interrumpió con molestia con un sutil carraspeo por la complicación de las introducciones.

- Y por supuesto como deben inferir, él es Asano Shiomei-Sama. - Presentó Akuma al chico que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, ante esto Hinata lo miró con repentina curiosidad.

El joven era alto, con un par de hermosos y densos ojos azules, su cabello largo y rojo se encontraba sujeto por dos cintas colocadas a la altura de su nuca y a la mitad de su coleta, un par de largos mechones caían distinguidamente en las bien definidas formas de su rostro con las que lucía bien parecido, sonriendo con extraña peculiaridad. Sobre su frente llevaba una extraña banda de cintas unidas por delgadas cuerdas y una yukata en el que desfilaban un gran número de sorprendentes emblemas que se repetían constantemente, adyacentes a una playera gris debajo de ésta.

Shiomei se inclinó suavemente mientras Kagehisa era ahora quien tomaba la palabra.

- Es un placer, Shiomei-Sama. Quiero presentarle a Hinata-Sama, Soke del Clan Hyûga.

Shiomei acentuó aún mas su gesto, se levantó súbitamente de su lugar para dirigirse a Hinata y tomó su mano con tanta familiaridad que se sintió sumamente incómoda.

- Onegai, acepte este modesto obsequio.

Y tras decir esto, Tokiko depositó frente a los presentes una fina caja de laca roja, en donde dentro se encontraba perfectamente envuelto en papel de arroz un deslumbrante kimono de gran exquisitez, belleza y elegancia jamás visto. Hinata se encontraba ahora sumamente confundida, no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero entonces sintió una suave presión en su mano, dándose cuenta que era Shiomei el que la besaba con inusual apego.

Al ver el rostro perplejo y sonrojado de Hinata, el Asano sonrió con descaro y cinismo.

- ¿No me diga que acaso no comprende lo que sucede, Hinata-San? - Preguntó con enorme petulancia en su voz.

La Souke respondió girando su rostro de un lado a otro de forma callada y difusa lo que a Shiomei le causara gran regodeo por su desconocimiento.

- A decir verdad, llegaron mucho antes de lo que habíamos sido informados en la carta. - Interrumpió Saito con total prudencia.

- Eso es porque es Clan Hyûga no es de total confianza. - Contestó Akuma con expresión mezquina. – Llegamos mucho antes por sí acaso se presentaba alguna situación incontrolable, lo que supongo ha sucedido.

---

Un sordo golpe provino del corredor al que Mikami se acercaba con rapidez, encontrando a Neji sentado y con el puño puesto sobre el suelo.

- Neji-Sama, Neji-Sama... he estado buscándolo por todos lados... - Informó la pequeña Bouke con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué pasa Mikami? - Preguntó el castaño con expresión seria.

- Creo que... algo malo sucede.

Neji entornó sus ojos a la adolescente con mayor atención. - ¿De qué hablas?

- Bueno... hoy llegaron a la puertas una extraña familia... y aún más insólito es que Hiashi-Sama y el Sodân los han recibido aún cuando no se le accede la entrada a ninguna persona, lo sé porque yo misma no he permitido pasar a nadie más... tengo un mal presentimiento... me han ordenado impedir que nadie pudiera importunarlos pero... algo malo sucede... estoy segura, por eso... - Mikami mascullaba con rapidez por el nerviosismo, pero Neji la calló al levantar una mano para indicarle que se detuviera.

- Me ha llamado la atención el que dijeras "extraña familia".

- Mmm... jamás los había visto en mi vida... en realidad no se cómo explicarlo pero, siento escalofríos sólo de recordar aquel hombre pelirrojo y…

Tras escuchar el calificativo "pelirrojo" el Hyûga se marchó del lugar apresuradamente, tenía el rostro áspero por identificar a las recientes presencias que no había intuido anteriormente, amonestándose interiormente por la distracción que le había causado el meditar la situación que poseía con Hinata-Sama. Al llegar al salón abrió las puertas y entró sin mayor sutileza.

Justo en ese momento diviso a Hinata, se encontraba más pálida de lo normal y parecía sumamente consternada. Rápidamente identifico a los susodichos "extraños" que describía Mikami junto a los restantes miembros del clan Hyûga, todos parecían sorprendidos por la reciente intervención.

- Ah, Neji-San, que bueno que pudo llegar a tiempo, onegai tome asiento. - Interrumpió Saito con gran agudeza disimulando la ruda entrada de Neji.

Neji hizo lo pedido, pero aún no se sentía nada ufano por lo que veía sino al contrario, su expresión se volvía cada vez más seria y profunda. - ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta... "reunión"? - Preguntó con voz ligeramente desafiante y segura.

- ¿Tampoco usted lo sabe? Pero que falta de confianza por parte del Sodân. - Contestó Akuma con expresión mordaz.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que debería conocer? - Preguntó nuevamente Neji dirigiéndose esta vez hacia los miembros de su familia, pero nadie parecía querer hablar por lo que Shiomei contestó.

- En realidad no es nada realmente importante. - Hablaba con voz pausada. – Sólo el hecho de que ahora soy el futuro esposo de Hinata-San.

Al escuchar las palabras Hinata nuevamente reaccionó con mayor perturbación y desconcierto, no podía mover su cuerpo con total libertad encontrándolo rígido, su mente se mantenía nublada por la reciente asociación de los sucesos y su corazón oprimía dolorosamente en su pecho impidiéndole respirar con facilidad.

- ¿Qué ha dicho...? - Preguntó Neji turbado por lo que había escuchado. – Debe estar equivocado.

- Por supuesto que no, Hinata-San y yo estamos comprometidos desde antes de nuestro nacimiento. – Y enseguida Shiomei saco de su yukata un viejo rollo que extendió por el tatami. - Es un acuerdo muy antiguo de hace aproximadamente tres generaciones, como puede ver.

Neji tomó rápidamente el rollo, leyendo con total concentración e interés en cada kanji escrito en él. Se trataba de un convenio como podía leerse claramente, firmado por Hyûga Hideyoshi y un hombre llamado Asano Zenko.

"Éste es el nombre de Ojii-San…" Pensó para sí mismo totalmente asombrado.

- Yo mas bien diría... que se trata de una deuda en lugar de un acuerdo. - Dijo el Bouke con voz indescriptiblemente seca al darse cuenta de la veracidad del documento.

Pero a pesar de todo Hinata no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo. Utilizó todas las fuerzas que parecían desvanecerse de su cuerpo para dirigirse a Hiashi con semblante esperanzado. - Ootou-Saann... ¿es... es verdad que... mi... prometidoo... es...? - Le costaba articular cada palabra dicha pues sentía que los vocablos se atoraban en su garganta.

- Te casarás con Shiomei-Sama. - La interrumpió Hiashi antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo que fuera causa de sospecha y desconfianza para los Asano. Se levantó de su lugar junto al Sodân y el linaje Asano.

- Sean bienvenidos. Enseguida les indicaremos cuáles serán sus habitaciones. - Indicó Kagehisa invitándoles a salir y seguirlo lo que hicieron sin ningún inconveniente, enseguida se retiraron del pasillo dejando a los tres Hyûgas solos.

- Espero lo entiendas, Hinata. - Pronunció Hiashi sin contemplar a su hija, y antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación se dirigió a Neji.

- Regresarás a tus acostumbradas obligaciones, olvida tu compromiso, Hinata ahora tiene un nuevo prometido. - Sentenció el cabeza de familia sin ninguna vacilación y se marchó con pasos firmes dejando solos a los dos primos.

Enseguida Hinata miró inconmoviblemente a Neji, intentando encontrar de alguna forma alguna solución que pudiera ayudarlos en aquella delicada situación, pero el Bouke salió sin siquiera declararle una sola palabra.

Sin evitarlo la chica comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas que cayeron de sus mejillas, sentía un frío en su espalda que se apoderaba de ella, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sentirse tan resquebrajada, infeliz y desesperada. Era obvio que Neji no deseaba casarse con ella ¿por qué sino se había disculpado con ella de aquella forma?

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, parecía que todo había sido un sueño del que finalmente despertaba, había al fin; después de tantos años, disfrutado de un poco de la felicidad que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba. Su mundo que se había convertido en uno perfecto se desmoronaba en pequeños trozos a sus pies y no podía hacer nada más que resignarse al inminente futuro que le había deparado siempre. El temblor de su cuerpo se hizo más enérgico y ocultó su rostro con desconsuelo entre sus manos intentando lamentablemente detener su sollozo que se hacía más quebrado, su corazón se aplastaba fuertemente, martirizándola un punzado de dolor que no podía impedir.

Debía cumplir con su deber como Soke, como siempre había tenido que hacer, aún si eso le costaba toda la felicidad y libertad que le eran arrancadas de sus manos.

---

Neji se encontraba en el dojo, intentando concentrarse en el reciente y eminentemente exhaustivo, arduo y cruel entrenamiento que había impuesto para sí mismo, activó su Byakugan y realizó toda clase de posiciones de gran dificultad y habilidad. No le importaba sentir la dolencia en sus extremidades, el cansancio de sus músculos, el sudor de su piel ni el calor que nublaba su mente, sólo quería entrenar hasta poder caer muerto ahí mismo.

"Así que "ésa" era la verdadera razón por la que fuimos comprometidos." Instantáneamente aquel pensamiento se introdujo en su cabeza y sus nervios se tensaron por el reforzado esfuerzo.

"Por "éso" el Sodân deseaba desesperadamente obtener un heredero." Sus movimientos se volvieron más recios y potentes.

"¡Y por un momento estuve a punto de caer en sus pretensiones!" Su rostro se alteró por la irritabilidad de la clara manipulación de sus parientes.

Así permaneció durante horas hasta caer la tarde, practicaba decididamente sin ninguna compasión o misericordia, hasta el punto de no poder respirar con desenvoltura. Indiscutiblemente agotado se detuvo desplomándose arrodillado sobre el suelo, el cabello revuelto caía sobre su rostro húmedo por la capa de sudor que lo cubría y tras unos momentáneos minutos de reposo, Neji gruño ligeramente.

- ¿Se puede saber cuándo vas a dignarte en hacer presencia frente a mí?

Detrás de la puerta que se corrió se presentaba un hombre de melena rojiza que aplaudía con admiración.

- Impresionante. - Lo felicitó Shiomei con una desmesurada sonrisa en sus labios.

El Bouke no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miraba de forma inquisitiva y fría. En estos momentos no le apetecían tener que encontrarse con ninguna persona, estaba totalmente furioso y una decepción en su interior le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

- Gomen, no era mi intención entrar sin permiso, pero me había perdido. Esta casa es enorm...

- ¿Qué quieres? - Lo cortó Neji, pues a pesar de llevar la formalidad ante sus parientes jamás se rebajaría a llamarle con tanto respeto a un hombre que apenas conocía y que para ese entonces comenzaba a detestarlo por su constante intromisión.

El pelirrojo sonrió con cinismo. - Así que... tú eras el prometido de Hinata-San.

E instantáneamente el recuerdo de Hinata se filtró en su mente. Enfurecido Neji resopló, hablando con ese peligroso tono de voz impasible y lenta. - ¿De qué hablas? - Aparentó confusión por el conocimiento del extraño que le parecía sumamente sospechoso.

- Bueno, me he enterado por los aldeanos. Fue una gran noche aquella del festival ¿no? Gomen nasai pero, me parece un poco divertido lo sucedido ¿qué pensarán ahora cuando sepan que Hinata-San no se casará con aquel al que fue presentado como su futuro esposo?

Neji no respondió de inmediato, mirándolo de forma más cruda y rabiosa divisando la dolorosa burla del pelirrojo. - ¿Haz terminado ya? Quisiera continuar mi entrenamiento.

- En realidad siento curiosidad por ti, ésa es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí. - Refutó el Asano con mirada analizadora mientras Neji sonreía lascivamente.

- Pienso lo mismo. Me gustaría conocer más sobre la familia Asano, jamás había escuchado ese nombre antes.

- Oh, bueno. - Shiomei contestaba simuladamente emocionado. – El Clan Asano no es tan antiguo como el mismo Hyûga, pero es conocido como el "Kitsune no shison".

- ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que fueron echados de Konoha como miserables perros vulgares y pedestres? - Se atrevió a preguntar Neji y lo que obtuvo de Shiomei fue una complaciente afirmación a su especulación.

El pelirrojo desfiguró su antigua cara divertida por una encolerizada, arrugó su ceño y sus ojos se volvieron desalmados, pero inmediatamente se recuperó para mostrar la misma expresión impávida. Neji mantuvo la misma sonrisa, en su cerebro sólo cavilaban las posibilidades de tal respuesta física.

- Que enunciado tan insustancial me atrevo a decirte ¿acaso no lo sabes? – Habló con voz taimada. – Pero bueno, creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepas.

El Bouke no pudo evitar levantar una ceja por la respuesta provocando el aumento de su curiosidad. - ¿Qué significa esa evasiva? ¿Acaso ha sido tan grave aquel suceso como para esperar encubrirlo?

Shiomei rió sutilmente por unos momentos, debía admitir que ese Hyûga era tenaz y enormemente perspicaz. - Lo admito, es verdad lo que dices.

Neji tomó orgulloso una toalla para secarse el sudor, pero notó una intensa mirada dirigida a él que puso en alerta sus sentidos.

- Pero no me afecta en lo mínimo. ¿Sabes por qué? - Y al no contestar el aludido Shiomei continuó delineando una mueca cruel. – Porque poseo el destino del Clan Hyûga en mis manos y créeme que éso es más que suficiente satisfacción.

Neji tensó sus músculos como respuesta, conservando en todo momento su expresión sin ninguna muestra de alteración que pudiera delatar su alarma. El castaño maldijo interiormente, aquel chico le recordaba algo que durante todo el día se había esforzado en olvidar, utilizando un demente entrenamiento como mero remedio efectivo. Tenía que recordarle que en tan sólo unos instantes había perdido lo que durante años se había esforzado en obtener.

- Y Hinata-San... bueno, me complace su apariencia y estoy seguro que será una buena esposa. - Continuó su monologa intuyendo de cerca el breve malestar del castaño.

Al oír la palabra "esposa" Neji sintió una sacudida en lo profundo, todo su entorno había dado un giro de 360º que en ningún momento había escatimado. Su predicción había sido casarse con la heredera, pero ahora lo único que le quedaba era permanecer junto a ella como su protector. Ella se casaría con un hombre desconocido y la simple imagen le provocó un disgusto que poco a poco se convirtió doloroso con tan sólo asimilar la idea.

- Después de todo en éste mundo sólo existen tres tipos de personas: Los dominantes... - Continuó recitando Shiomei colocando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho para señalarse a si mismo. – los dominados... – Shiomei mordió su labio inferior indicando con un movimiento de su cabeza la estructura del lugar y señalando a los Hyûga como tales representaciones. – y por supuesto, los que nacieron para estar solos. - Y su mirada se tornó amenazante fijando su vista sobre el Bouke.

Neji sentía bullir dentro de él un gran desprecio por el Asano mientras en su mente volvía repetidamente las mismas palabras que había pronunciado días antes: _"__Yo nací... para permanecer sólo, por eso no puedo confiar en simples palabras."_

- No quisiera seguir perdiendo tu tiempo, seguro debes tener mucho que atender. - Expresó Shiomei fingidamente afable al tiempo que una torcida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. - Fue un placer conocerte.

- Igualmente - Contestó Neji sin ninguna vacilación de forma opositora y se retiró con toda prontitud para calmarse e intentar meditar todo aquello que le había dicho. Definitivamente, necesitaba obtener más información de los Asano.

---

Al día siguiente Yamanaka Ino se hallaba en el mismo lugar donde siempre podía encontrarse cuando no se encontraba en una misión: por supuesto, la florería. Y no era por menos importante la tarea que debía elaborar en el popular local que como kunouichi desempeñaba tal labor, pues el verano era siempre la época donde las flores eran más solicitadas que en cualquier otra temporada y ella, quien algún día heredaría el recatado negocio de su madre debía atender lo mejor posible del lugar.

Ése día había elaborado un complicado y precioso ramo de flores, podía admirarse cómo los amarillos crisantemos se mantenían en una sórdida posición y las delgadas ramas de abedul armonizaba con el matiz de la profundidad y la decadencia, cómo las gladiolas y las azaleas se arremolinaban juntas para hacer que la coloración de sus matices se realzaran juntas formando simuladamente a una ola que caía y como el par de camelias de un encendido tono escarlata descansaban en una alta varilla de madera resaltando con tal belleza y delicadeza que la joven Yamanaka denotaba nuevamente su enorme talento para el Ikebana. Sostenía con gran trabajo el largo florero que colocaba a las afueras del establecimiento con el que conseguía arrancar ligeras miradas de admiración y curiosidad.

Después de admirar nuevamente su creación, la rubia se dio cuenta que el letrero "Hanaya" del local podría destacar más si ladeaba sólo unos cuantos centímetros su rígida forma cuadricular, por lo que tomo una escalera y subió para realizar dicha tarea.

_Flash Back_

_Con la apenas edad de 15 años Ino se encontraba llegando a su ciudad natal junto a su amigo de la infancia. Estaba tan emocionada por haber conseguido su ascensión que no podía dejar de sentirse complacida con sí misma._

_- Hey, Ino. ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Chouji con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_- ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? - Preguntó con ironía. – Chounins, somos Chounins. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione ante eso, eh?_

_El Akimichi encogió los hombros aún con la sonrisa, sacó de su mochila una bolsa de galletas de calamar y comenzó a engullir tranquilamente._

_- ¿Dónde estará Shika? No lo veo por ninguna parte. - Habló Ino con la mano sobre su frente intentando así mejorar la percepción de su visión, mientras Chouji pasaba el bocado en su boca._

_- Debe estar por ahí, acostado mirando las nubes. Lo único que quiero ahora es descansar, aún me duele el cuerpo por las contiendas._

_- Tienes razón. - Contestó desganadamente la chica._

_Pronto los dos chicos se despidieron y cada uno tomo la dirección de su casa. Al llegar Ino fue recibida con gran alboroto, sus padres la felicitaron y sobre todo con especial orgullo de parte de Yamanka Inoichi, esa noche salieron a cenar para festejarlo, pero a pesar de la enorme emoción que sentía la rubia, no podía dejar de pensar en Shikamaru a quien no había visto en todo el día._

_¿Qué si lo había extrañado? Si, tenía que admitírselo a ella misma, sí lo había extrañado, pero era lógico, después de todo siempre habían permanecido juntos desde muy pequeños y la mutua compañía era sólo costumbre. Claro que éso era lo Ino pensaba continuamente como la racional cognición de ese pequeño vació de su falta de presencia y era por eso que se había sentido tan extraña durante todo el camino en la que estuvo alejada de Konoha y en especial de su compañero.__Pero esa extrañeza se terminaría en cuanto pudiera ver al Nara, por eso estaba tan desesperada por hallarlo, pero pasaron los días y no existía indicios de su paraje por lo que ese hueco en su estomago comenzaba a tomar cada vez más fuerza y molestia, lo que su espontáneo humor se veía cada vez más irritado, claro, la culpa no era de nadie sino de Shikamaru._

_Ese mismo día se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la florería, tan molesta que no se dio cuenta que una persona se acercaba a ella._

_- Ino, si sigues barriendo de esa manera terminaras desgastando la escoba. - Habló una voz masculina sumamente despreocupada. _

_Ino miró con el ceño fruncido al dueño de aquella voz.__- ¡Valla, hasta que por fin Shika-San se digna a mostrarse! - Dijo sulfurada._

_Shikamaru levantó una ceja con desconcierto por el calificativo "San" tan inhóspitamente inusual.__- ¿Y ahora por qué tan encolerizada? ¿Otra vez subiste de peso o qué? - Preguntó desganadamente sabiendo de antemano que éso sólo conseguiría hacerla rabiar._

_Ino se sintió humillada por la broma de su amigo y apretó fuertemente el mango de la escoba que llevaba en las manos. ¿Sólo éso le decía? ¿No la felicitaba ni se sentía satisfecho de que regresara?_

_- ¡Baka! - Sentenció adentrándose en el local, pero Shikamaru la detuvo sujetándole sus brazos._

_- Yo también te extrañé .- Sonrió ampliamente, pero con esa línea de somnolencia tan característica de él y al ver más calmada a Ino le lanzó una pequeña bolsita de piel la cual la rubia atrapó sin ninguna dificultad._

_La curiosidad sobrepasó el enojo y la Yamanaka miró con extrañeza a Shikamaru.__- ¿Qué es ésto? - Preguntó Ino aún atónita._

_- Que problemática... - Sentenció Shikamaru con expresión holgazana mientras cerraba sus ojos con ligera molestia._

_Ino volvió a mirar la bolsa y la abrió para saber el contenido de tan pequeño paquete, al instante percibió como tres semillas caían en la palma de su mano. _

_- Camelia - Dicto el chico con aburrimiento y sin ningún interés. – Me parece que esa es la flor que mejor te caracteriza. (Ver en aclaraciones) _

_Ino se ruborizó por unos instantes y Shikamaru no pudo sino retirarse despidiéndose de la chica con la misma sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Ino, eres tan problemática, que en algunas ocasiones en verdad me haces perder la cabeza._

_La rubia parpadeó pensando si acaso aquella frase también tenía una doble significación debido a la extraña situación del obsequio._

_Pero a pesar del encuentro, Ino no podía desaparecer ese vació que la invadía cada vez que se alejaba de su compañero. Y sin embargo, la simple idea de que tal vez, ella sintiera un poco de afecto más allá que la fraternal la hacía rabiar constantemente en su interior. ¿Cómo podría ser que ella, la mujer que buscaba tanta perfección en un hombre sintiera tanta aprensión y cariño por el Nara?_

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Eso es porque Shikamaru es... una persona problemática." Sonrió felizmente por el reciente recuerdo, el primer suceso en el que descubrió lo mucho que quería al moreno.

Pero estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuanta que la escalera comenzó a ladearse, cayó de imprevisto pero inmediatamente sus sentidos reaccionaron al instante y justo cuando estaba a punto de caer sin ningún rasguño un par de brazos la sujetaron evitando su admirable aterrizaje.

- Espero te encuentres bien. - Dijo la voz de un joven mientras bajaba con lentitud a una abochornada Ino que se alejaba un poco para obtener mayor espacio.

- Descuida, estoy bien. - Se apresuró a responderle. – Arigatou

- No hay de qué. – El chico repasó por unos momentos la figura de la rubia. - Por cierto ¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentra el monumento a aquellos que murieron en combate?

- ¿Acaso no eres de Konoha? - Preguntó Ino por la extraña pregunta, ya que no existía ninguna persona que ignorara un monumento que era tan sagrado y respetado por su significado.

- En realidad acabo de llegar, mi nombre es Zaruu. -Explicó el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa desfachatada.

- Bueno, lo que buscas se encuentra en la parte sur, sobre un amplio valle que colinda con las primeras viviendas. - Señaló Ino el lugar mencionado.

Pero a Zaruu ya no le importaban aquello, porque comenzaba a interesarse cada vez más en la rubia frente a él. - No estoy muy seguro de sí podré llegar, en realidad pienso que podría perderme fácilmente, pero si estoy contigo estoy seguro que llegaría sin ningún problema.

La Yamanaka permaneció muda y en su lugar sólo tosió ligeramente por la reciente invitación, pero Zaruu no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente por lo que se acercó un poco más a la joven clavando sus intensos ojos cenizos en los destellantes azules de Ino.

- Además, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo estar acompañado por una chica tan linda. - Expresó el Asano sin ninguna vergüenza y con expresión confiada y satisfecha.

- No puede, tiene asuntos mucho más importantes que atender. - Se escuchó una tercera voz a la espalda de Zaruu.

- Shikamaru - Pronunció aliviada la Yamanaka por la conveniente aparición del moreno que a pesar de su golpeado tono de voz se mostraba sereno y despreocupado, con una mano descansando en su cintura y la cabeza ladeada a su derecha.

- Es una lastima. - Pronunció Zaruu con un súbito movimiento en sus hombros comprendiendo que la intervención de Shikamaru era la de más que un simple conocido. – Es exactamente como a mí me gustan. - No pudo evitar completar su frase deleitándose con la apariencia despreocupada del Chounin.

El Nara no cambió su expresión aburrida a pesar de lo anterior dicho, pero fijaba con gran profundidad sus oscuros ojos negros en los fríos ojos grises de Zaruu, por lo que el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a Ino.

- De todas formas, doumo por tus indicaciones. - Y se alejó con un gesto de satisfacción.

Ino sopló aliviada y sonrió a Shikamaru en forma de agradecimiento, pero éste parecía comenzar a molestarse. - ¿No me digas que estas celoso? - Preguntó placenteramente.

- No se trata de eso. - Y sin perder más tiempo, Shikamaru le entregó a Ino la carta que hacía una hora había recibido.

Ino leyó la hoja comenzando a angustiarse cada vez que avanzaba a leerlo más y más, al finalizar su semblante era preocupado y alarmante. - Es imposible, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana. - Susurró la rubia con voz chillante, pero Shikamaru sólo respondió soltando un desganado soplido.

- Nos necesitan.

Por unos instantes permanecieron mudos, pero Ino habló para saber lo que su novio planeaba.

- ¿Cuándo nos marchamos? - Preguntó la rubia un poco más segura.

- Ahora mismo.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, cerró la tienda y se dirigió a su casa para tomar lo preciso que necesitaría.

"Iremos justo al lugar donde vive esa mujer... Shikamaru, eres un hombre problemático." Deliberó Ino con la misma preocupación.

---

Mientras tanto, en los largos y laberínticos corredores de la mansión Hyûga, la más joven de los Asano se encontraba caminando y recorriendo cada uno de ellos con gran curiosidad, divisando y fascinándose por el gran cuidado de la decoración que destacaba de su arquitectura, un Sukiya de elegante aspecto sutil, salones y habitaciones espaciosos, un majestuoso baño mixto de grandes proporciones, ventanales en inesperados muros, un decoroso jardín que armonizaba con el lugar y antigüedades que adornaban cada espacio con delicado gusto, tan ensimismada en su propia distracción y fascinación que había tropezado durante su andar en el segundo piso.

Ren observó una chica frente a ella postrada sobre el suelo, con ropas revueltas a su alrededor; al parecer ésa había sido la razón de su desliz. Al levantarse la pequeña Hyûga divisó a Ren y rápidamente se irguió al notar la pertenencia de la pelirroja.

- Gomen nasai, Asano-San. - Se disculpó con gran sumisión, inclinándose y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos con preocupación, pero escuchó una ligera risa proveniente de Ren.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Preguntó sonriente al tiempo que levanta los ropajes más cercanos a ella.

- Bueno... porque al ser un miembro del Clan Asano... perteneces a una jerarquía mayor a la mía... Yo sólo soy… del Bouke… - Contestó con inseguridad en sus níveos ojos recogiendo igualmente las prendas esparcidas.

Ren meditó brevemente la respuesta y al observarla con mayor detenimiento reconoció al instante aquel rostro cordial con ondulado cabello corto. - Pero si eres la chica del recibor. - Habló Ren de forma más despreocupada. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mikami... Hyûga Mikami... - Y por segunda ocasión se inclinó cortésmente.

Ren la miró brevemente con desconcierto por su conducta, había esperado petulancia y no amabilidad como su padre le había advertido, pero sintió un poco de alivió por ésto. - No necesitas hacer eso, tú y yo al perecer tenemos la misma edad y no tiene caso la escala que pueda existir entre nosotras. - Ren le entregó el bulto de ropa a sus brazos con serenidad. – Sólo llámame Ren.

Mikami estaba totalmente confusa, jamás había tenido que experimentar tal familiaridad debido al estricto orden social con el que había crecido durante años, le parecía extraña aquella nueva experiencia, pero Ren le sonreía con la misma cortesía por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura. - Hai Ren-San, también puede llamarme como mejor le parezca. - En ese momento Mikami se interrumpió al notar a Hanabi quien había presenciado la escena, frunció ligeramente sus cejas y se marchó con paso airado.

Mikami se inclinó ante la pelirroja para irse tras de la Souke con pasos apresurados, mientras Ren contempló a Hanabi a lo lejos, sólo le bastó observarla unos momentos para notar la arrogancia y superioridad en su persona, por lo que decidió ignorarla, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación que le había sido proporcionada.

---

La media noche se aproximaba y Neji patrullaba con rapidez, tratando de encontrar a aquella persona. Se había dedicado todo el día en buscar cualquier averiguación del clan Asano en los mismo archivos de Konoha que eran cuidadosamente protegidos y resguardados. Como miembro de los Anbu no había sido problema para él el privilegio de tan magnifica fuente de información, pero su esfuerzo había sido en vano pues no había ningún dato que pudiera revelar la causa por la cual habían desaparecido de Konoha los desconocidos Asano, por supuesto se describían algunos antecedentes como su colaboración en la fundación de la misma villa y su largo historial como participantes de categorías ninjas, una razón más para permanecer alerta a éstos. Después de pasar una hora en su búsqueda al fin Neji halló a Kobayashi en una prado alejado, con su uniforme de Anbu y la usual máscara de mandril con él, no parecía en absoluto sorprendido ni confuso, esperando con toda calma en el mismo lugar a que Neji se aproximará.

- ¿A qué se debe este extraño encuentro… o es que Kyaputen te ha castigado volviendo a tomar la misma ronda de hace un mes? - Se burló Kobayashi recordando la disputa entre sus compañeros durante el día anterior.

- Estoy aquí por...

- Ya sé que es lo que quieres, he escuchado hablillas en la aldea sobre un nuevo candidato para casarse con la Soke de los Hyûga. - Interrumpió el Anbu levantándose de su cómodo asiento, mientras Neji pensaba que no podía pasar por alto el rápido suceso de este evento, si quería recuperar su antigua sucesión y posición debía apresurarse lo más pronto posible. – Pero debes saber que no puedo responder a todas tus incertidumbres, eso es algo en el que no me puedo entrometer.

Neji meditó brevemente tratando de analizar sus preguntas de forma correcta, el Hantaakiraa era claro, no daría una respuesta profunda por lo que debía ser completamente específico. - Sé que no me dirás lo que sucedió con los Asano, pero me gustaría saber hace cuántos años sucedió.- Indagó Neji con voz baja pero audible.

Saburo sonrió satisfecho que su acompañante captara perfectamente la situación. - Yo diría que hace aproximadamente 17 años.

El Bouke colocó su mano sobre la barbilla en forma mediática. - Dime ¿cómo es que conociste a Asano Hanada como para sentirse tan receloso ante su presencia?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar éso? - Preguntó Kobayashi con curiosidad y sosiego.

- Aquella ocasión en la que los encontramos, permaneciste más furtivo de lo común, yo diría que no deseabas ser visto por él. Mis sospechas son que precisamente ese hombre perteneció a los mismos Anbu... –Neji se detuvo unos instantes para observar si su cuestionamiento conseguía las reacciones esperadas, pero el ninja con máscara de mandril no se inmutaba en lo mínimo por lo que decidió terminar su frase. - …como parte del escuadrón de los asesinos al igual que tú. ¿Mis figuraciones están en lo correcto? - Entabló el chico debido a la antigua pertenencia de su compañero a esta misma congregación de la que provenía.

- Tan correctas como siempre lo son, Onikeiji. Él y yo pertenecíamos al mismo equipo. - Respondió Kobayashi con la misma pasividad y cuidando en todo momento evitar decir algo más que no fuera solicitado.

- Una última duda. - Se apresuró Neji. – No existe ninguna evidencia o documento en los expedientes de Konoha que explique la razón por la que los Asano desaparecieron lo que me parece alarmante ¿sabes cuál es la razón de ésto?

- Estas adentrándote en terreno peligroso. - Expresó Saburo con delicia por la disfrazada pregunta, quitándose la máscara para mostrar su morena faz. – Debes entender que lo que sucedió hace 17 años fue terrible, una tragedia... – Su expresión se volvió súbitamente seria. – Nadie en Konoha te lo dirá, pues como ya debiste cavilar, está reprimido. – Entonces los cobrizos ojos del hombre brillaron ante Neji. - Siendo un Hyûga, tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

Esto causó desconcierto al Bouke que recordó las palabras de Shiomei: "¿acaso no lo sabes? Pero bueno, creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepas." ¿Acaso el Hantaakiraa le estaba dando huellas que pudiera rastrear a pesar de haber sido precisamente él quien había decidido negárselas?

- Márchate y medita lo que te he dicho pero, si lo que hallas crea un conflicto ante los Asano, te aconsejo que no pelees contra Hanada... él, es un demonio. - Advirtió Kobayashi colocándose nuevamente su máscara y retomando su antigua posición.

Neji hizo lo pedido, interpretando dentro de él lo que su compañero intentaba comunicarle, pues le desconcertaba el desconocer en qué manera estaba involucrado el clan al que pertenecía y hasta qué grado, ya que como había presenciado parecían ser despreciados por el mismo Shiomei.

" _Porque poseo el destino del Clan Hyûga en mis manos y créeme que éso es más que suficiente satisfacción."_ Recordó Neji distinguiendo la complacencia y euforia que se había formado en su rostro joven.

"Hace 17 años... ¿qué evento ocurrió dentro de la familia en esa época?" Profundizaba el Bouke con intensidad. "Lo único que sé es que se dio el nacimiento de Hinata-Sama..."

Neji se detuvo impredeciblemente, mientras el pergamino en el que Ojii-San había firmado el pacto entre los dos clanes se filtraba en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Acaso fue el compromiso la causa? - Musitó en un débil susurro para sí mismo. Después de todo, su familia siempre se pugnaba en no permitir la debilitación de ésta utilizando cualquier medio que pudiera cumplir sus fines, los integrantes del Bouke lo sabían perfectamente siendo utilizándolos en sus propósitos.

Al llegar a la mansión Neji hubiera preferido buscar más información en los viejos pergaminos, escritos o rollos que pertenecían al clan que pudieran revelar la reciente incógnita formada en su mente: ¿Cuáles fueron las razones que habían impulsado a Hyûga Hideyoshi a aceptar un acuerdo tan peligroso como para arriesgar el futuro y la posición de la familia? Pero no podía, pues quien se encargaba de guardarlos no era nadie sino el mismo Setsuna, sabiendo de antemano que le rechazaría el acceso a estas fuentes Neji se desplomó sobre su cama sin conciliar el sueño, rememorando cada dato almacenado en su memoria que hubiera pasado desapercibido.

---

Ya enclaustrado en su habitación, Neji se vestió con una delgada yukata de color pardo y un haori de tonalidad grisáceo para el evento de esa noche. Decidido que debía entablar otra conversación con Shiomei para adquirir una valiosa documentación. Su arrogancia en intentar exhibirse con la predisposición de saber lo que exactamente sucedía aseguraba su plan con éxito, pero no podía arriesgarse a pasear entre los corredores hasta encontrarse con él, pues podría despertar sospechas en el pelirrojo por lo que concluyó con abordarlo durante la pequeña fiesta que se organizaba en honor a los Asano.

Más tarde de lo citado el Bouke se adentro al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la festividad, a comparación con el evento que se creara para confirmar la unión entre él y Hinata debía admitir que el lugar era insipiente y carente de toda la exuberancia acostumbrada en su familia.

Shiomei sonrió con malicia al percibir a Neji llegar y se aproximó con un enclaustrado regocijo.

- Con que estás aquí. - Llamó Shiomei su atención.

- Pareces alegre con esto. - Inquirió Neji con disimulado desinterés.

- ¿Y no debería estarlo?

- Celebrar por una coalición de esta magnitud... – Se detuvo para inquirir ante la vetusta conmemoración con una sonrisa sátira. - Me parece que vanaglorias demasiado de tu suerte.

- Suerte... - Murmuró Shiomei con los ojos entrecerrados. – Tal vez demasiada suerte por tener a una novia como esa... - Movió su cabeza con ligereza para señalar al frente.

Neji miró de reojo justo a la dirección que Shiomei le había señalado, encontrando a Hinata a lo lejos quien se adentraba a la habitación. Poseía un deslumbrante kimono que parecía sumamente antiguo de un color verde-oliva y con una agraciada grulla de hilos de plata que permanecía en lo que era un estanque de juncos a su alrededor; con la distinguida cabeza levantada y las alas cerradas con sumisión en su cuerpo, completado con un radiante obi rojo con un gran diseño en la parte trasera del traje, en la que caían elegantemente un par de largos lazos de la misma telilla escarlata, su cabello comúnmente suelto se encontraba recogido en un alto chongo con lazos plateados y su rostro maquillado realzaba su esbeltez junto a los encendidos labios rojos que adornaba. Parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos; más distraída de lo común, con la cabeza agachada, los hombros caídos y sus manos fielmente juntas, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, a pesar de que llamaba la atención de los invitados reunidos, entre ellos los Asano.

---

- Sugoi... – Expresó el usualmente silencioso y misterioso Horii con admiración.

- Que afortunado es Shiomei-Sama. - Acompaño el comentario de su hermano mayor el despreocupado Zaruu.

Setsuna que se encontraba cerca de ellos observó con detenimiento sus movimientos, quería mantener muy vigilados a aquellos individuos que desconocía en totalidad, se alejó del par de hermanos para guardar una prudente distancia mayor resguardándose muy cerca de Hanabi, quien se encontraba fastidiada y aburrida con la velada.

---

Neji no contestó, no podía distraerse ahora pues ya antes la predisposición de poner atención en Hinata le había causado numerosos percances y su mente debía mantenerse totalmente concentrada si quería lograr su objetivo. Siguió caminando confiando que lo seguiría Shiomei, pues sabía que el pelirrojo disfrutaba humillar al Hyûga siempre que tuviera la oportunidad. Se apartaron ligeramente de los presentes hacia el corredor más cercano en donde la luz lunar se filtraba por la amplia ventana del muro.

- Zenko-Sama debe estar orgulloso en el otro mundo. - Mencionó Neji al viejo pariente con mordacidad para impulsar al pelirrojo a hablar.

- Supongo, tal vez hasta se encuentre bebiendo sake junto a Hideyoshi-Sama, rebosantes de felicidad. – Contestó lascivamente y con expresión vulgar.

- Tal vez ¿por qué no, sí lograron el objetivo de unir a sus dos clanes? - Interrogó el castaño con especial sutileza en cada palabra.

- Iie - Manifestó Shiomei con una mordaz expresión de júbilo.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, Shiomei repasaba si acaso debía decirle algo más al Hyûga, al verlo distinguió un centelleo de curiosidad e ignorancia que lo hizo decidir. – Tenías razón, había una deuda que debían saldar. - Dijo convencido que no había ningún problema con revelarle esa pequeña información.

- ¿Qué clase de deuda? - Al fin preguntó con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo.

- Hace 43 años, Ojii-San salvo la vida de Hideyoshi-Sama.

- Y realizaron un pacto entre los sucesores de los dos Clanes para saldar esa deuda de sangre. - Completó Neji la historia.

Shiomei carcajeó por la acertada y rápida conclusión, mientras Neji sonreía interiormente, satisfecho por lograr su cometido, pero Shiomei suspiró con exagerada dolencia. - Te confesaré algo personal. Ésto me recuerda el viejo cuento de una grulla.

Neji encrespó ligeramente su rostro conservando aún la sonrisa. Le parecía estúpido quedarse un momento más frente a aquel tipo que tanto rencor comenzaba a procederle, por lo que indagó que lo mejor sería marcharse porque nuevamente comenzaría a burlarlo y desdeñarlo. Caminó decididamente a abandonar el pasillo, pero se detuvo al tan solo escuchar las primeras palabras por la mención de su prima.

- Es como si describiera exactamente el futuro de Hinata-San y mío.

Neji permaneció estático sin emitir ningún sonido.

- Hubo una vez un chico de buen corazón que caminando tranquilamente por el bosque de la región de Togoku escuchó el zarandeo de las hojas, Kotaro; quien así se llamaba el joven, buscó la procedencia de tal sonido encontrado al fin una hermosa grulla blanca atrapada entre las ramas del árbol, se encontraba herida por la flecha incrustada en un ala, lo que a pesar de liberarla no podía remontar el vuelo.

De inmediato Neji intuyó la significación de los personajes, interpretando que la grulla no era más que Hinata y que por supuesto Kotaro no era otro sino el mismo Shiomei.

- El buen Kotaro curó su herida y la colocó en un buen escondite donde podría aliviarse sin el peligro de ser cazada. – Continuó el pelirrojo.- Pasaron unos cuantos días y una mañana los padres de Kotaro observaron que una bellísima chica de largos cabellos negros, vestidos pobres pero pulcros y una pequeña peineta roja en su cabellera se acercaba a la choza pobre. Con exquisita educación y voz leve preguntó por Kotaro, al no encontrarse la desconocida decidió esperarle hasta llegar la noche, la jovencita jamás dijo ni una sola palabra que pudiera delatar su identidad, siendo tan sólo su nombre Komatchi la única información. Finalmente al llegar Kotaro, Komatchi le dijo: - Kotaro-San ¿tendrías la bondad de hacerme tu esposa, aunque sea indigna de tal honor?

Kotaro accedió y tras un tiempo de vivir en la misma pobreza la pequeña Komatchi decidió encerrarse en el granero donde se encontraba instalado un telar para trabajar. Con cada día que pasaba Komatchi empalidecía, adelgazaba y se debilitaba alarmantemente hasta que después de tres años salió del granero llevando una finísima pieza de tela de cualidad espléndida. Sin dudarlo Komatchi le dijo a su esposo: - Toma la tela y con estas dos monedas vete tan lejos como te permitan su valor y, sólo cuando ya no te quede nada de ellas, véndela, pero no antes. - Kotaro hizo lo aconsejado y viajo hasta por fin conseguir veinte mil monedas de oro con lo que fueron muy felices.

Pero la madre de Kotaro no se sentía satisfecha e insistió persistentemente a Komatchi para hacer otra nueva tela por lo que ella accedió. Nuevamente Komatchi se encerró en el granero pidiendo en todo momento que no fuera molestada. Lo cierto es que la anciana se consumía de curiosidad por ver tejer a Komatchi, por lo que una mañana se deslizó hasta la puerta y la descorrió apenas una rendija.

Ante el telar estaba una grulla tejiendo, una grulla blanca que tejía con sus propias plumas arrancadas, estaba cubierta de sangre y con las alas destrozadas, al sentirse descubierta la decadente ave lanzó un grito tan espantoso que atravesó toda la aldea y voló escapándose por una ventana, dejando el rastro de plumas ensangrentadas junto al telar. Kotaro corrió buscando a su esposa, siendo su madre quien le contara lo sucedido se dirigió al jardín encontrándola atrapada entre los matorrales, agonizando por la pérdida de sangre y las alas mutiladas. Kotaro; como en otro tiempo, la rescató para tan sólo observarla morir ahí mismo entre sus brazos.

Una vez terminado Shiomei fijo su mirada sobre la del Hyûga, el cual había desvanecido por completo su sonrisa y parecía más frío, serio y furioso que nunca.

- No lo tomes tan en serio, sólo era una broma. - Habló el pelirrojo sosamente.

Neji en ningún momento se movió, seguía tan colérico por lo que había escuchado que sentía unas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo, porque la connotación de tal historia sólo podía interpretarla como "Hinata-San será la grulla que utilizaré para mi propio beneficio" y por supuesto el insensato se disculpaba, pues sabía muy bien que el castaño había comprendido del todo la intención del relato.

- Sin importar lo sucedido, sigo siendo el guardián de Hinata-Sama. - Advirtió pausadamente y con tono gélido mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho. – No lo olvides.

- Lo sé muy bien, es por eso me desagradas tanto. - Contestó Shiomei con desprecio al tiempo que se retiraba.

Neji suspiró con ira, este encuentro le ponía los acontecimientos más claros, no podía permanecer obrando de la misma manera como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Su mente comenzó a despejarse y su decisión se forjó con determinación.

---

Hanabi permanecía alejada de la aglomeración del lugar, con su yukata lavanda y obi blanco el cual la hacía ver mayor de lo que aparentaba, con un tranquilo gesto aburrido y seco.

Al llegar Hiashi, las dos hermanas se acercaron al cabecilla y se inclinaron con respeto ante su exposición, el hombre las imitó de forma más adusta y continuó su andar para agradecer a los asistentes de la fiesta, no le tomó demasiado tiempo y al final permaneció junto a su hija menor con gran altivez.

- Otou-San... - Susurró Hanabi a su costado. - ¿En verdad permitirás que Onee-San sea desposada por aquel hombre…?

Hiashi permaneció mudo y con el ceño más fruncido de lo común, mientras Hanabi mordió su labio por su reacción. - Porque si eso pasa Onee-San pertenecerá a la familia Asano... ¿quién sucederá el Cl...?.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo convertirte en la Soke? - Preguntó con voz ronca adelantándose a la chica.

Hanabi miró a su padre por unos instantes, hasta que por fin habló. – Hai - Contestó decidida.

- Iie, elegí a Hinata.

- No habrá futuro para el Clan Hyûga con Onee-San como Soke.

Hiashi miró a la adolescente para estudiarla por su recio comportamiento, era demasiado determinada para desistir tan fácilmente.

- Si no puedes hacerlo por nuestra familia, nuestro porvenir... hazlo por mí. - Intervino Hanabi con semblante solicitante.

Hiashi desvió su cara con tenue suspiro, dispuesto a irse. - …Lo pensaré. - Y con la frase dicha, se retiró.

Hanabi sonrió sin vitarlo, poseía una pequeña esperanza para obtener el liderazgo del clan y eso la confortaba enormemente después de pasar cuantiosos días en la amargura y la decepción. Giró su cuerpo dispuesta para dirigirse a la congregación reunida, pero se topó con alguien más que la hizo retroceder.

Frente a ella, con aura imponente y gélido se encontraba Setsuna, que la miraba con su característica crudeza, le causó tanta aprensión y perturbación su presencia que retrocedió sin darse cuenta.

- Se... Setsuna... San... - Masculló con dificultad, recordando que volvía a hacer la misma acción de su hermana.

- ¿Sustituir a Hinata-Sama? ¿Tú? - Exclamó con aspereza y frialdad.

Hanabi se plantó pesadamente y con mirada desafiante. - ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué Onee-San debería hacerlo...? - Susurró con frustración y confusión mientras seguía retrocediendo. - ¿Por qué yo no, sí sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para el Clan...? - Y tras decir esto se marchó.

Setsuna se retiró conteniendo su misma expresión, fijando una rápida vista a las dos hermanas que desaparecían del lugar.

---

Hinata se dirigía a la parte este de la mansión, justo en dirección a su jardín, las horas habían pasado y lo invitados uno a uno se retiraban incluyendo a los Asano lo que le facilitaba la pretensión de quedar a solas, uno de los pocos gustos que podría cumplirse. A pesar de asimilar una y otra vez lo que siempre había tenido que ser su deber no podía desechar el sentimiento de infortunio que la embargaba con gran apremio en su pecho.

Al llegar al largo pasillo que daba acceso a la entrada del jardín bajó para posar sus descalzos pies sobre la hierba oscura. Hinata se acercó con lentitud al estanque, distraída al observarse así misma en el reflejo del agua, podía ver claramente sus hinchados ojos y su piel pálida relucir a la luz lunar.

Más miseria abrumó su pecho al notar que durante todo ese tiempo Neji la había estado evitando, resignado a los nuevos acontecimientos que habían desplazado sus vidas. Bajó su cabeza por la tristeza de tan inesperada separación, no sólo debía soportar el hecho de que había tenido la oportunidad de casarse con el hombre que más quería; aún si no le correspondía de la misma forma, sino que ahora se apartaba de ella y su rechazo era más eminente, innegable e indiferente que muchos años antes. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que nuevamente las lágrimas comenzarán a bordean su rostro desolado.

- Hinata-Sama.

Una masculina voz se escuchó cerca de la Souke que al identificarla se giró con prontitud, intentando ocultar todo el abatimiento y la debilidad dentro de la chica. De las sombras de las ramas que eran creadas por la negrusca noche emergía Neji, con una capa de color paja que lo cubría y la mochila que siempre solía llevar cuando tenía alguna misión fuera de Konoha. Al instante el Bouke estiró su mano.

- Onegai, necesito que le entregue esto a Hiashi-Sama. - Articuló con gran seriedad.

Hinata fijo su vista, observando una delgada carta en su mano, pero la chica no la tomó. - ¿Tte... te maarchass...?. - Logró apenas pronunciar.

- Hai - Aprobó Neji sin importancia, instantáneamente tomó la mano de Hinata y depositó el sobre en ésta.

Se inclinó brevemente y se dispuso a marcharse, pero en cuanto había avanzado unos cuantos pasos unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura, deteniéndolo. Neji se detuvo al instante y giró suavemente su rostro para enfrentar la mirada triste de su prima. - No puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo, por eso le pido que me suelte. - Solicitó el castaño con serenidad y paciencia.

Hinata movió la cabeza escondida de forma negativa, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, con lágrimas comenzando a bordear sus pestañas y la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¿O es que prefiere atarme a su propia voluntad? - Interrogó prudentemente, con ojos serenos y semblante templado.

Al escucharlo Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, al evocar aquel recuerdo de su infancia tan lejano la heredera aflojó su abrazo por la distracción de la rememoración.

- Déjeme ir.

Hinata suavizó su expresión a uno acongojado. Neji deseaba irse por propia voluntad y eso le causaba un gran desconsuelo que ya no podía ocultar a pesar de su esfuerzo. Hinata negó nuevamente por segunda ocasión, de forma más lenta y melancólica.

- Si regreso, sabrá que mi felicidad siempre fue el estar con usted, sí no... encontraré mi propia felicidad yo mismo. ¿Con eso no es más que suficiente para usted?

- ... Tori-Chan. - Susurró débilmente y con quebranto en sus níveos ojos sin que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar.

- Déjeme volar. - Neji tomó los brazos de la Souke con amabilidad retirándolos de su cuerpo y se inclinó sutilmente para besarle la frente con cordialidad y afecto en forma de despedida. - Sayounara, Hinata-Sama. - Murmuró cerca de su oído.

Hinata derramó las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos sin sentirlas siquiera surcar su piel pálida, desplomándose calladamente en su desbordante kimono.

El castaño retrocedió con prudencia, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás a pesar de escuchar sutiles lamentos a su espalda.

Hinata intentó caminar para seguirlo, pero sus piernas no respondía, abrió la boca al menos para suplicarle que volviera, pero de su garganta no salía ni un solo sonido y sus sollozos comenzaron a intensificarse por la frustración. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos lechosos haciendo que su vista se volviera borrosa, impidiéndole ver con claridad el cuerpo del muchacho que se perdía entre las sombras, entonces sus rodillas se flexionaron por la pesadumbre, se inclinó para ocultar su rostro que no paraba de llorar intentando aún en vano emitir la palabra "Neji" que se formaba sólo en los movimientos de sus labios, permaneciendo sobre la hierba durante el resto de la noche.

---

En su hogar, con abundantes velas encendidas colocadas en toda la habitación, reposaba el Uchiha en su cómodo escritorio, repasando una y otra vez todas aquellas pistas registradas durante las exhaustivas rondas colocadas en pilas sobre el mueble, expedientes y viejos rollos que caían desenvueltos y desordenados por el continuo registro de datos, hasta que alguien tocó su puerta. Con extrañeza acudió para abrir, distinguiendo el aura del inoportuno.

- Konban wa, Hyûga-San. - Saludó ligeramente malhumorado y con tono sarcástico.

- Debo saber dónde puedo encontrar a "esa" persona.

Sasuke calló por un momento, intentando comprender si acaso lo que había escuchado había sido un error. - ¿Qué has dicho...?

- Me escuchaste perfectamente la primera vez. - Contestó Neji con impaciencia e irritación.

Sasuke resopló con indiferencia, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se recargó en ella con vanidad. - ¿Crees que te lo diré así tan fácilmente? El que seamos compañeros en el mismo equipo no significa que haya olvidado nuestra rivalidad. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

- Me debes un favor y he venido a cobrarlo. - Contestó estoicamente el Hyûga.

- Y su precio es demasiado alto... no compartiré ese secreto con nadie, así que no intentes hacerte el chulo conmigo. - El Uchiha frunció sus cejas y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura comenzando a desesperarse con la obstinación de su compañero.

- Necesito esa información y no me detendré ante nada para conseguirlo... - Habló calmadamente con frialdad, cerrado sus puños con fuerza y tensando las venas que se encontraban alrededor de sus ojos para activar su Byakugan. – aún si tengo que matar a mí propio compañero aquí mismo.

El moreno meditó tranquilamente la expresión grave del Hyûga, comprendiendo la severidad de su amenaza. - ¿Tan desesperado estás?

Neji endureció su semblante con impaciencia, conservando la misma reserva, por lo que Sasuke lo tomó como una afirmación.

- Tiene esto que ver con el Clan Asano ¿verdad?

- Sabías todo lo que iba a pasar y aún así jamás dijiste una palabra. - Neji le dirigió una sombría mirada.

- Es cierto, pero hubiera sido peor.

_Flash Back_

_Ante la broma del Hantaakiraa Sasuke se irritó, bajando de la rama para interrogar a los desconocidos las razones de su aparición en los terrenos de Konoha, más que nada por rutina. Aterrizó hábilmente frente a ellos y los miró minuciosamente por la extrañeza que le provocaban._

_- Ohayou - Saludó Shiomei sin sorprenderse de la aparición de un ninja sobre su camino._

_Sasuke no dijo nada, pero seguía observando con determinación, sospechando que por sus vestimentas que los delataban estaban muy bien relacionados con las artes del Ninjutsu.__- ¿Cuáles son las razones que los traen a Konoha? - Preguntó el moreno con ligera indiferencia ante su desconfianza._

_- Venimos a ver a Hokage-Sama. _

_Ante esto Sasuke frunció su ceño.__- ¿Ver a Hokage-Sama? Lo dice como si realmente fuera tan sencillo. - Masculló con sarcasmo y Shiomei sonrió con descaro._

_- Es un asunto muy importante con el que confío que el Clan Hyûga no nos ha olvidado todavía._

_- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? - Preguntó Sasuke impaciente y con matiz curiosa en su voz._

_- Nosotros estamos aquí por un acuerdo de compromiso entre los herederos. – Tomó la palabra Akuma. – Desafortunadamente debíamos haber estado ayer pero como puede ver nos presentaremos hasta el día de hoy y tenemos mucha prisa en llegar para hablar con Tsunade-Sama de nuestra situación con el Clan Hyûga como ya le expliqué anteriormente.- Terminó de hablar Hanada._

_Fin del Flash Back _

- ¿Dónde está "él"? - Insistió el castaño con dureza.

- Primero respóndeme, todo este teatrito, toda esta determinación. ¿Es por ella... o por ti?

Neji mantuvo su mirada fija en los azabaches ojos del Uchiha quien comprendía toda la situación.

- En un principio era por mí... - Admitió Neji bajando su vista con lentitud. – pero ahora... es por Hinata-Sama. - Y al recordar el rostro de Shiomei y su relato la ira de apoderó de él. - No consentiré que alguien más indigno que yo se atreva a acercarse a Hinata-Sama y no condescenderé que sea utilizada ni mucho menos sufra una condición que no merece. El destino fue quien decidió nuestro futuro el día que nos conocimos. – Señaló con gran crudeza en su voz, con semblante imperturbable y los puños cerrados con decisión.

- ...Simplemente es mía por derecho de nacimiento.

Sasuke no dijo nada, permaneciendo en su misma posición y observando la determinante sentencia del Bouke, sonriendo ligeramente en sus adentros. - Después de esto... tendrás una gran deuda conmigo.

---

El amanecer se acercaba con lentitud, mientras entre los grandes árboles un estridente grito rompía el ambiente del calmado lugar haciendo que las aves volaran estrepitosamente de las copas frondosas de los árboles.

- ¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA!

Se quejaba Kiba, mientras el enorme Akamaru ladeaba graciosamente su cabeza como signo de confusión.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...? Por más que lo pienso no puedo comprenderlo. - Volvía a monologar el chico-perro con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre su cabeza por la frustración.

_Flash Back_

_Un día anterior, Kiba junto a Akamaru comían un par de takoyaki tranquilamente en un puesto ambulante por la avenida principal, disgustando de su bocado de pulpo el Chounin no pudo evitar escuchar un nombre conocido._

_- ¿…del Clan Hyûga? Bueno Señor, lo que sucede es que pronto habrá una boda. - Habló la delgada voz de una mujer joven._

_- Interesante... ¿Y puedo saber entre qué familias? - Preguntó una voz masculina._

_- Oh, no Señor, me temo que se ha equivocado. El Kekkonshiki es entre dos miembros de la misma familia; Hyûga Hinata y Hyûga Neji. ¿No le parece increíble? - Opinó la chica._

_- Yo diría que sí porque... soy yo quien debería casarse con Hinata-San._

_Al escucharlo Kiba se paralizó, haciendo que el trozo en su garganta se atorara y se lo pasara con dificultad, miró de soslayo sobre su hombro distinguiendo el rojo cabello de un joven que le daba la espalda._

_- ¡¿En serio?! - Exageró su voz la chica que parecía más interesada. - ¿ Y... qué piensa hacer ahora? _

_- Doumo arigatou por su preocupación, pero no puedo decirlo. _

_Al no oír nada más el Inuzuka se comió de un solo boca el resto del takoyaki y corrió en busca del extraño. Akamaru utilizó su olfato y siguieron su rastro que se movía con rapidez, caminaron rápidamente con disimulo, pero a pesar de que jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de darle alcance revelaron que su destino final no era otra sino la mansión Hyûga._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Me duele... la cabeza... - Gimoteó el shinobi al no saber lo que pasaba.

En ese instante Akamaru levantó su cabeza de forma alerta y con el pelo de su espalda ligeramente encrespada. Kiba se repuso instantáneamente de su antigua mueca tornando su rostro serio, se levantó y comenzó a trepar sobre las copas de los árboles con enorme sigilo, mientras Akamaru seguía el mismo camino de su amo sobre tierra. Después de recorrer un par de kilómetros Kiba bajó para ocultarse en un matorral, a esta distancia podía reconocer el aroma de aquel al que perseguía, al momento cuatro kunais se dirigieron a él por lo que con gran rapidez salió de su escondite.

- ¡¿Qué haces, baka?! - Gritó escandalizado y con gesto enfurecido.

- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? - Interrogó calmadamente Neji, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

- Akamaru y yo percibimos a un intruso, pero no pensaba que se tratara de ti. - Terminó de decir mientras Akamaru dio un ladrido para reafirmar las palabras del Inuzuka.

Neji no espero más y retomó su andar sin importarle la presencia de su compañero.

- Hey ¿a dónde vas?

El Bouke no respondió, ignorándolo por completo y ocasionando que Kiba se irritara. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas tan repentinamente? - Kiba avanzó siguiendo de cerca a Neji. - ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Hinata-Chan está bien…? ¡Contéstame!

Al no obtener respuesta el Inuzuka comenzó a perder la poca calma que ya poseía, por lo que se apresuró para colocar su mano sobre el hombro del castaño evitando que continuara. - ¿Hinata-Chan está bien? - Volvió a preguntar con semblante preocupado.

Neji resopló con desagrado y con un movimiento brusco se apartó del contacto de su compañero.

- Tan agradable como siempre... - Dijo Kiba de forma sarcástica y frunciendo ligeramente sus ojos, pero Neji se marchó dejando a una furioso Kiba que comenzó a seguirlo.

- No quieres decirme ¿eh? Entonces iremos a donde tú vallas. - Decretó el chico junto a Akamaru, pero el Bouke se detuvo imprevistamente.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes. - Manifestó con desagrado mientras clavaba sus fríos y calculadores ojos en el Inuzuka. - Sólo vas a estorbarme.

Ante esto Kiba gruñó ligeramente por el comentario y cuanto estaba apunto de protestar fue interrumpido.

- Además, necesito que cuides de Hinata-Sama por mí.

Kiba parpadeó por lo que había escuchado, miró a Neji aún confuso y no muy convencido, pero al ver su faz seria sonrió tenuemente por la clara muestra de confianza.

---

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Neji se marchara de Konoha. Ya en los lindes del país de Kusa se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo y aunque fuera un cualificado ninja, con un alto nivel, un largo historial de experiencia y una mente brillante debía admitir que sentía inquietud. Pero durante todo el largo tiempo que pasó recorriendo había sido suficiente para maquinar una estrategia que asegurara cada ventaja a su favor, aún cuando se detenía mientras comía y dormía; sólo lo suficiente para reponer fuerzas. Al reconocer el terreno se detuvo, a su lado un enorme can se acercó con el pelo erizado y dirigiendo sus diminutos ojos hendidos al frente.

Neji miró al perro aún sin poder creerlo, maldiciendo interiormente al dueño de aquel descomunal animal. Sabía que si no le daba una justificación lo suficiente racional para quedarse en la aldea, éste lo seguiría tercamente y a pesar de convencer a Kiba de permanecer en la villa no pudo evitar que realizara una acción que por demás no sabía con exactitud si era conveniente o desacertado. Y es que no era precisamente de que pensara que era un shinobi débil sino el hecho de involucrar a personas afines a su problema, pues aún no estaba seguro de lo que podría hallar para solucionarlo y no deseaba que alguien más pudiera intervenir provocando un mal resultado, puesto que la situación era ya delicada.

Neji volvió a observar al perro que se localizaba a su lado.

- Estamos en su territorio ahora. ¿Estás listo, Akamaru?

Akamaru respondió con un ligero bufido de sus enormes fauces y Neji activó su Byakugan.

Retomaron el paso y con gran cautela siguieron. El paisaje se tornó pedregoso y desaliñado, con sobresalientes rocas grises a sus alrededores, una escueta flora conformada de hiedras, secos matorrales y delgados árboles de lacónicas copas.

Después de cuatro horas al fin Neji visualizó a lo lejano aquel a quien había estado buscando durante más de tres largos días. A más de 15 kilómetros, con una escueta cabaña de madera de bambu vieja el lugar era rodeado siniestramente por algunas tumbas de las que sobresalía la tierra removida, con rústicas cruces de madera mohecida con las que eran encabezadas. Muy cerca de éstas permanecía un hombre de estatura mediana, a pesar de encontrarse sentado dando la espalda sobre un tronco en el suelo, podía advertirse el oscuro atuendo con desgastadas imágenes rojas, poseía el cabello profundamente negro y enmarañado por el continuo viento que soplaba, pero lo más extraño de él era que a pesar de la densa aura oscura que lo envolvía un reducido grupo de gorriones se postraban y volaban despreocupadamente a su entorno.

El Bouke avanzó con sigilo junto a Akamaru que no dejaba de gruñir entrecortadamente con la cabeza baja. Pero al faltar menos de cinco kilómetros el hombre postrado delante desapareció con una rapidez impresionante y surgiendo como una aparición a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de su cara, lo que hizo que el Hyûga centrara su atención al par de ojos del extraño. Centelleaban en un profundo color carmín, con tres extrañas y oscuras grafías en sus sangrientas pupilas, podía observarse con claridad que aquellas no eran más que lo ojos de un verdadero asesino: no era otro sino el mismo Uchiha Itachi.

No le dio oportunidad a Neji de actuar, simplemente lo tomo por el cuello y estaba a punto de romperlo cuando unos poderosos dientes estaba dispuestos a clavarse en la parte trasera de su hombro.

- ¡Hazlo Akamaru!

Rápidamente Itachi soltó al castaño y giró su cuerpo para detener con sus manos el hocico del enorme perro que con su gran peso hizo arrastrar sus pies por el arenoso suelo que desprendió una ligera nube de polvo. Akamaru gruñía rabiosamente, con los párpados totalmente abiertos y la saliva escurriendo de sus fauces con enorme ira, pero el moreno parecía no tomarle importancia a la amenaza del canino.

- No eres más que una simple carnada. - Habló roncamente y con el mismo semblante imperturbable.

Con gran destreza viró el tobillo izquierdo y doblo la rodilla derecha lo que hizo que con el impulso levantara impresionantemente a Akamaru por los aires, aprovechó la posición indefensa de éste para enterrar sus negras uñas en la piel sedosa del perro y con un movimiento de su cadera sus brazos rotaron para romper la fuerte quijada, haciendo que Akamaru soltara un estrepitoso aullido de dolor y cayera rodando pesadamente contra el suelo desigual a unos metros de distancia, estrellándose contra un árbol. En ese momento sintió una fuerte presión en el par de omoplatos de su espalda que crujieron extrañamente, pero no hubo contrición por lo que con fiereza lanzó una patada hacia atrás para golpear con su talón al atacante, pero éste la rechazó con un rápido giro de su antebrazo lo que como consecuencia impulsara su cuerpo para quedar frente a un hombre perteneciente al clan Hyûga, con sus característicos ojos nevados y la arterias a su contorno contraídas por el uso del Byakugan.

- ¡Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!

Neji comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de su oponente con cuatro puntos en su cuerpo, para después utilizar ocho y dieciséis tenketsu hasta continuar con los 64 finales, con creciente velocidad y precisión. Se encontraba ya en el último punto cuando de las mangas del apagado traje negro sobresalieron los filos de abundantes shurikens sujetadas en las hendiduras de sus dedos listas para clavarse en el torso del joven.

"Es demasiado rápido."

Neji se apartó súbitamente mientras el moreno lanzó las numerosas armas que caían como flechas directas sobre él, el Hyûga se agachó súbitamente para contorsionar el cuerpo y comenzó a girar con gran presteza apartando cada shuriken con la palma de sus manos y la planta de sus pies que se movían de un lado a otro a una aceleración impresionante, mientras miles de shurikens caían disparadas lejos de su objetivo. Pero antes de terminar una recia mano golpeo su rostro aferrándose a éste y hundiendo con dureza sus dedos; clavándose algunos shurikens tanto en su propio cuerpo como en el de Neji, con la velocidad con la que se había impulsado el Uchiha arrastró a Neji sobre la pétrea área que destrozó por completo su capa, dejando el rastro de su cuerpo ensangrentado en la tierra recién removida. El Hyûga repuso su concentración y con su mano derecha concentró su chakra nuevamente para golpear su pecho con el Jyuuken para intentar apartarlo y ocasionarle un gran daño en los nervios de sus corazón, pero una enorme kunai atravesó su mano enterrándola firmemente en el suelo, Neji apretó agudamente sus dientes para evitar exponer el dolor.

Sin esperar un segundo más Itachi tomó con brutalidad los cabellos cobrizos halándolos estrepitosamente para levantar su cabeza y obligarlo a mirarlo.

- Si mueves un sólo dedo, te mataré. - Habló en un susurro lento y mediático. Se encontraba profundamente iracundo a pesar de no aparentarlo, pues no sólo aquel Hyûga había conseguido golpearlo con dureza con lo que aún podía sentir cada golpe palpitante, sino que con aquella técnica empleada le impidió controlar su chakra a su antojo y realizar algún Jutsu en su contra.

Neji respiraba lentamente y con dificultad al sentir la presión de la rodilla de su adversario apoyada pesadamente en su estómago, soportando el arrollador dolor y penetración de la carne de una shuriken enterrada en su hombro que el Uchiha giraba con lentitud sin ninguna expresión en su semblante.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Preguntó Itachi de forma cruel y pausada, dispuesto a utilizar el Mangekyou no Sharingan para torturarlo ahí mismo, pero en su lugar Neji formó una ladina y socarrona sonrisa en su labios que no supo interpretar.

En ese momento una poderosa presión se clavó en el costado superior del brazo izquierdo del Akatsuki, en el que se derramó una gran cantidad de sangre que manchó su traje. A su flanco Akamaru que había adquirido un extraño color marrón; y quien no poseía ningún rastro de herida alguna, atravesaba y perforaba la piel que pulsaba por el dolor que los colmillos ligeramente ganchudos rasgaban los nervios a su paso, con las pesuñas apoyadas en su espalda rasguñándolo punzantemente e inmovilizándolo por el enorme peso postrado sobre Itachi.

- Ya te tengo. - Murmuró complacientemente Neji.

Al comprender la trampa del castaño, Itachi frunció sus tintos ojos con salvajismo y dureza.

– ¡Tú eras la verdadera carnada! – Gritó rabioso activando su Mangekyou con rencor, pero las fauces ejercieron mayor fuerza lo que hizo contraer el rostro de Itachi.

Con habilidad el descomunal can saltó junto al cuerpo del Akatsuki, sacudió acerbamente su cabeza al cielo y justo cuando comenzaba a ceder el agarre sus pupilas se dilataron por la concentración del chakra en su organismo, su cuerpo se contrajo para formar una gran masa parda y se lanzó con una titánica fuerza. Itachi se increpó, los extraños emblemas de sus ojos habían dejado de girar, reuniendo todas sus energías para rebatir la colisión con tan sólo la mano que se encontraba sana.

El Bouke se levantó con dificultad, a pesar de haber sido menos de un segundo había recibido el ataque del moreno y sostenía su cabeza oprimiéndola forzudamente.

A su alrededor todo se encontraba oscuro, tenues sombras se movían a su alrededor y frente a él como una blancuzca mancha se hallaba sentado el cuerpo de su padre en una desconcertante posición, con una yukata completamente blanca, los ojos fantasmales abiertos de par en par y su faz distorsionada de horror. Intentó acercarse, pero en cuanto estiró su mano sus miembros comenzaron a reducirse, se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que se había transformado en un niño. Los espectros se acercaron a él y lo sujetaron inmovilizándolo al instante. Y lo que sentía no se comparaba en nada a cualquier dolor antes experimentado, soportó cómo su frente ardía frenéticamente, una gran punzada le atravesaba la cabeza como si fuera a partirla en dos, sus pupilas se agitaban frenéticamente mientras la herida escocía en su piel enrojecida que sangraba interiormente en una svástica y un grito estremecedor inundó el oscuro paisaje. Impotente sin poder soltarse el pequeño Bouke se retorcía de dolor y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a surcar su piel, pero el pinchazo se incrementó con violencia hasta llegar a su cerebro y el dolor se volvió indiscutiblemente insoportable estremeciendo cada nervio de su cuerpo que se hincharon en su piel joven, dando a relucir cada vena abultada que lo hacía lucir grotesco.

Aún de pie, Neji respingó frenéticamente por la torturante faena que no cesaba y se desprendió la bandana de su frente con desesperación. Incinerándole la cabeza, sus manos presionaron las sienes para intentar en vano despejar su frente de la aguda palpitación.

En el cielo Akamaru aulló agudamente, mientras su cuerpo caía torpemente por el raudo ataque. Sus patas no soportaron su propio peso y se desplomó desfallecido, con el hocico abierto y su pelo se tornó a su usual color crema. Itachi descendía lentamente, su cabello revuelto ocultaba sus ojos y la sangre que brotaba de su destrozado brazo caía como lluvia. Debajo de él se hallaba el Hyûga que se crispaba de dolor, sin darse cuenta del gran peligro en el que se encontraba, pero sorprendentemente su percepción lo alertó sustrayéndolo del hipnotismo y aún con el sofocante aturdimiento miró al Uchiha con cólera. El viento sopló y el azabache cabello se apartó del rostro de Itachi, mostrando sus fríos ojos rojos decididos a acabar con su enemigo.

Fue entonces que Neji al observar esa mirada una visión se apoderó de su mente; Hinata se encontraba parada frente a él, con el rostro adornado de una dulce sonrisa, sus albinos ojos resplandecientes de felicidad y su apacible voz entonó un "Okaeri nasai, Neji" de sus labios sonrientes.

Instantáneamente las blancas retinas se estremecieron con decisión, una gran cantidad de chakra se desplegó instantáneamente por el lugar mostrando un monumental símbolo del yingyang reflejado en los pies del shinobi y un gritó resonó proveniente de su garganta. Saltó precipitadamente para enfrentarse al moreno que ya se encontraba listo y pronto un tronador ruido se apoderó del paisaje.

Los dos hombres se estrellaron estrepitosamente y rápidamente se separaron para tomar una mejor distancia.

Neji exhausto cayó arrodillado al suelo ya sin fuerzas, sintiendo que podría desfallecerse ahí mismo, respirando con gran dificultad, mientras el Uchiha erguía su postura irrebatible, pero tan sólo al dar un paso, una gran masa de sangre salió de la boca de Itachi que formó un asqueroso charco teñido. Ya no sólo tenía que preocuparse por la enorme herida en su brazo que se desangraba avivadamente sino también por la que había causado su adversario dentro de su cuerpo que se abría desgarrando sus tejidos.

- Esto no me sirve... ¡sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo...! – Expresó iracundo Neji levantándose de la superficie.

A pesar de que había conseguido que el Akatsuki cayera en la engaño que había preparado; utilizando una replica del can le hizo pensar que Akamaru lo entretendría para darle la oportunidad de atacarlo por sorpresa, pero lo que en realidad había pasado es que se había arriesgado a convertirse en la distracción del asesino para darle una oportunidad a Akamaru de inmovilizarlo, así podría interrogarlo con mayor facilidad pero, su plan lo había llevado más lejos que lo que había predispuesto. Harto de la situación Neji se acercó con prudencia a Itachi que ya se había incorporado amenazante.

- Sólo una persona en este mundo tendrá el privilegio de matarme. - Silbó hosco, limpiándose con su mano los rastros de la sangre que se pegaban a sus labios. – Y ese no eres tú.

- Escucha maldito... - Seguía hablando Neji con la respiración cortante y el semblante encrespado. – No eres en absoluto importante para mí... no me interesa convertirte en un cadáver...

Un silencio se adueño del lugar mientras se miraban fijamente, estudiando seriamente la condición del otro por un largo rato, hasta que Neji giró su cuerpo con dificultad para acercarse a Akamaru. Itachi lo siguió con la mirada clavada.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí?

Neji no contestó a pesar de haber escuchado perfectamente la pregunta del moreno, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Akamaru con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos, revisando atentamente sus heridas comprobando que aún se encontraba con vida y que sólo se encontraba inconsciente.

- Arigatou... - Murmuró con voz sumamente débil, colocando su mano herida en el suave pelaje que acarició en forma de agradecimiento por su esfuerzo a pesar de no haber sido el propio Inuzuka.

Neji se reincorporó recuperando su expresión templada. - Dime todo lo que sepas del exilio el Clan Asano.

Ahora fue Itachi el que no respondió, sus ojos retornaron a su original color negro y se sentó en el tronco caído en el que hace unos momentos había estado, presionado con su mano la herida sangrante de su hombro. - Ese nombre esta tachado en Konoha. ¿Cómo es que te has enterado de ellos?

- Regresaron - Respondió Neji vendando su mano atravesada con un retazo de su traje, la cual había quedado insensibilizada y paralizada. – Y no hay ningún tipo de registro que explique su repentina desaparición.

Itachi suspiró ligeramente irritado, con los ojos amenazantes y duros en forma de reproche. - Konoha tiene demasiados secretos, al igual que sus pobladores.

- Eso significa que sabes perfectamente lo que pasó con ellos ¿cierto? - Preguntó Neji cada vez más interesado.

El Uchiha viró sus pupilas para fijar su mirada en la de Neji, imperturbable y sereno abrió su boca para hablar roncamente. - Estuve ahí mismo.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Shakkin: Deuda

Akuma: Literalmente significa "demonio", puede encontrarse a éste personaje descrito propiamente como Satanás o Lucifer ya que es considerado la personificación del mal y la oscuridad. También se le atribuye a otro monstruo que es una criatura terriblemente maligna y con una cabeza enorme que vuela a través de los cielos con ojos flameantes trayendo mala suerte a quien lo ve (de ahí se atribuye la broma de Kobayashi quien lo considera exactamente como este monstruo) y se le conoce con el nombre de Toori Akuma que significa "pájaro demonio" o Ma.

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Ojii-San: Abuelo. Entiéndase que es muy diferente del Oji-San (tío).

Kitsune no shison: El linaje de los zorros.

Ikebana: Es el arte del arreglo floral y significa "flor viva colocada", también se conoce como kadô (el camino de las flores).

Hanaya: Florería

Camelia: Su nombre japonés es Tsubaki y éste posee un intenso color rojo sangre, el arbusto en sí significa "Hermosura" y "Belleza perfecta", la flor roja de dicho arbusto significa "Reconocimiento" y "Eres un encanto", pero también es una flor con connotaciones negativas en el antiguo Japón, esta simbología viene esencialmente por la forma en la que sus flores secas; que se endurecen y toman un color pardo, caen al suelo produciendo un golpe seco que sugiere el de una cabeza cortada al tocar el suelo. Shikamaru usa estos calificativos como un juego de palabras para retomar y expresar los sentimientos de apreciación (la belleza, la ascensión de nivel y la personalidad) y de desestimación (el humor inconsistente) que posee su compañera.

Hantaakiraa: Cazador de asesinos

Kyaputen: Capitán

Onikeiji: Investigador, interrogador

Haori: Chaqueta corta de algo más de ¾ que se lleva sobre el kimono a modo de abrigo. Se cierra por delante mediante un cordón y puede ser de tela simple o guateada. En muchas ocasiones suele llevar el emblema familiar.

Sugoi: Expresión de asombro, también puede decirse "sugei".

Sayounara: Adiós

Takoyaki: Un ravioli esférico rebozado, básicamente compuesto con relleno de pulpo y colocado atravesado en una largo palillo de madera con usualmente entre tres y cuatro unidades.

Kekkonshiki: Ceremonia de matrimonio

Kusa: Es el nombre por el que se conoce el País de la Hierba y su Villa Oculta.

Jyuuken: Es la técnica del "golpe suave".

Mangekyou no Sharingan: Se puede traducir como "Ojos giratorios del kaleidoscopio" y es el cuarto y último nivel del Sharingan.

Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou: Significa "Mano de las ocho divinidades, sesenta y cuatro palmas" y es una técnica maestra de la rama principal del clan, y que la mayoría son incapaces de usar debido a la forma física y la coordinación que requiere tener y ante todo a la escasez de Byakugan tan avanzados como el de Neji, capaz de ver los tenketsus con suficiente claridad como para golpearlos. En base a esto, esta técnica consiste en atacar los mencionados tenketsus de forma sucesiva y continuada, empezando por dos y creciendo en potencias de dos hasta los 64 puntos, acabando con un impacto de Juuken. El efecto, en lugar de impedir el paso de chakra a alguna extremidad como en el caso de los impactos estandar a los tenketsus, es el de prevenir la generación del mismo al "bloquear" todas las vías importantes del sistema circulatorio de chakra.

Tenketsu: Puntos vitales o agujeros de chakra

Okaeri Nasai: Es una expresión de "Bienvenido a casa" dicha de manera muy formal y educada.

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Al fin pude representar a Hinata; ya lo había hecho con Neji que representa un halcón y a Sasuke que para mí es un lobo negro, por lo que fui feliz al por fin poner a Hinata como la grulla, aunque tal vez a muchos no les convenza. No sé por qué pero siempre hago comparaciones de personas que conozco con animales como mis amigos y mis familiares llamándoles de esa manera (tengo amigos tigres, mapaches, gatos, gallos y familiares lobos, carneros o perezosos), pero ya estoy divagando y sólo quisiera comentar que Hinata para mí es la imagen de la "elegancia" lo que la hace valida para personificar a la hermosa ave, además de poseer muchos atributos de las grullas, además físicamente tiene similitudes con ésta. La grulla representa la longevidad (como primer aspecto a reconocer según la connotación que se le tiene en Japón), la grulla en el mundo rural japonés juega un papel similar al de un perro guardián, vigilando corrales y viveros (aquí tiene que ver Hina porque es la heredera del clan y quien se encargará de preservarlo), demostrando mil veces valor, capacidad defensiva, cariño y lealtad (características que pienso posee), cualidades que le han valido ser considerada como un animal protector de la familia y portador de buena suerte.

Al clan Asano los represento como el Clan de los zorros, al principio iban a representar a los lobos pero pienso que ya son personificados por el clan Uchiha (el clan Inuzuka son para mí una manada de perros salvajes) los cuales los zorros y los lobos son de la misma familia canina, me habría gustado representar a los Asano como aves pero el Clan Hyuga ya los simboliza e incluso pensé en insectos pero por supuesto ya estaban los Aburame.

Kitsune, me parece que empiezas a divagar el origen de tus ideas...

Con respecto a la historia de la grulla déjenme decirles que hice lo mejor que pude para ser fiel a la historia a pesar de haber omitido ciertas partes del cuento y sucesos que son muy interesantes. Existe también otra versión muy parecida; donde según Amparo Takahashi, se trata de un anciano que libera una grulla presa de una trampa; aparece después una niña que se queda con los ancianos, empieza a tejer hasta hacerlos ricos, una noche descubren la naturaleza de la niña y ya no puede seguir ayudándoles. Se convierte de nuevo en grulla y se aleja volando.

Sé que siendo mexicana utilicé un modismo español (- No quieras hacerte el "chulo" conmigo) pero no pude evitarlo, no había otra manera que sonara tan genial además adoro esa frase en el Anime y a Sasuke le queda muy bien el de decirlo.

Y sólo para terminar quiero decir: **¡Neji-Kun es un cabrón!.** (Kitsune con las manos en forma de "V" levantadas al cielo).

Como Neji tenía que buscar información y rearmar el rompecabezas pues me encantó escribir esta parte, además debía hacer gala de su posición y su talento como Anbu y como es un genio pues realmente fue estimulante para mí convertirlo en una especie de investigador, bueno, después de todo Neji perteneció al escuadrón de los interrogadores (según en mi fanfic) así que me parece lo más coherente... además de que es un manipulador, ju,ju,ju.

**Agradecimientos:**

Hola, hola, nuevamente agradezco todos sus reviews. ¿Qué tal¿les ha gustado el capítulo?... y sobre todo ¿les ha gustado la pelea de Neji y Akamaru contra Itachi?. Por favor escríbanme por que realmente me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre esta contienda además de saber quién es su personaje secundario favorito.

**Misado Kat chan: **Ju,ju,ju cachondos… pues tal vez si, la verdad un poco, auqneu ahora no se como podría describir con exactitud su relación... Muchas gracias por tus cometarios de esperar, eso me hace feliz porque siempre me piden que me apresure y eso me estresa porque también tengo muchas tareas que debo hacer, gracias y espero que este capítulo no te halla decepcionado.

Besos y abrazos.

**Hina-Nat:** Oha, oha Hina-San. Me alegro que sigamos comunicándonos. Y sí tenías razón, el titulo anterior era porque los Asano son el clan de los zorros, además de que se clararon muchas dudas sobre su aparición. Espero ye halla agradado el capítulo y sigas adelante con tu fic.

Gámbate!

Te mando besos y abrazos.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o** Nekoi-Chan, que gusto es poder leer tus reviews en mi fic, me animan y te considero una buena escritora por lo que siempre tomo en cuenta tu opinión¡espero sigas adelante con tu fic!.

Con lo que dices de la carta de Shino en lo personal creo que esa versión que leíste me parece demasiado agresivo e impulsivo para una persona tan temple como Shino, y esta nueva carta (es que rescribí el capítulo por algunos detalles que no m satisfacían) me parece que describe totalmente los sentimientos de Shino sin afectar su personalidad por la que espero me digas qué te parece. Con lo de Kakashi y Sakura pues que decir sino que los dos son muy monos juntos, los cierto es que odio a Sakura pero cuando hace pareja con Kakashi me encanta, además como se supone ha crecido ya debe ser más madura y eso me da muchas ventajas para escribir sobre ella. La relación que poseen me parece que es muy madura (bueno, eso es lo que yo pretendo) porque creo que están en una situación en la que deben tomar muy en serio las consecuencia que tal vez puedan llegar a surgir, deben estar muy consientes de su relación (o al menos yo siempre que leo un fic de ellos siempre los dos se comportan muy infantiles y creo que tomando una actitud así no podrían estar juntos) y lo que mencionas del Neji a secas pues se me ocurrió de momento... ju,ju,ju. Que lindos son Neji y Hinata, disfruto mucho escribir fics de ellos. ¿En serio te gustó el discurso de Naruto de su persona amada, a mi me pareció un poco cursi, .ju,ju,ju... no tengo remedio... pero es que a Naruto no puedo ponerlo con nadie porque siento que no quedan. Y sí, todos me dijeron que querían más de lo que pasaba entre Neji y Hinata en su habitación, ya pasara algún día.

Y adoro tus reviews largos, así que en la próxima no te preocupes y expláyate todo lo que quieras decirme, ya sea bueno o malo que para eso siempre se aprende. Espero sigamos en contacto, te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

**Solilyzz** Bueno, ya salieron los nuevos personajes que tomaran prestada un poco de atención, me ha agradado esta familia pues son la fusión de los personajes que más me gustan de un manga de samuráis, apenas llegaron y ya hicieron estragos por todos lado... y eso que todavía faltan muchas más cosas por pasar.

Espere te halla gustado este capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**Rikuchan:** Graciaa por tus comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja), amo el NejiHina y pues como antes casi no había fics de ellos pues debuté como escritora de fics lo que me ha hecho hacer más... puedes encontrarlos en mi profile (sólo debes hacer clic en mi nick y te llevará ahí), hasta abajo encontraras todos los fics que he hecho o si no puedes checar mi comunidad que tiene más d 40 fics de Neji y Hinata... chécalo en la sección de My Community que está en mi profile.

Muchas gracias por topmar tu tiempo en este modesto fis, hasta pronto y espero no te halla desilusionado este capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

**krissel majere:** Déjame decirte que el miserable FF no publico el review que te había enviado... y lo peor es que no puedo volver a escribirte otro porque no me deja... es el destino... no me llevo bien con la tecnología.

Bueno como a mí no me pareció correcto lo de Shino pues volví a rescribir el capítulo y creo que esta carta conserva muy bien las intenciones de Shino sin perder su personalidad por lo que me siento satisfecha, como salió Itachi al final espero no te halla desilusionado su aparición... en lo personal a mi me encantó escribir esta parte aunque fue un poco difícil idear una estrategia que la menos pudiera darle ventaja a Neji ya que Itachi es la crema y nata de los shinobis, pero tampoco quería que Neji quedara como un debilucho por lo que fue un poco inconsistente la pelea¿cómo lo ves tú?. Y viva la pareja de Kakashi y Sakura, esos dos me encantan, y pues Sasuke.., ay tengo planes escabrosos para él, ju,ju,ju.

Todos los momentos HinaNeji me encantan, aunque hay unos que me gustan más que otrosy pues unos de esos son cuando se ponen apasionados, ju,ju,ju soy una puerca que los pervierte.

Espero sigas escribiendo tu fic, hasta la proxima, besos y abrazos.

**RuByShAdOw** Oh¿cómo podría olvidarme de mi queridísimo fic de Hansoku el cual ha hecho que conozca a tantas personas que comparten mi gusto?. No... definitivamente no pienso dejarlo tan fácilmente y menos botarlo, aunque a veces por fuerza mayor no puedo seguirlo tan constante como yo quiero. Loo de menospreciarme pues, es que soy demasiado perfeccionista y siempre quiero más de lo que ya he hecho... ju,ju,ju soy desesperante por ello.

Ya veo que amas el KakashiSakura, bueno, es que los dos juntos son perfectos y Kakashi está tan sólo como Sakura... bueno ya sabes... los dos se acompañan. Lo del rechazo es poque como Sakura aún es menor de edad pues podrían tener problemas por ello, no sólo en lo que respecta a lo moral sino es todo un trasfondo de repercusión por parte de la sociedad que siempre se deja llevar por lo aparente, aunque no es algo que sea digamos muy serio. Bueno, los momentos de ellos dos los alargue en el capítulo 7 que volví a escribir, espero te hallan gustado y este capítulo también.

Ah, Neji y Hinata como sufren en este capítulo.

Nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**Lizirien** Ju,ju,ju... lo siento por ser tan largos mis capítulo, pero como me esplyo demasiado pues me dejo llevar y quedan a, además de que yo también quedo con los ojos rojos por escribirlos.

Y bueno, al fin algo de Shika e Ino, aunque es muy ligero explica un poco como comenzó su relación el cual al ideal en la cabeza me parece interesante y expectante... Ju,ju,ju, sobre todo los planes que ya les tengo preparados así que muy pronto habrá más de ellos.

Sin más que decir me despido, besos y abrazos.

**Dark Rinoa-chan:** Como puedes ver al fin se sabe (un poco) de quines son los Asano, espero no te halla decepcionado aunque aún faltan más cosas por revelarse. Como me habías pedido la historia de Setsu pues te complací creandola, y déjame decirte que me encantó, creo que eso lo hizo más misterios, se me figura un Itachi pero limitadísimo, y lo del encuentro de Hina y Setsu pues déjame decirte que el hecho de que un hombre encuentre un chupetón es sumamente vergonzoso ( y eso lo tome porque un maestro con el que tenía una relación un poco pesada me descubrió).

Creo que este capítulo es una bomba y hasta pienso que mi estilo cambió radicalmente, ni siquiera yo misma lo rencoroso pero igualmente me gusto (aunque me pareció un poco impulsivo) y lo de Shino no puedo decirlo aún pero creo que sorprenderá a uno que otro (o eso espero yo).

Gomen na pero no puedo evitarlo, soy demasiado exagerada, ju,ju,ju intentaré ya no despreciarme ni maldecir mi calidad de escritura que tanto me autocritico.

Espero sigamos en contacto, besos y abrazos.

**DaRk NeKo HyUuGa InO** Gracias por tus comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja). Déjame primero que nada felicitándote, que aguante mujer, hasta las 7 de la mañana... me parece toda una hazaña el haber leído los larguísimos capítulos que son extendidísimos... creo que ni yo podría hacerlo.. ju,ju,ju.

Espero que este capítulo halla resuelto algunas dudas y no te hallas decepcionado.

Besos y abrazos.

**Andrew:** Ju,ju,ju ¿desliz...? Jamás lo había pensado así (Kitsune maquinando diabólicamente) y no eres la primera persona que me lo dice. Com vez ya actualice, espero hallas disfrutado el capítulo y siga a la altura de tus estándares.

Chaito, besos y abrazos.

**Nihmue:** Nihmue-San¿cómo has estado?. Creo que este capítulo ha dado un gran giro a la historia, espero halla sido de tu agrado y si no dímelo con toda sinceridad. Gracias por tus comentarios y apoyos, en verdad me animan a seguir, espero poder incluir un poco más del KakashiSakura, aunque por ahora no puedo (toda la atención se la están robando los Hyûga).

Nos vemos y espero sigamos en contactos, abrazos y besos.

**Hyuuga-Megumi** Gracias por tus comentarios, me esforcé mucho en el 7 capítulo y a muchos les ha gustado por lo que me siento bien por ello. Como me había pedido un conflicto entre Setsu y Neji pues, al cliente lo que pida, además me encanta ver a dos tipos fríos echando indirectas entre ellos, es divertidísimo, ju,ju,ju. (Si, mátense, mátense) yyy por supuesto no me aburren tus comentarios, ya te había dicho que no lo hacían y por el contrarios me agradaban, es más, extraño las aventuras de Chibi-Neji, eran encantdoras y geniales.

Espero te la hallas pasado bien en USA, y me cuentes exactamente a donde fuiste.

Hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos.

**Nayuki-chan** Ju,ju,ju, si, soy una tardona, pero es que tenía demasiadas cosa que hacer y no tenía ni los medios ni el tiempo.

Me ncantó como describiste a los Hyûga, ju,ju,ju Hinata de babosita y Neji es un torpe. Bueno, lo del beso próximamente se sabrá, ju,ju,ju (como me gustaría ver tu expresión cuando te enteres). Con lo de la pareja Sasuke/Sakura pues mi mente está más que abierta para cualquier lista de justificaciones que debas decirme a favor de esta pareja, soy de mente abierta.

Felicidades porque tienes al margen de tus dedos la ventaja que te proporciona la magia d la tecnología y la comunicación, que bueno que te gustan mis capítulos largos, ya por ahí alguna personas se quejan porque les quedan rojos los ojos de leerlas, ju,ju,ju.

Gamabate, Nayuki-Chan. Puedes terminar tu fic y cuando aparezca me encantará leerlo... espero te halla gustado este capítulo, además de que incluí un poco de Sjika/Ino que me parecieron perfectos de acorde con su personalidad y edad, esos dos me encantan juntos.

Con lo de Entre espejos rotos pues, a pesar de que ya tengo estructurado el capítulo algo m pasa que no puedo continuarlo... me falta esa fibra de miseria con la que debo inspirarme para escribir... espero que muy pronto puedo publicarlo.

Sin más que decir me despido esperando que sigamos en contacto, besos y abrazos.

**NarutoandHinata** Gracias por tus comentarios, como puedes ver ya actualice y no tarde mucho. Espero te halla gustado este capítulo y n te halla decepcionado. Chaito, besos y abrazos.

**Rin Tsuki** Gracias por tus cometarios, yo también adoro el Neji/Hina... son perfectos juntos... y aunque no me molesta en absoluto el Ita/Hina (es más, me gusta esa pareja) por ahora no se me ocurre nada para hacer un fic de ellos dos... espero me puedas dar algunos.

Espero no te halla decepcionado este capítulo, ya que me parece te gusta mucho Itachi, me encantó escribir este personaje, aunque me preocupa un poso la pelea de Neji e Itachi, espero me digas lo que piensas.

Chaito y hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos.

**Eva's Black Wing** Bueno, ya actualice y espero te halla gustado este capítulo como lo ha hecho hasta ahora mi fic. Pronto los hilos se están moviendo, y me centraré un poco más en Neji y sus sentimientos, ju,ju,ju ¡date cuenta Neji! . Hasta pronto, besos y abrazos (me encanto la intervención de Neji en tu review).

Neji: Mmm…

Ju,ju,ju, anata wa dobe desu (eres un torpe)

**hoshi-chan:** Que sinceridad, te felicito por ello y no vallas a perderla. Gracis por tus comentarios, debe ser difícil leer un fic en el que no te gustan los personajes relacionados por lo que siento halagada. Con respecto a tu comentario de Neruto y Sasuke, a pesar de que ye lo había pensado antes no he tenido la oportunidad de que aparecieran unas pequeñas insinuaciones, ju,ju,ju. Espero poder hacer aunque no prometo que valla a trascender a algo más.

Sin más me despido, besos y abrazos.

**Yonmara:** Ah… ¿eres mi conciencia…?. Lo digo porque al leer tu fic me di cuenta que nos parecemos mucho (con respecta a los gustos de las parejas de Neji y Hina, yo también adoro ver sufrir a Neji) y sobre todo tus grandes analogías de lo podría suceder en la historia, me gustó muchísimo leer cada probabilidad, tienes muy buenas ideas y te felicito por ello... muy buenas.

El primero es muy redituable, pero para ese entonces Neji ya debe tener muy en claro sus sentimientos y pues creo que eso haría que la escena se colocara en un capítulo posterior.

El segundo me fascinó, aunque no son los planes que tengo para Hanada-Akuma. No me gustaría centrar demasiado la idea de un desamor porque siempre es complicado... yo prefiero otro tipo de complot... ju,ju,ju los Hyûga son unos desgraciados.

Ah el tercero me dejó con los ojos abiertos, com ves han sucedido las cosas que decías... a excepción de lo de Neji estar comprometido con Hanabi... y la verdad no me gustaría usarlo porque en un fic en ingles del cual me hablaron sucede eso mismo (Que Hana se convierte en la soke y ponen a Neji como su prometido) por lo que no quisiera tomar una idea ya planteada de la cual conozco su existencia, pero en lo personal me parece más que lógico.

El cuarto es muy interesante, Hinata demostrando superioridad a Neji, creo que eso lastimaría muchísimo el orgullo del chico... que divertido, a pesar de esto me parece un poco improbable ya que en mi fic manejo a Hinata muy frágil... hasta ahora como va su personalidad no creo que tenga la determinación de hacer algo así... aunque me encantaría y para rematar Setsu imponiéndole la marca de la frente, eso esta perfecto.

Y precisamente por lo mismo que tú piensas que Neji se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos sería rompiendo el compromiso y darle un nuevo orden a sus preferencias (¿cómo que prefieres el rango que a Hinata..., baka).

Con respecto a la creación de Setsuna, para mi es mi mejor personaje, a pesar de ser seco se involucra mucho en la, historia a pesar de su personalidad introvertida y austera. Setsu es genial porque se involucra con los personajes sin trascender más allá en las escenas y sin embargo deja una huella a su paso es genial para casi cualquier situación.

Gracias por tus comentarios, le has dado al clavo en algunos aspectos, muchos lectores cuando me escribes no habían podido visualizar un posible futuro mediante los hechos por lo que seguiré esforzándome por seguir escribiendo bien este fic, por lo que me despido, besos y abrazos y sígueme escribiendo, me interesa mucho tus comentarios.

**Kenha:** Gracias por tus comentarios, son muy valiosos y apremiantes por el gran valor que le das a este humilde fic, lo agradezco.

¿Disculpas por un humilde comentarios sólo porque es tarde?. Jamás, no tengo el derecho de tal autoridad que me confieres, soy yo quien debería agradecerte por tomar tu valioso tiempo y gastarlo en mí. No necesito explicaciones para ello, publico mi fic para todas a aquellas personas que desean leerlo y me gratifica ver que agrade a tantas personas como a ti. Muchas gracias, Kenha-San.

Y solo espero que este capítulo no te halla decepcionado, pues me dijiste ternura entre los do protagonistas pero los acontecimientos han hecho que se distancien y hasta rompan la relación que llevaban... pero todo es para el bien de la pareja y la madurez y fortalecimiento de dicha relación.

Nuevamente gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos.

**ayane:** Yo también a doro al frío Neji, es la actitud que más me encanta de él... después le sigue cuando se comporta orgullosos y arrogante, ju,j,ju. Neji es genial. Espero te halla gustado el capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**Yamanaka Neko:** Gracias por tomar tu tiempo en enviarme un correo, me encantó abrirlo y darme cuenta que se trataba de un comentario. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, creo que más que un fic parece una novela... demasiado problemático la historia,ju,ju,ju. El NejiHina es el que me parece más lógico y coherente de las parejas en Naruto, por eso me gusta mucho, Hinata es una chica muy tierna (lo cierto es que a mí me encantaría tener una hermana así) y Neji es de los personajes fríos y arrogantes pero que tiene una razón por la cual es así... me parece un personaje genial, se puede decir que soy fan de los dos Hyûgas y hasta de más (como Hanabi y los gemelos, Hiashi y Hizashi).

Neji permaneciendo tanto tiempo con Hinata cómo podría no enamorarse de ella, sus personalidades s e complementan perfectamente y cubren aquellas deficiencias que posean, juntos son perfectos, aunque tienes razón por lo que dices de la paliza que le dio Neji... Hina le tiene pavor a ese chico, me centraré en ello, la verdad yo n creo que Hiashi le importe mucho eso de que supiera que Neji intentó asesinar a Hina... ya ves como lo tomó cando vio a Neji en las peleas de Konoha... como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque estoy segura de que está muy consiente de este suceso.

Y Naruto es un baka... por no enamorarse de Hinata y porque ni siquiera se da cuenta... un completo torpe y baka... El Kakashi/Sakura me parece muy redituable, para mí Sakura es una niña infantil que tiene extrañas fijaciones y obsesiones (amor por un chico que jamás le hace caso y una segunda personalidad... eso ya es alarmante) por eso me parece muy bien juntarla con el sereno Sensei, el cual me parece en apariencia sólo irresponsable, pero sumamente maduro, después de todo lo que ha pasado siempre ha poseído cierta concientización en sus seres queridos. Bueno, aquneue Hiashi, Hanabi y Sasuke lo he mantenido en cierta escaleta, aunque ya es hora de que cambien debido a las circunstancias que se presentan... sobre todo Sasuke quien aún es muy joven...

Espero te halla gustado este capítulo, seguiré esforzándome para que permanezca en tus estándares de gusto.

Sin más me despido, besos y abrazos.


	9. Zemetsu: Los sentimientos que afloran

**Notas de la Autora:**

Oha, oha Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune trayéndoles el noveno capítulo de Hansoku. Esta vez he decidido que los capítulos ya no serán tan largos, así ya no me frustraré tanto en escribirlos y podrán salir con mayor continuidad.

Se resuelven más incógnitas del Clan Asano y otras dudas que tal vez hayan surgido en la historia. Aún me llama la atención que nadie me haya preguntado de que si Sasuke sabe el paradero de Itachi, por qué no fue a despedazarlo… aunque creo que muchos se imaginaron alguna razón que por demás ya compartimos sobre la relación que tienen esos dos. No importa, aquí les doy mi versión de la decisión de Sasuke.

Ay, creo que he exagerado la historia, que capítulo tan difícil de escribir… tan difícil y complicado… ¿por qué no me concentré sólo en la relación de Neji y Hinata…? Espero me den su opinión, sea buena o mala.

PD. Siento mucho el enorme atraso. (Kitsune se prepara para hacerse el seppuku)

**Dedicatoria:**

Ahí lo tienes Tanuki-Chan, el noveno capítulo terminado… gracias por leer mi fic, sé que fue un gran esfuerzo leerlo nuevamente porque la verdad está muy denso y algo cansado…

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku: **

**La Forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 9**

**Zemetsu: Los sentimientos que afloran**

Durante esa tarde Hanabi se reconfortó practicando los movimientos nuevos que Hiashi le había estado enseñando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía ligera y despreocupada, lo que ocasionaba que una diminuta sonrisa se dibujara en su gesto de vez en cuando. La simple idea de convertirse en Soke del clan pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, aún cuando no estaba en total acuerdo con el asunto del nuevo prometido de su hermana no podía negar que debido a aquella situación ahora su padre desistiría de su decisión y la nombraría como futura líder de la familia.

Satisfecha tomó la toalla blanca para refrescar su acalorado cuello, hasta que la puerta del dojo se abrió imprevistamente, sobresaliendo de éste una cabeza rojiza.

- Gomen, pensé que no había nadie. - Se disculpó Shiomei con la característica sonrisa ladina de sus labios, notando como el rostro de la adolescente se tensaba.

- Descuide, acabo de terminar… puede usar el dojo en este instante. - Trató de ser lo más amable, a pesar de que no era muy común en ella.

- Es la hermana de Hinata-San, ¿o no?

- Hai, mi nombre es Hanabi. - Contestó ásperamente pues no le había gustado la manera en que la había mirado.

- ¿Qué le parece si realizamos un combate de entrenamiento, Hanabi-Kun? ¿Gustas?

- Iie, arigatou pero ya tengo que irme. - Dijo firmemente la Hyûga, harta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

- Esa no es la actitud que debería tomar una futura líder de su Clan.- En ese instante la expresión de Hanabi se templó sorpresivamente, al tiempo que Shiomei disfrutaba cruelmente la reacción de la chica.

- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso…? - Tartamudeo inconscientemente.

- Como no habría de notarlo, si después de haber hablado con Hiashi-Sama parecías tan feliz y complacida. Se podría decir que escuché por casualidad. - Sonrió maliciosamente, satisfecho de su comentario.

Por el contrario, Hanabi encrespó seriamente sus facciones.

- ¿Aceptas? Prometo no lastimarte... tanto. - Una sonrisa se acentuó en los venenosos labios del Asano, provocando que Hanabi ardiera de rabia por la prepotencia que mostraba aquel intruso en su casa, porque para ella eso eran los Asano, unos extraños que no tenían ningún derecho sobre su clan.

- Perdona mis palabras tan golpeadas. A veces que dejo llevar demasiado por mis emociones y creo que te confundí con una kunoichi de verdad, gomen nasai. - Silbó hoscamente divertido con un roce de cinismo, pero eso sólo ocasionó que la chica explotara de furia.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, pelirrojo idiota?! - Gritó después de haber arrojado violentamente la toalla de su cuello.

Shiomei rió por lo bajo, conforme por la respuesta de la joven Hyûga, al observarlo Hanabi apretó fuertemente sus puños activando su Byakugan al instante.

- ¡Voy a quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara a golpes! - Hanabi se movió rápidamente, desapareciendo por unos instantes para después golpear en el rostro de Shiomei el cual dobló ligeramente sus rodillas por la fuerza de la patada.

- No esta nada mal… para una pequeña mocosa. - Y pronto su mano apretó duramente el traje de Hanabi que tiró con fuerza para levantarla y posar el rostro sorprendido de la Souke a la misma altura que la suya. – Ésto va a ser divertido.

Hanabi no esperó más y presionó los tenketsu de las muñecas, que la liberaron velozmente al sentir el dolor tensar sus manos. Al caer concentró su chakra en la palma de sus manos para golpear al pelirrojo con el Jyuuken que no hizo sino arrodillarse como consecuencia, Hanabi no pudo evitar sonreír, pero entonces el cuerpo de Shiomei se desvaneció en forma de humo.

- Un clon de sombra… - Murmuró sobrecogida, intentando encontrar en vano el paradero del Asano.

- ¿Y con este pobre nivel quieres ser la sucesora…? - Una voz golpeó su oído, percibiendo la piel de su nuca erizarse por la caliente y pausada respiración que sentía. - Que infantil.

Entonces Hanabi distinguió una sombra carmesí que la mantenía aprisionada, sin ser capaz de moverse.

- Te enseñaré como debe comportarse un verdadero heredero.

---

Hinata recorría los pasillos a muy tardía hora, con pasos lánguidos y pesados con los cuales transitaba para dirigirse al jardín. Justo cuando se hallaba a la mitad del camino se recargó junto a la pared para descansar un momento, hacía tres días que había perdido el apetito y sin importar los esfuerzos de Mikami por intentar disuadirla de probar bocado Hinata simplemente se negaba.

- En verdad… soy débil. - Susurró para sí misma de forma melancólica.

Enseguida volvió a retomar su camino mientras podía notar como los últimos rayos del sol se destilaban por las ventanas alumbrando el solitario pasillo. Cuando llegó al jardín se recargó pesadamente sobre la glicina y se deslizó aún apoyada en el tronco para sentarse al borde del árbol.

No podía evitar volver a recordar a Neji y su partida, lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos tres días. Aquella evocación le causaba perder el sueño constantemente por lo que su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, además de que un par de pequeñas sombras oscuras comenzaban a notarse debajo de sus ojos.

Instintivamente levantó sus dedos hasta tocar sus labios, sintiéndolos secos y agrietados.

- Tal vez… debería visitar a Natsu-Sama mañana. - Habló quebradamente.

Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, pero Hinata apretó fuertemente sus párpados para evitarlo.

- …Ganbate, Hinata. No es la primera vez que te sientes así… - Inmediatamente el recuerdo de su confesión a Naruto se hizo presente. - No. Ahora que lo pienso… lo que sentía por Naruto-Kun es muy distinto a lo que siento por Neji… ésto es más… profundo.

Hinata dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

_Flash Back_

_Al fin había terminado el entrenamiento de Setsuna, quien extrañamente se volvía más juicioso y escrupuloso con cada entrenamiento, por lo que ese día Hinata había terminado con el cuerpo adolorido. Estaba concentrada en masajear su cuello por lo que no vio a Neji al otro extremo acercándose. El Hyûga se detuvo para saludar a su prima pero Hinata se hallaba tan distraída que chocó contra él._

_- Hinata-Sama - Neji se inclinó ligeramente cerca de ella, formando una casi inexistente sonrisa al ver el tono rosado adornar las mejillas de la Soke. Pero Hinata se alejó unos pasos lo que extrañó al Bouke._

_- Iie… acabo de entrenar y… - Pronto Hinata comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz hasta convertirse en un murmullo. - …y huelo… a sudor._

_Neji no respondió, pero se acercó a la heredera insistentemente, a pesar de los pedidos de la chica. Al estar tan cerca de ella, Neji simplemente tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo aspiró hondamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban, acentuando la débil sonrisa de su boca._

_- Hinata-Sama, usted siempre huele bien. - Señaló sereno mirando profundamente la expresión de la Souke._

_Hinata sólo atinó a bajar su cabeza apenada, sonriendo dulcemente y comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos. - Doumo… - Susurró tiernamente aún cabizbaja._

_Nejo dejó caer las hebras violetas de entre sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad del cabello de su prima acariciar su piel. Hizo otra pequeña inclinación silenciosa y siguió su camino, mientras Hinata lo miraba alejarse._

_- Neji… tú también… hueles muy bien. - Murmuró tenuemente, tomando tímidamente en sus manos las mismas hebras que había aspirado el castaño._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hinata suspiró por segunda ocasión, sintiendo como la presión en su pecho se hacía más notable.

- Jamás tuve el valor de preguntarle… - Después de decir esto, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, segura de que nuevamente no podría conciliar el sueño.

---

Itachi se sentó en el caído tronco del rocoso suelo después de haber vendado su herida, al tiempo que los pajarillos volvían hacía él; ya sea que estuvieran volando sobre su cabeza, saltando graciosamente a sus pies o simplemente posándose para descansar sobre sus hombros.

- Tú asunto no me interesa. Recuerda que ya no pertenezco a Konoha. - Habló con total desinterés el moreno.

Neji se mantuvo callado un momento. – Es importante... mucho.

El Uchiha bufó tenuemente. – No me interesa, márchate.

- …¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? - Interrogó el Bouke, mientras caminaba para plantarse con decisión frente a Itachi.

El Akatsuki no habló enseguida, parecía sumiso en sus propios pensamientos mientras mantenía la cabeza cabizbaja y sus ojos ocultos por su cabello oscuro. –…Lo mismo que tú: información.

Neji frunció su ceño silenciosamente, le parecía muy peligroso el pedido del Uchiha, pero igualmente no le extrañó.

- De acuerdo. - Contestó sintiendo no tener otra opción.

---

Hanabi cayó al suelo rodando un par de veces hasta que pudo levantarse trabajosamente, pero en cuanto lo hizo una fuerte patada arremetió contra el costado de su cuerpo, sacándole el aíre de sus pulmones.

- ¿De qué sirve tu Byakugan si no eres capaz de tocarme? – En ese momento el Asano extendió sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, quedándose completamente inmóvil. - ¿Te sería más fácil si me quedara quieto...?

- Baka... - Escupió con desprecio la palabra, se sentía tan herida en su orgullo que simplemente no podía permitirse perder, aún cuando los golpes la pinchaban de dolor.

- No, no, eso no esta bien. ¿Qué diría Hiashi-Sama si supiera lo maldiciente que es su pequeña hija? - Le reprochó Shiomei moviendo un índice de un lado a otro, al tiempo que chasqueaba su lengua burlescamente.

Al instante la castaña intentó golpear el brazo que Shiomei había utilizado, pero éste no pareció preocuparle en absoluto esquivándola fácilmente. Ágilmente giró su cuerpo atrapando con su otro brazo los hombros de Hanabi, la cual arrastró por la velocidad de su movimiento hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, provocando que golpeara tan fieramente el dorso de su cuerpo que la chica no pudo hacer nada sino caer arrodillada por el golpe.

Shiomei se lanzó en dirección a ella sin esperar un segundo más, pero una sombra se cruzó en su camino por lo que se detuvo abruptamente al notar la presencia de la persona que se había interpuesto.

- Hinata-San - Dijo Shiomei aún extrañado por su aparición. Notaba en sus habitualmente tranquilos ojos una peculiar sombra que desapareció instantáneamente. – Al parecer nuestro entrenamiento fue demasiado… intenso. Creo que me excedí demasiado. - Instantáneamente el pelirrojo bajó su cabeza en forma de disculpa hacía Hinata y desapareció del lugar apresuradamente, disimulando por lo bajo una irónica mueca.

Pero Hanabi notó por primera vez a su hermana de manera distinta, porque realmente lucía distinta. Su yukata con el cual siempre lo llevaba impecable estaba desarreglado y con la abertura de la prenda del cual sobresalía un blanco muslo debido a su recia y decidida posición defensiva, tenía la misma expresión insegura y tímida a pesar de su enflaquecida apariencia, pero podía advertir una ligera fuerza apretando sus rozados labios con algo que no pudo identificar.

- Onee-San…

_Flash Back_

_Una pequeña corría animadamente por el jardín, con apenas cinco años de edad, el corto cabello castaño revuelto al ligero viento y los ojos perlados abiertos de par en par intentando por todos los medios atrapar una pequeña mariposa que volaba apresuradamente. La niña saltaba lo mejor que sus piernitas le permitían apenas alcanzando a despegar del suelo, corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que accidentalmente tropezó cayendo al suelo._

_La pequeña Hanabi formó un infantil puchero mientras tomaba su rodilla raspada. Entonces comenzó a llorar, con las pequeñas manos levantadas a su rostro y las lágrimas rebosando por toda su cara._

_- Ya no llores, todo está bien._

_Hanabi abrió sus ojos para ver a su hermana arrodillada frente a ella, con expresión ligeramente preocupada y cariñosa. Al notar Hinata que Hanabi comenzaba a llorar nuevamente sacó de su ropa una pequeña cinta rosada._

_- Suna no yau kurogami no yau ni… - Comenzó a cantar dulcemente Hinata para llamar la atención de su hermana. – Umi koyuru chô no hakanaki…_

_Hanabi dejó de llorar poniendo cuidadosa atención a la voz de Hinata, mientras ésta se dedicaba a utilizar la cinta como vendaje._

_- Kanashimi o sasaritsutsu sora o mesuraba. - Vio una iluminada sonrisa formándose en los labios de su hermana menor por lo que correspondió el mismo gesto devolviéndole la misma expresión pero de forma más dulce._

_- …Ima wa tada bôkyô mo yume to hate. - Por fin terminó de cantar al mismo tiempo que hacía un bonito moño para terminar su tarea. – Okâ-San la cantaba para que pudiera dormir… Es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de ella._

_Hanabi ladeó un poco su cabeza un poco confundida._

_- Entonces… ¿tú eres mi Okâ-San? _

_Hinata colocó su mano sobre sus labios, tratando de ocultar una débil risita por el inocente comentario._

_- No lo sé, creo que eso dependerá de lo que tú decidas.- Al instante Hinata comenzó a frotar la cabeza de Hanabi que se recargaba placenteramente sobre su regazo. _

– _No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré ahí… Ha-Chan._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Estás… bien?

La voz de Hinata despertó a Hanabi quien la miró aún semi desorientada, observando atentamente la mano alargada a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Imôto-San…? - Parpadeó unos momentos, prestando especial atención al mal estado de su hermana. - Será mejor… que revise tus heridas…

- No es nada, estoy bien. - Rápidamente se levantó sin hacer caso omiso del dolor de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a la salida y deteniéndose justo al correr la puerta. Miró de reojo a Hinata quien ya no mantenía el brazo extendido; sino lo había llevado a su costado, con los ojos ocultos bajo se flequillo y la misma posición inclinada. En ese momento Hanabi intentó decir algo, pero inesperadamente cambió de opinión para simplemente marcharse.

La heredera se levantó trabajosamente, levantó sus pesados párpados a la puerta decidida a volver a tomar el camino en dirección a su cuarto, pero al salir un hombre se interpuso en su recorrido.

- Hinata-San, en verdad me siento mal por lo que acaba de suceder. Espero pueda perdonar mi descortesía. - Se disculpó Shiomei con una falsa expresión de preocupación, avanzando un paso hacía adelante.

- Nno… no es necesario, yo no… - Se calló un momento. - Creo que lo mejor es que… debería disculparse con Imôtou-San…

- Tiene razón. Aunque, con quien realmente deseo hacer las pases es con usted, Hinata-San.- Nuevamente el pelirrojo avanzó más hasta Hinata quien tan sólo agachó la cabeza azorada para evitar la penetrante mirada azulada.

- Nno… en verdad no… es necesario…- Balbuceó apenada, percibiendo como el chico se acercaba a ella, hasta darse cuenta que la tenía acorralada en la pared.

Entonces el pelirrojo levantó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hinata y se inclinó para quedar muy cerca de la Hyûga quien se mantenía totalmente agachada. Hinata tan sólo respondió coloreando su rostro a un rojo intenso sintiéndose muy incómoda por su posición.

- Ccon… con permiso… - Rápidamente la chica se agachó para escapar del corredor, mientras Shiomei la veía sonriendo de forma socarrona.

---

Neji esperó pacientemente a que el Akatsuki hablara primero, como habían acordado. Aún podía sentir palpitar su mano derecha, intentó moverla para conocer la gravedad de la herida, pero le provocó una gran punzada recorrer todo su brazo por lo que concluyó que no podría usarla en un largo tiempo. Entonces Akamaru despertó gruñendo débilmente por su agotada condición en contra del moreno.

- Está bien, Akamaru. Ya no es necesario. - Murmuró serenamente el Bouke para tranquilizarlo.

"_Nadie en Konoha te lo dirá, pues como ya debiste cavilar, está reprimido_." Ese pensamiento saltó a la mente del Bouke, recordando claramente la expresión de Saburo. El resto de la noche había meditado las palabras de su compañero, repasándolas una y otra vez hasta dar por fin con el significado oculto de tal frase. Si nadie en Konoha podría decirle lo que había sucedido hace 17 años aunque deseara hacerlo, entonces debía encontrar a una persona de la aldea que no estuviera obligado a obedecer la prohibición. No podía pensar en otra persona que no fuera Uchiha Itachi, después de todo cuando se despeñaba como Anbu se había convertido en el Kyaputen de su equipo; aún cuando sólo tenía trece años de edad, en donde se hallaba bajo su mando el mismo Kobayashi Saburo. Por muy pequeña que fuera, Itachi y Saburo debieron haber poseído algún tipo de relación cuando trabajaron juntos en el escuadrón de los asesinos.

- Todavía lo recuerdo. - Itachi enmarcó la expresión de sus ojos, reproduciendo perfectamente cada pasaje. – Sucedió después de que el Kyûbi fuera… convocado.

Un frío viento arremetió con fuerza, moviendo violentamente las ropas desgastadas del Uchiha y el revuelto cabello largo del castaño delante de él.

- ¿Qué… dijiste…? - Repitió Neji inseguro de la palabra que había utilizado el Uchiha, pero Itachi mordió ferozmente su labio inferior como respuesta.

- Konoha siempre ha mantenido la falsa creencia de que el Kyûbi llegó a la aldea por su propia voluntad, pero, ¿con qué propósito habría de hacerlo? - Dijo ligeramente crispado.

Neji se mantuvo callado sin poder creer del todo las palabras del moreno, su mente comenzó a trabajar intentando encontrar respuestas pero siguió sin decir nada.

- Ya debes imaginarte quién lo hizo.

- Creí… que ningún humano era capaz de controlar a un Bijuu, mucho menos convocarlo. - Deliberó preocupado y serio.

"Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme el hecho de que una persona sea capaz de controlar a una bestia tan poderosa." Esa idea comenzó a retumbar por su mente, alarmándole del gran peligro y fuerza que podían contar en utilizar los miembros de esa familia.

- Ése el mejor secreto que guarda Konoha, el secreto de que en realidad existen shinobis capaces de controlar un Bijuu. Si las demás aldeas secretas lo supieran, lo más probable sería que las mismas guerras que se originaron con el propósito de controlar a los Bijuu volverían a crearse. - Itachi volvió a retomar la tarea de morderse el labio con irritabilidad.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? - Neji se agachó para mirar atentamente el indiferente rostro del Akatsuki. - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso deseaban tomar Konoha?

- Ahí es donde está tu error. - Dijo simplemente. – Esa acción fue provocada por el Clan Hyûga.

Neji volvió a encrespar su ceño por la reciente explicación de Itachi.

- ¿Acaso las dos familias tenían conflictos?

- Iie. En realidad, los dos Clanes iban a unirse ya que sus herederos estaban comprometidos, pero algo interfirió… - Suspiró desganadamente sin importarle la expresión preocupada del Hyûga. – O al menos, eso fue lo que escuché.

Neji cerró sus puños férreamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con los Asano?

_Flash Back_

_Era muy tarde, pero Itachi no estaba preocupado en regresar a casa, porque seguramente su padre nuevamente lo importunaría al recalcarle lo excelente ninja que era al haber aprobado a sus siete años de edad, lo que le desagradaba interiormente a pesar de jamás expresarlo. _

_El pequeño Uchiha suspiró desganadamente, pensando que no podría hacer nada más que irse, pero entonces unas tenues pisadas a lo lejos captaron su atención. Pero éstos parecían no prestarle atención al joven moreno por la prisa que llevaban, Itachi escuchó la voz de los dos hombres sin poder entender con claridad la conversación hasta que desparecieron de su vista._

_Su ceño se crispó tan sutilmente que no revelaba el desconcierto que recorría por su cabeza. _

_- ¿Qué hacen los Anbu en Konoha?_

_Sigilosamente los siguió sintiendo un extraño presentimiento hasta llegar a la parte final de la ciudad que se destacaba por ser la orilla de la villa que colindaba con el bosque. Al ver detenidamente el lugar descubrió que los Anbu a los que había estado siguiendo se enfrentaban a otro hombre, pero no cualquiera, podía distinguir unos blancos ojos de los que destacaban tétricamente las venas tensadas alrededor de sus párpados. Entonces el Anbu con máscara de zorro atacó al Hyûga que lo evitó difícilmente, mientras que su compañero se mantenía al margen de la lucha. No duró mucho la batalla pues el Anbu lo había vencido con gran facilidad, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de matar al desconocido Hyûga el golpe de una katana derribó al Anbu y su máscara se partió por completo descubriendo las facciones de éste._

_Lo más notable que podía observarse era el colorido rojo de su cabello despeinado y la herida sangrante que había atravesado a todo el largo de su ojo derecho. _

_- No permitiré que lo hagas, Hanada. - Habló roncamente el Anbu bajo su máscara de mandril, luciendo en su mano una ensangrentada katana con mango negro. – No es correcto, y lo sabes._

_- ¡¿Correcto…?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que ellos le han hecho a mi Clan?! ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Kobayashi! - Gritó exaltado el pelirrojo, señalando furiosamente al Hyûga que trataba de ponerse en pie. Al percatarse de esto, Hanada lo miró con un intenso rencor. _

_- ¡NO LO DEJARÉ CON VIDA!_

_Hanada se acercó peligrosamente al otro hombre que se mantenía en una posición de ataque, esperando a que el pelirrojo hiciera el primer movimiento, pero el otro Anbu se interpuso._

_- ¡Hanada, tranquilízate!_

_Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque una gran cantidad de chakra fue desprendida del cuerpo del pelirrojo volcándose contra los dos hombres frente a éste. Sin que el Uchiha pudiera observar con más detenimiento, una intensa luz lo cegó momentáneamente, tan sólo podía notar una escarlata sombra tomar la katana que le había herido, caminando paulatinamente hacía el Hyûga que yacía en el suelo. Al estar tan cerca, Hanada levantó la katana en dirección al cielo y clavó potentemente la espada en el cuerpo del Hyûga. _

_- Eso estuvo muy cerca. - Se escuchó una nueva voz entonar por el paisaje._

_Hanada clavó su vista al dueño de la voz. Se trataba de un hombre mayor; se podría decir que era casi un anciano, con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios que contrastaba con la extraña amabilidad en sus blancos ojos. El pelirrojo encrespó su ceño al notar el cuerpo que cargaba el hombre en su brazo izquierdo, miró en dirección a la espada incrustada descubriendo que lo que había atravesado era tan sólo un tronco de madera y nuevamente sus ojos se incrustaron en el intruso con furia._

_- Conozco esa expresión, eres Hanada, hijo de Asano Kyosato. - Declaró el hombre mayor de forma despreocupada y sonriente. – No me conoces, pero era amigo de tu padre, Hyûga Saito. - Y tras decir esto Saito se inclinó con una anormal cortesía._

_- ¿Era…?_

_- Hai, yo lo mate hace unos momentos._

_Ninguno de los dos se movió, conservando la penetrante mirada que intercambiaban. Itachi notó como la respiración del Asano se volvía densamente pesada con cada segundo que transcurría, como si la noticia de la muerte de su padre le escociera por dentro al pelirrojo._

_- Ah… - Suspiró Saito interrumpiendo el momento como si se sintiera cansado y aburrido. – No he podido encontrar al Soke del Clan Asano. Tal vez debería revisar con mayor insistencia, ¿no te parece?_

_Hanada comprendió la indirecta al instante, palideciendo por un momento, dio un último vistazo al Hyûga y se marchó sin que éste lo detuviera. Pero Saito seguía sin moverse de su lugar, parecía absorto observarlo el paisaje oscuro sin borrar su divertida sonrisa hasta que al final su expresión se abatió. _

_- Hideyoshi, esta vez… has sobrepasado los límites. - Murmuró pesadamente, desapareciendo al fin de la escena._

_Fue entonces cuando el infante salió de su escondite, todo lo que había visto se aglomeraba en su entendimiento hasta el punto de producirle un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que no podía reprimir, se acercó al Anbu caído para saber si se encontraba con vida y así tal vez ayudarlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo tuvo una mejor vista al paisaje que había estado admirando el viejo Hyûga._

_Los cuerpos desfilaban inertes por el pétreo suelo, acompañados de una sórdida oscuridad que ocultaba sus figuras inertes y el espantoso brillo escarlata que resplandecía de las cabelleras rojizas. Muy cerca de él, Itachi percibió el cuerpo de un niño que mantenía los ojos abiertos y vacíos, pronto identificó que tenía la misma edad que su hermano menor, causándole una ligera molestia._

_Y un tenue crujir se escuchó a su espalda._

_Entonces Itachi reaccionó girando su cuerpo y con gran velocidad sacó una kunai que dirigió con fuerza por el imperceptible sonido que había percibido, pero fue detenida fácilmente con tan sólo dos dedos de la mano del shinobi que había escuchado. Frente a él una máscara blanca en forma de mandril se cruzaba con los densos ojos negros del Uchiha que lo miraban fijamente. _

_- Pero que tenemos aquí. Si no es más que el prodigioso y pequeño Uchiha Itachi, famoso por terminar la Academia ninja a tan corta edad. - Repaso ligeramente divertido el Anbu al notar como el aludido empujaba con mayor fuerza su kunai y tornaba su rostro con una seriedad que podría confundirse con el de un adulto._

_- ¿Estabas fingiendo? – Parecía más una represalia que una pregunta. _

_- Pero que chico tan despierto. - Expresó Kobayashi revolviendo por unos momentos el cabello de Itachi de forma afable, dejando sus hebras desordenadas. – Aún así no deberías estar aquí, vete a casa lo más rápido posible._

_- Iie - Sentenció el pequeño con su expresión arisca._

_El Anbu no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miró por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente colocó su mano en la cabeza del pequeño. - Lo que quiero decir es que necesito que le avises al Konoha Keimu Butai de lo que está pasando aquí, necesitamos refuerzos y ni tú ni yo somos suficientes para algo como ésto. _

_Itachi afirmó silenciosamente para después irse apresuradamente, pero en lugar de dirigirse al centro de la villa donde se hallaba establecido su clan, bordeó los alrededores y se adentro ligeramente al bosque por donde había observado que se había ido el pelirrojo. Sentía una extraña atracción a lo que sucedía, no era sólo curiosidad sino algo más que no podía explicar._

_- Si crees poder engañarme tan fácilmente con esas palabras… - Murmuró para sí mismo el infante._

_Frente a él un destello rojizo brilló a lo lejos, por lo que pensó que seguramente se trataría del Anbu que estaba buscando, pero al acercarse un poco más descubrió que en realidad era otro hombre que poseía las mismas características que cualquier Asano. Un anciano con cabello canoso y ligeros mechones rojos se mantenía a una prudente distancia, llevando en sus brazos un bulto pequeño y resguardando a su vez a un par de niños de sus agresores que eran completamente repelados por Hanada. _

_Era como si el joven Uchiha pudiera verlo todo en cámara lenta, como si pudiera distinguir con exactitud como el anciano les había ordenado a los niños que huyeran al bosque, como Hanada atacaba con violencia manteniendo a raya a cualquier Hyûga que intentara acercarse a pesar de sus numerosas heridas, como el anciano colocaba el bulto de sus brazos en el suelo y como éste se retiró para morder fieramente su mano que sangró descontroladamente realizando una variada y complicada serie de jutsus que Itachi no supo identificar o conocer._

_Entonces una cegadora y alta llama nació del suelo que se abrió desbordando rocas y escombros, saliendo de ésta una gigantesca bestia de pelaje anaranjado y nueves colas que lucía orgulloso, ojos rojos como la sangre con un astuto brillo emanando y un hocico de puntiagudos colmillos que parecían torcerse en una sarcástica sonrisa irónica. _

_- Mátalos… - Susurró trabajosamente el anciano, exhalo profundamente y nuevamente habló con voz recia. - ¡Mata y borra al Clan Hyûga de la faz de la Tierra!_

_- Que así sea. - Resonó como un trueno la voz potente de la enorme bestia quien sonreía complacido por lo pedido. Abrió el enorme hocico y devoró al hombre que lo había llamado, convirtiéndolo en un puñado de llamas que carbonizaban su cuerpo en la sangrante boca del Kyûbi. _

_Los Hyûgas retrocedieron, mientras el Bijuu caminaba tranquilamente acercándose cada vez más a Konoha._

_Fue cuando la alarma resonó por toda la aldea y al contemplar la gran presencia demoníaca que destilaba el Bijuu una oleada de sobresalto inundó a los habitantes que se enfrentaron al Kyûbi. _

_Desde su escondite, Itachi observó con detalle cada suceso en la batalla. El encarnizado poder de una criatura que al girar sus colas iba devastando todo a su alrededor, desgarrando a los shinobis que se atrevían a desafiarlo con sus potentes garras._

_Un suceso que lo marcaría por siempre._

_Jamás olvidó aquello, jamás aquel recuerdo se apartó de su mente, volcándose repetidamente en su cabeza con cada año que pasaba, con cada ascensión que acreditaba y con cada instante que contemplaba a su clan. Era una mentira aquello de afirmar ser el clan más poderoso de Konoha, y él simplemente no podía omitirlo, mucho menos permitirlo. Por eso deseaba, sobrepasar los límites y tomar aquel poder que había contemplado. _

_Cuando Uchiha Itachi se integró a la unidad de los Anbu decidió aprovechar se reciente admisión para satisfacer la firme obsesión que silenciosamente había crecido dentro de él: el Kyûbi._

_Si ningún otro Uchiha podía entenderlo, entonces él les demostraría lo débiles y frágiles que eran todos, sin importar el costo. Y de ese deseo, se produjeron las consecuencias y el resultado que lo condujo a convertirse en lo que era ahora. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

- No importa lo que haya visto, lo importante es lo que sé. - Recalcó con frialdad Itachi, ya que por alguna extraña razón le desagradaba recordarlo. - El Yondaime había estado ausentándose de Konoha por cortos periodos de tiempo, al parecer era una costumbre muy común que había estado tomando el Hokage últimamente y esa fue una razón para que las dos familias actuaran.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Preguntó cada vez más interesado Neji en la causa.

- No sé muy bien por qué, pero los Hyûga decidieron aniquilar a la familia Asano. Tu Clan organizó una guerra secreta en contra de éstos, la mayoría de ellos murió por el ataque sorpresa, los más hábiles lucharon en contra de sus agresores, pero éstos los superaban en número y fuerza por lo que simplemente fueron asesinados, incluso mujeres y niños. Como dije antes, fue una aniquilación.

Neji sintió una fría sacudida recorrer su espalda, mientras su faz se había congelado con ligero terror. ¿Qué los Hyûga habían traicionado a los Asano? No podía esperar menos de su familia, ya que siempre habían tomado decisiones demasiado duras y oscuras, no importaban las consecuencias o quienes resultaran perjudicados siempre y cuando el objetivo que imponía el clan era cumplido, pero a tal magnitud de desaparecer todo un clan completo de la misma aldea era algo que podría calificar simplemente como inhumano.

- Desesperado viendo como su linaje era asesinado, Asano Zenko, líder del Clan Asano, invocó al Kyûbi con el propósito de destruir a la familia Hyûga por su traición; un acto que estaba plenamente prohibido para los Asano quienes tenía la habilidad de invocarlo con tan sólo su sangre, pero antes de que el Bijuu pudiera completar su cometido los ninjas de la aldea intentaron detenerlo patéticamente sin comprender el por qué de la situación. Por supuesto en los registros se menciona que el Kyûbi estaba atacando a la aldea específicamente, y no al Clan Hyûga. Esa noche el Yondaime apareció inesperada y oportunamente, venciendo al Kyûbi, pero cuando la confusión y la sorpresa de su muerte invadieron la aldea, los Hyûga aprovecharon la situación para terminar con su tarea borrando toda huella que pudiera acusarlos. – Continuó Itachi hablando, conservando en todo momento su faz impasible. - Nadie se imaginó que una de las familias más antiguas y reconocidas de Konoha estuviera involucrada, tu Clan siempre ha contado con una enorme influencia y poder, mientras que los Asano, bueno, ya debes imaginártelo. Al final, fueron repudiados por su estrecha relación con el Kyûbi; a pesar de que no se conocía con exactitud lo que había sucedido esa noche. A nadie le importó el hecho de no hallar a algún miembro del Clan, alegando que lo más probable era que habían desertado, así que se consignó erróneamente su huída como exilio.

El Bouke frunció su ceño claramente perturbado, tratando aún de asimilar todo lo que el Akatsuki le había contado. Pronto las nauseas de tal hecho lo marearon ligeramente, pero el moreno seguía con la misma frialdad característica en él.

- Mi turno. - Interrumpió Itachi cansado de que el Bouke siguiera permaneciendo aturdido frente a él.

Neji lo miró decisivamente, pensando que tal vez querría ir tras los Asano para descubrir el poder con el cual eran capaces de invocar al Kyûbi.

- Él no lo sabe, pero sé que desde hace unos años se convirtió en Anbu, como integrante del escuadrón de rastreadores ha estado siguiendo mis huellas, vigilando mis movimientos. Sasuke es el único que conoce mi ubicación actual. - Habló con voz taciturna, seguro de sus palabras pues el Hyûga era prueba de que había sido Sasuke quien le informara dónde encontrarlo.

El Bouke palideció por unos momentos sin poder creerlo, escuchando atentamente a Itachi que seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido a matarme?

Un silencio se hizo presente en el paisaje, a pesar de no reflejar ninguna expresión Itachi tenía tan tensamente apretados los puños que éstos comenzaron a blanquearse por la falta de circulación de sangre.

- Si lo que quieres es que Uchiha-San se enfrente contra ti, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. - Respondió Neji con seriedad en un bajo murmullo. – Pocos lo saben… en realidad muy pocos, pero Uchiha-San hizo un pacto con la Godaime, si faltara a su palabra, entonces, sería exiliado permanentemente de la aldea.

Como respuesta el moreno apretó su mandíbula con resentimiento sin que Neji fuera capaz de percatarse.

- Jamás lo ha mencionado desde su regreso, pero estoy completamente seguro que lo más desea Uchiha-San en este mundo es matarte con sus propias manos, porque su anhelo no ha aminorado con los años sino todo lo contrario. Y se está esforzando mucho. – Reveló Neji con toda naturalidad, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Explícate - Musitó ligeramente alterado, anticipando lo que el Hyûga pretendía decirle.

Neji se alejó unos cuantos pasos, sin cambiar su frío gesto dirigir al Akatsuki.

– La única condición que le impuso Hokage-Sama para que Uchiha-San fuera nuevamente aceptado dentro de la aldea y la congregación ninja, fue que jamás debía matarte.

Itachi activó su Sharingan sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, estaba temblando de ira por la afirmación, sintiendo como de su boca comenzó a descender un delgado hilo de sangre por el ímpetu de morder su labio con fiereza.

- Él te está sacrificando para recuperar todo aquello que perdió. - Terminó de decir Neji con total impavidez en sus palabras.

---

Hinata rodó nuevamente en su futon sin poder conciliar el sueño, se sentía muy cansada pero a pesar de ello simplemente no podía dormir. Encendió una discreta vela a su lado y se miró al espejo, a pesar de lo débil que era la luz no podía negar que su deprimente estado de agotamiento se hacía más visible por lo que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la colchoneta.

- No puedo… no puedo dormir… - Murmuró observando el oscuro techo frente a ella. Pronto fijó sus ojos en dirección a la vacía jaula blanca que se mecía en su ventana, pero sintió una extraña molestia en sus pupilas y se restregó los párpados lentamente.

Al fin, la Souke se levantó para acercarse al estante rojo donde guardaba todos sus medicamentos, ungüentos e infusiones, tanteó durante unos segundos hasta encontrar el frasco que buscaba y tragó una pequeña tableta hecha de hierbas somníferas.

Volvió a recostarse en su futon, esperando a que la droga hiciera su efecto.

---

Al seguir avanzando por el margen del bosque Neji se detuvo un momento, respiraba con dificultad y se sentía muy agotado, pero a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche no deseaba pararse a descansar. Enseguida Akamura le dio alcance y se sentó trabajosamente a un lado de Neji, quien comenzó a hurgar en su mochila hasta que sacó una pequeña y larga botella transparente del que resplandecía un azulado líquido de aspecto brumoso, lo destapó y vertió muy poco en su mano que ofreció al can. Por unos momentos Akamaru olfateó la extraña infusión, pero terminó lamiendo el remedio. Fue cuando el can sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna, el dolor desapareció instantáneamente de su cuerpo de forma insólita sin que sus heridas desaparecieran y la fuerza se intensificó en sus extremidades a pesar del enorme desgaste de chakra que había utilizado en la batalla, ladró y bufó con energía demostrando su reciente fuerza y vigor. Neji se dispuso a escribir rápidamente en un pequeño pergamino y una vez terminado se lo tendió al enorme perro.

- Llévaselo lo más rápido posible a Kiba, pero no te confíes. Esta recuperación es sólo aparente, así que una vez le hayas entregado el pergamino asegúrate de ser propiamente sanado o podrías sufrir serías consecuencias.

Akamaru volvió a soltar un fuerte bufido como respuesta y se alejó velozmente por el mismo camino que habían atravesado juntos.

Al no distinguir la enorme figura blanca de Akamaru, Neji tomó un tragó de la botella y se desvió de la ruta para adentrarse a un oscuro pasaje de árboles.

- Hinata-Sama, onegai, espere sólo un poco más. - Dijo mientras apresuraba su paso.

_Flash Back_

_Era un ambiente tranquilo en Konoha y a sus seis años solía tener mucho sueño en las noches, pero esa noche Neji podía escuchar unos suaves murmullos en su oreja que lo incomodaban, abrió quedamente sus ojos para encontrar un rostro familiar._

_- ¿Hi… Hinata-Sama? ¿Qué sucede…? - Preguntó Neji un poco más despierto._

_La pequeña Souke pestañeó apenada al encontrarse en la habitación de su primo, insegura permaneciendo sentada junto a futon donde estaba recostado el Bouke._

_- Gomen… es que… - Intentó decir con la cabeza agachada. _

_Neji sonrió tenuemente al ver lo linda que era su pequeña pariente._

_- ¿No puede dormir?_

_Hinata afirmó lentamente con un movimiento de su cabeza. A pesar de tener tan sólo un año de diferencia, Neji no podía evitar cuidarla toda la mayor parte del tiempo que compartían juntos. Alguna vez había escuchado por casualidad que su deber sería el de proteger a Hinata, por lo que no le molestaba en absoluto. Por eso Neji se acurrucó a la orilla de la colchoneta y quitó un poco la gruesa frazada para permitirle entrar a su cama, observando el rostro de su prima sonreír dulcemente mientras ella se acostaba a su lado. _

_- Oyasumi nasai, Hinata-Sama. - Susurró al tiempo que arropaba a los dos._

_La infantil Souke cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó más a su primo, abrazándolo como si se tratara de un enorme animal de felpa._

_- Arigatou… Neji-Niisan…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Neji apretó fuertemente el frasco en su mano. No quería que esos recuerdos desaparecieran y sobre todo no quería que Hinata creara nuevos sin él, estaba siendo egoísta e irracional por la nueva idea que no se borraba de su cabeza, pero no podía evitar pensarlo repetidamente.

Él, Hyûga Neji, no quería compartir a Hinata con nadie más.

Pero hacía todo esto por ella, le debía mucho y no quería que sufriera, no quería volver a verla como lo había hecho cuando los Asano llegaron a la mansión, tan desesperanzada, diminuta y triste. Quería que Hinata fuera feliz, era su sincero deseo para ella, y aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, Neji tenía la plena confianza de poder lograrlo.

También lo hacía por él, porque no quería volver a estar solo y sobre todo no quería alejarse de la persona con la que había convivido toda su vida, no quería separarse de Hinata nunca más.

¿No quería separarse de Hinata?

Un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas sintiéndose completamente estúpido.

- Lo que yo siento por Hinata-Sama es...

---

Al día siguiente Hinata se levantó un poco más tarde de lo que usualmente acostumbraba, el día ya estaba completamente claro por lo que rápidamente se alistó para salir. Silenciosamente salió de la mansión y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Shizuma Natsu, la mujer quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre Honzougaku.

Al llegar Hinata tocó educadamente la puerta, pero un alto hombre apareció detrás de éste.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Kobayashi-San. - Saludó Hinata tratando de aparentar su reciente sorpresa. No era otro sino el antiguo compañero de equipo que Natsu le había presentado en el festival. – Uh… ¿se encuentra…Natsu-Sama…? - Preguntó sintiéndose tonta por la pregunta, por supuesto que debía estar ahí si era nada menos que su casa.

- Hina-Chan - Apareció la mujer un poco extrañada junto a su compañero.

- Gomen, si estoy interrumpiendo… puedo irme en este instante…

- En realidad ya me iba. - Interrumpió Kobayashi, miró a Natsu y le besó la frente en forma de despedida, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba por la escena intentando distraerse contemplando las nuevas raíces que su sensei había plantado recientemente.

Una vez solas, Natsu invitó a pasar a Hinata, sonriendo divertida por el azoramiento repentino de la chica, pero su expresión se tornó un poco más seria al verla detenidamente.

- Estás débil. No has estado comiendo adecuadamente, ¿verdad? - La reprendió Natsu al notar la extrema palidez de su piel, los labios resecos y los movimientos forzados al sentarse en el comedor.

- Su… sumimasen… - Se disculpó Hinata sin saber qué decir para explicarlo.

Enseguida la Shizuma se dirigió a uno de los muchos estantes que desfilaban en la pared y le entregó a Hinata un frasco rosado la cual colocó sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hina-Chan? Me parece un poco extraño verte aquí tan repentinamente, después de todo lo que está pasando entre los Hyûga. - Natsu se dirigió a la cocina y colocó una tetera para preparar un poco de té.

Hinata clavó su apenada cara al suelo. ¿Es que todos en la aldea lo sabían? Había tenido que soportar todas las miradas de fisgoneo y los numerosos cuchicheos a su espalda durante todo el trayecto y ahora su antigua sensei también se encontraba al tanto de las historias que recorrían la aldea.

- Yo… - No pudo continuar apagándose su voz al instante. – Yo sólo quería… hablar con alguien… Gomen, no sabía a quien más… recurrir...

"_Si algún día necesitas de mi ayuda… no dudes en pedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo_?"

La imagen de Sakura se hizo presente, sabía de antemano que Sakura la escucharía, pero Hinata había decidido ir a buscar consuelo en Natsu, porque ella era lo más cercano que podría tener a una madre y sabía de antemano que la entendería.

Natsu miró por el rabillo de su ojo, observando el tensado cuerpo de la Hyûga permanecer inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Es sobre tu nuevo prometido? - Preguntó queriendo indagar más en los pensamientos de su estudiante, pero ésta no contestó permaneciendo en el mismo estado. Entonces la mujer suspiró dolida.

- Entiendo, estás enamorada de Neji-Kun… ¿verdad? – Instantáneamente Natsu recordó las palabras dichas por Hinata esa noche en el festival y su expresión segura, confortable y sincera.

Hinata levantó su rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo bien que su maestra podía conocer sus sentimientos. En ese instante sintió una cálida presión que la envolvía por los hombros, dándose cuenta que era Natsu quien la abrazaba maternalmente, con el rostro oculto bajo su cabello castaño. Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y después de todo el tiempo que se había obligado a no llorar soltó gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a surcar abundantemente por su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se enrojecieran.

- Yo quería… - Tartamudeó Hinata por culpa de los sollozos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. – Yo sólo quería… ser feliz pero, creo que… eso es imposible para mí...

Natsu permitió que la chica se desahogara en sus brazos por un largo tiempo, hasta que ya no pudiera llorar más y justo cuando sintió que comenzaba a tranquilizarse fijó sus ambarinas pupilas en la Hyûga.

- Cuando yo tenía tu edad estuve a punto de casarme con el hombre que amaba, pero desgraciadamente su familia se interpuso y eso nos separó finalmente.

La Souke se sorprendió que Natsu hablara sobre su pasado, pues casi nunca lo hacía y el simple hecho de mencionarlo era algo con lo que podría calificarse como un evento inusual en ella.

- Lo conocí cuando tenía doce años… cuando se convirtió… en mi compañero de equipo.

Instantáneamente el rostro de Kobayashi se filtró en la cabeza de Hinata, recordando la forma en la que se habían despedido esa misma mañana.

- Pero yo también tuve la culpa… - Su voz comenzó a sonar trémula y melancólica. – No fui capaz de luchar por él… por nosotros… Simplemente me deje caer en la resignación…

- Natsu-Sama… - Hinata pudo sentir tibias lágrimas resbalar por su nuca que no eran suyas.

- No cometas el mismo error que yo, Hina-Chan. No permitas que nada se interponga en tu deseo… Siendo ninjas, es lo único que nos queda en este mundo…

Rápidamente la tetera comenzó a silbar indicando que el agua se encontraba hirviendo. Natsu se separó de Hinata y comenzó a preparar té rojo en la cocina sin que ninguna de las dos dijera alguna palabra. Al servir el té en la taza correspondiente a Hinata, ésta miró profundamente la roja bebida.

- Arigatou, Natsu-Sama… el té… me sirvió de mucho…

Como respuesta Natsu sonrió animadamente, para nuevamente volver a sorber el humeante líquido y disfrutar plenamente de su sabor.

---

- Te digo que es cierto.

- Aún así, no es correcto. - Fue lo único que articuló Shino después de haber pasado dos horas escuchando a Kiba repetir la razón por la que Neji le había pedido cuidar de Hinata, mientras transitaban juntos por Konoha.

Entonces al girar en una esquina, Shino tropezó con alguien más que parecía muy apurado.

- Fíjate por donde caminas, Aburame. - Resopló Hanabi al controlar su equilibrio, mirando al chico de forma fría y distante.

Shino parpadeó inconcientemente sin importarle mucho lo sucedido, mientras a Kiba se le dibujaba una vena palpitante en la sien.

- ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tus superiores? En primer lugar, fuiste tú quien tropezó con nosotros por andar corriendo apresurada.

- Eso es porque yo si tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar vagando por la aldea.

- ¿No me digas que se te perdió algo importante… Haaa-Chaaan? - Puso especial énfasis burlón y sarcástico en el nombre de la chica que no hizo sino sulfurarse por llamarla de forma tan infantil.

- No me llames así… Iiinu-Saaama.- Hanabi repitió la forma en la que Kiba había hablado, cuidando de haber sido lo más irónica posible en el Sama pronunciado, haciendo que éste encrespara y mostrara ligeramente sus colmillos.

Por unos momentos Kiba y Hanabi se miraron violentamente, mientras sus ojos destellaban pequeños y tenues relámpagos de antipatía dedicadas el uno al otro.

- Kiba, ya tenemos que irnos. - Interrumpió oportunamente Shino, pero el Inuzuka bufó de mala gana, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

Al verlos alejarse, Hanabi carraspeó su garganta con irritación, y se apresuró a seguirlos para darles alcance, ante ésto los dos shinobis se extrañaron de su comportamiento.

- ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Onee-San?

- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes y dices ser su hermana? - Tomó rápidamente la palabra Kiba, sin ninguna intención de ayudar a la menor de las Hyûga.

Hanabi arrugó su ceño, pero decidió no prestarle atención a Kiba por lo que se acercó a Shino.

- Aburame, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

Pero Kiba no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente y se interpuso entre los dos chicos con el rostro rojo por la irritación. - ¡Oye, no me ignores!

- Me temo que no.- Contestó rápidamente Shino, mientras seguía caminando sin prestar mucha atención. - ¿Por qué la buscas?

Hanabi se mordió el labio, siguiendo muy de cerca al misterioso ninja para no permitirle escapar como estaba intentándolo en estos instantes.

- No puede salir de la mansión y Otou-San me ha pedido ir a buscarla. - Habló finalmente con la esperanza de que los compañeros de su hermana le dijeran sobre su paradero.

- Como si no fuera suficiente… ¡ahora es prisionera en su propia casa!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Gritó indignada la adolescente, fulminando a Kiba con la mirada. – Es sólo que… ¡Bueno, no tengo porque darles explicaciones! - De repente calló Hanabi de golpe, bajando la cabeza ligeramente molesta.

- Es sólo que… - Intentó persuadirla Shino de hablar, pero antes de que la Hyûga pudiera decir algo más Kiba interrumpió por segunda ocasión.

- Y a todo ésto, ¿qué te sucedió? Pareciera como si hubieras sido usada como un muñeco de entrenamiento, mira nada más como quedaste.- Comenzó a señalar Kiba cada herida que era visible en Hanabi, por lo que ésta intentó esconderlo lo mejor que pudo, no sin antes dirigirle un severo vistazo reprobatorio al Inuzuka. - Deberías dejar que Hinata-Chan revise tus heridas…

- ¡Baka, no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen! – Y tras decir esto, Hanabi se marchó de la misma manera como había aparecido.

- Valla, pero que malagradecida, ¿no, Shino? – Expresó Kiba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Deberíamos decirle a Hinata que la buscan.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Hinata-Chan se daría cuenta que la estábamos siguiendo! - Vociferó exaltado, levantando sus brazos al aire.

- Tú la estabas siguiendo. – Aclaró Shino de forma cortante.

- Ya te lo dije, Neji está tras algo grande. De eso estoy seguro y mientras, debo hacer el favor que me pidió. – Entonces una larga y traviesa sonrisa se delineó en los labios del chico. – Además, ¿sabes la ventaja que ésto me dará en un futuro? Siempre que quiera algo de Neji sólo le recordaré el graaan favor que le hice y entonces no podrá negarse... Neji no podrá soportar la simple y fabulosa idea de que me debe un favor. ¡Es demasiado orgulloso para eso! – Sin evitarlo más comenzó a reír divertido con tan sólo imaginar la cara que pondría el Hyûga en una situación así.

- ¿Y… cómo está?

Por un momento Kiba se sorprendió de que el usualmente sereno y temple Aburame hubiera farfullado un momento. Pero sus afilados ojos se entrecerraron y su expresión se tornó molesta.

- No muy bien… - Un ligero suspiró acompañó el comentario. – Al parecer desde que Neji se marchó de la mansión, Hinata-Chan cayó en la depresión. Creo que… Hinata-Chan si quiere a Neji más que como un simple pariente.

- Eso nos dijo Hinata tanto en las cartas como esa noche en el Ichiraku Ramen. ¿O es que no le creíste del todo? Ella nos aseguró que estaba de acuerdo por lo sucedido.

- No me refería a eso. - Subió el tono de su voz molesta, hasta que se detuvo en medio de la calle, mientras Shino lo imitó igualmente, observándolo a través de sus gafas oscuras.

- Yo sólo tenía la expectativa de que…

- ¡MENTIROSO!

Kiba sintió una fuerte patada dirigida a su trasero, haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared por la potencia del golpe y la pérdida momentánea del equilibrio.

- ¿Acaso creíste que ibas a poder engañarme? Ni en un millón de años. Lo escuché todo. ¡Tú sabes dónde está Onee-San! - Acusó Hanabi con su índice dirigiéndose al chico que se reponía de la sorpresiva embestida.

- Niña malcriada…

Hanabi tan sólo cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza como si no le importara en absoluto las palabras del Inuzuka a la cual le gruñía maldiciones por lo bajo.

- Si no me dices en este preciso momento, le diré a Onee-San que has estado espiándola todo este tiempo.

El castaño sintió cómo su cara ardía de furia, no sólo le molestaba la simple presencia de la menor de las Hyûga por su prepotencia y pedantería sino que ahora estaba intentando chantajearlo. La palabra se cruzó por su cabeza y sus dientes rechinaron al momento.

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando. - Exigió la chica al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Una enorme vena resaltó en la frente colorada de Kiba y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle que era una mocosa mimada a la cual no le diría nada, Shino lo detuvo levantando la palma de su mano para indicarle que se detuviera. Extrañado el castaño torció su boca como respuesta. Kiba y Hanabi miraron en dirección a donde suponían lo hacía Shino, pues era difícil saberlo debido a las gafas de sol que llevaba siempre. A lo lejos Hinata se acercó al grupo lo más rápido que podía, con un frasco resaltando en sus manos y las piernas temblando levemente con cada paso que daba.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, los escuché al otro lado de la calle… y quise venir a saludar… - Hinata se detuvo al observar a su hermana entre sus compañeros. - ¿Imôtou-San…?

- Onee-San, Otou-San quiere que regreses inmediatamente a la casa. - Rápidamente informó Hanabi sin perder su expresión seca.

Hinata asintió, se giró a sus amigos y tras dedicarles una tierna sonrisa se marchó junto a Hanabi que caminaba apresurada. Shino las miró alejarse, mientras el Inuzuka resoplaba enfadado repetidamente. Entonces un disonante ruido cristalino y un sordo golpe se escucharon a lo lejos.

- ¡Hinata-Chan! - Kiba se dirigió velozmente hasta el cuerpo de la chica que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. – ¡Hinata-Chan, despierta! – Agitó ligeramente su cuerpo para intentar en vano obtener una respuesta favorable de su condición.

Shino que ya se encontraba ahí recogió el contenido del frasco que se había roto y esparcido por todos lados, tomando unas pequeñas frutillas esféricas y rosadas. - Cálmate, Kiba.

- ¿Qué dices? Debemos llevar a Hinata-Chan a la enfermería… ¡No, mejor llevémosla con Sakura! – Kiba la cargó en sus brazos listo para marcharse lo más rápido posible.

- No será necesario. – Indicó el Jounin al levantar el fruto que aún sostenía en su mano. – Dijiste que Hinata está sufriendo depresión, ¿no? – Ante esto Kiba afirmó rápidamente. – Ésto es Enebro, estos frutos refuerzan y aumentan el apetito. Como luce ahora Hinata, tal parece que no ha debido de estar comiendo en los últimos días, además, sus ojos están hinchados y muestran ojeras por lo que considero que tampoco ha dormido muy bien. Sólo necesita recuperar sus fuerzas.

- La llevaré a su casa. – Dijo un poco más aliviado Kiba y en un instante despareció.

- ¿Estás bien? – Interrogó Shino con tono sereno hacía Hanabi que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo.

Rápidamente Hanabi reacción al percibir el acercamiento del Aburame a ella, mirando como le tendía un pañuelo con las frutas dentro que habían caído. – Hai… - Apenas alcanzó a articular, tomó el paquete de Shino temblando ligeramente sus manos y sin dejar una explicación a su extraño comportamiento se esfumó del lugar.

- …No me gusta como va todo esto.

---

Hanabi al fin llegó a la mansión, mantenía fuertemente sujeto el pañuelo que le había dado Shino sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Simplemente… se había quedado estática al ver como frente a ella Hinata estaba derrumbada en la calle. No pudo moverse en esos momentos y su mente se había quedado en blanco. Por un instante se regañó a si misma por su reacción, alegando que ella era una kunoichi y que tal conducta no era útil o provechosa. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido una misión?

Al entrar se dio cuenta que había un poco de revuelo y curiosidad en la mansión, rodeando un cuarto en especial del cual Kiba salía, enseguida Hanabi frunció sus labios.

- Ya puedes irte, aquí estará bien.

- Pues yo lo dudo. - Murmuró severamente, caminando en dirección a la salida, levemente asombrado que por primera vez la Hyûga no le contestara como solía hacerlo.

Cuando Kiba se marchó del pasillo, inmediatamente la castaña entró a la recamara, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Hiashi.

- Debes salir, Hinata debe descansar.

Hanabi asintió quedamente mientras Hiashi se marchaba. Rápidamente observó a su hermana apoyada placenteramente en su futon. Por un momento le pareció ver a un cadáver recostado en su lecho y un escalofrío recorrió su columna, sacudió su cabeza y salió para irse a su cuarto convenciéndose de que tal vez ella también debía descansar.

---

Pasó todo un día mientras Hinata seguía durmiendo, Mikami asistía continuamente asegurándose de tener siempre un poco de comida lista para cuando ella despertara. La Bouke continuó con sus tareas, consiente que en aproximadamente una hora iría nuevamente a la habitación de Hinata-Sama para revisar que todo se encontrara bien.

_Flash Back_

_Habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que Hinata miraba a su primo entrenar después de que había ascendido asombrosamente a Jounin, sobre todo en esas fechas cuando se aproximaban las pruebas para la integración de Anbu. Y Hinata lo admiraba por eso, porque siempre luchaba sin importa nada más, en ese aspecto, le recordaba mucho a Naruto. Y ella, así como era, también quería ser fuerte._

_- Hinata-Sama. – La llamó Neji mirándola atentamente, mientras se refrescaba con una toalla húmeda._

_- ¡¿Te… te estoy molestando…?! Go… gommen… _

_- Iie – Interrumpió Neji al tiempo que se acercaba a su prima. – Es sólo que la mayor parte del tiempo usted está siempre presente. _

_- Bueno… es que… me gusta verte entrenar, Neji-Niisan… - Explicó un poco apenada de sus numerosas vistas, sintiéndose torpe. _

_- Si gusta, podríamos entrenar juntos. _

_- ¡Oh, no! – Hinata levantó sus manos para moverlos de forma negativa. – No quisiera estropear tu entrenamiento… sólo te retrasaría…_

_Neji no dijo nada, reservándose toda opinión, pero reflejando una impresionante seriedad que Hinata no pudo notar por su postura cabizbaja. _

_- Tal vez soy la prueba de que no importa que tanto te esfuerces… simplemente no puedes cambiar lo que eres…_

_- Así que es eso. - Neji tenía su ceño fuertemente fruncido, con una mueca de molestia difícil de esconder y sus puños cerrados en ira._

_Ante la imponente presencia de Neji, Hinata bajó aún más su cabeza intimidada, sentía como su mirada la atravesaba cruelmente. Sabía que cuando un familiar la observaba así, no era sino para contemplarla con desprecio, como reprendiéndola por ser tan débil, por ser una vergüenza para la familia, como siempre se lo recalcaba Kagehisa. Pronto sintió que sus rodillas se doblarían por la presión de los imperturbables ojos de su primo, reuniendo fuerzas para concentrarse en apretar fuertemente la tela de su yukata. _

_- Que mentirosa es, Hinata-Sama. – Expresó fríamente._

_Hinata levantó su rostro al sentir como su primo la estaba abrazado de forma completamente impredecible. No sabía como reaccionar, y ciertamente no podía creerlo del todo, quiso ver el rostro de Neji, pero le fue imposible al esconder la cabeza cobriza en su cuello, permaneciendo juntos un poco más de tiempo._

_- Neji-Niisan… - Alcanzó a articular sintiéndose derribar de un momento a otro._

_Entonces Neji se separó ligeramente de ella, sin soltar el abrazo y mirándola con una amabilidad que en años no lo hacía._

_- Yo cambié._

_La Souke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, con los brazos caídos a sus costados sin saber qué decir. No podía explicar lo que sentía en ese instante, se sentía abrumada y confundida por las palabras y la acción de su primo, pero algo en ello la consolaba enormemente, la aliviaba de su dolor y sentía nacer una nueva esperanza dentro de ella. _

_- Hinata-Sama, tú eres muy valiosa tal como eres._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Por fin Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndose más reconfortada tanto física como mentalmente.

"_Pero yo también tuve la culpa… No fui capaz de luchar por él… por nosotros… Simplemente me deje caer en la resignación…"_

Hinata parpadeó, respirando con un poco más de libertad.

Todo el tiempo se había estado preguntando qué era lo que sentía Neji por ella, pero jamás se había atrevido por temor a su respuesta. Ahora era diferente, porque al fin había comprendido las palabras de su sensei. Tal vez ella tenía la culpa de que Neji titubeara todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, porque las palabras no son suficientes para probar a esa persona el amor que sientes, tenía que luchar y demostrar que ése era parte de su deseo. Debía hacerlo aún si eso le costaba desafiar a su propia familia. Le probaría a Neji que ella realmente lo amaba, y tal vez así, él podría llegar a sentir algo más que simple afecto. Se esforzaría, como lo había hecho de pequeña, para enfrentar todos aquellos obstáculos que interferían en su felicidad. Ella quería ser feliz, porque era el único sueño que le quedaba ahora.

- Necesito ver… a Otou-San…

**Fin del Capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Zemetsu: Aniquilación

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Kunoichi: Mujer ninja

Tenketsu: Puntos vitales o agujeros de chakra.

Jyuuken: Es la técnica del "golpe suave".

Glicina: La glicina es un árbol muy popular en Japón debido a que sus ramas son trepadoras y son comúnmente usadas para cubrir muros y techos de madera, sus flores están en forma de cascada y son de color violeta y morado. El significado de su nombre es "Me aferro a ti".

Ganbate: Expresión usada para alentar, animar y apoyar.

Onee-San: Hermana mayor

Suna no yau kurogami no yau ni: Como la arena, como el pelo azabache.

Umi koyuru chô no hakanaki: La desesperación de una mariposa que trata de cruzar el mar.

Kanashimi o sasaritsutsu sora o mesuraba: Al revolotear por el cielo mientras repliega su tristeza.

Ima wa tada bôkyô mo yume to hate: Ahora la nostalgia es un sueño… el fin…

Okâ-San: Madre

Imôtou-San: Hermana menor

Kyaputen: Capitán

Konoha Keimu Butai: Se traduce como "Policia Militar de Konoha" y estaba compuesta y administrada exclusivamente por miembros del Clan Uchiha.

Bijuu: Significa "Bestia con cola(s)" y es el nombre con que se alude a los nueve demonios o youma (fantasma, aparición). Cada una de estas criaturas tiene un número distinto de colas, en función a su poder, que sirve para darles nombre. Se dice que eran esencias puras que fueron corrompidas por los humanos a través del tiempo. De hecho, casi todas las guerras que se mencionan fueron con el único objetivo de querer obtener el poder divino de aquellas poderosas bestias para usarlas a su favor con fines militares.

Oyasumi nasai: Expresión usada para antes de ir a dormir, se puede traducir como un "Que descanses".

Honzougaku: Estudio de hierbas medicinales

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Ah!, yo que quería que Itachi fuera miembro de los Anbu cuando sucedió aquello, pero simplemente las fechas y las edades no concordaban por lo que tuve que resignarme, aunque, me gustó mucho escribir como esto afecto su forma de ver a su familia y de ahí se creo su obsesión por llegar a ser un mejor ninja. Ju,ju,ju aunque me divertía la idea de que Itachi y Neji se pusieran a chismear (cotillear) como comadres XD, Ju,ju,ju, que ni del todo porque los dos tenían intereses personales.

Bueno, creo que mi escritura es más entendible y legible, eso me parece bien porque leí nuevamente todo el fanfic y la densidad con la cual describía las cosas creo que no quedaban para este tipo de fic… así que en un futuro próximo me dedicaré a editar el fic.

Ya saben, dudas, comentarios o críticas son bienvenidas.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas por sus reviews y nuevamente una disculpa por el ENORME atraso, gomen, gomen…

**Nekoi: **Nekoi-Chan, soy una tardona de primera!, pero beuno, cada vez la Universidad está más pesada y que decir el próximo semestre en el que cursaré la materia más importante de la carrera (Planeación de la campaña publicitaria). Que por qué, pues porque debe hacerse un evento REAL en el municipio, eso conlleva buscar patrocinadores, conferencistas, promotores, aprobación y apoyo del gobierno, si… será un semestre MUY "divertido".

Ahora pasemos al review, creo que lo del matrimonio era más que obvio… De eso estoy segura, pero aún así me gustan esta clase de temáticas… fácil lo ganas, fácil lo pierdes. Ju,ju,ju, si, así es Hiashi… pero bueno, ta,bién daré mi versión de su comportamiento… me encanta, ya sea como un buen o mal padre (si, soy fan del Clan Hyûga XD). Pero ya se daran su oportunidad Neji y Hinata, por lo pronto ya vez que han madurado más, y están dispuestos a que no los separen, Ju,ju,ju. Shiomei es un… como decirlo, desgraciado, es cínico, irónico y cruel, realmente disfruta ver y causar pena a la gente que odia (O sea Neji y Hanabi ¿?). Así como está su personalidad, él mismo no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad para burlarse de Neji, pobre de mi Neji, contándole aquel cuento con toda intención de hacerlo sentir mal, de preocuparlo, recordándole que Hinata va a ser su esposa y no de Neji… XD, es un maldito. Como vez Hanabi también está teniendo sus cambios, la adoro (Viva Hanabi-Sama!) y parece siendo más consiente de la situación de su hermana, ya es hora de que madure.

Bueno, me gusta la pareja de ShikaIno y entiendo lo duro que es leer sobre una pareja que no te gusta o de plano no aceptas ya sea por x razón, aunque su intervención fue pequeña tampoco me gustaría darles tanto protagonismo. Los principales son Neji y Hinata!

Ju,ju,ju… todos enterados del chisme menos Neji, Ju,ju,ju. Pero es que Sasuke no se lo quiso decir y Kiba pues, él ni siquiera pudo entenderlo del todo así que creo que no contaba mucho, no sé tú Nekoi-Chan. Pero una villa cuando la mayoría de las personas se conocen los chismes siempre se esparcen como virus por los lugareños. Y más protagonismo por parte de Kiba, que se la pasa peleando con Hanabi, Ju,ju,ju me encantó escribir esto, parecen hermanos XD. Con la presencia de Itachi ya ves como resultó todo Ju,ju,ju "Él te está sacrificando para recupera todo aquello que perdió". ¡En tu cara Itachi!. Sasuke nunca volverá a pelarte, Ju,ju,ju XD. Esa es mi versión del por qué Sasuke no ha ido a matar a su hermano. Espero te haya gustado.

Shiomei Kayrio. Ju,ju,ju los mismos malos que se entrometen en el amor de los Hyûga. Ya veremos como termina esta saga.

Muchos besos y abrazos!

**Nihmue:** Ah, Nimue-San… que pena y que decepción te he causado, gomen por el gran retraso. En verdad lo intento, no es que me aburran mis fics y ya después los retomo pero es que de veras nací bajo una estrella del infortunio. No te sientas mal por esta separación, este tipo de sucesos sólo hacen que la relación se fortalezcan y los chicos maduren en un sentido más favorable.

Con leer la historia pues, como había escrito antes piendo editarla porque la verdad el estilo ya esta revuelto y no me gusta, me incomoda además de las miles faltas de ortografía que tienen.

Ah, Hanabi… eso me recuerda que debo escribir el tercer capítulo de su fic, pero la verdad el coco se me secó con ella… no se me ha ocurrido nada para el tercer capítulo y no entiendo por qué si los dos primeros me salieron de volada. Me parece que mi fic es el primer SasukeHanabi y por ahí en el FF he visto un NarutoHanabi.

Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad lo aprecio mucho. Abrazos y besos, espero nos veamos en el siguiente cap.

PD. Me reí mucho cuando escribiste que Sakura no se merece a Kakashi Ju,ju,ju XD. Tienes razón, cada vez que la veo en la serie me repatea el estómago por sus actitudes, que tipa más molesta… no sé como le hace para ser tan repudiada. Pero bueno, se supone que ya es más madura, así que sólo por eso se lo paso.

**hyuuga kari-sama:** Gracias por tus comentarios, aunque creo que lo que debo mejorar es el tiempo que tardo en publicar.

**Norely:** Ju,ju,ju celoso, Neji es un celoso. La verdad si, y en este capítulo ya lo plantea, no desea compartir a Hina con nadie más… a eso se le llama ser posesivo! Ah, con lo de la promesa muy pronto se verá, pero ahora no es el momento. Gomen por la actualización tan tardía.

**Chiakinira:** Disculpa que lo pregunte pero, ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que Naruto es un baka? Bueno, personalmente si lo he comentado, pero siempre he dicho que es un baka por no haberse dado cuenta de que una chica quiere con él (Hinata se sonroja notablemente con él, le pasa el examen, lo protege, etc) la verdad yo llamo a eso estupidez.Disculpa si no soy coherente pero no pude entender con claridad tu reclamo, aún no entiendo de dónde sacas eso de que digo que Naruto es un Baka en mi fic.

Gracvias por tus comentarios, apreció mucho todo lo que los lectores escriben, aún más las críticas porque eso te ayuda a mejorar. Espero puedas aclararme la duda anterior, si aún lo deseas. Bye, bye, chica.

**Pilikita-Sakura:** Oha, oha Sakura-Chan (Eso fue muy Naruto). Wow, artes… pero que cambiazo, ganbate kudasai! ¿En qué te desempeñas? Aunque como vez no he actualizado en meses (soy una vergüenza!).

Ju,ju,ju gracias, gracias… sigo sifriendo para ya terminar la historia. Gracias por tu review y descuida, espero te vaya muy bien en tu nueva fac, échale muchas ganas.

Besos y abrazos.

**RuByShAdOw:** Ju,ju,ju uan utopía, ciertamente pienso que tienes razón… pero es que fue un poco complicado esto porque se supone que los dos son muy talentosos y unos "genios" en su bloodline. Y es que se puede decir que Neji estaba peor que Itachi… ah, la verdad fu complicado porque la verdad no quería que ninguno de los dos quedaran opacados sobre el otro. Si, creo que lo del pajarito y el nuevo prometido eran muy obvios pero no pudo evitarlo. El cuento de Komachi lo leí hace tiempo y me encantó por el final tan triste (me encantan este tipo de cosas) así se lo agregué a la historia con el mismo propósito que comentas, crear un ambiente de pánico alrededor del nuevo compromiso. Para que así Neji se alarmara e hiciera lo que debía. Con respecto al ShikaIno, ju,ju,ju tines razón. Adoro esta pareja y la verdad Ino no es muy segura en sí misma que digamos, o al menos, eso es lo que yo capto en el Anime. El KakashiSakura creo que no saldrá por un tiempo, ahora el protagonismo es para los Hyûga, ju,u,ju El NaruSasu no me gusta para serte sincera… aunque quien sabe, tal vez te lleves alguna sorpresa.

"Si acaso he notado el "chulo" en medio de tus frases y «vaya, al final tambien lo utilizan por allá!» pero al final he leido tus notas y bueno... XD..." Lo cierto es que me gusta mucho usar modismos españoles, no sé por qué pero me gustan y eso de "No te hagas el chulo" Ju,ju,ju es una de mis favoritas XD (si, ya se que es extraño pero no puedo evitarlo).

Gracias por la recomendación y el review, y una disculpa por la actualización tan atrasada. Besos y abrazos.

**Lizirien:** No eres la primera persona que me comenta sobre el ShikaIno… aunque creo que no es muy popular, que mal porque a mi me encanta esta pareja. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y pues ya ves lo complicadísimo que resultó con ellos en el fic. Hinata-Chan como un colibrí!, una pequeña ave que siempre se esfuerza en volar de flor en flor… creo que también le queda, aunque para mi siempre será una grulla XD.

Una disculpa por el atraso, espero no vulva a pasar… aunque siempre digo lo mismo. Gomen!

**DaRk NeKo HyUuGa InO:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios… ah, Shiomei es un maldito XD., pero descuida porque Neji regresará con Hinata, sí, el amor verdadero triunfará! Una disculpa por el atraso de la actualuzación.

**Mello's Chocolate:** Gomen… es que a la persona que le estoy dedicando el fic me comentó que le gustaban los capítulos largos y por eso me decidí por hacerlos así, aunque ya me están resultando ser un dolor de cabeza por ser tan largos… lo que me frustre por lo que seguiré publicando cap largos pero no tanto como los de antes. Gracias por gastar mi vista en mi fic, sinceramente agradezco tu tiempo en leer Hansoku. Y gomen por la actualización tan tardía.

**Hyuuga-Megumi:** Meguni-Chan! Hacía mucho que no nos comunicábamos, lo siento por la actualización tan atrasada pero no tenía tiempo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, XD a Neji le llueven los rivales! Me encantan las peleas verbales entre chicos fríos, Ju,ju,ju XD.

Que bueno que pasaste un buen vbiaje y pudiste divertirte a pesar de tu prima, pero bueno, el chiste era que no permitieras que te arruinara tu vista a EUA. Wow, fuiste a muchos lugares, que buena experiencia debiste haber tenido.

Ju,ju,ju Neji-Kun es un cabrón. Pues la verdad, este chico es genial por eso me encanta y Shiomei es un maldito! Ju,ju,ju la verdad Shiomei es una persona muy cruel, creo que por eso me parece un buen villano (bueno… digamos que es un "antihéroe"). Tienes razón, Setsuna debe intervenir un poco más. Me parece qu el zape al fin funcionó en Neji-Kun, al fin captó las cosas, al fin sabe lo que quiere!

Espero que podamos seguir en contacto, muchos besos y abrazos.

**Kyo Hannakasi:** Gracias por tus comentarios… ah, yo quiero un Neji para mi solita Ju,ju,ju XD. Con tu pedido, con gusto lo acepto… perdona que apenes conteste pero en cuanto me escribiste este review te mandé un mensaje a tu correo opinando lo mismo (ayudarte con gusto) dándote mi correo pero jamás me llegó una contestación tuya. Aunque al ver tu perfil me he dado que cuenta que ya tienes experiencia. ¿De qué se trata el fic que planeas…?

**Florencia:** Ju,ju,ju gracias… la verdad es que si me he partido el coco en este fic… aunque debo esforzarme más para que aparezcan las actualizaciones con más prontitud. Además de que la historia no esta cortita… ay… aún faltan cosas que deben pasar la parejita, pero bueno, le echaré muchas ganas.

**lilia:** Si, viva el Hyuugacest! Gracias por los comentarios, pienso igual con respecto a los dos Hyûgas merecen un poquito de felicidad… además sus personalidades se complementan muy bien entre los dos, además, se me hacen muy tiernos juntos. Siento mucho el retraso… intentaré ya no hacerlo.


	10. Ketsui: Garras contra colmillos

**Notas de la Autora:**

Oha, oha Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune trayéndoles el décimo capítulo, oh no. Ya comenzó el semestre… ay, por primera vez no quería regresar a la escuela… ya estoy sufriendo mucho con mi proyecto.

Me alegra saber que en verdad la saga del Kyûbi ha sido aceptada. No saben la angustia que pasé al imaginar que la historia estaba complicándose demasiado por la relación del zorro con los Asano… pensé que la odiarían, que sería demasiada prepotencia de mi parte para relacionar tales hechos y hasta creí que debía reescribir la historia y olvidar esa saga, pero ha tenido buena aceptación lo que alegra muchísimo.

Por cierto, edité la historia pero sólo para organizarla mejor… no hice grandes cambios, se podría decir que corregí errores gramaticales y ortográficos, mejoré la presentación de los diálogos y pensamientos, y arregle algunas frasecillas dichas al principio de la historia… en realidad nada importante, pero ya está mucho mejor exhibida y separada con orden.

**Dedicatoria:**

Este fanfic, como siempre recalco, esta hecho especialmente para Tanuki-Chan, la fan del Neji/Hinata que me impulsó a amar esta pareja.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku: **

**La Forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 10**

**Ketsui: Garras contra colmillos**

Después de pasar unas cuantas horas encerrada, Hanabi simplemente salió harta de su enclaustramiento. No podía soportar permanecer más tiempo en la mansión, estaba fastidiada y molesta por lo que al menos se dedicó a recorrer los pasillos para salir al patio y refrescar su humor. Sin embargo, al llegar ahí identificó a la joven Asano, con su traje rosado y sus cortas trenzas pelirrojas, saludando animadamente a Mikami. Al instante Hanabi arrugó su frente en señal de enfado.

Desde su llegada, Ren había estado pasando largo tiempo junto con la Hyûga desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado por accidente, a pesar de las constantes reprimendas de parte de su padre. Por lo que se veían constantemente siempre que era posible generando entre ellas una vertiginosa amistad.

- Konnichi wa. – Saludó Ren al ver a la castaña acercarse. - ¿Cómo está Hinata-San? Espero se reponga muy pronto. – Articuló un poco preocupada.

- ¿Por qué te interesa? No es más que una molestia. – Hanabi contestó irritada, no sabía por qué pero algo en esa chica provocaba que su humor bullera.

- ¿Cómo puedes expresarte así de ella? Es tu hermana. – Contestó Ren ligeramente indignada por su actitud. – Ahora entiendo por qué el chico de ayer que la trajo se fue tan molesto.

Hanabi bufó cínicamente. - ¿Y a quién le importa eso?

Ren parpadeó confundida y aturdida sin saber qué decir exactamente por el renuente desinterés, jamás había tenido que tratar con una persona tan resentida y negativa como aquella castaña.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto me estás viendo? – Dijo molesta por la mirada perdida que le dirigía la pelirroja en ella.

- ¿En verdad eres pariente de Mikami-Chan? Porque indudablemente no se parecen en nada.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Que yo soy menos que esa débil Bouke?

Ren resopló irritada por la forma en la que se había dirigido a su joven amiga. - Iie, simplemente digo que Mikami-Chan vale más que la gran mayoría de los Hyûga que aquí viven.

La Souke frunció su ceño con mayor fuerza. – Creo que viniendo de alguien que vive de arrastrado en mi familia junto a los suyos no debería opinar. Si no te agrada como son las cosas aquí puedes irte cuando lo desees, la puerta está abierta.

- Busu, no me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. No tienes el derecho de hacerlo.

- Mira quien lo dice, baka. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que valgo.

Bruscamente las dos chicas apretaron sus puños y se miraron furiosamente sin pestañear un sólo momento, como si con ello pudieran demostrar la aversión que sentían una por la otra. En ese instante, Mikami apareció con unas mantas limpias en su regazo, al ver la situación tan temible que mantenían las dos kunoichis, la Bouke se sintió alarmada y temerosa.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede…?

- ¡Mikami-Chan! – Gritó Ren sin dejar de mirar a Hanabi.

- ¿Hhai…? – Preguntó insegura y turbada la Bouke.

- ¡¿Me acompañarías a pasear un momento por Konoha?! ¡Prometo comprarte algo! – Dijo sin poder modular su tono de voz.

- Ren-San… yo…

- Mikami – Está vez fue Hanabi quien interrumpió, sin dejar de fijar sus ojos blancos de los negros de Ren. – Necesito que me acompañes a ver a Kurenai-Sensei para saber todo lo referente al examen Chounin.

- Oye, yo se lo pedí primero. – Protestó con irritación.

- No me importa, Mikami tiene que obedecer mis órdenes. ¿No es así, Mikami?

- …Hai – Contestó la aludida sin dudar.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarla así?! ¡Ella no es una muñeca a la que puedes recurrir a tu capricho! – Soltó a decir Ren muy encolerizada.

Mikami sólo bajó su rostro, apretando fuertemente las sábanas a su pecho y delineando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. - Está bien, Ren-San… no tienes que preocuparte por mí…

- Pero…

- Ya oíste, no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen. – Concretó Hanabi con frialdad y superioridad.

- Ren – Una voz ronca llamó a lo lejos.

Las tres chicas miraron en la dirección donde provenía, observando a lo lejos a un imponente Akuma enfadado. Pronto Ren se retiro no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada rencorosa a la Souke que le sonreía triunfante ante ella.

- Bueno, yo… aún tengo cosas que hacer… - Murmuró Mikami apenada por la discusión en la que se había envuelto, mientras Hanabi miraba a su pariente alejarse rápidamente.

- ¡Que fastidio…! - Expresó Hanabi con una mueca cortante al recordar todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

---

Cuando Mikami llegó a la habitación de Hinata sintió tanta alegría como preocupación. Rápidamente soltó las mantas limpias en el piso y se apresuró a correr junto a Hinata que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

- Hinata-Sama, debe descansar. – Suplicó la pequeña Bouke quien sostenía a la joven para llevarla nuevamente al futon.

- Tengo que hablar… con Otou-San… - Explicó simplemente. – Onegai, Mikami-Kun… ¿Podrías ayudarme a caminar…?

Mikami vaciló un momento, pero decidió ayudarla. Después de todo, la orden de Hiashi era el de cuidarla. Sabía que recibiría una reprimenda por esto pero ciertamente jamás había visto a Hinata en ese estado, tan débil y a la vez con esa nueva energía irradiando de su expresión adelgazada.

Al llegar donde al Aoi no heya, Hinata le agradeció a la chica y le pidió que esperara un momento, lo que Mikami aceptara sin contradicciones.

Hinata se sostuvo un momento en la pared, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y corrió la puerta lentamente.

- Sumimasen por la intrusión tan repentina… - Se disculpó la chica apenas pudiendo inclinarse respetuosamente sin caerse. – pero solicito urgentemente una audiencia con usted, Otou-San.

Al levantar su rostro se sorprendió de ver a su padre acompañado por Setsuna, el cual no había notado anteriormente.

- Hinata, deberías estar en tu habitación. Regresa ahora mismo. – Reprendió el Hyûga con aire impaciente y molesto.

- Onegai, solicito una audiencia… ahora… - Dijo, trabajosamente sentándose frente a los dos hombres y sintiendo que pronto las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla.

El silenció embargó el ambiente. Hiashi sólo encrespó su rostro y soltó un ligero resoplido. - Setsuna-San, ¿me permitiría un momento con mi hija?

El aludido simplemente se levantó sin emitir emoción alguna de enfado, curiosidad o intranquilidad, y justo cuando estaba pasando junto a Hinata, ésta le miró a sus fríos ojos blancos con cierta suplica.

- En realidad… me gustaría que Setsuna-Sama también escuche lo que tengo que decir…

Setsuna volvió a sentarse en el suelo con aire imponente y enfermo sin esperar la aprobación del cabecilla, en ese estado incluso lucia mejor que Hinata, pues las ojeras de los ojos de ésta no habían disminuido en absoluto.

- Adelante – Ordenó Hiashi con tono grave.

- He estado pensando muy seriamente en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente... – Hinata se detuvo un momento para mirar a su padre y se restregó la punta de sus dedos con nerviosismo al comprender con exactitud cómo reaccionaría.

- Continua – La interrumpió con cierto aire irritado, pues aunque no lo había mencionado, aún se encontraba molesto con ella por salir de la mansión cuando le había ordenado explícitamente no hacerlo.

- Otou-San, sumimasen… pero ya lo decidí… - Hinata miró a su padre unos momentos para después dirigirlos al suelo. – Romperé mi compromiso con Shiomei-San.

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decidir eso? – Preguntó Hiashi con el rostro completamente furioso, clavando sus pupilas en la estremecida figura pequeña de su hija.

Hinata sintió que su boca se había paralizado y que las palabras desaparecían en su garganta, pero había prometido no rendirse tan fácilmente por lo que forzó a su cuerpo en entonar los sonidos adecuados para hablar con claridad. Su ceño se arrugó ligeramente y sus pálidos labios se apretaron en una fina línea.

- …Soy nada menos que la Soke del Clan Hyûga… heredera en el presente y líder en el futuro de esta familia, soy Hyûga Hinata… y he decidido… que no me casaré con Shiomei-San.

Hiashi levantó sutilmente sus cejas al ver a Hinata con una extraña mirada que jamás había visto en ella. Lucía como siempre: tímida, indefensa y débil, pero poseía un aura de dignidad y orgullo poco característico en ella que lo sobresaltaba con desconcierto.

"¿Por qué lo haces Hinata? ¿Qué te está orillando a hacer esto? ¿Acaso es por… Neji?"

_Flash Back_

_Hiashi estaba pasando por el corredor, realmente estaba fastidiado con la fiesta celebrada por la llegada de los Asano y su humor había empeorado cuando esa misma noche su hija menor le había pedido ser la heredera de la familia. _

_- Um… Hi… Hiashi-Sama… - Llamó completamente insegura Mikami._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó de forma golpeada lo que causara el aumento en el nerviosismo de la Bouke._

_- Hinata-Sama… me ha pedido entregarle esto… - Mikami temblaba ligeramente, evitando en todo momento mirarlo directamente a la cara y entregándole en una bandeja una carta con el nombre de Hyûga Hiashi escrito en ésta._

_Hiashi lo tomó simplemente y continuó su camino hasta llegar a su habitación, sin prestar atención a la chica. Al entrar a su amplio cuarto, abrió la carta con irritabilidad al reconocer la escrupulosa caligrafía característica de su sobrino._

_---_

_La razón de mi carta es para comunicar mi reciente desaparición. Ciertamente el Clan Asano me tiene intrigado y confundido, he conocido a Asano Shiomei mejor de lo que quisiera y sospecho de sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a Hinata-Sama. _

_Me retiraré con el único propósito de encontrar las justificaciones y evidencias necesarias para la enorme incógnita que se ha estado originando en mi cabeza sobre la reciente aparición de la familia Asano en estos últimos días. Porque sé de antemano que el Clan Hyûga jamás me permitirá conocer la verdad que permanecen tan empeñados en ocultar._

_Pero en tanto mi ausencia, necesito que se confeccionen ciertas medidas preventivas, sé que usted, Hiashi-Sama, se encuentra renuente a que Hinata-Sama forme parte del Clan Asano, ya que eso interfiere con sus propios deseos relevantes al futuro de la familia Hyûga que tanto teme. Es por eso, que demando su intervención para organizar un retraso en la boda establecida. Eso me dará el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con mis objetivos: Romper el compromiso entre Hinata-Sama y Shiomei-San y separar definitivamente nuestra relación con los Asano. _

_Juro que cumpliré mi palabra y buscaré la forma de conseguir mi propósito a cualquier precio._

_Por último, sólo quiero recalcar que no se malinterprete mi convicción. Ésto no lo hago por los intereses, la preocupación o el bien común del Clan Hyûga o el mío propio, simplemente lo hago por Hinata-Sama y nadie más. Confío plenamente en los deseos de Hinata-Sama, es por eso que arriesgaré todo lo que tengo a mi alcance por ella... _

_Onegai shimasu, cuento seguro con la aprobación de su cautela y participación en esta situación._

_Respetuosamente._

_Hyûga Neji_

_---_

_Después de haber leído la carta por unos minutos, Hiashi arrugó el papel que sostenía en su mano. _

_- ¿Dices que lo haces por Hinata? – Murmuró tenuemente, como si Neji estuviera presente frente a él para reprenderlo. Al instante su expresión se hizo seria y sombría. - Eres libre de intentarlo Neji, pero dudo mucho que seas capaz de conseguirlo por tu propia cuenta. Después de todo, ¿en verdad piensas que Hinata hará algo por ti en tu ausencia, así como lo has hecho tú por ella? _

_Sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón Hiashi tan sólo guardó la carta entre sus ropajes en vez de simplemente destruirla como solía hacerlo cuando le informaban noticias desagradables o desfavorables para él. _

_Podía comprender con exactitud el significado que guardaba esa acción tan premeditada poco usual en su sobrino. Habían sido tan sólo un par de años cuando había notado la confina relación que poseían los dos Hyûga y por eso había pensado en Neji como un excelente candidato para Hinata, aún cuando algunos miembros del Sodân se habían empeñado en reconsiderar su decisión. Y sin embargo, todos sus planes y sus prospectos habían caído al final. _

_- Si crees que puedes tener una vida feliz junto a ella, entonces, simplemente pierdes tu tiempo. Hinata no hará nada por ti, Neji._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Ésto lo hace por Neji-San? – Interrumpió la melódica y templada voz de Setsuna.

Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando vio la extrema frialdad de Setsuna dirigirle.

– Iie… ésto lo hago por mí… - Mintió para no involucrar a Neji, pues sentía un mal presentimiento recorrer su cuerpo al haber escuchado la mención del nombre de su primo.

- Es extraño que no haya actuado de esta misma manera cuando se le había comprometido con Neji-San, si no todo lo contrario. - Dijo sin ninguna vacilación y con la mirada más impasible que antes. - No puede librarse tan fácilmente de su deber que como heredera le corresponde. Debe casarse con Asano Shiomei.

La Souke sentía temblar su cuerpo al darse cuenta que el Hyûga de cabello azulado se levantaba lentamente para dirigirse a ella, mientras que Hiashi se mantenía inflexible y concentrado en algún punto vacío. Setsuna se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura que Hinata y se acercó a su oído para que pudiera escucharlo perfectamente.

- Si no cumple con sus responsabilidades… - Susurró tan despacio que Hinata sentía latir su corazón rápidamente por el miedo. - entonces te obligaré, Hinata.

Al escuchar su nombre de esa forma tan inhóspitamente informal, la chica palideció y sus ojos se abrieron claramente por la sorpresa.

- No importa que tanto lo niegues para intentar salvarlo, sé cuál es tu motivo. Lo más importante para ti es Neji-San. – Susurró tenuemente en su oído, lo que causara una ligera sacudida en la chica por el golpe de la respiración caliente en su piel.

- Iieee… éesto… lo hago… poor… por mí… - Balbuceó nerviosamente, consiente del peligro de la situación en la que el Hyûga la estaba subyugando.

- Mataré a Neji-San. Haré que grite y se retuerza de dolor, haré que la maldiga por ser la responsable de su sufrimiento, que su cabeza incinere por la marca del **Juinjutsu** y él sólo deseará morir ahí mismo en ese instante.

Hinata agachó su cabeza con pesadez, desconsuelo y pánico por lo que había escuchado, permaneciendo en silenció en todo momento. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle por lo que las apretó fuertemente agarrando su yukata. Nuevamente estaban tratando de someterla y ella ¿no podía hacer nada más?

- …Si usted lo hiciera… entonces, yo juro que… - Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más pesada, ocultando en todo momento su rostro turbado, pero su voz era mediática y hasta cierto punto indiferente. – lo mataré con mis propias manos, aunque sea una persona muy respetada para mí… Setsuna-Sama… - Respondió con dificultad, aparentando no importarle la situación que ella misma se anteponía.

Hiashi frunció su ceño de forma agresiva por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar.

- Aún si cumpliera su promesa, éso no le devolverá la vida. Neji-San seguirá muerto y nada cuanto haga hará cambiar ese irrefutable hecho. – Indicó Setsuna aún sin alejarse de Hinata, manteniendo su vista fría sobre la chica que parecía evitar contacto visual alguno.

- Lo sé pero… si matara a Neji… - Un vació se creó en su pecho con tan sólo imaginarlo. – y yo lo matara a usted, éso tampoco haría cambiar mi decisión… Yo… no voy a casarme con Shiomei-San… - En ese momento Hinata levantó su rostro encontrándose con el de Setsuna quien seguía con su misma faz impasible.

– No me obligarán… Nada ni nadie lo hará… porque esa es mi decisión final.

Entonces los dos Hyûgas mantuvieron sus miradas unos segundos, Setsuna parecía taladrarla con sus clavados ojos en Hinata, quien resistía insistentemente. Pronto el hombre se levantó para mantener una mayor distancia con la Souke y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado anteriormente.

- ¿Y qué harás después Hinata? – Preguntó al fin Hiashi sin perder su habitual expresión. - ¿Crees que el Clan Asano aceptarán así de sencillo tu decisión?

- Iie, sé que… la familia Asano no lo consentirá… ni tampoco la nuestra, pero yo… ya lo decidí. – Dijo con una serenidad casi absorbente. – Prometo cumplir con la deuda pendiente que existe entre los dos Clanes, pero no en la forma que todos esperan.

- ¿En serio? – Hiashi parecía incrédulo de todo lo que escuchaba, mirando escrutadoramente a su hija. Nuevamente observó aquella poca característica mirada en sus ojos pálidos.

- Otou-San, jamás te he pedido nada en toda mi vida… ahora te lo pido por primera vez… No interfieras en mi decisión.

Un nuevo mutismo se hizo presente en el ambiente, tornándose denso y lento que incomodó a Hinata, pero sin importar que tanto intentara mirar en el rostro de su padre, simplemente no podía descifrar lo que diría.

- De acuerdo. – Al fin habló de forma dura y apagada. - Lo aceptaré siempre y cuando cumplas lo que has dicho.

Hinata asintió calladamente, sintiendo interiormente una alegría expandirse en su débil cuerpo. Con trabajo se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó acompañada de la Bouke que la había esperado afuera para ayudarle a regresar a su cuarto.

---

Shiomei siguió comiendo gustosamente el tofú que Tokiko le había llevado ese día. Al escuchar unos lentos pasos pasar frente a su cuarto, el chico sonrió.

- Creo que Hinata-San se está recuperado. – Dijo mirando a la mujer que le sonreía maternalmente.

- Así parece. – Contestó Tokiko en un tenue susurro. – Creo que todo esto se está complicando demasiado. ¿No lo cree Shiomei-Sama?

Shiomei sonrió socarronamente. - Cierto, pero eso lo hace más divertido. Será mejor que nos mantengamos alertas, ya conoces la reputación de los Hyûga: Si algo se sale de sus manos, simplemente lo eliminan.

- ¿Lo dice por ese chico Bouke? Me refiero al anterior prometido de Hinata-San.

- Hai, intuyo que se fue justo después de nuestra animada conversación en la fiesta. – Shiomei sonrió lacerantemente por unos breves instantes al recordar el suceso. – Pero aún así, debo saber qué es lo que está pasando por su cabeza, si no, podríamos pasarla realmente mal. ¿Y a todo esto, dónde están Horii-San y Zaruu-Kun? Quería pedirles un favor.

- Siguen paseando por el pueblo, al parecer les ha gustado mucho. – Contestó Tokiko con una dulce expresión en sus ojos almendrados.

- Que pena, porque desde mañana mismo ya no podrán hacerlo. Creo que ya tenemos suficiente, así que no tiene caso que sigan saliendo más o podrían llegar a levantar sospechas de nosotros.

Tokiko asintió brevemente, mientras la puerta se abría y a su vez entraban Akuma junto con Ren.

- ¿Gustan tofú? – Ofreció Shiomei con una alargada sonrisa. - Está delicioso.

---

Habían pasado un par de días más desde ese suceso, y Konoha parecía muy tranquila a pesar de que el ambiente parecía ensombrecerse en la casa Hyûga.

Una pequeña campanilla se escuchó en la entrada de la mansión y rápidamente la joven Bouke de 13 años se apresuró a atender el llamado. Al abrir el gran portón de madera, su expresión calmada cambió a una de sorpresa.

- Tadaima - Murmuró tenuemente un joven conocido, parado aún frente a la puerta.

- Neji-Sama… - Susurró Mikami, ligeramente perpleja por el aspecto de éste.

El prestigioso genio del Byakugan jamás había lucido tan terriblemente como ahora, tenía el cabello revuelto y sucio, su mano revelaba un vendaje repugnante y hecho con retazos que lo mal envolvía, su espalda mostraba restos de sangre seca y su piel raspada se enrojecía por las heridas que aún no había sanado en todo su cuerpo, mientras que su ropa estaba completamente percudida y destrozada con numerosos rastros de ataques.

Neji no esperó más y pasó de largo junto a la adolescente que reaccionó al instante. - Mikami, ve e infórmale a Hiashi-Sama que deseo reunirme con él inmediatamente.

- Sumimasen Neji-Sama, pero Hiashi-Sama no se encuentra en este momento. – Comunicó la chica con los puños levantadas a su rostro alarmado.

Neji levantó una ceja tenuemente confundido. - ¿Salió? Hiashi-Sama jamás sale de la mansión. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

La Bouke contestó negativamente con su cabeza en forma de disculpa, siguiendo de cerca a su pariente, notando que llevaba un objeto plano muy bien cubierto sobre la antigua capa amarillenta y sucia.

Instantáneamente Neji activó su Byakugan, pero después de unos momentos de intentar encontrar el paradero de Hiashi simplemente sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad - Kuso… - Maldijo ligeramente irritado, apretando fuertemente el objeto que cargaba en su brazo derecho.

El mutismo se hizo presente unos segundos hasta que Neji suavizó su tez. - ¿Hinata-Sama no se encuentra tampoco en la mansión? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente, corrió la puerta de la casa y continuó caminando por el corredor.

- Hai, Hinata-Sama salió junto con Hiashi-Sama y Saito-Sama. – Respondió Mikami con una suave voz.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Neji frunció su ceño de forma pensativa.

- ¡Neji-San, pero que agradable sorpresa ver que ha regresado al fin! Y yo pensando que se había marchado para siempre por nuestra animada conversación de aquella noche. – Expresó un irónico y sonriente Shiomei que se acercaba con los brazos abiertos acompañado de Akuma y Zaruu. - Pero que poca fe le tengo. ¡Debería sentirme avergonzado por ello!

Como respuesta el Bouke se limitó a soltar un bufido de hastío. Mikami seguía muy de cerca de Neji, sin embargó sentía temblar sus rodillas siempre que se encontraba ante la presencia de Shiomei.

- Pero en qué estado se encuentra, se ve realmente terrible y desmejorado. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo éste tiempo para dejarlo hecho un ovillo? – Se burló mirando desdeñosamente el aspecto tan lamentable que lucía el Bouke, hasta que notó un objeto que cubría lo mejor que podía el Hyûga con su brazo. - ¿Qué es lo que lleva en su costado? Parece algo muy valioso.

- Sólo es un libro. – Contestó roncamente.

- ¿Puedo… ojearlo? – Preguntó completamente curioso y perspicaz a las reacciones del Hyûga. - Tengo curiosidad, sólo será un momento. Lo prometo.

- Tal vez más tarde. – Dijo simplemente, siguiendo su camino hasta su cuarto, pero fue interceptado por el pelirrojo que se postró en medio del corredor que salía al patio.

- ¿Nerviosito? ¿Por qué? – Insistió de forma cínica y demandante mientras Neji sentía bullir su sangre por el desagradable encuentro.

Neji siguió su caminó con rabia contenida en sus pupilas blancas, mientras Shiomei se limitaba a agrandar su sonriente expresión.

- Neji-San – Interrumpió Kagehisa que se acercaba con pasos apresurados. – Acompáñeme, necesito hablar con usted en este preciso momento.

El aludido simplemente frunció su ceño por la rudeza del pedido y obedeció sin tener otra mejor opción que hacer en ese instante. Entonces y sin ninguna explicación, la tela amarillenta se rasgó finalmente en jirones entre el brazo de Neji, cayendo y arrastrando lentamente el objeto hasta los pies de la femenina Bouke que no se movió de su apartado lugar al haber contemplado lo que había presenciado.

Se trataba de nada menos que un antiguo texto de encuadernación blanca y delgada, en éste podía notarse claramente los kanjis rojizos de un nombre conocido que resaltaban excesivamente.

- Es el diario de Zenko-Sama. – Silbó Akuma ligeramente sorprendido al darse cuenta, mientras Zaruu intentaba a toda costa ocultar los hilos plateados que había utilizado para rasgar la tela.

- ¡¿Por qué lo tienes tú y cómo fue que lo conseguiste?! – Gritó encolerizado y alarmado Shiomei por la posesión, abriendo sus ojos resaltadamente.

Neji sonrió abiertamente, satisfecho de ver la mueca trastornada del pelirrojo que sólo lo fulminaba con sus ojos azules. - ¿Qué le pasó a tu acostumbrada sonrisa? ¿Temes que encuentre algo que no debería?

Instantáneamente Mikami tomó el texto a sus pies y se lo llevó protectoramente a su pecho, alejándose de los Asano con pasos temblorosos. A su vez, Shiomei se dirigió a Mikami.

- ¿Por qué no me lo entregas, pequeña? Ese diario era de Asano Zenko, mi Ojii-San, eso significa que ese objeto me pertenece. – Habló taimadamente Shiomei, tendiendo una falsa y confiable mano en dirección a la chica.

La Bouke negó silenciosamente, retrocediendo lentamente.

El pelirrojo amenazó listo para derribar a la chica, deseaba obtener aquello que su oponente había estado resguardando con enorme misterio, quería saber qué era exactamente lo que había encontrado en el diario de su abuelo, pero en ese instante cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla una presión en su cuello lo obligó a detenerse y fijó sus ojos a la figura de Neji que empuñaba una kunai en su garganta de manera amenazante.

- No puedes hacerlo, sabes lo que matarme te costaría ¿no es así? – Murmuró Shiomei con una tenue sonrisita de triunfo.

- Entonces, eso significa que estamos en las mismas condiciones, porque esta vez Hokage-Sama no permitirá una nueva "rencilla" entre nosotros. Una simple excusa sería suficiente para desechar tus planes y lo sabes perfectamente. No te arriesgaras nuevamente a huir de Konoha cuando no has podido obtener tu deseada venganza ¿verdad? – Se burló Neji conservando la misma sagaz sonrisa.

Rápidamente una descarga furiosa se apoderó del pelirrojo que se dirigió en contra de Neji, pero el Hyûga tan sólo se alejó rápidamente sin dejar de lado su expresión irónica.

- Me alegra saber que al fin lo has descubierto. La Godaime desea la paz entre los dos Clanes y por eso aceptó nuestro regreso. Pero aún sí no puedo matarte, al menos puedo hacerte morder el polvo.

Neji bufó como respuesta, con la misma sonrisa dibujaba en su cara por la temeraria declaración. Sin embargo, Shiomei no esperó más y comenzó a atacarlo.

- ¡Neji-Sama! – Gritó alarmada Mikami al observar como el pelirrojo lo agredía con toda intención de herir a su familiar con gravedad.

- ¡Vete y no permitas que los Asano te lo roben!

Mikami asintió con ojos llorosos y se marchó corriendo, pero una sombra rojiza la siguió velozmente. Neji lo identificó y rápidamente lanzó un kunai que le detuvo instantáneamente antes de poder alcanzar a la chica, pero ésto hizo que Shiomei aprovechara la distracción para atacarlo desprevenidamente hasta que una bomba de humo explotó ante él, Kagehisa apareció repentinamente y se adelantó aprovechando el sorpresivo ataque para realizar una serie de sellos con sus manos.

- Raifu no Chobo Ridatsusushi no Jutsu – El Hyûga junto la palma de sus manos y reunió su chakra en sus dos dedos índices alargados que presionaron el vientre del Asano.

El humo se disipó rápidamente y Shiomei retrocedió arrastrando la tierra de sus pies a su paso por el desliz de su cuerpo, miró por un instante al Hyûga que lo había atacado, pero nuevamente su vista se enfocó en Neji y se lanzó en su contra recuperando su energía. Kagehisa se apresuró para detener el ataque del pelirrojo arrojando la misma kunai que había lanzado Neji, pero Akuma intervino deteniéndola con su mano derecha, dando la oportunidad de dejar solos a Shiomei y a Neji que comenzaron a luchar por su cuenta sin esperar un segundo más.

- Esto sí que es gracioso, ¿un miembro del Souke protegiendo a un integrante del Bouke? – Sonrió tajantemente complacido con la oportunidad que se presentaba. - Deja que los jóvenes arreglen sus diferencias por ellos mismos. Tal vez nosotros, deberíamos hacer lo mismo y terminar nuestra pelea pendiente. ¿No te agradaría más eso?

Ante ésto, Kegehisa frunció su ceño y apretó sus puños furiosamente activando su jutsu genético.

- Esta vez, ni ese traidor Anbu y ni ese maldito anciano te salvarán de mí en esta ocasión. - Akuma hizo lo mismo y un enorme repliegue de chakra azulada se hizo presente al instante que ejecutaba una serie de rápidas posiciones con sus manos. En ese preciso momento, Kagehisa se acercó velozmente al concentrado pelirrojo para utilizar el Jyuuken en su contra.

- ¡Tenko no Akakage! - Una silueta rojiza apareció, creando con éste la forma de nueve colas serpenteantes que se mantenían posicionadas en la espalda del pelirrojo.

Cuando Kagehisa lanzó su primer golpe, una de las colas se movió ágilmente como una cinta creciente para interceptarlo, evitando así que el Jyuuken fuera efectuado. Akuma sonrió satisfecho y pateó a Kagehisa con toda su fuerza, obligando a éste a retroceder al mismo tiempo que la cola volvía a su lugar. Nuevamente el Souke se concentró para utilizar el Jyuuken y proyectó tres golpes certeros y veloces en los puntos vitales de su contrincante, pero en ese instante tres colas se movieron para interceptar los golpes con igual rapidez.

- Es inútil, no podrás tocarme siquiera. – Explicó Akuma con seriedad y gozo, dio un puñetazo en contra de Kagehisa que difícilmente evitó mientras éste intentaba atacar a su enemigo inútilmente, ya que las colas se movían constante y ágilmente evadiendo todo contacto.

---

Shiomei se separó unos cuantos metros del Bouke, rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para ejecutar unos sellos, pero extrañamente no pasó nada. Neji lo atacó haciéndolo retroceder torpemente, intentando nuevamente crear una técnica con la cual defenderse, pero le fue imposible.

El joven pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos celestes de manera pensativa.

- ¿Qué fue… lo que ese hombre me hizo? – Preguntó Shiomei al sentirse completamente diferente, como si un mar maleable se moviera constantemente en su interior.

Neji sonrió con ligera desdén, posando de forma orgullosa ante su adversario confundido. – El Raifu no Chobo Ridatsusushi no Jutsu es una técnica que oprime exactamente el punto donde se origina el chakra que produce el cuerpo, cuando eso sucede, simplemente la energía espiritual comienza a ser inconstante y desigual, lo que provoca que el oponente no pueda utilizar adecuadamente el chakra con cien por ciento de efectividad para realizar cualquier jutsu que desee. Es un jutsu bastante básico dentro del Clan Hyûga, pero muy efectivo de ejecutar.

"¿Que no puede usarse al cien por ciento de efectividad?" Nuevamente Shiomei intentó realizar la misma serie de sellos que había intentado anteriormente.

Neji apareció frente a él sorprendiéndolo al girar su cuerpo y lanzar una fuerte patada que detuvo a tiempo, gruñó ligeramente e intentó devolver el ataque sin mucho éxito, Neji aprovechó nuevamente la oportunidad y contraataco. Los golpes del Bouke fueron acertados acompañados de una increíble destreza y velocidad que Shiomei apenas pudo soportar y se retiró rápidamente para apretar su pecho golpeado y herido. Neji lo imitó igualmente al tomar un poco de distancia entre ambos.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? El objetivo principal no es simplemente el de desequilibrar el chakra del oponente. – Expresó el castaño con una extraña mirada sagaz y penetrante, intentando frenar su velocidad con la palma de su mano posicionada en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No me vengas con esos sermones ahora! ¡¿Qué otro objetivo podría tener esa maldita técnica?!

Inminentemente el rostro de Neji se hizo extremadamente juicioso, ágilmente ejecutó una serie de sellos con sus manos y un par de copias se hicieron presentes. Shiomei imitó al castaño, pero nada sucedió por segunda ocasión. Ante el desconcierto del pelirrojo, Neji lanzó una enérgica patada que tiró al chico, entonces el Hyûga se adelantó aprisionándolo férreamente con ayuda de sus copias de sombra. Una segunda mirada reflexiva se hizo presente en los blancos ojos.

- Gracias al Byakugan que es capaz de observar los canales del chakra con una total claridad, es posible predecir cuándo será el momento adecuado para saber si el jutsu del enemigo podrá ser efectuado o no. – En ese momento Neji tomó un kunai y lo acercó amenazadoramente a la garganta de Shiomei. - El oponente siempre intentará realizar un jutsu confiando que podrá hacerlo, pero para él será imposible saber si funcionará, mientras que los miembros del Clan Hyûga percibiremos exactamente su éxito o fracaso por adelantado, tomando esa confianza y nuestro propio juicio como ventaja en la batalla. – En seguida la mano de Hyûga comenzó a trazar una fina línea sangrante y dolorosa en el cuello del pelirrojo con toda intención de exterminarlo ahí mismo.

- Pues que mal para ti. – Respondió Shiomei comenzando a delinear una cínica sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de su alarmante posición. – Ya que soy todo un maestro, en el manejo y control del chakra.

Al instante el castaño pudo ver con toda claridad como el chakra se replegaba dentro del cuerpo de Shiomei, una enorme energía azulina se concentraba en el centro del vientre, el cual circulaba rápidamente por entre los canales dirigidos a las manos diestras que se movían con enorme rapidez formando una sucesión de sellos a su vez.

- Katon Aonaien no Jutsu – De la boca del Asano surgió un impresionante lanzallamas azulado en dirección a las copias que fueron destruidas en un santiamén, quemando a éstos y cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor con aquel fuego que era notoriamente más incandescente que el usual.

- Hakkeshou Kaiten – El cuerpo de Neji respondió al girar fulminantemente, creando un gran tornado circular que repelía las llamas de su contrincante, esfumándolas en el aire mismo. Neji podía ver claramente, gracias a su Byakugan, cómo el fuego disminuía de intensidad hasta que por fin se detuvo totalmente, por lo que él hizo lo mismo, desvaneciendo el tornado que lo protegía.

Shiomei palpó con su mano la herida de su garganta y suspiró desganadamente al notar la presencia estática del Hyûga. - Es una lástima, pensé que podría engañarte, pero eres muy perspicaz y al final me incitaste a descubrirme por mí mismo. – Elogió con ligera burla y emoción contenida en su tono de voz.

"Hasta ahora sólo una persona había sido capaz de lograr anteponerse al desequilibrio del chakra. Si Shiomei es tan hábil como ese ninja, eso significa que ningún jutsu basado en la obstrucción del chakra será efectivo contra él." Pensó para sí mismo Neji, al tiempo que el rostro recordado surgía en su cabeza. "No puedo subestimarlo. Mikami, sé fuerte, porque ahora dependo completamente de ti."

---

Mikami corría lo mejor que sus piernas pudieran soportar, hasta que torpemente cayó al suelo. En seguida una tenue risa se escuchó muy cerca de ella, consiente de que no podría siquiera luchar contra el chico, se acurrucó fuertemente contra sí, protegiendo el valioso texto que guardaba en sus manos.

- Dámelo – Ordenó sonriente Zaruu.

Como respuesta Mikami se apretó fuertemente contra el suelo, mientras la risa de Zaruu incrementaba acercándose con pasos lánguidos hacia la chica.

- Vamos, ya dámelo.

- Iie… - Susurró sin ser consiente, temblando de pies a cabeza al sentir una fuerte mano que la jalaba con rudeza hacía él.

- Suéltala – Una voz indiferente y templada se hizo presente en la escena, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

Zaruu fijó sus cenizos ojos en el enfermo Setsuna que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- Sólo quiero lo que la chica esconde, sólo eso. – Habló como si fuera un pedido de lo más casual.

- Suéltala – Repitió el Hyûga con su misma expresión seria y fría.

Instantáneamente el Asano sintió una presión dolorosa sobre su muñeca que lo forzó a soltar su agarre contra la adolescente. Hanabi se apresuró y tomó a Mikami para alejarse del pelirrojo. - Baka, ¿ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte? – Soltó a decir arisca, mientras la Bouke bajaba su cabeza avergonzada.

- Pero que chiquilla tan impertinente eres. – Declaró con una mezcla de salvajismo y diversión en su mirada gris y encolerizada dirigida a Hanabi. - Ahora comprendo por qué Shiomei-Sama decidió darte una lección.

Ante el recuerdo, Hanabi apretó sus labios en su rostro encrespado, entonces el pelirrojo avanzó decididamente a tomar lo que había buscado, pero rápidamente Setsuna se movió para quedar frente a las dos Hyûgas impidiéndole al pelirrojo continuar su andar.

Hanabi estaba rabiosa sin poder contenerse por lo que estaba pasando frente a ella y justo cuando plantó un pie con la decisión de enfrentarse al Asano, Setsuna levantó su brazo para impedir que siguiera, sin dejar de contemplar a Zaruu. Ante ésto Hanabi pestañeó ligeramente confundida e irritada por su intervención, mientras Mikami procuraba no disminuir la fuerza con la que sus brazos abrazaban el deseado diario. Por el contrario, la sonrisa de Zaruu aumentó considerablemente.

- Esos ojos tan fríos… ¿qué oscuros secretos esconden?

Ante el comentario Setsuna no respondió, sino se quedó inmóvil fulminando con sus incoloras pupilas la expresión socarrona del pelirrojo que se mecía de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un animal salvaje que quisiera confundir a su presa.

- Tal vez los demás no pueden saber lo qué tú tratas de esconder, pero te he visto, Setsu-Chan. – Sonrió con sorna el pelirrojo. – Y he visto cómo la miras.

Un absoluto silencio se presentó, mientras Hanabi miraba confundida en dirección al rostro impasible de Setsuna, el cual no se movía ni un sólo centímetro.

- ¿Dime chica, no te gustaría saber quién es la verdadera responsable del mal estado del débil Hyûga junto a ti? Tú la conoces perfectamente. – Se burló socarronamente Zaruu con una estridente risa disfrutando de la expresión invariable del Hyûga, pero extrañamente, Setsuna se giró para darle la espalda al pelirrojo.

- Váyanse – Ordenó gélidamente a las dos chicas.

- Iie Setsuna-San, no podemos dejarlo solo con él. – Interrumpió Hanabi señalando con su cabeza a Zaruu que los miraba con curiosidad y descaro.

- Por alguna razón quiere ese libro, debemos impedir que lo obtenga aún cuando no sabemos lo que contenga.

- Es un diario… - Interrumpió Mikami con el cuerpo aún temblándole sutilmente. - Neji-Sama dijo… que no podía permitir que ellos lo robaran… - Explicó con preocupación.

Setsuna suspiró sin dejar de lado su característica expresión. – No lo volveré a repetir, váyanse. – Concretó por segunda ocasión con una insensibilidad mayor a la comúnmente utilizada.

Con irritación Hanabi tomó la mano de Mikami y juntas desaparecieron del corredor, mientras Setsuna miraba el mismo punto en el que habían desaparecido las chicas.

Al instante el chakra de Zaruu aumentó en un aura azulina que lo envolvía, su sonrisa explotó a una mueca rabiosa y se precipitó a embestir contra el Souke que se mantenía en su misma posición. - ¡Quiero saber que tan hábil es el famoso "genio desperdiciado" del Clan Hyûga!

Pero Setsuna sólo alcanzó a girar su cabeza, para encontrar sus fríos ojos blancos sobre el Asano que estaba a punto de atacarlo.

---

Aún cuando Kagehisa no quisiera admitirlo, no era rival para Akuma, quien parecía divertirse enormemente a su propia costa conteniendo cada golpe y jutsu que el Hyûga fuera capaz de efectuar en su contra, después de todo, había sido nada menos que un Anbu y aún podía recordar la enorme habilidad que como ninja poseía en años anteriores cuando se habían enfrentado durante la guerra originada entre sus dos clanes.

Al final, Akuma lo había obligado a distanciarse ligeramente de la pelea que se hallaba entre Neji. Pronto sintió que sus fuerzas escaseaban, seguramente por el chakra desperdiciado en el Jyuuken.

- Shibi no Gokusha

Instantáneamente cuatro colas se abalanzaron como látigos siguiendo los pasos del Hyûga, Kagehisa se retiró lo más rápido que pudo pero éstas simplemente lo alcanzaron enredándose fieramente en los brazos y piernas del ninja, inmovilizándolo por completo con una inflexible fuerza que ejercían las rojizas colas apretando sus miembros.

- Que decepcionante, y yo que quería disfrutar de este momento. – Indicó Akuma con una apagada sonrisa, mientras que el Hyûga tan sólo intentaba en vano liberarse.

Enseguida la presión aumentó considerablemente y Kagehisa no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor.

- Como bien sabes no puedo matarte, me metería en un serio problema con Hokage-Sama y Shiomei-Sama, así que no temas por tu vida. – Expresó con un calmado rostro de satisfacción, mientras los gestos de sus manos se oprimían haciendo que las colas desplegaran mayor fuerza. Forzó un movimiento repentino y en un instante Kagehisa se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con las manos postradas cerca de sus pies por la potencia de los amarres.

- Tendré que conformarme con romperte los brazos y las piernas y así, disfrutarás de cómo me encargo de tu Clan.

Como respuesta, el Hyûga gruño ligeramente al tiempo que le dedicaba un rencoroso gesto. Pronto, la situación comenzó a tornarle frustrante e impertinente, lo que comenzara a incitar su enojo. Entonces y ante el asombro del pelirrojo, Kagehisa utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mover sus brazos. Akuma resopló iracundo por el atrevimiento de su oponente y apretó sus manos con mayor insistencia, pero éste parecía no desistir.

- ¿En verdad piensas que este truco de hace 17 años volverá a funcionar sobre mí? - Inmediatamente Kagehisa sujetó las colas que aún lo prendían de sus muñecas y pantorrillas, dando a relucir un nuevo despliegue de chakra que se formó a su alrededor.

Akuma apretó su ceñudo gesto y realizó un par de movimiento con sus manos, rápidamente el resto de las colas se alargaron como un destello carmín hasta llegar donde Kagehisa se hallaba. El Hyûga hizo un segundo esfuerzo por mover sus brazos, que se cubrían de un intenso chakra azulada, y sujetó diestramente las cinco colas libres.

- Ten no Kouryuu – Kagehisa no esperó más y enterró salvajemente la punta de sus diez dedos sobre la superficie roja del jutsu en forma de un enorme círculo de chakra, pero a pesar de esto nada sucedió.

El pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad que le había sido proporcionada y sus dedos apretaron tan furiosamente que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión, las colas se movieron como por resortes y oprimieron a tal punto que los brazos del Hyûga hicieron una grotesca forma. Kagehisa sintió cómo el punzante dolor de sus músculos y huesos destruidos se molían internamente a pesar del resquebrajamiento, pero en ningún momento sus manos desistieron el agarre.

Furioso por la obstinación de su oponente, Akuma rugió gravemente para destruir por completo los miembros de Kagehisa y justo cuando sus dedos volvieron a realizar una nueva seña que ordenaba la destrucción total de éstos, un pequeño agrietamiento blanquecino y brillante surgió inesperadamente en la cola más cercana a su vista. Fue entonces cuando la grieta comenzó a extenderse rápidamente. Ante los ojos expectantes del pelirrojo, las nueve colas comenzaron a fragmentarse en numerosos pedazos que caían sonoramente como el rompimiento de un cristal.

Al instante Kagehisa se acercó velozmente, con los brazos descolgando de un lado a otro y el chakra desplegándose avivadamente sobre sus piernas que lo impulsaban velozmente hasta la figura del pelirrojo.

Una ráfaga de polvo se levantó tras de Kagehisa y su chakra aumentó en sus pies delatando que no poseía ningún rastro de cansancio, dio una serie de rápidas patadas que Akuma no pudo evitar hasta que Kagehisa detuvo su ataque y se distanció.

- Muy bien hecho, has conseguido lo que hasta ahora nadie había podido lograr. – Aplaudió Akuma con una desbordante y puntiaguda sonrisa lucir en su rostro ligeramente sangrante, observando el terrible estado en el que se encontraba el Hyûga. - Sabías de antemano que no podrías sujetar mi Shibi no Gokusha y fingiste sin que sospechara la intención de tu plan, pero creo que al final te ha costado un poco caro, ¿no crees?

- En absoluto. – Negó Kagehisa no conformándose con la débil ilustración del pelirrojo. – Como bien recordaras, el Byakugan es capaz de ver el chakra a través del cuerpo físico. Al igual que un cuerpo cualquiera, los jutsus despliegan una cuantiosa cantidad de chakra para su materialización y acciones que el mismo ninja dispersa. Utilizaste aquella técnica para evitar las consecuencias que conocías del Jyuuken, evitándolo por completo, pero lo que no sabes es que mi objetivo nunca fue el de golpearte, si no el de franquear los puntos más débiles donde tu chakra no era capaz de reforzar aquellos lugares.

El pelirrojo frunció su ceño con mayor insistencia y su sonrisa desapareció lentamente con la furia que comenzaba a impregnarle, sintiendo una convulsiva molestia resurgir en su pecho.

- En compensación a ello tu jutsu jamás sufrió un cambio aparente, pero yo podía ver la verdad con toda claridad y como lo mencionaste hace un momento, fingí sentirme debilitado para conseguir sostener aquellas colas. Sólo necesitaba la fuerza del Ten no Kouryuu para crear una reacción en cadena que destruyera al fin tu técnica. A cambio, yo mismo sacrifiqué mis brazos para poder destruir tu jutsu. Dos brazos en lugar de cuatro miembros me parece un precio muy justo.

- Me alegra saber que desde nuestro último encuentro te has dedicado a la práctica y sin embargo, te confieso que todo el trabajo que has empleado para mejorar habrán sido en vano. - Declaró con un resoplido.

- Entonces como lo dijiste anteriormente, terminemos de una vez con esto.

- Bien dicho. - Akuma sonrió complacido por la respuesta y reaccionó instantáneamente para quedar detrás del Hyûga que se paralizó por la impresión de tal velocidad. - Desgraciadamente para ti, esta vez no pienso contenerme.

Una descomunal fuerza surgió de Akuma acompañado de un rugido casi bestial que con un sólo puñetazo en la columna había logrado derribar al Hyûga, su cuerpo rodó sin poder reaccionar del todo sintiendo incluso las entrañas estremecerse por el súbito golpe. Nuevamente Akuma apareció radicalmente sobre él, Kagehisa abrió sus transparentes pupilas con pasmo al descubrir que era incapaz de mover sus piernas, siendo completamente vulnerable al pelirrojo que lo miraba y sonreía con una especie de irracionalismo y demencia jamás presenciada, su cabello se desparramaba como una violenta aura y su mano ensangrentada por el potente puñetazo dado delineó su rostro dejando un claro rastro escarlata.

"Es… un demonio." Fue el único pensamiento que surgió antes de que un férreo golpe rompiera su quijada. La sangre comenzó a agolparse en su boca que escupía trabajosamente el rojo líquido a medida que los poderosos golpes lo castigaban severamente.

Akuma río sádicamente al sentir cómo el fervor de su sangre calentaba sus ánimos.

---

- ¡Tenemos que ir con Otou-San inmediatamente! – Aclaró Hanabi sin soltar la mano de Mikami.

- Entonces, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra en este momento?

- Hai – Respondió con voz enérgica. – Ellos están en…

- Por desgracia no podrán salir siquiera de éste lugar. – Inmediatamente una joven figura se hizo presente lo que las detuvo abruptamente de su recorrido.

Por un instante Hanabi se maldijo a sí misma por su descuido al no haber usado su Byakugan. - Muévete – Ordenó la adolescente con sus cejas fruncidas, pero entonces Mikami se adelantó frente a la Souke, apiñando sus manos en forma de súplica.

- Onegai, Ren-San… déjanos ir.

- Quítate de en medio Mikami-Chan, no quiero lastimarte. Tengo asuntos que me gustaría resolver con la hermana de Hinata-San. – Señaló la Asano a la chica frente a ella.

"¿Hermana de Hinata-San?" Este pensamiento la asaltó rápidamente, frunciendo aún más su ceño, sintiéndose claramente ofendida. - Mi nombre es Hanabi, que no se te olvide. – Recalcó la Souke con una bajo murmullo reprobatorio y lento. - Haz lo que dice Mikami, yo me encargaré de ella rápidamente.

La aludida dudo por unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, tenían que irse y buscar a Hiashi para que resolviera este terrible conflicto que se estaba originando peligrosamente en la mansión. Ante todo debía cumplir con la orden de Neji, pero no quería irse sin Hanabi.

- ¡No te quedes ahí parada y muévete! – Ladró impaciente Hanabi, haciendo que la chica temblara momentáneamente por la abrupta interrupción de sus pensamientos.

Entonces una idea se cruzó por la cabeza de Ren al recordar las reacciones violentas de Hanabi. – Ah… ya entiendo.

La Souke frunció su boca al notar la divertida mirada de la pelirroja.

- ¿No me digas que… estás celosa, Hanabi-Kun? – Dijo la chica sonriendo divertida.

- ¿Celosa, yo por Mikami? ¡Nunca! - Ante esto, las mejillas de la Souke tomaron un ligero rubor.

- Imagino el por qué. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, la verdad creo que ni siquiera debes tener amigos, con el carácter que posees dudo lo contrario y claro, Mikami-Chan es lo más cercano a lo que una amiga puedes llamar, por eso tienes tanto miedo de que sienta interés por otra persona. ¿Cierto?

El sonrojo de la Hyûga se intensificó por el enfado provocado, mientras que Ren sonreía entretenida de ver la reacción de la Souke. De pronto un salvaje puñetazo fue detenido por la Asano que dificultosamente podía mantenerlo al margen de su mejilla.

- ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para decirme eso?! ¡Soy la mejor estudiante de mi generación, la novata número uno de la Academia y aún cuando poseo un equipo, no son más que personas patéticas e hipócritas que sólo buscan un beneficio propio! – Vociferó rabiosa y con sus mejillas más rojizas que nunca. - ¡¿Que Mikami es mi "amiga"?! ¡Pues te equivocas, porque ella es igual a ellos, igual a todos ell…! - Se detuvo de improvisto al darse cuenta de su explosiva reacción, mirando lacerantemente a Ren la cual tan sólo se dedicó a suavizar su rostro.

- Que lastima me das, Hanabi-Kun. – Soltó a decir claramente sincera en sus palabras, al tiempo que la Souke abría sus ojos lentamente como platos.

- Yo… ¡no necesito tu lástima! - Rápidamente Hanabi lanzó una patada en dirección a las costillas de la pelirroja que aún tenía la guardia baja por sostener el puño de su oponente, pero instantáneamente la figura de Mikami apareció deteniendo el golpe con su antebrazo, escuchando el golpe sordo del cuadernillo cayendo en el suelo bajo sus pies.

"¿Por qué… Mikami?" Pensó la Hyûga alejándose lenta y distraídamente.

Pero entonces, un fuerte golpe se dirigió al estómago de la Bouke que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se desmayó, cayendo sobre Ren que la sostenía cuidadosamente.

Hanabi empuñó sus manos con furia y su respiración se hizo más pesada que nunca. - ¿Cómo pudiste? – Preguntó ligeramente indignada observando cómo la pelirroja recostaba a Mikami suavemente en el suelo. – Después de todo lo que me dijiste y de cómo te defendió ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! Sin importar como trate a Mikami, yo jamás la golpearía, sin importar las circunstancias jamás lo haría y tú sólo lo hiciste para sacarla de tu camino. ¡No eres más que una hipócrita mentirosa!

- A ti te basta con tan sólo humillarla, seguro eres mejor que yo. – Contestó fríamente Ren con desafío, tomando el diario en sus manos sin ninguna cautela.

- Entrégame ese escrito ahora mismo.

- Ven por él y quítamelo, claro, si es que puedes hacerlo.

Hanabi no esperó más, su Byakugan fue activado y su cuerpo comenzó a girar rápidamente realizando el **Hakkeshou Kaiten.** Pronto se formó un tornado de forma circular que replegaba chakra y entonces la velocidad aumentó considerablemente.

- Pero qué… - Balbuceó la Asano al percatarse que no podía moverse, sino que estaba siendo atraída por el movimiento de Hanabi. Intentó retroceder, pero sus pies se deslizaron bruscamente sin poder evitarlo. "¡Está… creando un vacío frente a mí! La fuerza total de la máxima velocidad impulsada que atraviesa el aire crea un vacío que me atrae a ella."

Ren no pudo resistir más la fuerza que la impulsaba y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se estrelló de lleno contra el tornado que con la potencia que ésta producía la paralizó por completo e instantáneamente numerosos golpes la arremetieron con fuerza. Ren dejó escapar un ligero alarido de dolor, mientras los azotes seguían lloviendo abundantemente hasta que Hanabi frenó, desvaneciendo por completo el tornado creado.

Ren cayó abruptamente sobre el suelo y por fin Hanabi se acercó hasta donde se hallaba la pelirroja inconsciente, tiró fuertemente el diario que aún sostenían sus dedos que reaccionaron súbitamente en un disimulado movimiento del meñique y giró su cuerpo para irse lo más rápido que sus ahora debilitadas piernas le proporcionaban.

Sin embargo, al llegar al final del corredor, sintió sus pies tan pesados que no pudo moverlos siquiera. "No puedo… seguir avanzando."

- …No voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente de mí. – Se levantó Ren con el cuerpo dolorido y su cara triunfante.

Al observar atentamente lo que sucedía, Hanabi identificó un casi imperceptible hilo delgado de chakra que sobresalía tanto del dedo meñique de la Asano como del suyo. – ¿Qué es ésto?

- Es mi Akaamanuno No Jutsu. Justo como la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino, mi jutsu hace que la persona atada a ella sea imposible de alejarse de mí a un alcance de quince metros. Así, mi oponente es incapaz de escapar. La única forma posible de desplazarse, es el de mantenernos siempre juntas. Si quieres liberarte de mí Hanabi-Kun, no tienes otra opción más que derrotarme.

En ese momento Hanabi recordó el movimiento del meñique hecho por la pelirroja y su cara enrojeció de vergüenza y furia por su descuido.

- No olvides que también soy una kunoichi. – Aclaró la Asano con el ceño fruncido, el rostro serio y el tintineo de los aros dorados que colgaban del par de trenzas rojizas.

- Tengo que ir… donde se encuentra Otou-San. No puedo perder más tiempo. – Susurró la castaña convenciéndose a sí misma de su tarea, sacó de su espalda una oscura kunai y se colocó en posición de ataque lista para terminar la contienda.

Ren hizo lo mismo y tras algunos momentos de silencio se lanzaron violentamente una contra la otra para estrellar sus afiladas armas que resonaron vaporosamente.

---

Entonces la pared de la construcción se hizo pedazos, mientras el cuerpo de un hombre caía violentamente junto con grandes trozos de madera y cemento que volaban por todas partes en el enorme patio, dejando un gigantesco hueco en la mansión.

Setsuna salió impresionantemente de entre el hueco producido sin ninguna herida o rasguño en su cuerpo, acercándose lentamente donde los escombros se apilaban.

- Hablas demasiado. – Afirmó fríamente el Hyûga, mirando fijamente a las ruinas que se amontonaban frente a él sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Instantáneamente observó a lo lejos como Kagehisa era brutalmente golpeado y apaleado por Akuma, quien parecía disfrutar con cada certero puñetazo que impactaba desfigurando el rostro del Hyûga, acrecentando el enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor. Velozmente se aproximó cuando Horii emergió, interponiéndose en su camino. Setsuna se detuvo imprevistamente, mirando cuidadosamente al Asano frente a él.

- Hazte a un lado. – Amenazó Setsuna con voz profunda.

Horii ladeó silenciosamente su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa, por un segundo sus grises ojos se fijaron en los escombros donde estaría su hermano y nuevamente los entornó concentrado en el Hyûga.

Setsuna levantó su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos, consiente que su estado no le permitía perder ningún segundo. Súbitamente desapareció para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Kagehisa, pero Horii nuevamente se inmiscuyó en su trayectoria, esta vez Setsuna aumentó su velocidad y pronto embistió contra el pelirrojo que no retrocedió un centímetro.

Los movimientos de los dos ninjas se reafirmaron igualitariamente. Setsuna retrocedió rápidamente, tomó un poco de espacio y nuevamente intentó llegar a Kagehisa, pero fue igualmente impedido por el taciturno Horii quien lo obligó a retroceder con mayor insistencia, pero sin ninguna razón alguna, algo más lo detuvo ásperamente, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil en su lugar, mientras abría sus ojos ligeramente al descubrir la trampa, al tiempo que una gran explosión nacía de los escombros detrás de él.

Unos pausados pasos se acercaron al inmóvil Hyûga.

- ¿En verdad te lo creíste, Setsu-Chan? – Habló Zaruu con una melodiosa y cantarina voz silbar en el cuello del Hyûga. - Admito que en verdad me lastimaste con ese ataque, pero no lo suficiente.

Zaruu se acercó al cuerpo de su presa, mantenía sus manos levantadas revelando de éstas numeroso hilos plateados que se esparcían por el lugar, sujetando firmemente la carne albina de los brazos, muñecas, piernas y cuello de Setsuna, que no mostraba ninguna sorpresa en su cara.

- Tenía que entretenerte tan sólo un momento y fingí ser sometido a tu ataque, hasta que Aniki me dio la oportunidad perfecta al distraerte y conducirte a la trampa hecha especialmente para ti. - Entonces el pelirrojo movió ligeramente sus dedos provocando que los hilos comprimieran aún más la piel que comenzaba a enrojarse. - Pero no te esfuerces demasiado en intentar escapar, no queremos que el pobre y débil Setsu-Chan ponga en riesgo su salud. Eso me entristecería mucho.

Setsuna seguía con su misma expresión insensible, aún cuando Zaruu tocó suavemente el rostro del Hyûga para delinear sus facciones con cierto embelesamiento. Al observarlo, Horii gruñó bajo la tela oscura que ocultaba parte de su rostro.

- No hagas eso enfrente de mí, sabes que me desagrada. – Habló por primera vez en una ronca y áspera voz que delataba el poco empleo de sus cuerdas vocales.

- Gomen ne, Aniki. – Se disculpó Zaruu alejando su mano lentamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Horii se acercó lentamente junto a su hermano, con una profunda mirada incrustada en los movimientos de Setsuna.

- No te distraigas. – Ordenó el mayor de los Asano a Zaruu.

Instantáneamente una hilera de senbon desfilaron linealmente por los labios de Setsuna que lanzó rápidamente ocasionando que Horii arqueara su espalda hacia atrás para evadirlas. Zaruu enmarcó su ceño con enfado por el atrevimiento del pálido Hyûga.

- ¡Setsu-Chan, no quería pero tú me obligaste a hacer esto! - Zaruu apretó furiosamente sus manos en puños con el único deseo de desmembrar por completo el cuerpo del Hyûga, pero la mano de Horii apretó furiosamente su muñeca impidiéndole realizar su acción.

Zaruu parpadeó, su rostro se suavizó controlando su enfado y suspiró lentamente al observar el semblante frío de Setsuna que lo miraba atentamente.

- Ya estoy bien, Aniki… - Expresó Zaruu para que su hermano lo soltará finalmente, pero éste no se movió. – No haré nada más… ya puedes soltarme.

Rápidamente Setsuna desapareció en una nube de humo ante los ojos desorbitados de Zaruu por la sorpresa, al fin un escalofrío sacudió la mente del pelirrojo y como consecuencia otra mota de humo surgió detrás de éste.

- Demasiado tarde. – Susurró la clara y fría voz de Setsuna a la espalda del chico.

Zaruu miró de soslayo, con una velocidad impresionante que delataban sus abiertos ojos grises. La imagen de Horii había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar, como si siempre hubiera estado, se encontraba Setsuna con su semblante templado y despreocupado. En seguida, las teorías del Asano quedaron concluidas, Setsuna le había engañado al hacerle creer que lo había apresado, cuando sólo se había tratado de un clon de sombras, gracias a esta distracción, Setsuna utilizó Genjutsu para utilizar la imagen de Horii y engañar así al pelirrojo.

Como única reacción, Zaruu movió el brazo que aún le quedaba libre para intentar apresar a Setsuna, pero seis senbon se clavaron en su mano con fervor impidiéndole realizar su acción. La cara del pelirrojo frunció ligeramente por el dolor.

- Ríndete, estás acabado. - Setsuna apretó enérgicamente la muñeca que sostenía de Zaruu y enredó los dedos de su otra mano en los hilillos plateados que haló con fuerza.

En un santiamén Setsuna podía controlar a su propia voluntad los hilos que movía diestramente. Zaruu apretó sus dientes con ira, intentado por todas formas liberarse sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo, frustrado al ver cómo sus numerosos hilos se enredaban velozmente sobre su cuerpo inmovilizándolo cada vez con mayor apremio.

Definitivamente, Setsuna era un genio y él lo había subestimado.

---

Neji miró nuevamente en dirección a Kagehisa por un breve instante, su ceño continuó fruncido al ver cómo Akuma continuaba con su labor de destrozar el rostro del Souke que se perdía en un intenso charco de sangre. Había estado peleando largamente contra Shiomei, pero ninguno de los dos se habían atrevido a utilizar un jutsu desde su ultimo encuentro, si no que sus enfrenamientos eran sólo Taijutsu. Nuevamente sus labios se apretaron furiosamente.

"No me queda mucho tiempo" Meditó consiente de su situación.

Neji hizo un movimiento desesperado y arrojó varias kunais contra Shiomei para alejarlo de él, el castaño aprovecho la distancia y se alejó rápidamente, concentró su chakra en sus manos y se lanzó contra Akuma.

En cuanto sus manos comenzaron a percibir el toque de la piel, Akuma desapareció en un instante. Neji abrió sus ojos como platos por la reciente demostración de velocidad y se detuvo imprevistamente al notar que frente a él ya no se hallaba su oponente, sino se presentaba la faz de Setsuna quien había actuado al mismo tiempo que el Bouke. Los dos chicos frenaron sus ataques y se miraron pasivamente en un rápido vistazo. Setsuna se incorporó para mirar cómo Akuma ya se encontraba al lado de Shiomei.

- ¿Cómo está Kagehisa-San? ¿Aún vive? – Preguntó en un tenue susurro sereno.

Neji se acercó al maltrecho cuerpo del Souke y colocó sus dedos en la yugular para revisar su pulso.

- Está con vida, pero su estado es grave. – Respondió Neji de la misma forma, mientras Kagehisa comenzó a toser por la sangre agolpada en su nariz. Rápidamente Neji rasgó un trozo de su ropa y limpió el rostro del hombre para ayudarle a respirar.

- ¿Vale la pena todo este esfuerzo, Neji-San?

Neji enmarcó su ceño, miró de soslayo a Setsuna y éste le dirigió una mirada imperturbable.

- Mikami-Kun dijo que le habías ordenado cuidar un diario y no permitir que el Clan Asano se apoderara de él.

- Lo vale. – Neji se levantó lentamente con semblante triunfante. – Lo que contiene nos liberará al fin de ellos, se lo aseguro. Relata el primero y verdadero incidente entre Hyûga Hideyoshi-Sama y Asano Zenko – Terminó de decir dedicando una rencorosa mirada puesta en Shiomei.

Setsuna respiró pesadamente al escuchar los dos importante nombres que ataron a las dos familias. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensa hacer a partir de ahora?

- El confrontamiento es inevitable, lo único que podemos hacer es darle todo el tiempo necesario a Mikami.

Setsuna activó su Byakugan y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza por la escena presenciada de la chica mencionada inconsciente en el suelo.

- Mikami-Kun ha fallado. – Declaró el Hyûga con voz templada e insensible.

- Nuevamente Setsuna-Sama, está subestimando a los miembros del Bouke. – Contestó Neji con una lasciva y cínica sonrisa dibujarse en su cara.

---

En el claro de una colina, Sasuke quien desempeñaba en esos momentos su riguroso cargo, miraba concentrado en el paisaje conmovedor que le resultaba Konoha en esos momentos. El Anbu permanecía densamente quieto, con la cabeza concentrada y su puño cerrado en una vieja tela amarillenta.

En un instante otro Anbu apareció tras él.

- Llegas tarde. – Reprendió el Uchiha con una gravedad mayor a la acostumbrada.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Kyaputen? – Preguntó Saburo sin tomar demasiada atención a las severas palabras de su superior.

- Onikeiji me ha contado algo muy interesante y quiero saber tu opinión al respecto.

Saburo sonrió socarronamente bajo la máscara de mandril que ocultaba sus facciones.

---

- Que así sea, pero no lo olvide, sólo dispongo de diez minutos entes que mi cuerpo comience a resentir mis movimientos. Después de eso, estará solo.

Neji afirmó silenciosamente y su expresión cambió a una seria y calmada. - ¿Algo más que debería saber yo?

- Iie. – Negó Setsuna con estoicismo. - ¿Y yo?

Neji levantó su ceja con disimulado asombro por la pregunta. Jamás se había imaginado que el frío y reservado Souke se comportara de forma tan dócil frente a él. Ante aquel pensamiento, se dibujó en sus labios una ligera sonrisa torcida.

- Seguro puedes verlo a simple vista, Shiomei tiene un gran control sobre su chakra.

Setsuna afirmó con su cabeza al contemplar con su Byakugan el remolino de chakra que seguía agitándose en el vientre del pelirrojo.

Por primera vez, los dos genios del Souke y Bouke se sintieron extrañamente intolerables. El simple hecho de pelear uno junto a otro les parecía una experiencia por demás desagradable.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Ketsui: Decisión

Aoi no heya: Habitación azul

Busu: Se puede traducir como "bruja". Es el conjunto de una serie de cualidades negativas y la peor ofensa que puede decírsele a una mujer.

Sodân: Consejo

Kuso: Mierda

Ojii-San: Abuelo

Imôto: Hermana menor

**Juinjutsu: Sello maldito**

Jyuuken: Es la técnica del "golpe suave"

Raifuchobo Ridatsusushi no Jutsu: Se puede traducir como "Punto de vida, técnica del dedo supresor"

Tenko no Akakage: Significa "Sombra roja del zorro celestial"

Katon Aonaien no Jutsu: Significa "Elemento de fuego: Técnica de la flama interna azul"

Hakkeshou Kaiten: Significa "Mano de las ocho divinidades, Vuelta Celestial". Con el Byakugan se puede predecir el ataque del enemigo, entonces debe empezar a girar con gran fuerza creando una especie de tornado con chakra el cual le protege de cualquier ataque.

Shibi no Gokusha: Se traduce como "Prisión de colas mortales" pero también se puede traducir como "Prisión de cuatro colas".

Ten no Kouryuu: Detención del cielo

Akaamanuno No Jutsu: Significa "Técnica del hilo rojo"

Aniki: Hermano mayor. Ésta es otra forma de llamar "hermano mayor" diferente al usual Onii-San, ya que se utiliza tan sólo en algunas regiones de Japón.

Senbon: Son pequeñas pero afiladas agujas que pueden ser usadas para infinidad de funciones; entre las que destacan la acupuntura, y el poder fingir que alguien esté muerto lanzándolas hacia determinados puntos de presión, como puede ser el cuello. Otras de las utilidades a destacar es el colocarlas entre los dedos y utilizarlas como garras.

Kyaputen: Capitán

Onikeiji: Investigador, interrogador

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

¡Hinata-Chan es genial!

Me encantó esta nueva Hinata, renovada y decidida… disfrute mucho escribiéndola. Al fin Hinata ha madurado un poco más (¡Hinata-Chan, te quieren chantajear pero tú no te dejes!).

¿Qué por qué se llama el capítulo "garras contra colmillos"? Simplemente porque las aves (entiéndase que se tratan de los Hyûga) atacan con sus garras mientras los zorros (Los Asano) con sus colmillos… gomen, tenía que explicarlo.

Las cosas se han puesto delicadas y al fin los Hyûga y los Asano se han enfrentado. Espero que no les haya aburrido la parte de la batalla, lo cual me fue muy difícil y a la vez divertido, ya que más que nada se trataron de personajes secundarios, la verdad si no fuera la autora yo misma esperaría lo mismo o al menos lo desearía, creo que fue un poco obvio de mi parte el hecho de que tenían que enfrentarse.

Tengo una duda, ¿cuál es la pelea que más les gustó de este capítulo?

Como dato curioso, los Kitsune del folklore japonés aman comer tofú y cosas de soya, por eso Shiomei disfruta degustarlo y se lo ofrece a su tío y prima.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no he recibido muchos como últimamente lo hacía pero creo que lo merezco. Aún así agradezco a las personas que me escribieron.

**Hyûga-Megumi:** Hola Megumi-Chan. A ver cuando nos ponemos a hablar como antes, ah, extraño esas pequeñas historias de los Chibi-Hyûgas XD.

**Abuelitnt:** Mucho gusto, y antes que nada te agradezco la molestia de escribir este detallado review. Imagino todo lo que debiste leer, además de que el fic es MUY largo (o al menos es lo que siempre dicen mis amigos cuando descubren el número de hojas que son).

Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones (Kitsune se sonroja), la verdad es que si me gusta mucho leer, siempre trato de transmitir lo que me imagino de la forma más precisa y correcta para que no existan confusiones… el primer beso de Neji y Hinata fue algo que en verdad tenía que describir con gran detalle w… lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Lo del Kyûbi comenzó por pura casualidad, simplemente los Asano empezaron a ser una familia de zorros (Hyûgas:aves, Uchihas:lobos, Aburames:insectos, Inuzukas:perros… etc) y de ahí nació todo lo demás.

Qué podría hacer yo si sólo vivieran en la "mansión" Hyûga, Hiashi, Hinata, Neji y Hanabi… como escribir sin Setsuna XD, este tipo me encanta… es un personaje tan pero tan curioso. Con respecto a tu crítica creo que tienes toda la razón, pero es que por más que trato de ser lo más sencilla posible no puedo… ese detalle es por lo que muchas personas me han criticado o felicitado… las opiniones siempre han sido en esas dos situaciones tan distintas: simplemente o les gusta o les fastidia… creo que se trata de gustos, pero finalmente esa es mi más humilde opinión.

- Para mi Hinata debería ser la heredera del Clan, la verdad pienso que Hiashi no se ha mostrado muy humano que digamos sino muy encasillado en su papel de líder… no parece un padre y ciertamente parece carecer toda comprensión con respecto a sus hijas (aunque en el anime trata mucho mejor a Hanabi)

- Hanabi… definitivamente ella es un caso aparte. Primero, cuando al principio no veía la serie un amigo mío me insistía todo el tiempo que ella en realidad quería ser la heredera y se portaba mal con su hermana, de ahí nació su carácter y su insistencia en mi fic. Lo cierto es que esta niña me agrada muchísimo, no sé por qué, pero lo hace y ya tengo planeada su maduración… después de todo sólo es una adolescente XD, a esa edad hasta Neji sufría con el mismo odio. Me gustaron mucho las preguntas que planteaste, lo mencionaré en los siguientes capítulos w, gracias por la inspiración.

- Ju,ju,ju XD que Kishimoto lo mate por traidor… este chico es un arrogante, no me gusta mucho escribir de él porque no me cae muy bien… eso de enojarse con un amigo sólo porque te supera es estúpido e infantil. Por lo tanto mi pretensión en el fic es hacerlo sufrir, realmente es el papel que desempeña… sufrir por todas las estupideces que hizo. Y no hay mejor manera de poner a prueba la voluntad de un hombre que obligarlo a sacrificar lo que más desea, de ahí su compensación y su honestidad... lo cierto es que a Sasuke lo planteo como un chico más maduro y hasta antisocial, gasta todas sus energías en proteger a Konoha sin importar lo que piensen sus pobladores de él.

- Lo sé, Kakashi y Sakura son una pareja rara, pero me gustan y la verdad ahora que lo pienso me hubiera gustado que Naruto se quedara con Sakura, pienso que hacen una buena pareja y por lo que sé, al parecer son las mismas pretensiones del autor. Sin embargo, como tú lo dijiste plantee la soledad y la decepción de Sakura para que de esto surgiera una mutua compañía con Kakashi, y de ahí algo más.

- En realidad se me hace muy lógico que Ino podría quedarse con Chouji, aunque aquí se trató más de un simple capricho de la autora que quería un ShikaIno. Y tienes razón, se pondrá muy divertido con ellas, las dos chicas me agradan y aunque no me gusta eso de que se peleen por un chico intentaré crear una situación original que los involucre. Al final me parece que Shika se va a quedar con Temari en el manga ¿no?

- Ah, lo famosos Hyûga. Lo cierto es que si hacen eso de dividir la familia en dos "clases" es que son capaces de más. Pero bueno, ya intervendrán Neji y Hinata… de ahí el nombre Hansoku de "romper las reglas". El cambio es bueno.

- Valla, eres la primera persona que se ha dado cuenta. Muchos hasta piensan que Shino está enamorado de Hinata… (pero bueno, ¿no es eso lo que querías Kitsune?). Ya verás como marcharan las cosas con Hanabi.

- Adoro a Shino y creo que posee una sensibilidad muy intensa que no exterioriza. Actúa sin que los demás tengan una idea muy clara de sus pretensiones y es así como lo planteo. La carta… adoré la carta, aunque en realidad todos se preocuparon y mandaron cartas a sus amigos me enfoque más en Shino.

- A Shiomei intento que sea un tipo astuto, con "colmillo" pero a la vez una persona cruel que gusta lastimar a la gente con palabras también crueles. Tiene sus razones para hacer TODO lo que hace, la verdad ahora que lo planteo nuevamente, ese tipo es muy astuto. Si, aún faltan varias cosas por suceder… Espero me comentes qué te ha parecido la pelea de éstos con los Hyûga.

- Para mí Hinata siempre será tímida y amable. Su actitud sumisa tiene que ver igualmente con su inseguridad, porque esa chica es muy insegura y aunque se esfuerza sus nervios hacen que se desconcentre y no puede hacer todo de lo que es capaz. Como vez su actitud es más fuerte y decidida, como debe ser. También es mi personaje femenino de Naruto preferido.

- El genio del Byakugan es un chico muy pero muy curioso que me fascina, fue muy cruel con Hinata cuando la culpó de la muerte de su padre XD. Yo en una situación así me sentiría muy avergonzada por mi actitud, odiar a una persona que no tenía la culpa. Además de que me parece muy interesante su pasado, eso de decir que tu prima es linda… XD por muy pequeño que hubiera sido ¿a quién se le puede ocurrir eso? Además la situación de querer a una persona y después terminar "odiándolo", para que en unos años se te quite el rencor y volver a querer a esa persona… eso en lo que a mi respecta no es un querer superficial aunque lo parezca, creo que hay algo más profundo.

- Los momentos que tienen juntos me encantan, algunos me han salido por mi propia experiencia y otros me he tenido que quebrar la cabeza… pero al final me gustan. Como dices, Neji se relaja y es hasta atento con Hinata (amable y cálido, mejores palabras para describirlo no puedo… ah si, también es apasionado XD) mientras que Hinata sigue conservando su personalidad tímida, pero al final de cuentas sólo tiene 17 XD. Además quién no querría estar es sus zapatos (que suertuda por tener el amor de Neji XD).

Ah, que larga contestación ¿no? Pero chica, creo que ningún escritor de ff no le aburre el que las personas analicen su historia y le digan lo que piensen sobre ella. En lo que a mi respecta me encanta, así puedes darte cuenta en qué vas bien y qué mal para mejorar. Descuida que éste es un NejiHinata y por lo tanto es así como se quedara. ¿En serio crees que Naruto termine con Sakura? Espero Sasuke quede solo y abandonado sin poder matar a Itachi… lo siento, pero es mi sincero deseo… Me gusta verlo sufrir XD.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que sigamos en contacto.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Nekoi-Chan, en realidad sólo se te pasó un día cuando actualicé y me escribiste…

Es cierto, el cambio ha sido enorme y creo que me gusta más… no sé, debe ser porque ya no me complico tanto, aunque eso sí, creo que trataré de describir como antes los sentimientos e ideologías de los personajes ya que eso siempre me ha gustado leer en cualquier fic.

Ju,ju,ju XD en verdad la charla entre Neji e Itachi se me hizo complicada, no me imagino al Itachi hablando así como si nada, tan tranquilo y fresco como una lechuga, por eso le di el motivo de que a cambio quería algo más que él no podía obtener. Juro que esa parte no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo plantearlo, la idea original era hablar del oscuro pasado de los Asano, pero justificar cómo había sido que Itachi se había enterado se me hizo complicadísimo hasta que por fin la inspiración nació y al estar escribiendo todo fluyó tan fácilmente que me sentí extraña, aunque como reitero, la forma en que yo lo había planeado era que Itachi había sido el Kyaputen de su equipo donde se encontraban Hanada y Kobayashi bajo su mando, gracias a esa "relación" se enteraría de los sucesos secretos del Clan Hyûga, pero las edades no concordaban (cuando me di cuenta de eso casi casi quería ahorcarme porque en ese momento no tenía la forma de excusar su información) pero la luz nació en mi cerebro y me gustó el resultado. Siempre he tenido la pregunta en mi cabeza de "¿Por qué el Kyûbi atacó Konoha? ¿Nada más por que si? ¿Cuál fue el motivó que lo orilló a hacerlo? ¿Qué ganaría al pelear contra una aldea de ninjas a tal manera de arriesgar su pellejo? ¿Acaso era porque buscaba algo en especial?" Pobres de Neji y Hinata que tienen que sufrir las repercusiones… pero ya veré eso más a fondo en capítulos posteriores.

XDDDD Me encantan que Sasuke sufra y se sacrifique para redimir sus errores, así es como se puede probar la honestidad y determinación de un hombre, obligándolo a pagar con su posesión o deseo más anhelado (Me siento Yuuko de XXXHolic XD), es obvio que lo traten con frialdad porque muy pocos conocen su situación real, y aunque lo supieran dudo mucho que eso cambiara su trato con él, simplemente así es la gente para juzgar superficialmente por tus acciones sin conciencia de tus motivos, triste pero cierto. Quien sabe, tal vez las cosas mejores para él en un futuro. Por ahora las parejas secundarias no aparecerán pues me dedicaré a enfocar el problema que deben resolver Neji y Hinata.

Ju,ju,ju adoro a Kiba y a Hanabi son un par de locos a su manera XD. No comento nada pues no me gustaría arruinarte la sorpresa. Si te gustó la Hinata del capítulo anterior por su decisión creo que está lo hizo más. Que impactante es la nueva Hinata, lista y que no se deja manipular por las tretas de sus parientes, me encantó… al fin se ven las cosas positivas que ha dado la separación. La boda no tardará tanto, al menos espero hacerlo en el capítulo 14 pero será muy kawaii y no el final de la historia XD.

Ah, mi evento… pues mi equipo y yo ya tenemos aprobado el proyecto así que ya nos hemos puesto a arrancar el evento que será sobre La caricatura política, en México aquello es muy fuerte, ya tenemos confirmada la sede del lugar y algunos conferencistas, todavía nos faltan los más importantes (no sé si los conozcas pero son una leyenda aquí en México) como Rius y pues Trino… Trino cobra y somos estudiantes (traducción: somos pobres) por lo que calculamos unos $15 000 pesos, si bien nos va… aunque tal vez podemos traer a otros en su lugar si nos es imposible ya sea por x o y razón. Por lo mientras, estoy en Coordinación técnica e investigación.

Ay, dudo mucho que podamos comunicarnos tanto… y también dudo mucho poder hacer algún drabble de NejiHinata para el foro, como te has dado cuenta… (Por cierto, ¿qué onda con la tal Meyu del foro? ¿Por qué siempre dice que yo le digo cosas si no es cierto? Esa niña me confunde mucho…) ¿has notado que las actividades simplemente pasan desapercibidas…? Todas nos emocionamos pero de ahí en fuera NO participamos… aquí pasa algo. (oh no. Ya empecé con mis análisis organizacionales)

Hasta la próxima y muchos besos y abrazos!!!!!!!!

**fati-chan hyuga:** Si, yo también extraño el romance… y mucho, pero primero deben resolverse los problemas de nuestros amados Hyûgas. Pero prometo compensarme en ese aspecto después y de que forma!!!!!! XD Con tu duda de si Shino ama a Hinata, lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo… eso es algo que se contestará a futuro, gomen, espero no te moleste. Ju,ju,ju un tercero en discordia XD, tienes razón, yo también adoro esa clase de situaciones… pero él ahí está. No te preocupes, el lemon ya no tarda… lo prometo.

Yo también quiero un novio como Neji… o Shino XD. Hinata es mi personaje femenino favorito de Naruto, por eso es que trato de que sea lo más rica en diferentes aspectos… como ves su nueva determinación es una de ellas.

Ya entiendo, por Shizune Uchiha conociste el fic ¿no? Bueno, al menos eso es lo que me imagino w. Hasta la próxima.

**Mede of Scripio:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en verdad los aprecio mucho como no tienes idea. Hinata-Chan con mucha determinación y coraje, adoro ese aspecto de ella.

PD. Perdona por no actualizar más seguido pero la Universidad me absorbe totalmente… sólo tengo tiempo de escribir cuando termino el semestre porque hasta en mis vacaciones debo hacer tarea, sino me atraso y después me vuelvo loca con la cantidad de trabajo que debo hacer (ya sabes, como siempre los maestros te piden todo al último).

**Solilyzz:** Pero chica, no te disculpes, en verdad no es necesario.

Es cierto lo que mencionas, por eso me gusta este quiebre en su relación porque los obliga a madurar y hacer cosas que demuestren y fortalezcan su amor. En realidad a mi si se me hace un cambió en la longitud e los capítulos porque antes escribía 30 hojas por cap mientras que ahora sólo 20 como máximo.

Los Asano me encantan, son muy extraños en cuanto a sus personalidades… son completamente grises auque eso sí, la mitad de ellos tienen una cualidad retorcida muy rara XD (¡Zaruu-Kun no toques a mi Setsu-Chan!) Itachi siempre me preocupó porque he visto muy pocas apariciones de él y me resultaba confusa el hecho de describir cómo se comportaría según su personalidad… se puede decir que la desconozco y sólo me baso con la info que encuentro en internert, eso si, es un desgraciado miserable XD.

La explicación de los Hyûga por eliminar a los Asano lo escribiré en el cap 13, espero. Gracias por lo ánimos!

**MirchuS:** Me sonrojo y me apeno cada vez que leo tu review… sobre todo la parte que mencionas de tu padre. Lo cierto es que siempre intento ser lo más coherente, clara y sobre todo se entienda perfectamente tanto en argumento como en estructura el fic.

Espero que más personas se interesen por el NejiHinata que yo tanto amo XD y claro tú también. Hyuugacest por siempre!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**hinochan:** Gracias, muchas gracias. Yo también espero poder apresurarme y que la inspiración me nazca en esos momentos para terminar la saga. Ju,ju,ju que emocionante… XD.

**DarkLady-Iria:** ¿Qué las cosas están más impactantes? Eso no es nada chica, aún faltan más eventos y conflictos por ocurrir XD, eso es tan sólo la introducción. Pero intentaré apresurarme lo más que pueda y que la inspiración no me falle.

**Hina-Nat:** No te disculpes, en verdad no necesitas hacerlo… pero tengo una duda ¿por qué el capítulo es amable?

Ju,ju,ju me encanta cuando Ita-Chan se cabrea porque nunca podrá enfrentarse con Sasuke XD. Pero mi amorcito es Neji, es que es tan delicioso este chico porque es serio, sexy, apasionado (presiento que es de ese tipo de personas), calculador y hasta amable y atento en algunas ocasiones. Gracias por tus comentarios, trato de mantener sus personalidades intactas lo mejor posible… no sé como se llame el "Naruto 2" pero bueno, entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

Si, si, la prueba de amor por Neji y no será la única, ni Neji se quedara con los brazos cruzados XD, ¡si supieras…! Amo el personaje de Natsu… más bien eso del Clan Shizuma… los clanes me llaman mucho la atención por sus características especiales, ya por ahì he estado inventando clanes de otras aldeas… es que se me hace tan aburrido pensar sólo en la hoja, las otras aldeas también merecen un poco de atención w.

¿En verdad te gusta Shiomei? Lo pregunto por el adjetivo "adorado" que escribiste. Es un desgraciado que le encanta hacer sufrir a Neji XD, aunque me encanta que lo haga rabiar Ju,ju,ju.

**ANGELICA LUQUEZ:** Disculpa chica, pero no me has escrito… pero no te fijes en eso!!!!!!!! Me alegro de que me escribas ahora. ¿Acaso has leído más fics míos?

Neji y Hinata deben estar juntos, así es como debe ser el perfecto orden del destino!!!!!!!! Como puedes ver Neji al fin regresó a la mansión y de que forma! XDDDD Dando todo un revuelo y conflicto XDDDD. Por lo pronto te comento que el encuentro entre Neji y Hinata será en el próximo capítulo, aunque la declaración (por así decirlo) de Neji a Hinata será en un capítulo posterior XDDD, nada más de imaginarla me mata.

Me siento contenta de saber que te ha gustado mucho el fic, todo se está complicando pero me gusta como va la historia, que emoción por lo que seguirá. Te prometo que el desarrollo de la relación de Neji y Hinata mejorará enormemente y espero también de forma inesperada.

Gracias por la suerte!

**LiTaxX!!:** Oh, muchas gracias… como vez sigo aún luchando escribiendo el fic de Neji y Hinata, aún cuando sigue aumentando el número de fanfics yo aún continuo fiel al mío.

**Kyoko Jaganshi:** Gracias por los comentarios y bienvenida a mi recóndito mundo del Hyuugacest que yo tanto adoro, es que son tan lindos juntos!!!! Por supuesto que lo continuaré, mi objetivo es terminarlo lo más pronto posible aunque existan ciertas adversidades que enfrentar (entiéndase la Universidad). Espero que tú también te cuides y arriba el NejiHinata!!!!!!!!!!!.

**SHIZUNE UCHIHA:** Hola chica, antes que nada gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho leerlo. Ju,ju,ju espero que tus días de juerga hayan sido satisfactorias. Ya me dio curiosidad pero ¿en qué trabajas ahora? Mientras tanto interé responder a tus preguntas:

- Pregunta uno. Cuando comencé el fanfic de Hansoku aún no se sabía de la existencia de Naruto Shippuden (o como se llame) donde se mostraba a Hinata con el cabello largo, por lo que yo misma la adapte con el cabello corto… al salir el Shippuden, decidí corregir aquello y ahora describo a Hinata con el cabello largo.

- Pregunta dos. Honestamente no creo escribir un KibaShino, la pareja no me inspira mucho a pesar de que ya había leído un fic largo; que me pareció bueno x, de ellos por lo que no creo hacerlo… aunque he estado pensando escribir un NaruSasu… Ju,ju,ju para un amigo mío, aunque la verdad no tengo planteado ninguna idea básica en la estructura de la historia, también estoy en duda con hacer ese proyecto.

- Pregunta tres. Ah, no puedo evitar no darle una motivo y un porque a todo! No lo sé, simplemente me hago las preguntas en mi mente y las respuestas posibles comienzan a emerger de mi cabeza. Siempre he pensado que Itachi está seriamente trastornado por algo… o al menos no han aclarado las razones del por qué Ita-Kun mató a su Clan… y por eso decidí darle yo misma una razón de su acción.

Lo que mencionas de los flash back, ah… son lindos y adorables momentos que tienen juntos Neji y Hinata y los uso en la historia para reafirmar su relación según la edad y la situación que haya sucedido.

Ju,ju,ju si tú has tardado en escribirme pues yo he tardado más en actualizar x. Ah, viva el café… ¡qué haría yo sin el café y la coca cola que me proporcionan la energía excesiva y el despertar prematuro y tardío parea seguir haciendo los deberes que me corresponden en la escuela! (nada mejor que tomarse una coca sin nada gas, azúcar concentrada en su interior XD). No te preocupes por el hecho de no escribir, sé de antemano que algunas veces no se puede hacer todo a la vez, descuida y mejor disfrútalo a tu ritmo.

Que pena y tristeza me dio al leer lo que pasó con la gatita… a mi también me sucedió que algunas crías morían pero me da gusto saber que tienes esa camada de gatitos… a estas alturas ya deben de andar de un lado a otro. ¿Ya les has puesto nombre? (Ju,ju,ju no sé porque pero a mi se me ocurre… Hi, Tsuki y Hoshii que significan Sol, Luna y Estrella… siempre ponía nombres así de locos a mi gatitos porque los regalaba al instante y no me ponía a quebrarme la cabeza para darles un buen nombre… Ju,ju, incluso a una camada les puse nombres de animales… que estupidez de mi parte pero tenía gatitos que se llamaban "grillo", "tiburón", "pollo", "tigre" … XDDDDDD).

Espero que sigamos en contacto y no dudes en preguntarme lo que quieras, que yo responderé… a menos que deba ser una sorpresa en la historias, pero eso ya es aparte. ¿Qué tal te han parecido las cosas? Al fin Neji se enfrenta con Shiomei para cobrarse todas las que le ha hecho. Espero me puedas avisar con una mensaje rápido directo del FF y yo con gusto las leeré, me he dado cuenta que unas de las parejas secundarias más populares de los fics son el NejiHinta.

PD. Como ves Hinata ya ha hablado con su padre de su decisión, que emoción, me encantó escribir esa parte y más cuando a Setsuna intentó disuadirla de los contrario ¿Por qué será…? XDDDDD. Calmaos, que todo se resolverá a continuación… ¿te diste cuenta de cómo todos los Hyûgas actuaron juntos? Una razón más para amar a Setsu-Chan… ejem, perdón, Setsuna (definitivamente mi personaje secundario favorito!). ¡Y todavía falta el final de esta contienda entre clanes!

**Sango Koishikawa:** Pero claro que sigue esta historia, lo que sucede es que no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar… la escuela y la falta de una computadora propia no me ayudan en nada. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ya que se aproxima el reencuentro de los Hyûgas y gracias por tus aludos. El próximo cap será más impactante .

**Silence Messiah: **Pues la verdad (y espero no me asesines por eso) no tengo un tiempo determinado de actualización, a veces actualizo un mes después y otras un semestre. La Universidad me tiene siempre muy ocupada y más ahora que estoy a punto de recibirme, por lo que próximamente comenzaré a elaborar mi tesis. Además de que por ahora no cuento con computadora lo que limita muchísimo en querer actualizar.

Que bien que te ha agradado el NejiHinata, al parecer (o al menos es lo que creo) empezaste a leer el fic por curiosidad… (¿Morbosamente incestuoso? Definitivamente sí y eso precisamente es lo delicioso Ju,ju,ju XD) Neji es simplemente adorable, es frío, serio, calculador y sin embargo creo que tiene mucho que ofrecer como personaje explotable en otros tipos de escenarios como el romántico (personalmente pienso que es un chico apasionado) y Hinata es tan linda y tierna, los dos Hyûgas son mis dos personajes favoritos de Naruto (soy fan del Clan Hyûga en sí).

Gracias por los comentarios, trato de escribir lo mejor, mi escritura es muy densa y descriptiva y esa es mi característica distintiva.

Gracias por el beso, yo por mi parte te envío besos y abrazos.

**lilia:** Hola, muchas gracias por escribirme y recordarme que debo apurarme a actualizar… tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la Universidad también, a veces me trabo en pensar cómo saldrán a flote los sucesos… pues aunque tengo una idea muy general de cómo irá el fic debo explicarlo también. Sin embargo, como vez ya está el decimo capítulo y ya he empezado a trabajar en el siguiente.


	11. Ribenji: Contra las sombras de la hoja 1

**Notas de la Autora:**

Oha, oha Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el décimo primer capítulo de Hansoku. Está vez la pelea entre los clanes termina y se verán los resultados que dicho encuentro causará XDDD. Espero que les guste ya que habrá la participación de personajes -seguramente- esperados por todos.

Me encantó la idea de que Neji peleara junto a Setsuna, Ju,ju,ju los dos genios del Souke y Bouke... los cuales no se soportan... aunque, me parece que la pelea más popular fue la de Hanabi contra Ren... la verdad no sé por qué, en realidad la mayoría de la gente odia a Hanabi, XDDDD, a mi me encanta, me la imagino como una chica impulsiva y agresiva. ¿Cómo sería ella si se enamorara...? (Risas)

Pasando a otra cosa, he decidido que a partir de ahora en adelante publicaré capítulos de no más de 10 hojas debido a que cuando se trata de las 20 que acostumbro hacer, la desesperación (tanto mía como la de los lectores) en que esté terminada se hace difícil realizar… causando molestias (tanto para mí como para los lectores por no terminar), por lo que una ventaja es que las actualizaciones se llevarán a cabo más rápidamente.

Por último chicos, **quiero decirles que pueden presionarme para que actualice lo más pronto posible, pero por favor no me reclamen el hecho de que aún no lo haga**… (Como quien dice: - Actualiza pronto Kitsune, eso está bien pero no usen el - ¿Por qué aún no has actualizado Kitsune?) porque para ser sincera, mi vida no gira alrededor de los Fanfics y la computadora.

Por lo demás pueden seguir dándome comentarios, críticas, alabanzas y escupitajos que todo es bienvenido (a excepción de lo antes mencionado) y gracias por su comprensión.

**Dedicatorias:**

Como siempre anuncio en esta sección, este fanfic está completamente dedicado a Tanuki-Chan (o conocida en el FF como **Yaoiholic**), quien me regaña constantemente por el hecho de no actualizar recurrentemente el fic... XD

También quisiera incluir en mi dedicatoria a **Hino** por su agradable y respetable correo, quien me animó a actualizar rápidamente, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La Forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 11**

**Ribenji: Contra las sombras de la hoja (Parte 1)**

En la gran avenida de Konoha, un escandaloso grupo causaba revuelo por el lugar. Un chico rubio caminaba trabajosamente pero con gran decisión, mientras dos chicos más intentaban detenerlo sosteniendo cada brazo del Jounin, muy cerca ellos estaba un cuarto individuo que los seguía sin preocuparle en absoluto la escena que hacían frente a los pobladores.

- ¡Naruto, detente! – Se quejó la pelirosada que sostenía el brazo derecho del Uzumaki, intentando a toda costa retenerlo.

- Iré… a… ver… a… Hinata… Chan... - Habló lentamente, articulando una palabra con cada paso que decía, mientras podía ver de cerca la enorme mansión Hyûga acercarse lentamente.

- Baka, aún si lograras pasar la puerta no ayudarás en nada, además, ya te dije que está bien… sólo se desmayó. – Expresó Kiba jalando el cuerpo de su compañero por medio de su brazo izquierdo, mientras era seguido muy de cerca por Akamaru y Shino.

- No me importa. Ya me cansé de esperar a que "todo se resuelva".

- ¡Entiende, Hinata-Chan ya está bien! – Gritó Kiba ansiando hacer razonar a Naruto que no paraba de avanzar con testarudez, arrepintiéndose en todo momento de haberle contado lo sucedido a Hinata.

- Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Primero Neji se fue de forma muy extraña y ahora Hinata-Chan está sufriendo. – Continuó el Uzumaki avanzando con mayor esmero. - ¡Simplemente no puedo permitirlo!

- ¡Shino! – Llamó Kiba a su amigo como si hubiera soltado un ladrido. – Dile algo que pueda calmarlo… ya sabes, esa clase de cosas inteligentes que tú siempre dices.

Shino frunció sus oscuras cejas. - Iie

- ¡¿Qué…?! – Preguntó Kiba turbado por lo que había escuchado, soltando por un momento a Naruto que aprovechó la distracción para escurrirse del agarre, pero la fuerza sobrenatural de Sakura lo impidió.

Kiba maldijo por lo bajo, volviendo a su fastidiosa tarea. - Maldita sea, yo no debería perder mi tiempo de esta forma. – Se quejó el Inuzuka, lanzando chispeantes miradas de furia dirigidas a Naruto y Shino.

- Entonces… déjame… ir… - Volvió Naruto a articular una palabra con cada paso dado.

- ¡De ningún modo! – Negó Sakura con determinación. – Neji-Kun y Hinata-Chan ya están muy agobiados como para que tú intervengas y empeores las cosas. No sabemos lo que está pasando, lo mejor es esperar.

- Iie - La grave voz de Shino interrumpió de golpe, causando por un momento un asombro entre los presentes. - Debemos ir, tal como lo dice Naruto.

- ¡Já! Ya lo ven, no soy el único que piensa lo mismo.

Sakura y Kiba se miraron expectantes, entendían perfectamente la actitud impaciente de Naruto, pero ciertamente la ligera preocupación de Shino era algo nuevo para ellos. El hecho de que el sereno Aburame se inmiscuyera en asuntos ajenos a los suyos era algo para indicar que el shinobi se encontraba realmente intranquilo.

Sakura bajó su cabeza con leve encogimiento. - Shino-Kun… ¿no crees que… tal vez nos estamos apresurando?

- Iie – Volvió a negar con un acento misterioso. – Hay que movernos, nos estamos retrasando.

- ¡Muy bien dicho Shino! – Gritó Naruto realmente emocionado con la nueva actitud del comúnmente frío hombre.

Naruto levantó la mano hacia el chico, esperando que el Aburame chocara su mano con la de él. Shino tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo, giró su cabeza y continuó andando sin prestar atención a un rabioso Naruto que lo seguía con una vena palpitando furiosamente en la sien. Sin esperar más, los dos ninjas siguieron caminando con destino a la mansión Hyûga.

Kiba bufó molesto, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de su amigo al tiempo que Sakura colocó sus manos en sus caderas de forma irritada.

- Vamos… - Le habló Kiba a la pelirosada. - Hay que ver qué es lo que traman esos dos.

---

- Que así sea, pero no lo olvide, sólo dispongo de diez minutos entes que mi cuerpo comience a resentir mis movimientos. Después de eso, estará solo.

Neji afirmó silenciosamente y su expresión cambió a una seria y calmada. - ¿Algo más que debería saber yo?

- Iie – Negó Setsuna con estoicismo. - ¿Y yo?

Neji levantó su ceja con disimulado asombro por la pregunta. Jamás se había imaginado que el frío y reservado Souke se comportara de forma tan dócil frente a él. Ante aquel pensamiento, se dibujó en sus labios una ligera sonrisa torcida.

- Seguro puedes verlo a simple vista, Shiomei tiene un gran control sobre su chakra.

Setsuna afirmó con su cabeza al contemplar con su Byakugan el remolino de chakra que seguía agitándose en el vientre del pelirrojo.

Por primera vez, los dos genios del Souke y Bouke se sintieron extrañamente intolerables. El simple hecho de pelear uno junto a otro les parecía una experiencia por demás desagradable.

- Hey, hey... parecen un par de cotorras. – Expresó Shiomei con voz alta y burlona llamando la atención de los dos Hyûgas que lo miraron con igual severidad. - ¿Por qué no dejan atrás esta insufrible platica y nos concentramos más en lo que realmente nos interesa? - Rápidamente Shiomei se movió para dar el primer golpe, Setsuna respondió con mayor velocidad y el encuentro fue inevitable.

Por unos instantes Neji sintió una penetrante mirada a lo lejos, miró al frente y sus blancas pupilas chocaron con los densos y negros ojos de Akuma, quien lo vigilaba atento a cualquier movimiento, entonces se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de los dos Asano, Neji dedujo que Setsuna lo había percibido de igual manera por lo que decidió esperar a ver cuál era el verdadero plan del Souke. No podía actuar sólo por impulso y desconocimiento aún cuando la sangre le hervía por hacer pedazos a Shiomei, Neji habrían deseado estar en el lugar de Setsuna que en el que se encontraba ahora, parado ahí atento a lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor. El Bouke volvió a clavar sus ojos en el hombre mayor, entonces las palabras de Saburo; su compañero de la tropa Anbu, resonaron gravemente en su cabeza: _"__Márchate y medita lo que te he dicho pero, si lo que hallas crea un conflicto ante los Asano, te aconsejo que no pelees contra Hanada... él, es un demonio."_

Neji frunció su ceño y formó una disimulada sonrisa de desafío. "Creo que no podré seguir el consejo de Kobayashi-San. Hanada o Akuma, o como deseé llamarse este hombre… podrá ser un excelente shinobi, pero yo también lo soy."

A una prudente distancia, Shiomei se alejó unos cuantos pasos para formar unas cuantas posiciones con sus manos.

- Daburuhoippu no Jutsu – El chakra se concentró en sus manos y provenientes de sus palmas nacieron un par de largos filamentos de un atrayente y brillante color verdoso. Shiomei cerró sus puños alrededor de las extrañas cuerdas y comenzó a moverlas como si se trataran de fieros látigos que resonaban por la velocidad empleada.

Setsuna no se inmutó por ésto, simplemente enderezó su cuerpo y miró a su oponente de forma calmada. Shiomei sonrió como única reacción, en un parpadeo el pelirrojo ya había asestado un veloz latigazo que arremetió contra el rostro del Hyûga, mientras el rostro de Setsuna giró violentamente por el golpe dado.

Setsuna volvió su cabeza lentamente, sus ojos siempre fríos y serenos ahora se mostraban contenidos y violentos, rápidamente una marca rojiza se asomó en una de sus pálidas mejillas.

Shiomei sonrió satisfecho por el efecto provocado, nuevamente movió sus manos con fiereza y sus piernas tomaron distancia listo para atacar, no esperó más y comenzó a arremeter el cuerpo enfermo del Hyûga hasta que cayó. Enseguida Setsuna se disolvió en una nube de humo. Shiomei no parecía sorprendido por el clon de sombra, se relajó y esperó pacientemente.

- Harichakra Setsuna no Baajon – Un débil susurró golpeó el oído del pelirrojo.

Shiomei abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿cómo había podido llegar tan cerca de él sin que pudiera notarlo? Como reflejo, movió el látigo dirigiéndola hasta su enemigo.

Setsuna simplemente levantó su mano derecha y con ésta atrapó el látigo con gran facilidad ante el rostro asombrado de Shiomei, decido el Asano utilizó su segunda arma pero de igual manera Setsuna lo evitó con facilidad. El Souke penetró con intimidación los azules ojos de su enemigo y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Haló de improvisto al Asano y comenzó a arremeter en diferentes puntos del cuerpo de Shiomei que apenas si podía defenderse, poco a poco Shiomei comenzó a desesperarse.

Neji observaba atento la pelea. Podía ver con claridad cómo el chakra de Setsuna sobresalía de las puntas de sus dedos, formando un largo filo de chakra con los cuales cortaba los numerosos canales de chakra de Shiomei. Era sabido que la especialidad de Setsuna era el uso del Harichrakra, el cual era utilizado por él en muy escasas ocasiones.

El Asano recuperó su antiguo gesto arrugando su frente y nuevamente movió sus manos con fuerza, los látigos se sacudieron a su alrededor de forma amenazante contrarrestando el último golpe del Hyûga. Ahora era el turno del pelirrojo para contraatacar golpeando el cuerpo de Setsuna que movía sus manos con gran agilidad, rehusando cada contacto. De inmediato Shiomei notó que algo extraño le sucedía a su cuerpo.

Porque cada vez era un poco más lento y menos efectivo en cada uno de sus golpes dados, y no sólo eso, sino que cada vez le costaba mantener la exacta corriente de chakra necesaria para la utilización de su jutsu. Pronto se vio sometido por la velocidad de su oponente y retrocedió poco a poco, así que no pudo evitar apretar sus dientes por la exasperación que sentía surgir de improvisto.

Al notar Setsuna que el Asano se había dado cuenta de su extraña disminución de capacidad, éste tan sólo aumentó el vértigo de sus movimientos, Shiomei no pudo defenderse más y finalmente salió volando por la fuerza de los numerosos.

"Así fue cómo venció a Zaruu-Kun." – Fue el único pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza al recordar cómo su primo había sido estrellado por la pared.

- Ahora comprendo… - Pronunció el pelirrojo al tiempo que se levantaba pesadamente del terroso suelo. – Interesante, sabes que puedo controlar perfectamente los canales de chakra que circulan por mi cuerpo así que es imposible para cualquier Hyûga parar la corriente de energía, pero tú… - Una sonrisita ladina se asomó en los labios del Asano. – tú sólo cortas por breves segundos la corriente de chakra que corre, no necesitar detenerla completamente; lo que sería completamente innecesario en mi caso… sólo necesitas un instante.

Setsuna no respondió.

- Aprovechas la reducción de chakra en tus oponentes para compensar tus propias capacidades limitadas, así usas tu chakra para volverte más rápido y fuerte que tus contrincantes a pesar de tu patético y lamentable estado.

Pronto el peliazul sintió que su pecho comenzaba a oprimirse, más sin embargo, Shiomei no lo percibió. Sabía de antemano que los diez minutos se estaban terminando.

- Me sorprende la fuerza que posees para usar sucesivamente una gran cantidad de chakra como ataque y defensa, aunque no tienes la suficiente fuerza para mantenerte en un combate. – Manifestó Shiomei ahora confiado y divertido, pues podía ver cómo la respiración del Hyûga había aumentado y su rostro se había tornado más pálido de lo normal.

- No necesito demasiado tiempo para vencer a mis enemigos. – Contestó Setsuna ásperamente, con el rostro más imperturbable que nunca y el filo producido del Harichakra aumentando de improvisto.

- El problema Setsuna-San… - Su sonrisa se ensanchó gravemente. - es que ahora conozco tu secre… - No pudo Shiomei terminar de completar su frase porque una cantidad de sangre se agolpó en su boca, sintió una profunda punzada en el pecho y tosió repetidamente provocando que la sangre manchara su barbilla y goteara numerosamente hasta la tierra. El Asano enfureció, ¿cuándo fue que lo había golpeado con el Jyuuken? Había permitido que ese miserable enfermo lo pusiera en ridículo, y éso era algo que el líder de los Asano no podía tolerar.

Setsuna no pudo evitar respirar con dureza, finalmente los diez minutos habían finalizado y podía sentir cómo el esfuerzo afectaba su cuerpo. Podía percibir cómo sus músculos y articulaciones comenzaban a entumecerse y curtirse por el excesivo fluido de chakra que rápidamente se acumulaba en los canales que envolvían su cuerpo. Así que se decidió. Setsuna disolvió el Harichakra y se lanzó contra Shiomei quien no se lo esperaba, el pelirrojo recibió un potente puñetazo dirigida a su pecho que lo debilitó acrecentadamente, pero su furia pudo más que su dolor y contrarrestó el efecto del golpe al usar su chakra ahora con mayor libertad que antes. Rápidamente hizo una combinación de posiciones con sus manos.

- Katon Hi no Hoippu – Enseguida de las palmas de Shiomei una ardió una veloz llama que envolvió los látigos. Shiomei golpeó con fuerza tratando de derribar al Hyûga, pero éste alcanzó a cubrirse con sus antebrazos dejándole una oscura quemadura.

Setsuna se alejó unos cuantos metros, raudamente el pelirrojo notó algo distinto en la velocidad de su oponente pero se distrajo cuando asombrado observó cómo Setsuna realizaba las mismas posiciones de sus manos que él ya conocía.

- No puede ser… esa es una técnica que yo mismo creé y nadie más había podido hacerla.

- Daburuhoippu no Jutsu - Pronunció el Souke con frialdad cuando un par de látigos resurgieron de sus palmas. - Katon Hi no Hoippu - Al instante los látigos llamearon, Setsuna movió sus brazos velozmente hasta asestar contra Shiomei derribándolo por segunda ocasión.

Shiomei se levantó inmediatamente, con sus ojos azules furiosos y lamiendo su propia sangre que había surgido de su labio partido. - ¿Cómo es posible… que tú… tú, un ninja, no… un hombre tan miserable y patético que apenas puede mantenerse de pie en su propia casa sea capaz de realizar un Jutsu tan complicado que ni siquiera mi propia familia es apta de aprender.

El Hyûga respiró con dolor, su frente comenzó a sudar y sus manos se sacudieron débilmente intentando controlar su actual estado. – En nuestra aldea existe un virtuoso shinobi que ha podido copiar más de mil técnicas gracias a la habilidad que posee su misterioso ojo izquierdo… - Pausó para volver a respirar hondamente. – yo por el contrario, con mis ojos memorizo las posiciones de manos que se utilizaron mientras que con el uso de mi propio Byakugan calculo la cantidad exacta de chakra necesaria para realizar cada Jutsu que presencio. – Setsuna enderezó su cuerpo enfermo mostrando una férrea superioridad que hizo fruncir el ceño de los dos Asano que lo observaban.

- Yo no copio las técnicas como lo hace ese hombre, yo las aprendo de inmediato.

Por primera vez Neji apretó sus labios incómodo, sabía que el tiempo que le había prometido Setsuna había terminado pero él seguía luchando como si aún fuera capaz de soportarlo su cuerpo. ¿Es que creía que su extrema palidez, su ligero temblor y su respiración profunda no eran visibles? ¿Entonces por qué Setsuna seguía luchando? Neji estaba completamente seguro que no lo hacía por él, y eso lo inquietó por un momento.

- ¡Así que quieres jugar rudo, eh! – Gruñó con furia Shiomei al sentir un dolor crecer en su pecho, tanto que de un momento a otro pensó que volvería a vomitar sangre, lo que provocó que el recuerdo aumentara su ira. Tal vez aquel Hyûga había conseguido aprender sus técnicas, pero eso no significaba que pudiera dominarlas por completo.

Setsuna respondió la amenaza con un azote dirigido a Shiomei que éste interceptó fácilmente con su propio látigo, el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes blancos y se lanzó contra el Hyûga.

Sin saber cómo, el látigo se acortó sorprendiendo ligeramente a Setsuna. El pelirrojo aprovechó ésto para lanzar un férreo golpe que el Hyûga pudo esquivar muy a tiempo, pero de repente, el látigo volvió a alargarse está vez enroscándose como una serpiente en su cuello, apretando tan fuertemente que sentía ahogarse con su propia saliva . Parecía que ahora Setsuna comprendía porqué el Asano sonreía tan confiado.

Entonces el abdomen de Shiomei fue golpeado con dureza sacándole el aire hasta caer de rodillas, pero sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par con rapidez. Ver intervenir a Neji frente a él, hizo hervir su sangre de furia pero se detuvo para vomitar un poco de sangre que se había agolpado nuevamente en su boca.

Neji había intervenido muy a tiempo antes de que Shiomei diera el golpe final a su pariente, pero no había sido el único. No supieron cómo, pero de improvisto unas enormes manos apretaron furiosamente los rostros de Neji y Setsuna. Akuma levanto a éstos por los aires listo para efectuar un jutsu, pronto sus manos comenzaron a envolverse de chakra mientras los Hyûgas sintieron un calor ceñir sus rostros. Rápidamente reaccionaron, Neji y Setsuna se miraron un segundo como si sus pensamientos se hubieran encontrado, sucesivamente sus manos se llenaron de chakra y con gran sincronización cada uno golpearon con su Jyuuken las muñecas, la parte inferior de las axilas y los costados de Akuma, quien finalmente liberó a los dos chicos sintiendo sus brazos entumecidos por unos segundos.

Los Hyûgas se movieron veloces y una vez fuera del alcance de los dos pelirrojos, Setsuna hizo un esfuerzo por hablar claramente. – Le daré cinco minutos más… - Tomó una bocanada de aire con sutileza. - será mejor que los aproveche bien… Neji-San…

Neji no pudo sino resignarse a aceptar el ofrecimiento del Souke cuando éste fue directo a los dos Asano.

De pronto el rostro comúnmente serenado e inexpresivo del pálido hombre se arrugó con violencia mostrando su verdadera naturaleza asesina. De inmediato el chakra contenido en su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar sin que pudiera controlarlo del todo, ésto causó una descarga eléctrica en su espalda que cruzó todo el cuerpo de Setsuna, sus músculos se atrofiaron haciéndose rígidos y sus nervios se abultaron con violencia. Una punzada de dolor crecía a medida que seguía esforzándose.

Akuma notó de inmediato el poder emanando del Hyûga. - Kagutsuchi Migite. – Una enorme y alta llamarada emergió de la mano de Akuma, la lanzó férreo contra el suelo como si la enterrara y ésta comenzó a dirigirse velozmente por el suelo contra Setsuna para hacerlo arder en llamas, pero a Setsuna sólo le bastó concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra que envolvió su pierna y pisó el enorme el fuego disolviéndolo por completo.

- Kagutsuchi Migite – Ahora fue el turno del Souke para realizar la misma técnica contra Akuma, lo había hecho con una fuerza tan impresionante que la llama dirigida incluso arrasaba la misma tierra, Akuma no tuvo otra opción más que retroceder y contrarrestarla.

Por el contrario Shiomei aprovechó la distracción y se acercó hasta Neji que realizaba una complicada serie de sellos y desplegaba su chakra a una cantidad sorprendente, pero Setsuna se interpuso, sus ojos blancos penetraron con furia en contra de los azules, manteniendo a raya las intenciones de un ataque sorpresa.

Su impulso fue mayor a su razonamiento, la batalla le estaba calentando la cabeza. Por un momento olvidó el dolor que lo tensaba, olvidó su respiración pesada, olvidó el poco tiempo que le quedaba y simplemente se concentró en el momento, era como si finalmente pudiera ser libre de su enfermedad que tantos años lo había mantenido estancado e infeliz. Y se precipitó, corrió con mayor velocidad desapareciendo ante los ojos de Shiomei y con sus puños lo golpeó. Akuma atacó furioso contra el Hyûga con poderoso puñetazo, decidido a no emplear otra técnica que pudiera su oponente utilizarla en su contra, pero parecía inútil pues éste último esquivaba cualquier golpe con facilidad.

Shiome se alejó con prudencia, corrió rápidamente bordeando la pelea entre Setsuna y Akuma, y sus manos se movieron hábilmente ejecutando un sello.

- Katon…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque una fuerza en su cuello lo arrastró con violencia. Shiomei viró sus ojos observando cómo Setsuna nuevamente había utilizado su propia técnica contra él, a un lado su tío yacía cabizbajo apretando irritadamente su pecho.

Akuma estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener el dolor crecer en su corazón cuando el peliazul lo golpeó con la palma de su mano y en consecuencia sus dientes apretaron tan fuertemente que la comisura de sus labios comenzaron a sangrar.

El joven Asano pudo soltarse del agarre y se encaminó encrespado contra Setsuna que ya lo esperaba.

Sólo Akuma pareció darse cuenta de lo que el Bouke hacía a lo lejos, sin embargo no le prestó atención. La contracción en su pecho lo volvió loco y resentido, le había parecido que este dolor era el mismo que había sentido hacía muchos años. Un dolor que había atormentado todo su cuerpo cuando huyó de la aldea con un bebé entre sus brazos. El mismo dolor que le escocía las numerosas cicatrices cuando recordaba aquel día en el que perdió lo que era importante para él: su clan, su hogar y su vida. En ese momento sintió la muerte en carne viva, Asano Hanada había muerto en ese instante y en su lugar, vengativo y violento nació como un demonio… y nació como Akuma.

De improvisto un bramido resonó por el lugar proveniente de Akuma quien parecía loco de ira, Shiomei frunció preocupado pues conocía a la perfección la personalidad del Asano. Por el contrario, el grito fue como una invitación para Setsuna quien se olvidó por completo de Shiomei, hasta ahora el único oponente que yacía en su cabeza era Akuma.

Colérico, Akuma observó cómo Setsuna avanzaba a él con pasos lánguidos y la faz desatada, incitándolo a enfrentarlo. Ante el ofrecimiento, Akuma sonrió malicioso y complacido.

Mientras tanto, Neji se mantenía concentrado a pesar de los constante golpes y gritos que atronaban en su oído, manteniendo el extraño pergamino firmemente apretando en sus manos en el cual se concentraba una impresionante cantidad de chakra que emergía frente a su rostro, finalmente sus ojos se abrieron y enterró por completo el pergamino en la tierra. Al instante unos extrañas caracteres emergieron de éste como una larga oración que cruzó todo el terreno del patio hasta que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Y justo cuando sólo faltaban unos cuantos metros para que el pálido Hyûga y el pelirrojo Asano combatieran, las grafías volvieron a aparecer desde la tierra enroscándose y trepando como serpientes por la piel de Akuma, envolviéndose entre las piernas de éste que fueron inmovilizadas. Al ver esto, Setsuna decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y terminar de una vez por todas la batalla… pero no pudo.

Fue así, en ese instante, cuando los tendones de los pálidos brazos y piernas de Setsuna estallaron, la sangre voló por los aires mientras éste caía lentamente hasta estrellarse de lleno contra el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse de pie. La clara y blanca yukata que usaba siempre, era salpicada por las numerosas manchas rojizas que se extendían hasta teñirla por completo de rojo, su respiración se tornó tan pesada y aguda que lo asfixiaba y su chakra estaba tan descontrolado que detonaba cada uno de los pequeños tendones en todo su cuerpo, causándole un dolor intolerable.

Rápidamente Neji surgió frente a Setsuna. - Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachou – El castaño cerró todos los puntos con la punta de sus dedos con una impresionante velocidad, mientras Setsuna apretaba sus dientes con fuerza intentando controlar el penetrante dolor que estremecía todo su cuerpo. Era obvio que ahora, Hyûga Setsuna estaba totalmente imposibilitado para pelear. Neji llevó a Setsuna junto a Kagehisa, asombrosamente el Souke se hallaba aún consiente a pesar del violento dolor que aún debía sufrir por los numerosos heridas que había dejado su pelea contra los Asano. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente destrozado y comparándolo con el estado actual de Kagehisa, Setsuna se encontraba en condiciones peores y lamentables. El castaño habría deseado que su compañero médico, Shizuma Higa, se encontrara ahí.

- Dos menos… y falta uno. – Habló a lo lejos Shiomei con burla a pesar del cansancio estado que intentaba ocultar.

Neji miró de soslayo a sus oponentes observando atentamente el rostro sonriente del joven Asano, pronto sus ojos se llenaron de ímpetu.

---

Nuevamente las dos chicas tomaron sus distancias, aprovechando para tratar de calmar las respiraciones rápidas y jadeantes. Tenías numerosas contusiones y cortes ocasionados por la recia pelea, el hilo rojo que las unía seguía permanente entre las dos.

- Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme. Yo soy mejor. – Silbó Hanabi con enorme arrogancia.

Ren sonrió mordaz. – No necesito ganarte…

Ante el comentario, Hanabi apretó su kunai ligeramente confundida por sus palabras. Sin embargo, ésto sólo aumentó su decisión.

Las dos jóvenes kunoichis dieron una rápida mirada a su oponente, preparadas para atacar en cualquier momento.

Un último golpe seco se escuchó y Hanabi resopló fuertemente, dejó caer la kunai por el agotamiento y su respiración se tornó aguda y ruidosa. Caminó lentamente y se agachó poniendo toda su atención en la chica desmayada en el suelo, el hilo de chakra comenzó a desaparecer lentamente y Hanabi al fin frunció su ceño. Una vez confirmada la victoria de la Hyûga, ésta se levantó con rapidez y tomó el cuaderno que se hallaba a unos metros alejado de ella.

Asombrosamente una nube de humo surgió alrededor del diario y en su lugar apareció una tira de hojas amarillentas y viejas. Hanabi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

- ¡Imposible! ¿Acaso Ren cambió el diario sin darme cuenta…? – En ese momento recordó la extraña frase dicha por la pelirroja: _"No necesito ganarte…"_ Meditó rápidamente. "sólo necesito distraerte." Terminó la frase de la Asano al tiempo que apretaba furiosamente las hojas amarillentas, pero cabeceó negativamente. - No… jamás me distraje de ella durante toda la pelea, no es posible que haya podido cambiar el diario.

Sus pupilas blancas miraron nuevamente las hojas arrugadas de sus manos. – Pero… ¿dónde está el verdadero diario? - Entonces sus ojos relampaguearon con furia. - ¡¿O fue…?!

---

Al fin Mikami despertó, sentía un dolor torcer su estómago pero se levantó igualmente sin importarle. Al recordar todo lo sucedido su cabeza giró de un lado a otro sin encontrar a las dos chicas.

- ¡El diario…! – Dijo petrificada al no encontrarlo en sus manos.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia la pared del corredor, golpeó tenuemente por donde se formó una disimulada grieta en la pared y movió una pequeña abertura del cual sobresalió el buscado texto, lo tomó y lo escondió entre sus ropajes.

Por un momento se sintió mal por el engaño que había hecho, su plan de sustituir el verdadero diario por uno falso había resultado por completo, pero había tenido que engañar a las dos chicas que tanto aprecio sentía. Aún con su rostro acongojado, la Bouke giró su cuerpo sobre sus talones. - Tengo que buscar a Hiashi-Sama. Si Neji-Sama no puede tomar este diario por su propia cuenta, entonces se lo entregaré yo misma a Hiashi-Sama, él sabrá qué hacer. – Concluyó con un poco más de seriedad.

Al instante la Bouke activó su Byakugan sin titubear un segundo más, los nervios alrededor de sus ojos se dilataron y pronto su vista alcanzaba a distinguir lo que pasaba a su alrededor en la mansión. Primero pudo ver claramente los pasillos solitarios a su alrededor, después notó las figuras de Hanabi y Ren a unos metros más lejos, rápidamente sintió un pinchazo de encogimiento. Pronto su vista comenzó a traspasar lo material pudiendo observar los canales de chakra en todo ser viviente que se encontrara alrededor de la enorme casa, sorprendentemente podía distinguir tanto a Zaruu agitándose dentro de un capullo plateado como a los habitantes de Konoha que pasaran cerca de los muros de la mansión. Sin detenerse, los nervios se abultaron aún más, comenzando a alargarse sobre su piel llegando hasta las mejillas de la chica, Mikami soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

La imagen de Neji se coló en su cabeza y sus párpados volvieron a agitarse como si viera algo muy importante que no había notado anteriormente. - Neji-Sama… ahora lo entiendo.

Mikami levantó sus manos y formó un sello con éstos. – Hiashi-Sama… ¿Dónde está Hiashi-Sama…? - Instantáneamente sus pupilas se sacudieron y las membranas se abultaron intensamente invadiendo por completo sus mejillas y parte de su frente baja.

Al instante las imágenes que pasaban a través de su visión fueron más y más numerosas, ya no sólo podía alcanzar a ver el radio límite que el Byakugan poseía en sí, sino que ahora toda la aldea de Konoha y más allá estaba completamente visible ante ella. La Bouke entrecerró sus ojos por el esfuerzo del dolor que debía soportar.

- ¿Dónde…?

En aquel momento la figura de Hiashi se presentó, estaba sentado en una gran habitación blanca, con su rostro sobrio y su ceño fruncido. Al fin Mikami había podido encontrar al líder del Clan Hyûga, a su lado se encontraba una reservada y expectante Hinata, un sonriente Saito sorprendentemente preocupado y por último a…

Sus ojos no soportaron más y los cerró dolorosamente cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas por el esfuerzo empleado, los nervios abultados desaparecieron de su cara y se restregó rápidamente sus párpados escocidos con la manga de su yukata para borrar desesperadamente la punzada de dolor en éstos. Inmediatamente una sombra purpúrea empezó a pintarse bajo el contorno de sus ojos y su vista se nubló vertiginosamente.

Hyûga Mikami era considerada la peor desgracia dentro del clan. Aún cuando se había convertido en un desconcierto desde su nacimiento, Mikami poseía un Byakugan como jamás visto, con la habilidad de traspasar lo límites conocidos de cualquier otro Hyûga en la historia; seguramente ocasionado por su extraña ascendencia paterna, pero igualmente esos ojos eran tanto una bendición como una maldición, un arma de doble filo pues su potencia era totalmente incontrolable y por lo tanto causaba más daño que beneficio a su propia dueña; sin contar que después de ésto se convertía casi en una inválida por la ceguera momentánea que le causaba su uso. Un Hyûga que no puede utilizar su Byakugan era por demás un ser inútil que jamás brindaría un buen servicio a la familia. Con aquel extraño defecto en sus genes, Mikami jamás se convirtió en Genin debido también a su poca habilidad en los combates. Jamás fue rechazada en el clan debido a esta condición, acción que no fue permitida por el llamado genio del Byakugan: Hyûga Neji. Así, la figura de Neji se convirtió en la persona más admirada para Mikami, quien soñaba numerosamente convertirse en la mano derecha del respetado Bouke.

- Neji-Sama… - Ahora y por primera vez, Mikami se sentía útil y reconocida por la persona que tanto admiraba. Tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que podía cumplir con esa importante misión, la cual le había sido encargada.

La chica se levantó lentamente, palpando con sus manos la pared debido a su poca visibilidad. Nuevamente la figura de Neji se hallaba en sus recuerdos, Mikami cerró sus ojos fuertemente y comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo.

"Seis metros más hacia delante, dos y medio a la derecha y nueve al frente…" La chica avanzó sin siquiera rozar con la pared o chocar con cualquier otro objeto que se encontrara a su paso. Aún con los ojos lastimados, Mikami no parecía sufrir alguna desventaja. Había pasado por todos esos pasajes durantes muchos años y los conocía perfectamente, tanto su longitud como su anchura y las cosas que desfilaba en los determinados espacios dedicados a la decoración del lugar.

Dentro de la mansión, Mikami no se encontraba ciega.

---

Al fin los plateados hilos fueron desgarrados, sobresaliendo de éstos un exhausto y molesto Zaruu. Rápidamente sus ojos grises buscaron la figura de su oponente, pero al ver el maltrecho estado de Setsuna, sus dientes se apretaron. Bufó con despreció la mala suerte de no poder terminar su pelea y se dio la vuelta para terminar con su tarea: recuperar el diario.

Se internó entre los numerosos corredores de la casa y se detuvo abruptamente, golpeando un par de veces con su talón la madera del piso. Un sonido agudo se escurrió entre el lugar y Zaruu desvaneció su rostro malhumorado encaminándose al corredor más cercano emprendiendo la carrera.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Ribenji: Revancha

Katon Hi no Hoippu: Significa "Elemento de fuego: Látigos de fuego"

Daburuhoippu no Jutsu: Técnica del doble látigo

Harichakra Setsuna no Baajon: Significa "Agujas de chakra, Versión Setsuna"

Jyuuken: Es la técnica del "golpe suave"

Kagutsuchi Migite: Significa "Mano derecha del Dios Kagutsuchi" En la mitología, Kagutsuchi es conocido como el Dios del Fuego.

Akuma: Literalmente significa "demonio", puede encontrarse a éste personaje descrito propiamente como Satanás o Lucifer ya que es considerado la personificación del mal y la oscuridad.

Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachou: Círculo Celestial, 128 Puntos de la Adivinación. Versión avanzada de la técnica Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou usada para tener un mayor rango de alcance y un ataque aún más efectivo.

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Que loco, ¿o no?

Pobrecito Neji. Todo lo que ha pasado, perdónenme por el atraso pero me había quedado con algunas lagunas que no podía disipar, como lo son las peleas, Dios, algunas son TAN difíciles de pensar.

Bueno, como que Setsuna se lució mucho en este capítulo (luego se nota que es mi personaje original favorito), pero definitivamente Neji lo hará también… al igual que otros personajes que seguramente ya se han de estar imaginando. XD

**Agradecimientos:**

Nuevamente agradezco los reviews que me mandan, créanme que me ayudan a darme una idea de cómo va la historia y qué es lo que debo mejorar o enfocarme para evitar confusiones. Ya saben, manden sus opiniones y críticas, sin importar lo mucho que tengan que decir que yo contestaré sus reviews.

**Necesito coscorrones y patadas** que me ayuden a presionarme para actualizar como se debe.

**Norely:** Disculpa por dejarte emocionada, pero es que de verdad ya no se me ocurría lo que seguiría y lo corte así… gomen. Aún así, me alegra de que te haya gustado la parte de las peleas, muchas veces es difícil de escribir esas partes y que además a los lectores les guste.

Yo también adoré la parte donde le dice a Hiashi –No- Ju,ju,ju… pero me gustó más la actitud de Setsuna (Setsu-Chan XD) cuando quiere obligar a Hinata y ella repite lo mismo y con mayor decisión. Muy pronto se sabrá cuál es el contenido del diario.

Tengo una pregunta, ¿la mejor pelea para ti fue la Hanabi? Sin más que decir, me despido esperando seguir en contacto por medio de este pequeño espacio.

**hino-chan:** Y las sorpresas seguirán con los clanes, adoro a la nueva Hinata, renovada que desea demostrar lo que vale, Ju,ju,ju.

Gracias por tus últimas palabras, la verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo de escribir por la Universidad pero ahorita ya estoy un poco más descansada y retomaré mis fics.

**Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun:** Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo ¿cuál fue la pelea que más te gusto? (es curiosidad) y como bien lo dices, Neji y Hinata harán lo que sea por estar juntos o al menos evitar la boda, u Arriba el Clan Hyuuga! ¿Qué te ha parecido la pequeña Mikami? Personalmente me encantó que decidiera proteger a Hanabi a pesar de todo.

Viva el Hyuugacest!!!! (larga vida a los líderes del clan, Hinata-Sama y Neji-Sama)

**Medea of Scripio:** Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y sobre todo las peleas que son partes un poco difíciles porque debes pensar muy bien lo que los personajes harán. Con respecto a tu pregunta, hay algunas técnicas que inventé como la sombra roja de nueve colas, el golpe dado al vientre de Shiomei, el hilo rojo del destino y otras más… w Algunas me gustaron más que otras pero al final cumplieron con el cometido y me siento satisfecha. Que bueno que te gustaron las peleas, me rompí la cabeza pero al final salieron las cosas como las había planeado. Hanabi es un personaje que me gusta, a pesar de las pocas apariciones que existen en el Anime y por eso le he puesto ciertas experiencias que ha vivido y han marcado su personalidad que muy pronto se verán y es que no es mala, sólo está amargada, por así decirlo XD.

Aún cuando estoy ocupada, estoy tratando de darme un tiempecito para ir avanzando.

**chaosliterata:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, amo escribir y no creo poder dejarlo tan fácilmente, además amo el NejiHina, son tan lindos y perfectos juntos que no puedo evitar no escribir de ellos.

Como lo has pedido, el Naruto Gumi hace su aparición y de que forma! Ju,ju,ju, involucrándose también XD, lo que no debería pasar en la aldea, pero bueno, como dice Naruto, lo hace porque son amigos (Naruto, eres muy tierno).

**Eiko Hiwatari:** Es que Neji y Hinata son muy tiernos y perfectos juntos, sus personalidades se complementan muy bien. Espero que esta actualización no haya tardado tanto...

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Nekoi-Chan! Como siempre recalco, es un gusto para mi recibir tus reviews, por fin mi evento ha pasado... estoy muy feliz porque sasliò todo muy bien. Ah... (Kitsune llora), después te mandaré fotos (Claro, si es que quieres) y conocí en persona a Kemchs y Boligán, esos tipos me alucinan con sus caricaturas... sobre todo Boligán, es muy gracioso, está loco.

En fin, pasando a otras cosas... por fin pude ver lo de nuestro fic en conjunto, perdona que no haya podido avanzar nada... gomen, gomen, gomen, pero estaba muy preocupada con otras cosas y sin embargo aún tengo las claras intencion de que podamos llevarlo a cabo el fic o almenos qu una de nosotras lo publique.

Y ahora sí, el fanfic:

Que bueno que te gustaron las peleas, en verdad me quebré la cabeza para pensar en técnicas nuevas y que quedaran muy bien en la historia porque yo quería que los dos clanes se enfrentaran pero no debían aburrir al lector, por eso decidí hacerlas simultaneas. Creo que a la mayoría les ha gustado el papel o más bien la pelea que tomó Hanabi en el capítulo anterior, que raro... aún así me alegra porque me gusta mucho como personaje, aunque sea odiosa, ju,ju,ju XD, eso es lo genial en ella. Lo de que Hanabi este sola, eso ya se verá más adelante y la verdad es que depende sentimentalmente de Mikami, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo.

No me extraña que Neji te provocará algún desmayito, porque el niño no tiene nada que envidiar, si está muy, MUY bien... mejor que Sasuke (en lo que a mi respecta). También a mi me gustó mucho el papel que tomó en el capítulo, es que ese chico es delicioso (yami, yami, me lo quiero comer). Lo del diario ya se verá en el siguiente capítulo, ju,ju,ju sé que lo que manejado con mucho misterio y como algo que tal vez muchas personas crean que fue algo super guay, pero es un hecho tan simple... ahí después me darás tu opinión del contenido del diario. ¿Que si dejaran de interferir en la relación de Neji y Hinata? Ojalá, XDDDD.

Achuchado... ese no me lo sabía, que curioso suena... hasta parece el nombre de un platillo XD, y es que al fin el ave está desplegando sus alas, al fin ha entendido que debe luchar por lo que ama. Como mencionas antes, ya sabía que Hina no es un personaje que te regocije XD, al contrario, su timidez se me hace muy tierno y no me desespera. Pero por supuesto que no se podía casar con Shiomei, claro que no. Ju,ju,ju un hombre tan repelente como Shiomei… la verdad es cierto, pero él mismo tiene sus motivos de comportarse así (y no son los que seguramente tú piensas XDDDD). De mis personajes secundarios, mi favorito, como ya debes de imaginarte, es Setsu-Chan... perdón Setsuna (es que me encanta la forma en la que Zaruu se dirige a Setsuna... Ju,ju,ju XDDD, Zaruu... eres un zorro!!) y la verdad quería que Shiomei fuera inaguantable, cabrón, maldito con Neji especialmente, que se burlara cruelmente de él y cosas por el estilo, XDDD, creo que sí lo conseguí.

Con lo del foro, la verdad ya no he entrado porque tiene muchísimo tiempo que no entro y me da flojera, todas las personas que antes estaban ya tampoco se han conectado... que pena, me gustaba ese grupo (antes de la llegada de la Meyu que me vuelve loca con sus comentarios mustias y sin sentido... ¡no le entiendo!)

Hasta la próxima, muchos besos y abrazos desde México.

**Yaoiholic:** Ju,ju,ju XDDDD, ¿Y tú qué? Pero claro que te voy a dejar como siempre, ya sabes que soy lenta para actualizar. Espero tus comentarios del fic, lo que caíga está bien, ya sean comentario, críticas, etc, etc. w

**DarkLady-Iria:** Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, creo que de las mejores cosas fue la decisión de Hinata y el hecho de anteponenerse a su padre, XDDDD. Mikami es genial en su papel, no sé tú cómo lo viste pero a mi me gusto su participación en la pelea, pobrecita lo que sucedió con el diario... y ella que era la responsable de la seguridad del escrito. Setsuna como vez ya cayó, por así decirlo, me encanta este hombre, es tan pero tan delicioso escribir de él, tan frío y temple para actuar, me fascina! (ya me emocioné)

Gracias por el deseo, ju,ju,ju ya sé que tardo pero es debido a cosas de la universidad.

**Mina Orimoto:** ¿En verdad se te hicieron cortos? Ju,ju,ju muchas personas me han dicho que les parece muy largos, eres la primera que me comenta algo así.

Y no te preocupes por lo del capítulo 40, aunque he de confesar que me dio miedo al leerlo porque el fic será de unos 20 capítulos, básicamente. Como vez ya he actualizado y lo mejor comienza a aproximarse, ya se me cueces las habas por escribirlo. XDDDDD

**tsunadegodaime sama:** Hola, hola, chica. En lo que a mi respecta, me gusta mucho cómo suena el nombre de Tsunade, es guay, además de que ella tipa está loca, me encanta que sea así XDDD, me hace reír mucho y además la señora es de tenerle respeto. (Hokage!!!)

Me parece que la pelea de Hanabi es la que más ha gustado a la gente, no sé por qué... ¿por qué...? (mi pelea favorita fue la de Setsuna, Ju,ju,ju XDD) Soy fan del clan Hyuuga, y oor supuesto no podía dejar que sólo se lucieran los Asano, viva el clan Hyuuga!

Con lo que mencionas de Shino y Hinata, aunque me gusta la pareja, creo que mi segunda opción para ella es Sasuke XDDD, en serio, me gusta mucho esta pareja. Ya había leído antes el fic que mencionas, incluso lo tengo en mis Favoritos, es muy, muy lindo y me gustó mucho. ¿En verdad te pareció muy emocionante el cap 10? Espero que el 11 te haya agradado. Ya había pensado poner más KakashiSakura (que buena falta le hace al FF plagado de puro SasuSaku y SasuNaru, me marea tanto de lo mismo) En verdad odiaba a Sakura, pero al fin maduró y ya no es la misma mocosa odiosa de antes. (Hay un dios que escucha!!!)

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima.

**Lia Du Black: **Gracias... cada uno de nosotros puede hacer su propio destino XDDDDDDDD Y yo he movido los de Neji y Hinata (Ju,ju,ju XD). Viva el hyuugacest!!

**MirchuS:** Lo siento, es que ya no se me ocurría nada y se me hizo un buen final de capítulo. La pelea de Neji y Setsuna contra Shiomei y Akuma debía pensarlo cuidadosamente, por eso es que lo había cortado. En realidad escribo un mínimo de 20 hojas de word con Verdana No. 9, ya que se me hace más cómodo, antes escribía un mínimo de 30 pero se me hacía muy pesado por lo que lo cambié.

¿Qué te pareció la actuación de Mikami? Adoro esta niña, no será una gran ninja pero tiene otras habilidades que sabe usar. El Naruto-Gumi ya hizo su aparición (¡¡Como debe ser demonios!!), poner a Naruto con Sasuke... mmm... quien sabe, tal vez pase o tal vez no XD, aunque me lo estoy pensando para que quede bien en el fic, aclaro que no estoy afirmando o negando nada. Dejémoslo en sospresa.

Hasta la próxima!!

**Sakuya-hime:** Así es el FF, a mi también me ha sucedido lo mismo.

Descuida, puedes mandarmelo (en realidad siento curiosidad cualquier tipo de opinión que tengan de mi fic, ya sea buneo o malo... la crítica siempre ayuda a mejorar) Por desgracia el FF no me permite publicar correos por lo que si eres tan amable de poner un nuevo review con tus datos podría contactarme contigo directamente para pasarte mi correo sin ningún problema.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este largo fanfic... yo sé que a veces es dicífil (sobre todo si no se actualiza rápidamente...)

**Cappuccetto:** Hola chica. Creo que las dos compartimos el ser unas megas fans del Hyuugacest y cómo no va a ser si esos dos son una lindura juntos. (son perfectos… simplemente perfectos) Gracias por los comentarios que haces de mi fic (Kitsune se sonroja) personalmente yo también meto mucho en la historia y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, que tenga coherencia tanto en la historia como en los personaje, las técnicas y las peleas (lo cual esto es lo más difícil de hacer para mi) Para ser sincera yo también soy de esas escritoras que han escrito fanfics y que por desgracias no he podido continuarlos… las razones son más que nada descomposturas de mi maldita computadora (porque juro que ya la odio) y siempre termina por perderme el cap o borrarlo. Hansoku es el fic que más me gusta y no quiero dejar de perder el hilo… aún cuando debo actualizar otros de Neji y Hinata. No es por desear hacer un mal al lector o no actualizar porque no se te da la gana… ¡claro que no! los autores dependemos firmemente de los lectores, sino qué propósito tendría publicar un fanfic… simplemente hay circunstancias que te retrasan… y vamos, siempre me siento enfadada y frustrada cada vez que un cap se borra y debo volver a escribirlo (más aun cuando ya casi lo tenía terminado y no me acuerdo de qué había escrito…). Sólo era un comentario, no me considero una escritora disciplinada... pero sin ser arrogante, sí que me considero la mejor escritora del NejiHina del FF (sin ofender a mis compañeros autores del mismo género).

¿Intromisión? Cappuccetto, eres completamente libre de escribir TODO lo que pienses de este humilde fanfic… que para eso son los reviews. No existe nadie que pueda decir lo que es correcto e incorrecto en el FF!! (Excepto los administradores, pero bueno… ese ya es otro caso). Me siento muy honrada de que hayas considerado mi fic para recomendarlo en tu próximo blog… No necesitas tal permiso… este fic está publicado no sólo para que lo degusten los fans del Neji/Hinata sino también para tratar de ampliar la visión de los demás fans de Naruto y tratar de hacerles ver que existe más que el NaruHina, SasuSaku y NaruSasuke… y que realmente puede funcionar!!

Estoy interesada en saber tu opinión o si bien puedes escribir un super review largísimo en este mismo espacio… no sería el primero ni el último y con mucho gusto yo contestaré a todos tus comentarios sin importar el largo de la contestación.

**Natali: **Por supuesto que voy a seguir publicando, perdona el retraso pero como estoy trabajando pues se me dificultan los tiempos… además que tengo que pensar todo lo que voy a escribir y lo que va a pasar. Pero sí voy a continuarla y terminarla!! Increíble, pudiste leerlo todo en un solo día… me sorprendes. Gracias por los comentarios.

**melinda:** Gracias, créeme que es lo que yo también deseo… o más bien lo que yo realmente quiero es terminarlo rápido, pero me resulta imposible.

**Harumi-Hyuga: **Ah!! Muchas gracias por los comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja) Ya hasta me lo creo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, la historia cada vez va más loca, pasan tantas cosas, sin embargo, creo que eso es lo que realmente me gusta.

**ANGELICA:** Gracias por todos los comentarios, me animaron mucho a quebrarme la cabeza para poder pensar en cómo continuar la historia. (Me pregunto sí has leído el Sasuke/Hanabi que escribo XDDDDDD) Viva el Neji/Hinata, porque sabemos que el amor verdadero triunfará y Hinata se dará cuenta que ama a Neji y éste la recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Definitivamente ya me pondré a trabajas en actualizar mis fics pendientes (Predilección y Entre espejos rotos… Dios, no tengo vergüenza)

Ya sé que este capítulo no hubo reencuentro no nada de es, pero al menos espero que te hayas pasado un buen rato con la intervención del Naruto-Gumi y las peleas de todos ellos.

Muchas gracias por escribirme, desde luego, le tomo mucho cariño a los reviews que me mandan.

PD. (Kitsune llora) Al fina alguien más me comprende al pensar que me dedico a hacer otras cosas que escribir fanfics. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Umi Echizen: **Oha, oha!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me siento avergonzada por tus palabras y espero que sí escibas ese fic de Neji y Hinata que buena falta le hace al FF, debemos apoyar el Hyuugacest!! Gambate kudasai!!

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Gracias los comentarios, aunque eso de escribir mucho por cada capítulo es demasiado estresante para mí porque actualmente ya no soy estudiante, debo trabajar y mantener mi casa limpia, por lo que me ha dejado con muy poco tiempo de sobra.

Las actualizaciones (XD), lo sé… son mala para eso pero me gustaría dejar claro que mi vida no concentra en sólo fanfics… debido a eso decidí cortar la cantidad de número de hojas que escribo para poder realizar las actualizaciones con menos tiempo posible… (espero me comprendas).

Gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo a leer este fanfic.

**kira:** Gracias por los ánimos, pero yo diría que lo que necesito son coscorrones para así apurarme XD. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que la espera haya valido.

PD. Arriba el NejiHina!!

**hyuuga neji:** "¿como para cuando estara el siguiente capitulo y sera largo o corto?" (XD) Lo siento… no he podido actualizar y tengo años de no hacerlo.

Espero que este capítulo (aunque corto) haya valido tanto la espera, aunque con eso de los cap más cortos puedo actualizar mucho más rápido ahora…

**xxx Belldandy xxx:** Hola Bell, cuando leí la parte de tu review donde decías que querías que Shiomei y su clan se pudriera me morí de la risa. Aunque te agradesco los ánimos y las porras de antemano. Esperop este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y actualizaré más a menudo que antes…

Hasta la próxima y chaito.

**StEpHy!!!:** Gracias port us porras y los coscorrones que buena falta me hacen (por así decirlo). Y tienes toda la razón, Hinata es solamente de Neji y de nadie más (al fin y al cabo parecw que Naruto siempre sí se va a quedar con Sakura… eso quiero yo)

Siento mucho la espera y ojalá este cap te haya gustado… aunque aún faltan cosas por suceder… Bueno, me despido… y viva el NejiHina!!

**Paula:** Gracias por los comentarios, le seguiré echando ganas (en especial a la hora de actualizar). Gracias por los saludos y que estés bien!!

**clau:** Bueno… como ves he actulaizado… y espero este cap te haya gustado. Hasta la próximo.

**Stepha-Chan:** ¿M? Bueno, la verdad es que está clasificado como T (Yo también soy una pervertida así que no te preocupes XD) Pronto habrá Lemoncillo XDDDDD

**Nihmue:** Lo que sucede es que con Yume sólo escribo 7 hojas mientras con Hansoku eran 20, es mucha la diferencia y bueno, me sentía inspirada además que ese proyecto SasuHana me gusta un montón. Y no es que caiga en el olvido pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, no siempre tengo tiempo siquiera de prender la compu.

Tal vez sea un buen propósito de año nuevo… el de actualizar al menos una vez al mes.

**Yué Guang:** Por fin la actualización después de un año… Dios, que vergüenza… no importa, aquí está el capítulo que espero te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.

**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan:** Porque la gente lo pide, la actualización de Hansoku… un capítulo corto pero creo que funcionara mejor así el actualizarlo. (Bueno… mejor para mi XD)

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena con este cap…

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	12. Nikki: Contra las sombras de la hoja 2

**Notas de la Autora:**

Oha, oha Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el décimo segundo capítulo de Hansoku. Estoy muy feliz porque les ha gustado el capítulo 11, yo estaba muy nerviosa de que no fuera así, más que nada porque era mucho protagonismo de Setsuna. Me siento mucho mejor ahora pues es Neji quien se lucirá a partir de hoy y probará sus dotes como líder.

Así es amigos míos…

Les presento el Neji Team (o Neji-Gumi, como deseen llamarle), conformado por… bueno, no tengo que decirlo, ustedes ya lo saben!! (Risas)

Pasando a otra cosa, debo hacer una pequeña encuesta para la continuación del fanfic. **¿Les gusta Hyûga Setsuna o de plano ya no quieren saber nada de él?** Ya que he ideado el pasado de Setsuna, quiero decir el primer encuentro entre éste con Hinata, Neji y por qué no, Hanabi también (Risas diabólicas). Me gustaría relatarlo. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

¿Realmente seré la mejor escritora del NejiHina…? (Risas) No lo creo. (Este mundo es demasiado grande y yo tan pequeña como para creer eso.)

OH DIOS MIO!! ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! (UNA ENORME DISCULPA, SE MEZCLARON COMENTARIOS MÍOS GUARDADOS EN EL MSN)

**Dedicatoria:**

Como siempre, este fanfic es para Yaoiholic (Tanuki-Chan) y bueno… ya conocen el resto. XDDDDD

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_K_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Hansoku:**

**La Forja de un nuevo futuro**

**Capítulo 12**

**Nikki: Contra las sombras de la hoja (Parte 2)**

Hanabi lanzó las hojas con desprecio. – ¡Ésta es la última vez que me engañas, Mikami!

Estaba tan enfada por lo sucedido que simplemente no se había dado cuenta del acercamiento de un nuevo sujeto que la miraba con detenimiento.

- Ren - Se escuchó una ronca y lánguida voz en el corredor.

Hanabi al fin se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia y su mirada fue dirigida a Horii, quien parecía distraído observando con detenimiento la figura inmóvil de la pequeña pelirroja. El hombre avanzó como si Hanabi no existiera, ésta tan sólo lo miró atentamente. Horii al fin llegó donde Ren se encontraba tumbada, se agachó y acarició con afecto la cabeza de ésta, quitando un colorido mechón que cubría su rostro.

Ante la escena, la Souke se sintió realmente incómoda por lo que sus facciones se tornaron nuevamente crispadas y secas. "Mikami" Pensó apresuradamente al recordar cómo la Bouke había terminado de la misma forma que Ren.

Apresuradamente, Hanabi metió su mano a su bolsillo, sacando un pequeño objeto cilíndrico que tiró al suelo. Una explosión se hizo presente y el humo cubrió todo el lugar. Hanabi se desplazó con habilidad para poder escapar y reunirse con Mikami. Sin embargo, unas brillantes garras salidas de la nada evitaron que pudiera continuar. Hanabi se alejó unos cuantos pasos con precaución, bufó irritada y sus dientes se apretaron fuertemente.

Horii se acercó a la joven Hyûga, con los puños levantados por sobre su cara, mostrando largas y afiladas agujas en forma de gancho que sobresalían en los nudillos de sus guantes negros.

Ante la amenaza, Hanabi respondió con una intensa mirada desafiante. No importará quién se pusiera en su camino, Hanabi no pensaba retroceder nunca.

--

Por fin Mikami se aproximaba a la salida, le faltaba muy poco para lograrlo, después sólo tendría que correr en la avenida principal de Konoha para llegar directamente donde Hiashi se encontraba y entregar el diario, explicando lo que sucedía en esos momentos en la mansión, pero frente a ella distinguió una violenta presencia que la paró en seco.

Mikami se detuvo con el cuerpo temblándole de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Qui… quién eres…? – Mikami sintió más nervios al no escuchar una respuesta. - ¡Re… responde! ¿Quién eres…?

Una burlona y conocida risita se escuchó y la Bouke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel.

- Soy yo, Zaruu. – Habló al fin, viéndola temblar como una gelatina. – Veo que me recuerdas, entonces no necesito decirte a qué he venido, ¿verdad?

La Hyûga palideció. - ¿Cóm… cómo me… encoontraste…? – Preguntó la Bouke con la esperanza de entretener al pelirrojo y así poder ganar un poco más de tiempo para pensar.

- Tienes algo que quiero. - Zaruu se acercó a la chica y Mikami sólo atinó a sujetar con mayor fuerza el blanco texto en su pecho, con el corazón palpitándole ruidosamente.

- Iie… - Susurró suplicante. – Déjeme ir… onegai…

Zaruu pestañeó unos segundos hasta que explotó en una sonora carcajada que estremeció a la chica, poniéndola más nerviosa que nunca.

- Vamos, ¿no piensas ponérmelo más interesante? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro.

Mikami tragó nerviosa la saliva atorada en su garganta al escuchar un paso, apretó sus ojos y su temblor aumentó por el miedo invadiéndole. Mikami sabía que no podía enfrentarlo, Zaruu había luchado contra Setsuna; uno de los mejores ninjas del clan, por lo que especulaba que estaba perfectamente cualificado a un nivel Jounin. Ella por lo contrario ni siquiera había podido aprobar la Academia Ninja; no era siquiera un Genin, mucho menos podía enfrentarse a un oponente con esas características. Simplemente estaba perdida, no podía hacer nada más y el único recurso que le quedaba era "ésto".

Zaruu realmente enfureció y lo demostró cuando frunció sus largas pestañas por la escena que presenciaba. Allí, frente a él, la pequeña Hyûga se encontraba arrodilla, con el corto cabello caído y la frente tocando el terroso suelo, el cuerpo se mantenía ahora estático y seguro, y con las manos cubriendo con ofuscación el diario.

- ¿Qué significa ésto? ¡¿Es que me estás tomando el pelo?! – Vociferó con los puños apretados y el rostro rojo por el enfado.

- Onegai… - Habló con el suficiente volumen de voz para que el hombre la escuchara a pesar de permanecer cabizbaja. - déjeme ir…

Zaruu apretó sus dientes rabioso, se encaminó rápidamente hasta Mikami y sin que ésta pudiera hacer nada, la tomó del cuello de su yukata y la levantó del suelo. Ante la sorpresa de la Bouke, Zaruu no esperó más y le arrebató con violencia el diario lanzando a la chica que cayó al suelo ferozmente, como pudo Mikami enderezó su cuerpo.

- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu

En ese momento, Mikami pudo distinguir una escarlata luz destellar en la bruma de su ceguera. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente al entender lo que ese resplandor significaba. Aquel carmín fulgor no era más que el resultado de un ardiente fuego que carbonizaba con una rápida velocidad el tan protegido diario, de un momento a otro, la esperanza de Neji depositada y confiada a la pequeña Bouke ya no existía más.

Pronto, el lugar fue abordado por una fantasmal lluvia de oscuras cenizas que flotaban y caían tristemente por el aire.

- Fallé… - El dolor de sus ojos aumentó considerablemente, sintiendo las frías gotas permanecer en sus pestañas, aglutinándose pesadamente hasta por fin rodar por sus mejillas. La naturaleza acuosa de éstas, lastimaban la extrema sensibilidad con la cual habían quedado las córneas de sus ojos, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento, era la imagen de Neji, mirándola de manera fría y decepcionada. Enseguida las piernas flaquearon y Mikami permaneció muda y encogida, congelada por el momento.

Zaruu observó la nostálgica escena y con el rostro extrañamente serio.

- Que aburrido… - Susurró con un espinoso tono de voz. - Ya no tienes nada que proteger. – Zaruu se alejó finalmente, dejando a una abatida Mikami en el suelo.

- Neji-Sama… - Fue lo único que podía pensar Mikami ahora, la imagen de un gélido Neji que la miraba persistentemente, como si se hubiera convertido en un objeto carente de valor o importancia. Alguna vez había visto esa misma expresión dirigida a Hinata, muchos años antes cuando ella tan sólo tenía cinco años. Pasaron los años, pero jamás olvidó aquel gesto de odio proveniente del prodigioso Bouke dirigido a la heredera.

"_Ya no tienes nada que proteger." _Las graves palabras del pelirrojo resonaron en la mente de la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Iie… - Las lágrimas cesaron de improvisto. Insólitamente, su vista comenzó a aclararse, distinguiendo con mayor detalle todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. - Lo más importante para mí es una única persona, una única persona a la cual debo proteger.

Y entonces el rostro de Hanabi se filtró en sus pensamientos con más fuerza que la de Neji.

Lo había intentado, había intentado ayudar a la persona que más admiraba y había fallado miserablemente. No sabía si acaso Neji le perdonaría algún día, lo único que podía pensar era que ahora tenía un deber más valioso que cumplir: el de proteger a la persona que más le importaba.

--

Neji abrió sus ojos sutilmente en cuanto vio con su Byakugan a Mikami correr en los pasillos de regreso… sin nada en sus manos. "Mikami, ¿qué has hecho…? … tú lo sabías…" Su expresión se hundió ligeramente, pero no su posición contra los dos pelirrojos frente a él.

- Suficiente… - Dijo Neji con el ánimo completamente perdido, aún cuando no bajaba la guardia ni un centímetro. - no tiene caso continuar.

Shiomei arrugó su rostro en cuanto escuchó a Neji. - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Acaso te estás retractando?! ¡Explícate!– Vociferó irritado por la extraña acción del castaño.

- Ganaste. – Neji enderezó su cuerpo lentamente, dejando sus brazos caer sobre sus costados y la mirada cruda y fija en el pelirrojo. – El diario… ha sido destruido.

De pronto el rostro de Shioemi comenzó a delinear un diminuta sonrisa que se amplió paulatinamente, de su boca salió una apenas audible risita complacida, poco a poco Shiomei se olvido que se encontraba en medio de un combate, deleitándose con reír, hasta que finalmente explotó en una sonora carcajada de satisfacción, fue tanta la intensidad de su voz que no pudo contenerse, sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente desorbitados y su cara completamente risueña y con un par de líneas largas adornando la comisura de sus labios por la amplia sonrisa. Súbitamente, la risa paró y en su lugar la expresión del Asano se transformó en una mueca encolerizada.

- ¡NO TE CREO NI UNA MIERDA! – Escupió las palabras con odio y se lanzó contra Neji como una fiera. – ¡Yo sé que algo más planeas!

Neji volvió a concentrarse, incrustando sus opalinos y calculadores ojos en la pelea. – Kouryuu – Exclamó al tiempo que sus manos realizaban un sello. Nuevamente las grafías reaparecieron precipitadamente de la tierra e inmediatamente Shiome fue detenido de súbito aumentando su cólera.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en protegerlos? – Escupió las palabras con enfado. - ¡Los miembros del Souke sólo tratan a los del Bouke como sirvientes, perros, sacrificios y nada más que eso! ¡Al final, no significas nada para ellos!

- ¿Por qué lo hago? - Neji frunció levemente. - Lo hago por quién soy.

Shiome parpadeó mientras Neji se acercaba con el gesto serenado y templado, conforme con la explicación. "Todo lo que soy, todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que soy… es por culpa de ella." Pensó rápidamente, en su infancia con ella había aprendido la amistad y la suavidad, la familia en su forma más esencial que significaba entre ellos dos y la palabra "kawaii"; después aprendió el odio, el rencor, la desesperación y la resignación, sentimientos que fueron puramente dedicados a ella, la definición de familia cambió para él hasta convertirse en una destinación al deber obligado; cuando creció profundizó de ella la verdad, la protección acompañado de devoción, el perdón tanto suyo como el de ella que le daba reposo a su corazón y la esperanza de un nuevo destino. Todo lo que conformaba Hyûga Neji, era por consecuencia de Hyûga Hinata, y ahora por primera vez que el Bouke pensaba en la separación, le parecía un hecho inconcebible pues sin ella, sin Hinata, él dejaría de ser lo que era ahora. Ésa era una razón.

Inmediatamente Neji recordó el día de su partida cuando escuchó a Hinata llorar a su espalda. Hinata merecía ser feliz, ¿cuántas veces no lo había deliberado en su camino? ¿Cuántas veces no lo había pensado de igual manera? Hinata DEBIA ser feliz, luchaba por ella… y por él. Ésa era otra razón, porque al final comprendió que…

- Yo amo a esa mujer. - Susurró Neji con la mayor calma y serenidad.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Shiomei brillaron con malicia.

- ¿Sabes? – Llamó el pelirrojo con un tono suave que a Neji le pareció extraño y de cuidado. - Hinata-San y yo hemos podido comprendernos perfectamente después de que te fuiste, era necesario que alguien la consolara, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero. – Sonrió mordazmente, a pesar del apresamiento en su cuerpo.

Neji sonrió mezquinamente, divertido por lo que había escuchado. – Lo dudo, no eres su tipo.

- Es cierto. – Le dio la razón Shiomei con una ensanchada sonrisa. – Como que tú eres más su "tipo".

Inmediatamente Neji frunció, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. No le había gustado nada el tono que había usado.

- Mírate, eres el perfecto perrito faldero que la atiende en todo momento. ¿Cómo podría Hinata-San rechazarte? – Neji frunció aún más, atento a cualquier acto desesperado que Shiomei intentará hacer, pues parecía que quería distraerlo de algo que el Bouke desconocía. - Pero aún cuando no hayamos tenido alguna interacción más allá de las palabras, cuando finalmente seamos esposos, yo simplemente podré reclamarla como mía. – Ésto llamó la atención de Neji. - y ella deberá cumplir con sus obligaciones como esposa. Realmente no importa si soy o no su "tipo". ¿Crees que me importa lo que ella piense? ¿Que compensaré el compromiso? ¿En verdad pretendes que la tomaré con cariño entre mis brazos y le haré el amor suavemente?

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, Shiomei disfrutó ver cómo poco a poco el rostro de Neji se distorsionaba lentamente de un gesto concentrado a uno tenso, y Shiomei expresó su satisfacción al reír suave y cruelmente.

- Me pregunto qué será de ti, Neji-San, sólo eres su guardián, su protector… su primo. – Continuó disfrutando del momento, cerró sus puños y se esforzó por acercar su rostro al de Neji con cautela. - ¿Qué harás después que Hinata-San ya no tenga nada que ver con el Clan Hyûga? ¿Qué harás cuando Hinata-San me pertenezca? ¿Seguir siendo un perro lastimero que aguarde esperando echado bajo su cama?

Neji apretó sus dientes furioso, sabía lo que pretendía, Shiomei estaba jugando en terreno peligroso provocándole en ese estado aparentemente inofensivo, mientras tanto, el Asano parecía deleitarse con los ojos desorbitados de Neji, sí realmente lo que había dicho sobre el diario era cierto, entonces los riesgos de que ocurriera todo lo dicho debían ser posibles y por lo tanto debían causar efecto en el sereno castaño, sin embargo, por alguna razón, Asano Shiomei no se sentía con mucha seguridad de lo que veía.

- Hinata-San deberá resignarse. Sabes que lo hará, ¿cierto?, mientras que yo, haré lo que deseé. - Shiomei entrecerró sus ojos y lamió deleitado su labio inferior. - Sea como sea, Hinata gemirá en mi cama ya sea por placer o por dolor cuantas veces yo quiera.

Éso había sido demasiado para Neji, instintivamente sus manos se movieron envolviendo el cuello del pelirrojo, apretando con el único deseo que disolver esa maldita sonrisa del rostro de su enemigo. Para él, había sido como un golpe violento e infame a la realidad, por supuesto que había pensado en numerosas ocasiones la posibilidad de que Hinata tuviera que casarse con alguien más y lo que conllevaba en consecuencia, pero nunca imaginó el retorcido destino que podría depararle Shiomei a Hinata como su esposa por el simple hecho de ser una Hyûga. ¿Así que no le bastaba el hecho de saber que la heredera del Clan más poderoso de la villa pudiera ser su esposa sino que en verdad deseaba hacerla llevar una penitencia por una serie de eventos pasados de los cuales su única relación era el apellido?

- Temee… - Susurró Neji con tono totalmente despreciativo.

Shiomei resentía la falta de oxigeno, pronto su mente comenzó a nublarse impidiéndole pensar con total racionalidad, pero no podía parar de sonreír porque finalmente tenía a Neji justo donde quería.

De improviso, tanto Shiomei, Neji y Akuma fueron levantados del suelo por una gigantesca red que se hallaba bajo sus pies, los granos de polvo caían sin cesar y sin dudarlo, Shiomei se abalanzó contra Neji con destreza, sus látigos reaparecieron dando acertados golpes que Neji no pudo evitarlo sino hasta después, alejándose un poco del pelirrojo que ahora podía moverse con toda libertad, dando pequeños giros en su brazo derecho con toda normalidad para quitarse el entumecimiento de su cuerpo. Neji observó que las marcas de su Jutsu habían desaparecido por completo, miró un poco más a lo lejos y notó que Akuma se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que Shiomei, Akuma era libre de moverse.

- Buen trabajo, Zaruu- Kun. – Habló Shiomei, provocando la atención del Bouke.

Un conocido rostro apareció junto a Akuma. – Arigatou, Shiomei-Sama.

EL Hyûga frunció el ceño. La situación se estaba dificultando más de lo que debería haber sido en un principio. Aún cuando fueran tres oponente contra uno, Neji tenía mayor ventaja sobre ellos, en cierta manera y muy a su pesar, era gracias a Setsuna. Mientras tanto, Akuma gruñó malhumorado, se serenó rápidamente de su estado anterior y analizó rápidamente la situación. Él y Shiomei pudieron haber vencido a Setsuna y ser tres contra uno ahora, pero a estas alturas se encontraban con mayor desventaja que ventaja. No sólo el Bouke había podido observar los movimientos y técnicas de ellos mismos sino que habían gastado una cantidad razonable de chakra, además con contar que con la batalla contra Setsuna habían sufrido de algunos golpes de importancia. Akuma aún podía sentir el dolor apretujarse en su corazón. A su lado, Zaruu miraba escrutadoramente.

- Por cierto, Zaruu-Kun, tengo algo importante que preguntarte. – El aludido levantó el rostro con curiosidad al notar la extrema seriedad que había usado su primo. - ¿Dónde está el diario?

Zaruu palideció por unos segundos, mientras el nerviosismo parecía hacerse notorio. – Sumimasen Shiomei-Sama, yo… lo incineré por completo.

Shiomei frunció con mayor mesura. - ¿Era el verdadero?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Shiomei-Sama! – Aseguró Zaruu con energía. – Yo mismo lo comprobé en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos, no se trataba de Genjutsu o cualquier otra arte que pudiera imitarlo, incluso verifiqué que la firma de Zenko-Sama era la verdadera y pensé que si ese diario podía ser utilizado en nuestra contra, lo mejor sería borrar su existencia.

- Es suficiente, Zaruu-Kun. – Le detuvo el pelirrojo con menor gravedad en voz. – Confío en tus habilidades. – Le sonrió, aunque parecía sincero, su rostro aún se encontraba tenso.

- Shiomei-Sama… - Murmuró el menor de los hermanos Asano con el rostro intranquilo por la expresión extraña en su primo.

- Pues bien Neji-San, parece que lo que me dijiste era verdad. – Dijo manteniendo su expresión, Neji le miró, observando con cautela lo que pudiera decidir a continuación el Asano, hasta que notó cómo el gesto risueño se oscureció de improviso con ferocidad. – Pero algo no encaja aquí. ¿No me vas a decir qué es?

- No tengo nada qué decirte. – Contestó el castaño con serenidad.

- ¿Así que crees que ésto se acabó, no es así? – Interrogó mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- ¿Y quién dijo que hemos terminado? Ahora las cosas han cambiado. – Respondió Neji con voz lenta y apagada cuando recordó las palabras crueles de Shiomei contra Hinata. – Y ya que no tengo la forma de acabar este asunto de manera correcta, tengo mayores deseos de aniquilarte.

Shiomei frunció, no era lo que había querido escuchar. Sólo había dos posibilidades reales: o Neji era demasiado astuto para no caer en la trampa que había preparado para que bajara la guardia y confesara lo que estaba tramando o simplemente, estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Qué si era el verdadero? – Neji gruñó por haber puesto en duda su habilidad en haber encontrado un objeto tan valioso. – No fue difícil pensar que el Clan Asano posee relación con el Dios Inari, después de todo alguna vez me dijiste que eran conocidos como "Kitsune no shison". Esa información fue suficiente como para pensar que sus orígenes provienen de Fushimi Inari, el famoso santuario que se halla en los límites del País del Fuego. Me marché de la mansión con el único fin de encontrar una manera de detenerlos, pero nunca creí toparme con el diario de Asano Zenko, el cual me proporcionó muy valiosa información.

- Ese diario había sido dado como ofrenda a Inari-Kami cuando Zenko-Sama aún vivía. – Habló finalmente Akuma, irradiando desprecio y desaprobación. - Temee, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a robar algo tan preciado en un templo sagrado como lo es Fushimi?!

Neji no respondió, sólo formó una tenaz sonrisa de desafío.

En ese instante, fue como si una segunda red se desprendiera de la que Neji se apoyado, Zaruu tenía el rostro encrespado por la arrogancia del Bouke, moviendo las manos con habilidad formando una red alrededor de Neji.

- ¡Zaruu! – Gritó Akuma con autoridad, pero fue inútil.

El Hyûga sólo frunció borrando su orgullosa sonrisa al darse cuenta de algo más. - Hakke Kaiten - Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Neji comenzó a girar formando un gran ciclón de chakra que con gran facilidad impidió que los hilos de Zaruu se arremolinaran a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo un par de oscuros torbellinos aparecieron de la nada ante los rostros sorprendidos de los presentes, atacando y rompiendo con facilidad los hilos del pelirrojo, éste no perdió tiempo y con un movimiento de sus muñecas unos cuantos hilos brillantes salieron de su traje sustituyendo los ya perdidos, Neji aprovechó la oportunidad y escapó hasta el suelo, muy de cerca donde descendieron los torbellinos. A Neji no le sorprendió que al disolverse, se encontrara con Kiba y Akamaru.

Al instante, tres conocidos aparecieron junto a Neji quien los miraba con cierto recelo.

- ¿Necesitas una mano? –Naruto se acercó con una animada sonrisa en sus labios y una mueca alerta al notar lo sucedido a los alrededores. - ¿o tal vez cuatro?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Interrogó Neji de forma arisca.

Kiba bufó con desesperación. – Valla forma de agradecer nuestra preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Interrumpió Sakura al ver el estado en el que se encontraban los dos Hyûgas postrados en un lugar apartado, además de la gran red sobre sus cabezas.

- Este asunto no les concierne. Lo mejor es que se marchen enseguida.

- ¿Qué no nos concierne? ¿Qué? ¿Crees que vamos a dar la vuelta y nos iremos como si no hubiéramos visto nada? – Refutó Kiba con el gesto fruncido. - ¡Ellos te estaban atacando!

- Vaya – Interrumpió Shiomei con el rostro seco al escuchar lo que había dicho el Inuzuka. – Al parecer las cosas no han cambiado mucho después de todo, el Clan Hyûga sigue engañando tan perfectamente bien como siempre.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No crees que tres contra uno es algo injusto? – Interrogó duramente Sakura.

- Ah, ¿y no crees que cinco contra tres es algo "injusto"?

- Basta, ellos no tiene nada que ver. – Se dirigió Neji a Shiomei mientras evitaba que Sakura continuara al posar su mano en el hombro para detenerla, pues conocía muy bien su humor.

- ¿Estás loco? – Refunfuñó Kiba por segunda ocasión, encarando a Neji. – Todo este lugar huele a "éso", puedo olfatearlo, ese aroma está aquí… ¿sabes a qué me refiero, o no?

Neji no respondió, le molestaba lo terco que podía llegar a ser su compañero, aún cuando tuviera razón.

- ¡No nos iremos! – Está vez Kiba gritó mostrando sus afilados ojos y sus puntiagudos colmillos hacía el trío pelirrojo. – O al menos no hasta ver que las cosas por aquí se tranquilicen.

- Oh… así que eso quieren. – Murmuró Akuma con una afilada sonrisa. Shiomei y Zaruu no dijeron nada más, esperando a ver lo que harían aquellos ninjas. Si ayudaban a Hyûga Neji, sólo podía significar una cosa: eran sus enemigos al igual que cualquier Hyûga.

- ¿Por qué siempre tratas de hacerlo todo tú solo, Neji? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – Naruto musitó con una ligera emoción contenida en su voz. - Somos amigos… aunque tú no quieras admitirlo.

- Además, esto también lo hacemos por Hinata. – Habló la Haruno que levantaba su cabeza inmodesta, acentuando una mueca complacida al recordar la ocasión en donde Hinata se sonrojaba por decir el nombre de Neji sin el usual honorifico. - ¿Crees que ella se quedaría con los brazos cruzados?

Neji bajó su cabeza con sutileza al recordar que Hinata, Hiashi y Saito no se encontraban extrañamente en la mansión. En ese momento, una conocida carcajada resonó por el lugar, rápidamente Neji recuperó su anterior estado concentrado.

- Así que Hinata-San no se quedaría con los "brazos cruzados". – Repitió Shiomei con una sonrisa escondida bajo la palma de su mano postrada en su cara, a su lado Zaruu miraba con enfado mientras Akuma se mantenía cauteloso y calculador. – Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

- Quiero que se vayan ahora mismo. – Ordenó por última vez Neji con el rostro más tenso y seco que nunca, y justo cuando Naruto y Kiba estaban a punto de replicar, Shino se acercó al lado de Neji, para susurrarle.

- No pensamos retractarnos, es nuestra decisión. – Aclaró Shino con mayor gravedad. - ¿O prefieres que decidamos en tu lugar?

Neji gruñó sabiendo lo que el Aburame le estaba insinuando, por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieran, necesitaban que él les dijera exactamente lo que podían hacer para ayudarle, sino, Neji corría el riesgo de que empeorara la situación. - Antes que nada, les recalco que no deseo un enfrentamiento entre ustedes y el Clan Asano, no quiero que se agravie más la situación. ¿Entendido? – Declaró Neji sin dejar de mirar a Shiomei, al no escuchar reclamo el Bouke prosiguió. - Sakura, onegai atiende a los hombres que se encuentran no muy lejos de ti. – Neji señaló con su cabeza a Setsuna y a Kagehisa, entrecerró sus ojos aún con el Byakugan activado y profundizó la visión frente a él. – Shino, ayuda a Hanabi-Sama y no permitas que ella se involucre más en una pelea; Kiba, quince metros hacía el norte de la mansión hay una mujer que está dejando inconsciente a todos los miembros de la mansión, tú ya la conoces; Naruto, tú…

- Lo sé, yo me encargo de éstos junto contigo. – Completó la frase con toda seguridad, con una zorresca sonrisa característica en él. Por un momento, la comisura de los labios de Neji se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba.

A su vez todos afirmaron con la cabeza y desaparecieron para cumplir con lo ordenado.

--

Al escuchar un pequeño tronar, Tsunade viró su rostro hasta la taza donde podía observarse una notoria grieta atravesar la fina porcelana de la que estaba hecha. La Godaime frunció.

La puerta se abrió y Shizune salió de ésta. – Hokage-Sama…

- Lo sé, hazlos pasar Shizune. – Contestó rápidamente la rubia mientras le devolvía a la sosprendida morena la taza rota. Shizune se hizo a un lado e inmediatamente entraron tres personas conocidas por ella. Éstos se inclinaron con cortesía mientras Shizune se retiraba del lugar.

En cuanto escuchó el cerrar de la puerta Tsunade alargó su mano. – Onegai tomen asiento. – Los aludidos hicieron lo pedido al igual que la Godaime, crusó sus dedos y fijó su mirada. – Y… ¿qué desea el Clan Hyûga de mi?

Hiashi, Saitou y Hinata estaban preparados para tratar con la Hokage lo que pretendían.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Hansoku: Romper las reglas

Nikki: Diario

Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Significa "Elemento de fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego"

Kouryuu: Detención

Temee: Cabrón

Kitsune no shison: El linaje de los zorros.

Fushimi Inari: Es el santuario principal del Dios Inari que en el Japón real se encuentra en Kyoto, Inari-Sama es el dios de la fertilidad, de la agricultura, del arroz y de los zorros.

Hakkeshō Kaiten: Significa Torbellino de Adivinación. Versión avanzada de la técnica Hakkeshô Kûshô, es considerada una de las técnicas de sucesión de la rama principal del clan Hyūga (aunque Neji lo consiguió a base de entrenamiento y por mero ejercicio de lógica), es un movimiento de defensa absoluta. Esta técnica requiere de un excelso control del chakra que todos sus miembros tienen y de la habilidad de proyectarlo por todos los puntos de chakra del cuerpo simultáneamente. En base a esto, y a la habilidad de visión total del Byakugan, una vez detectado el ataque, el usuario hace salir grandes cantidades de chakra por todos los mencionados puntos de su cuerpo a la vez que gira sobre sí mismo. Al hacerlo, cualquier ataque físico sale rebotado contra la semiesfera rotatoria de chakra que se genera.

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Pues sí, queridos lectores… el diario está **destruido** y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. (Risas diabólicas) Tanto para nada… (Más risas diabólicas) ¿Será que en verdad fue destruido…? (Los dejaré con la incógnita XD)

Para todas aquellas personas que deseen **contestación a sus reviews**, sean tan amables de poner su dirección de correo si no están inscritos en el FF ya que no se harán al final del capítulo como anteriormente se hacía por reglas de la misma página.


End file.
